A Dragon's Tale
by Blackshadow999
Summary: All have heard the story of the Great War between the Biblical Factions. However, what you all have been told is wrong, there was far more to it what happened. This is the truth from a side that is often dismissed.
1. A Fresh Start

**A/n**

**This story was inspired by two different Dxd stories I read recently and the general premise is one I liked. So I wrote a different spin on a "Different Character" from canon coming into the picture. I don't own Dxd characters, just mine, so I hope you readers like it. **

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

It was a weekday morning in Kuoh Town, and many teenagers could be seen heading towards Kuoh Academy as they were students of the school. Among them was an individual that was a male of moderate-sized and the air about him gave the impression of a gentleman. He had fair skin and messy sand-colored hair that fell to be just beyond the same level as his eyes. His hair didn't completely obscure them from sight but drew attention away from them. His eyes were a harvest gold shade which was rare to see which oddly fit his facial features.

The young man's clothing consisted of what was the standard style of the Kuoh academy male student uniform. His shirt was a mid-sleeved white foreign western-style dress shirt under the student black blazer. The young man's pants were slacks with what appeared to be semi-casual dress shoes. He did have two pieces of "jewelry", one being a dark silver ring on his right hand's middle finger and the other a small earring that clung to the side of his left ear. The earring had the signet of a dragon which was silver and had small black gems in it for the eyes and center of the dragon shape. The ring had a small dragon head on it with gems for the eyes of the dragon.

The young man's name was Chris Maxwell and he wasn't currently in a nice mood with walking to school. Since he appeared in his teenage years though he wasn't that age range and hadn't been for some time, he was required to attend "school" or deal with crap from others. So as he didn't want to draw attention to himself or have unnecessary trouble come his way, he would attend school. School to Chris was a waste as he'd done the idea a few times and found it boring rather quickly after the first run-through.

So, a sigh escaped him at the thoughts of what was ahead as he was walking, "Great, I get to be bored as heck because of a piece of info that Simon happened to get his hands on," Chris grumbled with other students ignored him as they all headed towards the school. Simon Glades was a friend of Chris's and one of the best at acquiring information that Chris had ever met. If Chris wanted to know something, he could ask Simon and he would get good info and usually some that the public didn't have a clue about.

Yet, with what Chris had asked Simon this time, the answer hadn't been what Chris had been hoping for. Chris was looking for someone and Simon had indicated they were around this town in Japan. It wasn't the town that Chris was not pleased about, it was the point that the person was in school meaning that Chris would have to go there. "I could and would rather be at home spending quality time doing things that have good lasting merit," Chris paused then exhaled in frustration, "But no, I get to sit at a desk and listen to a bunch of crap I know already."

Chris shook his head in frustration not liking his current situation. He had chosen to come here, but he didn't want to do what he was. Memories of earlier days with his parents came to his mind as they had understood not wanting to deal with the mundane if they didn't need to. "It's situations like this I can understand to an extent why my mom craves what she does and why dad would get involved with his work so much."

Chris looked ahead towards Kouh Academy not looking forward to the day's events. It wasn't that he was anti-social or anything, he just wanted to choose his company more than the school environment allowed. "I hope Simon's information is good, I would hate to put in time with the school environment once again for absolutely no viable reason." Chris paused knowing that the info Simon told him that had him going to Kouh Academy was like the vast majority of what came from Simon. "Nonetheless, Simon always checks his facts and is rarely wrong because of that, so no real reason to doubt him this time."

Chris continued forward to the school with the rest of the teens heading in that direction. The moment he walked through the front gate of the school, Chris could sense the presence of devils around the school. The reason he took note of this was devils could complicate things in several ways most of which weren't needed. Chris wanted to avoid complications and issues for the time being if at all possible. His past was a type of testament of others making trouble and he having to deal with it. Chris had made efforts to change that and he didn't want that work to go to waste.

Among the steps he took was to not attract notice to himself as he used to and that was a challenge in several ways. But not letting out his power and aura had done wonders for Chris and attract trouble. It was why he had the ring and earring on, they were to mask his power and prevent it from affecting others in the area and not make him stick out. Chris had gained the mentality of the less attention he got the better things would go in the majority of situations and circumstances. And in this instance, the quicker he could do what he was here for, the sooner he could get out of this place and not return.

The common issue Chris had found devils created was they rarely stayed out of others business even when it would be better for them to do so. There were many historical examples of this before the personal ones that Chris had himself. Not all devils were like that, but most, unfortunately, fit that mold and it was annoying in Chris's view.

And as Chris hoped wouldn't happen, his presence was noticed by those he sensed upon coming onto the grounds. Specifically, two ladies in the school did know about the newcomer to the academy. Transferring in the middle of a school year was somewhat unusual and there were oddities with the incoming student. One of them was the heiress of the Gremory Clan by the name of Rias Gremory and the other was Souna Shitori who in truth was the heiress of the Sitri Clan. The oddities with the transfer student wouldn't leave their minds and they wouldn't let them go either. Yet, they couldn't locate what was off precisely with the incoming male student with simply looking at the records the academy received. However, both Rias and Sona shared similar thoughts of wanting to know more about this newcomer. The circumstances that they came with just didn't seem natural even if nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, after Chris had entered the main school building he heard the gossip coming from the other students. He expected it for it wasn't new to him, so he ignored the whispers that went on around him. Chris didn't look at anyone directly as he kept going toward the classroom he was assigned to this go around in the school system. Yet with the physical senses that he had, Chris heard much of what was being said about him as he went:

"Hey is that a new student," asked a girl.

"Kya, he's so handsome," exclaimed another.

"He's dressed so smartly, like someone from high society," said yet another.

"It just adds to his attraction," a different girl was saying to her friend.

"Do you think he's single," was the reply.

"A cutie like him? No way!" There was a pause, "But if he is…"

Those were the common lines from the female population which Chris didn't much like. However, he had become used to as he received it often enough during his lifetime and travels. It was a blessing and curse for Chris, the good looks he inherited from his father were hard to deny. So, like normal, Chris ignored the comments from the girls and he would be polite to them when they address him. And then, there was the opposite side with the guys which were more the polar opposite from the girl.

"Oh come on darn it, another prince," one snapped.

"We already have Kiba to go against and now this guy appears," snarled another.

"Go die you dirty thief," shouted a boy.

The majority of the responses were common for Chris to get, all the women went between liking to loving him while the boys just didn't like him or hated him. Honestly, Chris had just learned to not listen to such anymore and just found it somewhat amusing how they went about their blissfully ignorant lives. They didn't know that Chris had a private life outside of school and that was his business, no one else's. He would be polite to those who approached him but that was as far as he would go with what the students did. It was thanks to his father he had the collection of manners that he did, the proper and mannered kind of individual as he had been.

Chris merely continued on searching for his homeroom so that he could find a chair and get this day over with. As he went, his senses quickly picked up that he was being followed by a devil at a slight distance. After a moment, Chris stopped and glanced around to identify the devil. However, as he was doing so, someone bumped into him and fell to the ground before him. His eyes came to land on a girl that was quite small and petite with short white hair and golden eyes. She was in the standard girl's style uniform for the school and from her height, Chris guessed she was a first-year. What was a tad surprising to Chris was not only that the girl was a devil, but also had youkai heritage in her, a cat were he to guess by the faint scent.

He assumed that she was scouting out for one group of devils that were here as he felt two groups separate from each other. He didn't appreciate the action, but he also knew that not all devils did what they did because they wanted to, it was because their "master" told them to. So, Chris plastered a smile on his face, "My apologies Miss," he greeted offering a hand, "Please allow me to help you up from the floor."

Koneko Toujou was a first-year student at Kuoh Academy and was titled a mascot by some. She now stared at the male she'd bumped into who did fit the bill of what her king had told her about. As a former Nekoshou now a reincarnated devil, she could normally tell many things by being around an individual. Contact was one of the best ways to get something on another, so she looked at the hand he was extending. Koneko then glanced up at his face kind of taken aback by the manners the guy had and was showing. Most of the boys at the school would ogle the girls, but this guy wasn't doing that at all.

She took the offered hand after a moment and was rather shocked when she felt nothing. Koneko felt nothing about the guy like he was a powerless human, but even from any of them, she would feel something. Yet, she could tell nothing about him which was odd and kind of unsettling as well. It made her think that something was blocking power or any identifying points about this young man. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what was off about the guy other than feeling nothing from him, but something was tickling the back of her mind.

Chris let go of Koneko's hand and resumed his journey pretending to have trouble finding his class but observing the girl that had bumped into him scurrying away after helping her. He guessed she was on her way to report to her master, not that he was that worried right now, she had nothing on him. But to be sure, he had one of his "shadow puppets" follow the girl unnoticed to any around just to keep an eye. Chris's shadow puppets could show things to him, he could see and hear what they did. Who knows, it might show him something interesting that would break the boredom he was going to be in. Once that was done, Chris headed towards the room that was to be his homeroom.

It was a lesson that Chris had learned about devils overall in general long ago. To not keep an eye on devils that were around was unwise and would normally cause issues given time. Most of the devils he had come across had not been fun to deal with and were irritating more often than not. And as for them and truth, Chris saw them prove the line, "you can know when they lie because their lips are moving" if it benefited them in their view. He hadn't met many devils that weren't selfish and had their own agenda to use those around them for their own benefit somehow.

He quickly came to be in front of the door to his homeroom which was for one of the second-year classes, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the teacher appeared, looking at Chris who smiled and he fetched the documents for his transfer into the school from his bag. The teacher took the papers and looked them over then let him in. Chris followed the woman and got his first view of his 'classmates' he would be around and it only confirmed to him that he would be keeping to himself. The teacher pointed at Chris, "Everyone, please pay attention up here as we have a new student in our class." The teacher then turned to Chris, "Could you please introduce yourself to the others," she requested.

Automatically all eyes were on him with different expressions showing on the students. Chris took a bit of a bow with an arm going across his front, "Hello everyone, it is nice to meet you all. My name is Christopher Maxwell, though I prefer that you call me Chris."

Meanwhile, in the old school building where the Occult Research Club had their clubroom, there was a gathering occurring. At the desk in the room was a beautiful young woman with a height of one-hundred-seventy-two centimeters, white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure which measured ninety-nine, fifty-eight and ninety. Her most distinctive feature was her long, beautiful crimson hair which was a family trait. Her hair reached down to her thighs and styled to be straight except for a single hair strand sticking out from the top and the loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing the girl's style uniform for the school which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt. That was combined with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset. The other half of the outfit was a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. The name of the young woman was Rias Gremory, a devil and the heiress of the Gremory Clan.

Facing Rias was a woman the same age as herself by the name of Souna Shitori whose real name is Sona Sitri was her friend. Sona stood at one-hundred-sixty-six wore glasses that fit her slim figure including her black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements were seventy-seven, fifty-seven and eight-three and she was also dressed in the girl's uniform.

"Christopher Maxwell is it," Rias said as she finished reading the paper that was a part of the boy's official file the school had.

Both Rias and Sona were meeting in the Occult Research Club's room as a way to conferring information without interruption. With the two heiresses were their respective queens, Tsubaki Shinra and Akeno Himejima. The four girls were known throughout the school by most as they were popular with different groups. Tsubaki wore glasses much like Sona did and she was slightly taller than Sona too. Tsubaki however, had much longer hair than her king which did extend all the way to her knees. Her bangs split in the middle which brought attention to her heterochronic eyes with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

Next to Rias was Akeno who was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Akeno's measurements were one-hundred-two, sixty and eighty-nine with her height of one-hundred-sixty-eight. Her hair was tied in the usual long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Akeno like the other young women in the room was wearing the girl's style academy uniform with black calf-length socks.

Currently, the two devil kings were discussing the information they had available on the new transfer student. The information seemed quite ordinary for Christopher Maxwell, he appeared to be a human that had come to Kouh. There were some points that the record the school had that was blank which was a tad unusual. But there still felt like something was missing or being brushed over by everyone to Rias and Sona aside from that. Rias was more curious than suspicious like Sona was about this new arrival. Sona saw the missing information as potential issues waiting to reveal themselves while Rias waved that off as nonsense.

Koneko had also reported that she had felt nothing from Mr. Maxwell when she came into contact with the boy which was even odder. However, there was mentioning in his record the guy had been traveling all over the world, but no other details than that. The lack of information the record had was irking both girls in different ways as this was rather unusual. "While it is troubling that we are lacking in information on Mr. Maxwell, it also makes it risky to make a move on him with so many variables," iterated Sona.

"And with what things Koneko-chan said about the boy in question as according to her, it is like any identifying points about him were being blocked or masked. That isn't a natural occurrence, that type of thing has to be set up to happen," Akeno commented.

"I would agree with Akeno," Tsubaki said, "Either Christopher Maxwell is a normal human being and we are just being paranoid, which is possible with the things happening as of late. Or there are measures in place to hide the facts and information about him that we are unable to get past currently."

Both Sona and Rias were doing serious thinking about this transfer student. Maxwell could be a threat or nothing to worry about, there was no real way currently to determine which for sure. And yet, both were also considering potential ways to perhaps recruit Maxwell for their respective peerages should it turn out that he was a unique individual. Rias was the first to speak out of the two, "Be that as it may, it is clear to me that he is unlikely a normal human with what I see. He could even have a sacred gear which is masking things about him for all we know."

Sona could see what Rias was thinking and she didn't like it, "Rias, you are already recruited Issei Hyoudou, isn't he enough for the moment," she posed. "With so little information, we could just as easily be prodding someone very dangerous as any other possibility. Don't make such a mistake Rias, it is rarely something that goes smoothly I assure you, it tends to come with bad consequences."

Rias wasn't interested in listening to Sona's warning as she saw it as needless worrying over little to nothing. The odds of a powerful individual coming around her territory without drawing any attention to themselves were slim to none. And it was even more so with Sona as their siblings were among the most powerful devils currently. So, Rias waved a hand in dismissal, "Stop worrying Sona, things will work out as they always do. The likelihood of a powerful being coming around here without us knowing anything is slim, so your concern is needless. You're sounding like my brother or Lord Beelzebub you know," Rias remarked.

Were others to compare Sona to the two current Satans Rias had, she would have taken it as a compliment. However, with how Rias was putting in wasn't complimentary and it was her friend potentially setting herself up to get herself into a really bad situation. Yet, Sona could tell that Rias wouldn't listen to reason and wisdom in this. She was too focused on gathering strength to get out of a circumstance she was in currently with her arranged marriage. Sona couldn't blame Rias in wanting out of the arrangement, to get away from the other in it if anything else for Sona could sympathize. So, Sona sighed in slight defeat, "For your sake Rias, I hope you aren't getting involved with a dangerous individual. History has shown that those who recklessly bother such don't always live to regret their choices as they tend to pay a very high price."

Rias pouted in response to Sona's needless worry while Akeno merely giggled, "Fine, but don't blame me if I managed to snag him first," Rias shot back. "Anyway, I'll have Kiba bring him to the old school building after school and we can both meet with him then." Rias turned to Akeno, "And Akeno, have Koneko keep watch over Issei please. I have a feeling those Fallen Angels might go after him again."

"Of course Buchou," Akeno said as she walked out the room followed shortly by Tsubaki.

At the same time, Chris refocused on his surroundings in the classroom from what he had been receiving from the shadow he had sent after the devil. His shadow puppet hadn't been noticed by any of the devils by what Chris could tell, so they had no idea he had heard their conversation through his puppet. That the devils hadn't noticed his puppet said a bit and most of it wasn't nice for them. The whispers from the puppet he sent of the foolishness and stupidity of the devils were humorous though. But then, his shadow puppets were more than they appeared even if others didn't know that about them. So, their opinions were always kind of interesting to get even in situations like this when Chris was not interested in the subject matter.

And from the conversation, it simply proved to him the current generation of devils were still spoiled fools as much of the previous ones had always seemed to be as long as he had known any of them. Granted, some were more idiotic than others, the redhead showed that, and what she said told Chris to be on-guard with her. The other devil seemed to be smarter than the redhead, which would require a slightly different mentality to deal with.

Nonetheless, the name that was mentioned, Issei Hyoudou had been interesting to Chris. It could be the one that was referred to by his friend Simon's info as to being the possible host to the Welsh Dragon. Chris wanted to find the Heavenly Dragon as he did owe him a serious favor for the action of him and his last host and Chris wasn't one to have debts unsettled. And the sooner the debt was paid, the sooner he and the rest of his family could leave this place and go somewhere they wouldn't be bothered by those from the biblical factions especially. He had other things to do than waste time in school being bored and tolerating devils being greedy and arrogant fools.

In the past, Chris wouldn't have given them the time for their whims any more than one might view a tiny bug. And sometimes, Chris would've just silence them by killing them outright to be done with the crap they produced. But events over the last century or so had changed Chris's mentality a great deal from what it had been. So, Chris would tolerate things to a degree as long as particular lines were not crossed. If they were, then all bets were off and a mess would likely result from whatever had been done.

The remaining hours of school felt slow dragging on with Chris having to listen to information he already knew. But when the last class finished, Chris couldn't stop the sigh of relief that the boredom of the day was over. However, it wasn't all bad, there had been some interesting points that had happened admittedly. The girls in the class had been trying several things to get to know him and some had been a tad entertaining. Some had even asked if he was single and available, to which he had told them that their interest was nice, but he was already seeing someone. The girls seemed down when he said he was in a relationship, but it also seemed to make him even more desirable to some of the girls around the school. It surprised Chris once again how quickly gossip spread, it was something else and that was saying something for him. It didn't change the point that he had the love of his life and he wasn't going to leave her alone and see other women just because some were close to throwing themselves at him.

Still, with the name he had learned from his puppet, Chris did inquire about the guy and found that many students knew about Issei Hyoudou. The main fact that came to light by what was said was the boy was a pervert and one of the school's top ones at that. Not only that, the kid didn't even hide his interests, more took pride in his actions. Chris was made to wonder if he should laugh at this or feel sorry for Ddraig if this boy was his host this time around. Chris actually spotted the guy after lunch and had sensed that he had demonic energy, which would mean he was probably reincarnated as a devil. The kid didn't look to have any idea of him being a devil, which was another non-nice mark against one of the devils, likely the redhead was Chris to guess. Issei being a devil would complicate things somewhat, but it wasn't a complete deal-breaker for returning the favor to Ddraig if the kid was his host.

The devils being suspicious of him was not unexpected since he had the two custom seals, still if one looked they would find nothing. Were the devils inspecting the students, and Chris assumed they were for potential servants, he would be a tad odd. For some devils, they inspected oddities more closely in search of sacred gear users from what Chris had observed. He didn't like that they did that as some of them then either tricked or lead the said individual into working for them which Chris found wrong.

That didn't change the purpose of him being here, it just meant that the devils would likely have to be told to leave him alone in some fashion. Whether that was to be done nicely or not, that would be up to them and if the redhead would be the way he predicted, it wouldn't be nice. He figured that it was only a matter of time before one set of devils would approach him to convince him to join their peerage or "families" as some called it. Of course, Chris had no interest in joining either of them, he was more powerful than both of them combined by a ridiculous amount. Then his pride wouldn't let it happen either, that was a part of his heritage and not normally a bad part either Chris admitted. Plus, Chris had better and more important things to do than having to listen to the whims of a foolish devil.

Chris was brought out of his thoughts when the cellphone he had in his pocket vibrated. He took the phone out and looked at the screen and saw he had a message, "_When will you be home daddy? We miss you, please hurry back so we can play!_" Chris felt a smile come to him at reading the message as it reminded of those that were waiting for him.

The students here didn't know nor had asked about him was what Chris had in the matter of family. Chris did have a family for himself which was he was extremely happy with. His "girlfriend" he'd mentioned to those that had expressed interest in a relationship was in truth his wife, and Chris couldn't be happier with her and the children they had together. That was one of the issues he had with school, it cut down on the time he used to get with his kids which he so enjoyed. So, the message from one of his younger kids really brightened Chris's mood as he missed them as well. Plus, he had promised his two youngest he would play with them after school and fully intended to go straight home for that.

Chris was starting his reply message when the sound of the classroom door sliding open could be heard which was followed by girls who began squealing the word "Prince" and "Kiba-kun" mixed in. Glancing up to see what the fuss was about, Chris noticed that the newcomer was a young man with what would be called a "pretty boy-like" face. The blonde hair and mole under his eye just added to his attractiveness with the girls' reactions and them being excited to see him. Additionally, Chris instantly sensed he was putting off a demonic aura, thus meaning he was a devil that was shackled and bound to one of the girls he had seen through his shadow puppet. That likely meant that one of the she-devils was already going to "offer" to have Chris join them. It was a tad sooner than he expected, but the answer would not be different from the firm refusal.

Chris shook his head and went back to typing his reply message to his kids giving little attention to the blonde. It was a normal response to most of those from the Biblical factions, ignore them and around half would leave Chris alone after a bit. It got the message to leave him alone to a good portion without a mess being made, which was why Chris did such by habit now. However, just as he sent his reply to his kids, the demonic power approached his desk meaning that one of the she-devils here was going to be annoyingly insistent with their greedy selfishness. With that in mind, Chris put a blank expression on his face before looking up at the guy who he found smiling slightly. "Hello, I'm Yuuto Kiba. You must be Christopher Maxwell," the blonde said in a polite tone.

At one time, Chris could and normally would terrify those that needlessly bother him because he could. But his wife had curtailed that urge and habit over the time of their relationship which was really a good thing overall. So, as Chris shouldn't outright scare the pants off this guy among other things, he forced a fake smile to be polite. "Indeed, that is my name though I prefer Chris instead of my full first name. So, did you need something from me then," he asked nicely as he could. Yet internally, Chris was bored with school and wanted to leave, so he was thinking of an excuse for whatever this guy was going to ask so that he would leave. The quicker that this devil left, the sooner that Chris could leave and go home to spend time with his family.

And yet, Chris took note that the entire class seemed to have gone silent at the two of them talking and were watching them. "Actually, my president, Rias Gremory of the Occult Research Club was wondering if you could come over to the clubhouse. She is very interested in meeting and getting to know you," Kiba said half expecting him to accept right away. The expectation wasn't unheard of, after all, there were many of the students who would be eager to meet Rias Gremory. She was one of the most popular girls in the school as well, so this was an easy task for Kiba.

However, Chris wasn't pleased to have been right about the redhead, though his skills of observation were right most of the time which came from experience. And the shadow puppet that he had sent said that the girl would be stupid and mess with him and how right they had been. Then, the girl hadn't even had the courtesy to approach him to talk to him herself which was insulting. Although Chris didn't let his emotion of irritation be seen as he replied, "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to say that I cannot this afternoon as I have plans already. That said, please do give my apologies to your president for refusing her invitation this afternoon." Chris paused then finished this so he could slip away from this place and get onto more valuable things. "If she is still interested, then we can chat tomorrow morning should that work with her. That is my offer, take it or leave it as you like."

After saying that, Chris didn't wait for a reply just finished packing up his bag and stood up to leave the school and go home. But he paused when there were gasps and when he glanced around he saw shocked looks on the other students' faces. The reaction suggested that the devils in which this Gremory girl was likely the redhead had a lot of influence with the students. Not that it changed his answer, his kids were waiting for him and he wanted to spend time with them anyways. Family always came first for Chris, no exception or debate, he would enforce the point when needed and others foolishly pushed him.

However, when Chris's gaze came back to Kiba's he saw that the blonde still stood firm, clearly not accepting his response. That stood as a testament that the devils here were the same as most others he had encountered, they were greedy and selfish idiots that were irritating. "I'm sorry, but Buchou is quite eager to meet you as soon as possible, so I insist you meet her now," Kiba added putting the emphasis in there that Rias would not take no as an answer.

Once again, Chris was reminded of why he wasn't the fondest of those from the three biblical factions. There were different reasons for each of the factions and for devils, it was their general mentality of being superior irked him. There were only a select few exceptions to the mentality, which two if not three of the current faction leaders were in those few. Most devils believed others shouldn't refuse them in their "requests" or you could call them demands in truth. Sadder still, if Chris wasn't mistaken with his suspicions, the redhead was likely related to Sirzechs and Chris actually liked the current Lucifer. Sirzechs was a friend as he and his wife had helped Chris and his wife out a time or two in the past. If this Rias Gremory was related to him, then Chris would be sending him a message to get to the redhead to leave him be.

In response to what Kiba said, Chris's smile morphed into an expressionless face that went beyond deadpanned. Chris's hair seemed to part and reveal his gold eyes and Kiba was made to pause. When Kiba looked into Chris's eyes he felt an icy chill go through himself and Kiba couldn't explain why. The eyes looked empty and felt like those one would find belonged to a merciless monster. "Allow me to make somethings clear to you so that you can make sure that your president understands as well," Chris started. "Being a member of a particular club or organization does not automatically mean that you have the authority to order others around." Chris's voice had gained a cold tone to it.

Chris then paused and lost a bit of the cold feel he was putting off, "Surprising as it may be, I have a life outside of this school even if other students don't. And what that involves is more important to me than meeting with someone who sees requesting a chat with another as unimportant enough that they have someone else to deliver their invitation rather than doing it themselves. My offer of meeting her tomorrow stands, either you take that, or your president will have to approach me themselves and discuss a time with me. If that should be a problem, then I see no reason to meet with them as they apparently have other worries on their mind to deal with first."

Kiba swallowed and felt cold terror gazing into the eyes of Chris Maxwell which kind of fear he hadn't felt in years. There was something about them that sent chills through him and he couldn't explain what it was. Perhaps it was the cold emptiness that held Kiba, he couldn't say for sure. Chris continued, "Now then Mr. Kiba, school has ended for the day and I have things to do this afternoon and you are blocking my path. So please move, a gentleman I may be, but block me and that will change and it won't be a nice situation for you," Chris stated.

Kiba moved without further thought, which Chris then walked forward paying no heed to the murmurings around him as he left the room. That left a flabbergasted Kiba behind who knew that he would get an earful from Rias. Yet, something within his heart told him that would be better than what he could have received if he hadn't done what Mr. Maxwell had told him to do. The terror he had felt was the fear for one's life and it was a type of fear that is distinct and unmistakable. Why he had felt the fear with Maxwell, Kiba didn't know but that wasn't the main question in his mind.

Chris didn't waste time in leaving the school grounds, calming down and letting go of the irritation he was feeling as he went. The thoughts of the time he would get with his kids helped that process along which helped his mood. However, Chris's mood climb stopped when his senses told him he was being followed. The scent was that of the young devil and youkai from earlier which irked Chris as this said that the redhead Gremory was insisting on being nosy. With the girl likely following him to find out where he lived, Chris didn't want devils showing up around his home, especially not his family.

The last time that happened hadn't ended well for those that had gone around his family. To be honest, Chris had massacred the devils that had tried to in truth use his family to have sway over him. If those devils had been all there had been back then, things would have been fine, but other devils had come after the idiots that started the issue had been killed adding to the death count. In the end, it had been Zechs that had stepped in and gotten things to stop. Chris had thanked him for the assistance as the blood being spilled had been getting annoying to clean up. So, to deal with his current stalker and send a message to back off, Chris used magic to vanish and reappear in a nearby tree and waited for the girl to reveal herself.

It wasn't long before Koneko came out from behind the tree she had been watching Chris Maxwell from. He had been there a moment ago and then just vanished completely from not just sight, but from all senses as well. That took real effort as even his scent disappeared like it had not been there at all. Koneko had just been doing as Rias had asked her after Kiba came back with the refusal of Mr. Maxwell. Plus, Koneko was kind of curious about this guy as she could tell nothing about him and that didn't happen often. However, she still was wary of him as there were things about the boy that were unsettling.

Chris at seeing the girl appearing teleported to be right behind her, "May I ask what you are doing Miss," he posed. Koneko jumped in genuine surprise and then spun around to find herself gazing directly into golden eyes that belonged to Christopher Maxwell. There had been nothing to say that this guy had moved either when he disappeared or when he got behind her. To be able to trick or hide from Youkai senses was extremely difficult and this was the first individual that Koneko had encountered that was able to do that. One thing was clear to Koneko from this experience, this person was definitely dangerous and she didn't want to cross him.

Chris waited for a moment for the girl to explain herself, but when she said nothing. He knew that he had an effect on others when he got serious even if Chris didn't mean to. Some of his friends had called it "draconic intimidation" and said it could be scarier than hell. It made some sense as dragons, in general, were powerful in their own right and had been around for much longer than pretty much any other faction. Chris repeated his question after a moment, "I asked you what do you think you're doing," he stated clearly.

Koneko couldn't say which was the worse thing about Christopher Maxwell, his eyes, the tone he could talk in or just the presence he put off. A sort of primal fear had risen in Koneko and she couldn't explain where it had come from, only that it was caused by this boy. The unknown parts about him just somehow made him seem all the more terrifying to Koneko. It almost felt like a predator was eyeing her as a potential meal, which got her to swallow before she spoke, "Following you," she replied.

Chris was well aware of what the girl was doing, that wasn't the point of the question he was asking, it was rhetorical. No, the point was to make sure the girl got the message that stalking or following him was foolish and to stop immediately. Chris gave a smile, but it wasn't a nice one and meant to say to pay attention, his eyes still not leaving Koneko's. "Indeed, so you are," Chris acknowledged, "Now then, what are you going to do next," Chris inquired evenly as the tone in his voice was firm and held an air of a threat.

Koneko knew she was being threatened, even if it was being done in a "nice way". The meaning was clear, back off if you value your life, that's what she got from this boy. And yet, his eyes held her as they had put a spell on her that she couldn't shake off. The said girl hesitated for a moment before replying, "Go home," she asked a tad uncertainly.

Chris nodded, closing his eyes thereby releasing the girl from his gaze which could and normally did hold others in check. He kept his false smile as he continued, "That would be a wise choice," Chris said nicely.

The moment that Chris had closed his eyes, Koneko had felt her ability to move return to her. Chris walked away from Koneko while she sunk to her knees breathing hard trying to calm down and ignore the fear that was coursing through her. She didn't even care that her cat ears and tail had come out, she was doing what she could to not shake with fear but was failing. Now Koneko understood why Kiba had said that there was something about Chris Maxwell that wasn't natural and was just dangerous. Merely looking into his eyes gave a feeling that he could kill you with ease and without hesitation if you crossed him wrong. He had the eyes of one who had killed others, there was no mistaking that point and likely killed many in the past.

It was also clear to Koneko that Rias was prodding an individual that she should not, and Koneko would tell her that. She was disturbing one that could bring death and destruction to those he chose. Koneko remembered enough of the stories that she had been told as a child to know you didn't bother those kinds of individuals if you wanted to live. Hopefully, with both what Kiba and she said to Rias, she would be more cautious and leave Maxwell alone. He was too much a risk and danger to actively engage with, Koneko was certain of that as things stood.

Once Chris felt the presence of the girl go away, he resumed his journey towards home like there had been no interruption. Chris came to a road that branched off the main road that led to a temple or Shrine and turned down it. However, the shrine wasn't his destination as he left the road before reaching the structure walking under the shelter of trees as he continued. After entering the forest that consisted of trees that were moderate distances apart and no houses which were on the outskirts of town, he kept going beginning to whistle as he went.

Then once five minutes passed, Chris knew he was alone and no one would see him. He let out his wings which were those of a dragon and were black in color with gold spines, and the wings were a tad longer than Chris was tall. Spreading his wings out, Chris took to the sky and felt many of his worries fade as the freedom of the skies filled him. He headed over the forest heading for the far end of it where the house he had was. When he came into view of the house, Chris began his descent towards the ground with what appeared to be the greatest of ease.

The house itself was a two-story structure that was seven-thousand three-hundred ninety-five square feet in area total. Consisting of five bedrooms including the master suite, four of those were on the second floor while the master suite was on the ground floor. There were three bathrooms one with the master suite and the other two shared between the other four bedrooms. The house wasn't full as it could support many people, but right now there was only Chris's family which was made up of his wife, three children, and three others. Those three with them were Chris's friend and familiar whose name was Phina as well as his two friends by the names of Alternes and Ayano.

The house and property were hidden by a barrier that Chris had set up more out of habit and now he was glad that he did so. Normally the barrier was to prevent intruders from entering without permission as one could never know who or was what was around you and Chris would do whatever it took to protect his family. And with devils and if Chris's senses had told him right and they normally did, there were also fallen angels around, any defense would be helpful. Chris felt himself pass through the barrier as he came into land on the paved walkway that led to the front door. It was a moment later that the front door swung open and two small figures rushed out and zoomed at Chris, "Daddy!"

Chris was tackled to the grass that was on one side of the walkway by two small bodies, and a smile had come to him at the voices as they had identified who they were. He wrapped his arms around the two children and his wings did the same and he laughed happily as he embraced them. The two kids were twins, a boy and a girl who were around six years old. The boy was wearing a shirt and shorts while the girl wore a dress and shorts, both were matching dark green shorts, and a red shirt and dress. They also had blonde hair and had deep blue eyes, the girl's hair went to her shoulders and was curly at the ends while the boy's was straight and fell to his neck. The other feature that stood out with the two children was their tapered ears which were pointy at the ends. The boy's name was Charles while the girl's was Lilly and Chris nuzzled his two youngest children. "Hey you two, were you good for your mother and Phina while daddy was away," Chris asked as the three of them got up to their feet.

Charles and Lily chattered their replies as they started leading Chris to the house and he chuckled as he was pulled along by his kids. He couldn't get enough time with his children, they always made him smile and feel happy forgetting about the other things thrown into his life. Once in the foyer, Charles and Lily began jumping up and down, "So what game are we going to play daddy," they were both squealing in sync, "We have been waiting all day!"

Chris smile widened at the question and he drew the two into a hug with them being so cute which caused them to giggle. He was going to answer but didn't have the chance as another spoke before him, "Charles, Lilly, what have I told you about running outside in your bare feet?"

A woman came into a view and approached Chris and the twins, she had dark skin and appeared to be physically in her early twenties. She had a voluptuous figure that was contained in a Kenpo GI that was white with red trim and a black and gold sash around the waist. Her hair was off-white in color while tied up into a neat ponytail which reached her mid-back. The woman's eyes were a stunning red-orange shade and she had gold markings around her eyes on both sides. The woman's stern expression changed to surprise upon seeing Chris with his kids, "Chris," she uttered, before she bowed politely, "welcome home, my apologies for not seeing you there."

Chris kept smiling, "It's fine Phina, I'm later than I thought I would be due to some unexpected issues coming up," he said to his friend. Phina was a friend of Chris's and was the one that did the housework and watched over his kids when he couldn't and he trusted her completely. They had met quite some time ago and they had been journeying together since shortly after they met. The twins charged off down the front hall and turned left which would get them to the family room while Chris continued, "Where's Aura?"

Phina tilted her head in the direction the twins had run off in after Phina had seen Chris. So he walked off down the hall and followed the path his twins had gone down towards the Family room. In there the twins were already sitting on a large maroon sofa and were munching on popcorn while they stared at a widescreen TV playing the Magic School Bus. Besides Charles was a third child who was a girl who appeared to be eleven years old and unlike her two siblings, she had sand-colored hair like Chris that reached her neck. She wore a violet dress with blue frills on it and she was barefoot like her siblings. Her eyes were grey just like her grandmother's, and Chris could attest to the similarity.

Aura was currently munching lazily on a cookie as she watched the show with her brother and sister. Chris moved to be right in front of Aura and knelt down so that he was eye to eye with his oldest daughter, "Hey sweetheart," Chris greeted in a gentle tone. "Have you been having a good day? Kept your siblings out of trouble and been helping your mother," Chris asked before caressing his daughter's cheek with a hand.

His oldest daughter was different than her two younger siblings as she didn't talk a lot even around family members. That trend started not too long after her mother had become sick and less active. During that time Chris had been less able to be there for his eldest daughter and so she had spent time with her grandmother. By the time Chris had helped stabilized his wife's health, he had turned and had done what he could to help her. But Aura had just developed to emulate her grandmother as time had gone on as a means to cope. That didn't mean that Chris loved Aura any less, he would do anything for her and loved to see her smiles rare as the expression had become.

Aura didn't say anything to her father as normal, just nodded and leaned slightly into the affectionate gesture he was giving her. Chris leaned forward and kissed Aura's forehead and hugged her before he made his way back to where Phina was. Phina had stopped at the doorway to the Family Room and had been watching the exchange between Chris and his oldest daughter with a slight smile. It was always wonderful to watch Chris with his family as he loved them so much and wouldn't hesitate to show it to them. It was something Phina hadn't possessed herself until Chris and she was happy to have learned about family from him. It was why Phina was so grateful to Ayano and Alternes for helping her and Chris to meet. The meeting had truly changed her life for the better looking back and Phina was happier than she had ever been.

Chris walked over to Phina and the two looking back at his three children for a moment before he faced Phina. Chris knew that Phina cared about his children as if she was their aunt and Chris saw her like family even when she was his familiar. "They are settling in Chris without too much of a seeable issue," Phina stated, "Aura does seem happy when she plays with her younger siblings. Although, I have noticed that she tends to be rather protective of both Charles and Lilly while we're outside."

Chris chuckled a bit knowing the reason that Aura acted as she did with her siblings. It came from the time she spent with his mother as she has passed on the urge to protect her family as she has developed. "She got that from her grandmother and it developed within the time she spent with her I assure you Phina," he said.

Leaving the kids in the capable care of Phina, Chris headed to the other side of the house and entered the master bedroom to check on his wife. When he came into the room he spotted a woman of average height with an extremely well-endowed figure. Her hair was the same blonde that both Charles and Lilly had though hers was longer. Her eyes were deep blue and fit her regal face though the were closed. Although, it was her long pointed ears that stuck out the most as it identified her as an elf which race was thought to be only myth even in the supernatural world. Her beauty was unique even in the supernatural and could easily be compared to those of regality.

And as Chris stared at his wife he did so in awe and wonder, unable to figure out how he could have attracted and bonded with her. With how amazing she was in Chris's eyes, he couldn't explain how they had gotten together though he was humbled and grateful that they had one another. She had brightened his life in ways he would have never thought would happen to him. Chris came out of his awe and feelings of happiness before walking over to the bed sitting down gently and brushing the hair out of the face that belonged to the love of his life. It was one of the gestures of affection that Chris did for his wife Aria to show how much he cared about her. The movement did wake the said woman up and she turned her head to look at Chris and smiled, "Chris, you're home," she said quietly.

Chris leaned down and kissed his wife, "I can't think of anything that will keep me away for long my love. After all, you are what beautiful is to me," Chris returned, "how are you feeling Aria?"

Aria got herself to a sitting position slowly with Chris's help, "I am doing okay Chris, though your concern is very sweet," she replied.

Chris leaned close in and touched his forehead to his wife's, "Of course I would be worried about you Aria, you're the light in my life," Chris said affectionately. "I couldn't imagine it without you, and I know I am not the only one that feels so, our children love you being in their lives as well."

Aria giggled at Chris's words and couldn't help but love him all the more with the care that he showed for her. Aria had been a stranger when she appeared here in this world separate from the one she had known as home. This place had been so different from even stories she had heard of other worlds yet, then she had encountered Chris and things had changed from there in so many ways. He had been so nice and kind to her who was a complete foreign stranger to the world he knew. He had even promised her that he would help her find a way to return to the world she had come from. Chris had said that he didn't want anything for helping her, he wanted to help her because he could. Yet, one thing and led to another and they had fallen in love and Aria's desire to return to the world she had known as home had faded from her heart.

Then what Chris called "the bond" had formed and that was an experience unlike any before that Aria had known and still was even now. Even the magic she knew which this world did not fully comprehend could not produce what the bond with Chris had created between the two of them. To know one another so completely even the whole soul of the other was a wonderful experience to Aria and she couldn't help but love Chris with all her heart. Shortly after that had come their children and with them had come happiness and joy which Aria couldn't get enough of. For elves, children were rare and so were seen as treasures for those that had them. Aria had three which was close to unheard of for her race and so she was happy that they had come into her life along with Chris.

The two moved into an embrace enjoying one another's presence as they always did. The feeling was only amplified by the bond between their souls which had formed when they made vows to each other. They were content with being together and neither wished for things to change in that respect. Aria's health was always on Chris's mind, but he set aside time to spend with his wife to show he loved her.

After checking on and making sure Aria was okay as well as having some time with her, Chris returned to his children and played with them as he had promised. It was always a highlight of Chris's day to spend time with his children. They were some of the joy that he had in his life and that was motivation to protect them. In the past, Chris had proven just how far he was willing to go to defend his family. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them from those that would harm or take advantage of them.

Once evening fell, he made dinner for the kids before getting them washed up and put to bed. He stopped while heading towards his room and sought out Phina and when he found her, he gave her an assignment. "Phina, would you tell both Alternes and Ayano to strengthen the power of the defensive barrier around the house. After what I've dealt with today, I would feel better with security tighter and increase the watch of the area." Chris sighed, "It wouldn't surprise me if the devils around here to try to intrude in on us and start acting like they run the place when they don't. And I would like to avoid potential messes and explanation that would have to follow if possible."

Phina agreed with Chris on this subject as devils rarely minded their own business and stayed out of others when they should. It was, unfortunately, a common point with devils but had just been getting worse within the last few centuries. They were greedy and foolish pretty much from their creation which tended to be a bad combination in general, yet it had been getting steadily worse with each passing generation. The current generation especially was showing themselves to be nosy and rude along with greedy and selfish, so they were more irritating to deal with. "I will do as you request Chris," Phina replied as she bowed her head.

Phina left the room and Chris was considering what else he could do to curtail issues going forward. And as he thought, a figure came out of his shadow and took the form of a woman. Chris sensed the individual who was one of his shadow puppets taking on the form they once had. And Chris knew the specific individual as they popped up when he dealt with devils more often than not. "You have advice for me for a good way to proceed forward in this then," he posed turning to face the figure.

The individual had tan skin with silky looking dark-brown hair that flowed down her back. Her figure was like a number in the supernatural above what humans have naturally, with the curves in what was seen in all the right places. Her eyes were purple and she was in formal dress that would be seen as old-fashion by modern standards. She bowed to Chris, "Indeed I do Master Chris and it comes from my time before joining the Throng," she replied.

The "Throng" was what all the shadow puppets called their collective group and what they were a part of. They did share consciousness by what Chris understood, the many kept portions of their personalities they had before but shared much with one another.

Chris had encountered the "creature" for lack of a better term that was the Throng long ago. The Throng served Chris with zeal and would do anything he asked them to without hesitation after Chris had saved it when they had crossed paths. It had grown and become more powerful when it absorbed another into it which had morphed into his shadow puppets. The Throng and those that now made up its consciousness saw helping Chris as the greatest honor. A few of them would talk to Chris from time to time especially when he was dealing with some from a particular faction or kinds of individuals. So, Chris gestured to the woman, "Then go ahead Leviathan," he said.

The woman smiled, "Please just call me Katrina, being addressed by the name I had when I was a devil and Satan long ago feels tedious and unbecoming. Plus, I prefer to be less formal with you master, we in the Throng are but your humble servants and followers."

Chris nodded, "If you say so Katrina," he returned, "So then, what advice do you have for me in handling these two young devils that will likely cause issues for me? As you should know, my family's safety is important to me above other things and I'll not let others jeopardize it needlessly or really at all."

"And rightly so Chris," Katrina started, "There is no doubt in my view that the two young heiresses will pursue you master as I said they would before when I watch them on your orders. You are more than interesting to them as you stick out in a few ways that others don't though you hide your unique qualities well. Unfortunately, devils, in general, aren't known for letting their passions and interests go even if it would be in their best interests for them to. So, instead of confronting them directly, I would suggest appealing to their pillars as devils have become so wrapped up in family name and honor. Such notions and regard are quite ridiculous looking back on it, but that is one of the lessons I have learned in the Throng. But I believe going beyond them and to their families would work to your advantage in this situation."

Chris thought about what Katrina said and agreed that she had a point with devils being very concerned with their clan's honor and prestige. He had seen evidence of the idea with the vast majority of devils though not all were like that. So, he nodded as he made his decision, "Indeed, you have a good point Katrina, thank you for the suggestion," he remarked.

Katrina bowed with a smile forming on her face, "It is an honor to be of assistance to you master, there is no greater joy or pleasure for any of us in the Throng than to be of help to you," she said before she vanished into the shadows again.

Chris figured that speaking directly to those that were in charge of devils would get the message across best to whomever it needed to get to. And in this case, Sirzechs Lucifer would be a place to start as the redhead could and likely was related to him. With his help, perhaps he could get her to back off better than Chris could without resorting to more messy methods. Although, the last time he had talked with Zechs, the man had gone into rambling about his "cute little sister". Sadder still, for all Chris knew the redhead could be that said little sister though he hoped not as that would make things more difficult overall. Plus, with how much resemblance there was between the two they were likely related.

So, Chris took out his phone and dialed in the number he had for Zechs and started the call. It was on the fifth ring that the other end picked up the call, "Hello, Gremory Household, may I ask whose calling," said a voice that was female.

"Hey Grayfia, it's me Chris Maxwell, I need to speak with Zechs about something that has come up recently that I think he may be able to assist with. Would he be available," Chris asked.

"Please give me a moment to check, I believe he should be. Please also give my well-wishes to Aria," Grayfia replied.

"I will Grayfia, thanks for the thought, it is appreciated," Chris returned and waited for the one he had called to talk to.

There were a few devils that Chris was okay with being around and talking to, and Sirzechs Lucifer was one of them. The man wasn't the real serious type unless he had to be which Chris could respect the quality rare as it was. And though Zechs may be in the politics of the devils, as an individual he was fine to Chris. Plus, over the years, Zechs and he had gotten to know each other and had become friends. Chris was brought of his thoughts when the one he was calling came on the phone, "Chris, this is an unexpected surprise to hear from you, to what do I owe the pleasure my friend," Zechs inquired in greeting.

Chris knew that Zechs would want to avoid a messy issue as much as Chris himself wanted to. And since the said issue Chris had likely involved his relative, Chris came to Zechs to get things going better and not have a mess result. So, Chris took a deep breath before taking the plunge into the matter he was calling about. "Well Zechs, you see, I recently moved into an area that," he started but Chris was unable to finish as Zechs interrupted him, "You moved, I do hope your family is doing okay after that since your wife's health isn't the best," Zechs remarked.

A sigh escaped Chris as he knew that Zechs meant well, but it would be nice to be able to finish a thought. It was nice of him to be worried about Chris's wife as he was one of the few that knew of her condition, but there were more pressing matters. "Aria is doing okay, thanks for the concern Zechs, but that isn't why I'm calling," Chris stated. "My reason for calling you is the town I'm around has devils present and the town is named Kouh if that rings any bells for you."

Chris heard Zechs groan when he said the town name which told him that deciding to call Zechs was the right choice. "Yes, I know the town you're talking about," Zechs said.

Chris paused for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to have a relative in the town, would you Zechs," he asked.

"Yes, I do, my sister in fact," Zechs replied then paused, "I assumed that she has approached you."

Had Zechs's sister approached Chris? That was a complicated and an insulting point to question as the girl has sent one of her minions to demand he see her. Chris exhaled, "Yes and no, she sent someone else to fetch me earlier today. That's insulting to in essence demand a conversation, but I supposed commenting about the upcoming generation of devils lacking common manners is close to pointless these days as it wouldn't change much if anything." Chris stopped for a second and then got out what he wanted to, "However, Zechs, the reason that I'm calling you is to prevent an issue for you, others, and myself. You see, when I was looking in on the redhead who according to you is your sister and another devil, they were talking about me. The subject matter was something to the effect of being interested in adding me to their peerages which won't happen for a number of reasons as you know."

Chris stopped for a moment as the redhead had seemed rather insistent as well as reckless about acquiring members for her peerage. Why she was made no difference to Chris himself so long as he and his family were kept out of it but that was questionable. That in mind, Chris continued, "And your sister seemed rather reckless about acquiring members by what I got. It isn't my business why she is doing so Zechs, and I don't normally care what those like her do as long as it doesn't involve me or my family. So, that in mind Zechs, I stated for the record that your sister is to back off and leave me alone and stay away from my family. That's why I have come to you, so that you may step in and explain things to her rather than me since it will go better in the end as we both know."

"I'll see what I can do to prevent that being needed," Zechs returned.

"I hope you can Zechs," Chris replied. "As you are a friend, I would prefer to not have hurt feelings between us. But should she not take the hint to stay out of my business, I will give her a warning," Chris stated. "I make no promises of there being no side-affects from said warning as that can happen. In that instance, if niceties don't work with her and I doubt they would, I will be blunt and to the point and you are aware of how that tends to go Zechs." Chris took a breath, "I'll promise that should your sister threaten my family she will be made to regret it. For your sake, I hope you can get that message over to her as I would like this to go smoothly. You know that I don't like messes as happened with the last bunch of devils who crossed lines with me."

Zechs sighed, "Oh I remember what occurred to them, and I'll get the message over to the other pillar concerned as well. So, I ask you to be patient with my sister," Zechs replied.

Chris took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I'll do my best Zechs, I just hope your sister doesn't push me hard enough for this to become a serious issue."

The call ended and with that plan in motion to defend his family, Chris then returned to his room and Aria before retiring for the night. Chris knew that the next day would bring changes that he wasn't looking forward to it as he would likely meet with the devils. Zechs may get to his sister before tomorrow, but then he might not and Chris would have to deal with the redhead. He would tell her the truth straight and get her to back off whether he had to scare her good to do that or not. He would rather avoid a blood bath if at all possible as he knew that would strain things between him and Zechs.

Having to deal with devils wasn't the nicest thing to Chris and he had more experience in the idea than he liked. He tolerated them most of the time or just ignored them until they moved on to something else. But there were those that couldn't leave well enough alone and they didn't have a good ending. The last group of devils that had tried to get to him through his family, Chris had wiped them out. The bloodbath that had occurred had been harsh, but that's what fools get for messing with a dragon and what is theirs. It had been Zechs stepping in to end that issue which Chris appreciated his intervention.

To be honest, he would rather be doing research to help Aria and curing her condition but finding the time to do that was difficult lately. She was losing strength each day as her life-force was fading bit by bit and was horrible for Chris to watch. Chris was attempting to find a way to stop that and stabilize her so that she would be okay in the long-run. But her condition was complicated, and Chris knew that, but he would find a way to help the love of his life. Her being from somewhere else was one of the main factors that Chris and friends of his were working on finding a way to counteract, but with little success.

When the next morning came, Chris did his usual morning routine: getting up, kiss and tell Aria he loved her before getting the kids up. He would help them wash their faces and brush their teeth before he and Phina made breakfast for everyone. Afterward, Chris put on his school uniform and once doing a lengthy goodbye to the kids and Phina, telling his kids to heed their mother and listen to Phina. He wasn't interested in attending school but it was needed for the time being so he tolerated it. Although today wasn't looking like it would be a fair one or short to Chris with the meeting with the devils looming ahead if they accepted which it was likely.

He was making his way through the forest to the shrine/temple road as Chris was putting aside his irritation. Chris turned onto the rural temple road facing towards the academy keeping his pace steady even when he knew boredom was ahead of him. Still, he was enjoying the little time he was getting devil-free as he doubted it would last long. He was proven right as shortly after making it to the road, the day began the dive Chris suspected it would be with devils being involved. "Ara, ara, if it isn't the new transfer student," a seductive female voice said.

Chris twisted around and held in the groan when he saw the source of the voice as he was not in the mood to deal with others bothering him just yet. However, his well-developed manners thanks to his father's teaching and drilling made it so he couldn't be rude right away. It was one of the things he praised his father about at times and cursed the lessons at others. But then, Chris's mother wasn't a shining example of how to deal with social situations, she was quite the opposite in fact. His mother was horrible with socially dealing with people, and Chris suspected that it came from the other she had a serious issue with. The individual was one that she just referred to as the "noisy idiot" and no other name, so Chris didn't really know who his mother had such an issue with. But he could tell that whoever it was, there were long-standing problems his mother had with them.

Back to the present, walking up towards Chris was none other than one of the girls that he had seen yesterday through his shadow puppet who had been Katrina. Chris didn't know the girl's full name, but he had heard the girl's last name was something like Himejima if he recalled correctly since she was one of the more popular girls at school. Not that Chris really cared much about teenaged popularity, it was drama that he wasn't interested in and found ridiculous. He had Aria after all and she was all he needed as a life-mate and none could equal her in his eyes.

Still, Chris plastered a slight smile on his face out of habit, "Yes, my name is Chris Maxwell, but I can't say that I've heard your name yet Miss," he replied politely leaving the end open for her to supply her name. The giggle she gave was not what Chris was expecting for it was genuine and not forced. Devils were well-known to put up a good face to make themselves look good, it was what they did. But it was as she walked up to him purposely trying to flaunt her body towards him that irritation flared up in Chris. He didn't appreciate another woman that he didn't really know flirting with him like this as he was married and bonded to Aria. With what Chris had with Aria, he cherished the bond beyond any other relationship he kept. There was absolutely nothing that would shake his loyalty to her and it irritated him when others tried testing that even if unintentionally.

Nonetheless, when Chris took in what his senses were telling him, there were signs of the girl being a Fallen Angel along with being a devil. Thus Chris had to conclude that this girl had been originally a Fallen Angel before being reincarnated or was the offspring between one and a human before becoming a devil. What that said about the girl could point to many things, but Chris didn't go further than sensing the fallen heritage. Both devils and fallen were carnal minded to an extent and Chris didn't agree with that the majority of the time.

Akeno, on the other hand, was intrigued by this transfer student as he was quite the mystery. The things that Kiba and Koneko had said strongly suggested there was more to this individual than met the eye. They had even been scared of Maxwell but couldn't say what had scared them so much other than "something about him" that had made them fear for their lives. Then there were the number of rumors that were circulating around the school since the first day, the biggest of which was Mr. Maxwell had a girlfriend, but no other details about that. Akeno thought that perhaps she could get more information employing her feminine charms for Rias. Plus, she could also have some fun in the process and she was all for that, "My name is Akeno Himejima, it is nice to meet you officially," she replied.

Chris nodded in acknowledgment but said nothing vocally instead resuming his way towards the school choosing to ignore the girl and her potential flirting she may do. However, Akeno was not going to give up, not without a better amount of effort made on her part. Despite the warnings both Kiba and Koneko had given Rias, she wanted to find out more about the mysterious transfer student. Akeno was aware that Rias's decision was due to her attempt to find powerful recruits to deal with her engagement with Riser Phenex. Combined with the redhead girl's usual stubbornness, Akeno knew that unless something really big happened, Rias would not back down.

And luckily, Christopher Maxwell seemed to live somewhere that passed by the shrine she called home. That was information that was new as the school didn't have a physical address for him. That was odd as pretty much all the students had an address on their record but Maxwell didn't. If she could find out where he lived, then perhaps later she and others from Rias's peerage could visit. The more opportunity to get to know more the better information on Maxwell they had and that could help future planning. Back to the current time, Akeno came to walk beside Chris, her signature smile on her face. "So then, Maxwell-kun, do you live near here," she asked sweetly.

Chris glanced at her not liking her asking about things that weren't her business. He had put up defenses around his house to protect his family and no devil would try to worm their way past them while he was able to prevent it. The last bunch of devils had to learn that the hard way messing with Chris and they paid with their lives in the end. Chris adopted a blank face before replying, "Yes, but I would prefer to not go into great detail other than I do like to be further away from large populaces personally. Am I to assume that you live somewhere in the area as well," he questioned indifferently.

"Yes I do, I live a couple of blocks away in fact, at the shrine," Akeno said.

Then Akeno wrapped her arms around Chris's right arm bringing it to be in between her breasts. From her experience, boys would be much more cooperative when she let them feel her breasts touching them. However, Chris didn't like what the girl was doing as this was something he was only inclined to let Aria or his children do with him. His face gained a hint of coldness to it, which Akeno noted but ignored the change. "Is there a reason why you're holding onto my arm like that," Chris asked flatly.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to get to know my fellow schoolmate," Akeno inquired seductively with a giggle. She pressed her bust against his arm more to try and calm him down. The idea worked most of the time with boys and men so she assumed that it would be the same here.

Yet, the action only further annoyed Chris as she was forcefully flirting with him when he had a woman he loved with all his heart. He wouldn't do anything to betray Aria's trust in him, so he quickly shook her off his arm. That caused Akeno to pout a bit as it had been a while since a male had refused her advances so quickly. "Well, first off Miss Himejima, we don't even have the same classes nor are we in the same year, so there is no reason for you to want to know me," Chris stated firmly.

Although he knew the reason that this girl was doing what she was, devils were well-known for their seductive nature. And refusing her advances was easy as he loved Aria more than any other and this girl wasn't his type anyway. "And second, if you haven't heard the school's gossip by this point, I already have a girlfriend and it is true. So, I would appreciate if you didn't attempt to seduce me into being improper and disloyal to her thank you. Besides the point, no offense intended to you, but you're not my type Miss, I don't like the company those that sell their bodies along with their integrity to get what they or others want," Chris politely returned as he sped up his pace leaving a shocked Akeno where she was.

Akeno was stunned as a man refusing her was just so rare and hadn't happened for a while. True, there had been the rumor that he had a girlfriend, but he had basically confirmed that to her now. And honestly, she had to admit a bit of respect that he was showing himself to be so fiercely loyal to whoever the girl was and refused Akeno herself. The last line was odd, but it said he had a preference for those he kept as company. Perhaps, Kiba and Koneko had more of a point than Rias had thought, and she may be playing a dangerous game in pursuing Christopher Maxwell. She still didn't fully understand what Kiba or Koneko were referring to when they said he was dangerous. His voice had gained a cold tone and it had been a tad unsettling, but not in the way that her fellow peerage members implied.

Back with Chris, things just seemed to get more tedious and annoying to equal a very unpleasant day for him as things just kept coming. Events were making him look towards time with his family after school and sooner if possible. Somehow the news of him rejecting and rebuking Akeno's advances had been found out by the students and was quickly spread around the school. When he got there, Chris got mix reactions from the students which some were annoying, and others were boring.

The male population as Chris would predict, was giving him looks of hate and disbelief as if they couldn't decide if they should hate him or be shocked that Chris rejected one of the two most popular girls around the school. The reactions from the female population were more diverse than the boys. While some were indeed shocked and a bit angry, others recalled how Chris revealed that he already had a girlfriend and couldn't help but admire and be attracted to someone so loyal to their girlfriend. Either way, Chris didn't change his polite behavior, except when he had to defend himself when boys attacked him for his 'unforgivable sin' as they put it.

The day didn't drag on much to Chris's relief until came the meeting he went to as he had agreed to yesterday. It was in the morning after the first two classes ended, Chris was considering a place to perhaps get some privacy from the other students. Truthfully, he was debating on slipping away from school early to get away from the crap he was dealing with. However, as he was about to slip away, he was found by the girl from before that had been stalking him.

Koneko came to stand before Chris, still retaining her blank and stoic stare though there was a hint of hesitation in her eyes. She was still scared of Chris, what she had seen in his eyes had shaken her to the core. Not being able to tell much if anything about another was unsettling, more than Koneko thought it would be. And the few things that she had gotten from him screamed at her that he was dangerous and not to mess with him. He was the first individual like this that Koneko had encountered and it was enough for her to be cautious of him. Koneko suspected that Kiba had a similar experience as her as he was wary of Maxwell as well for the same reasons.

Yet, Rias hadn't listened to either her or Kiba's warnings about prodding Maxwell. She had insisted that she wanted to meet him and talk to him directly and wouldn't accept any other answer. Plus, Maxwell took notice of her approach and he waited for her to speak and so Koneko took a deep breath. "Buchou would like to meet you Maxwell-sempai," she said in her monotone voice.

Chris took a moment to decide whether it was worth meeting with them at this point. And he figured he could make things clear and then perhaps the devils would leave him alone. He doubted it would be that easy, devils were persistent unfortunately, but how far they went would be what either doomed them or kept them alive. Plus, this was a chance to check on Hyoudou personally and maybe start paying off the debt he owed to the Welsh Dragon if he really was Ddraig's current host. This would be a chance to confirm or dismiss the point, so Chris wouldn't say no. "Very well, I did offer to meet with her this morning, and I am a man of my word," Chris said to Koneko and gestured for her to lead the way. Although surprised by Chris agreeing to meet with Rias, Koneko made no signs of it as she led him towards the Occult Research Club building.

Meanwhile, Rias had decided to take a shower while waiting for Kiba and Koneko to bring by Issei and Christopher Maxwell. The refusal that Mr. Maxwell had made to Kiba was a tad unexpected yesterday. But that he had made an alternative offer showed that he could be reasonable, and Rias could respect that as it was not as common as it could be. And the more she found out about Maxwell the more she wanted to know. It also made her all the more interested in having him join her peerage. The more powerful individuals she had the better chance she would have against Riser and that issue was coming closer to the time she couldn't ignore it.

As Koneko guided him, Chris didn't show the slightest bit of interest in the old school building's design which was different than was normal in Japan. He simply followed Koneko inside and down the hallways before the came to the clubroom door. She knocked on a door, "Buchou, I have brought Maxwell-sempai," Koneko said.

"Very well, let him in," Rias's voice said on the other side.

Koneko nodded and opened the door, going in followed by Chris who was thinking about other things. Inside was a Vatican-style room including a couch and chairs of matching red from what Chris took in. The room was fairly nice Chris would admit, but a little showy if he were to state his opinion about it. However, he knew that there were devils and individuals from other factions could be like that. The décor of the room wasn't what brought Chris out of his own thoughts, it was more the scene of the room that he took in.

Then there were the other occupants including Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei Hyoudou. Yet, as Chris glanced around, he saw no sign of Rias though Chris could feel her presence that Katrina had identified, so she was here. But his question was answered when he noticed Issei had a perverse look on his face. When Chris followed the boy's gaze he was certainly not pleased when he saw that Rias was taken a shower with no attempts of keeping herself hidden from other people looking at her. That irked Chris for a number of reasons as was even worse flirting than he had dealt with earlier today with the other devil. And the point of forceful seductions was really starting to tick Chris off though he kept his irritation in check. He made a mental note to himself to have another word with Zechs about how his sister presented herself as it was poor.

The gape from Issei that was directed at the she-devil was disgusting to Chris as perverts were idiots to him and a waste of time and space. He had met enough perverts to know he disliked them out of a matter of principle and there were a very select few he tolerated regularly, the current leader of the fallen being a prime example. The other point of Hyoudou that Chris identified was the draconic aura that came faintly off of him which said definitively he was Ddraig's current host. It was sad that Ddraig was now trapped in such an idiot this go around in Chris's mind. The Welsh Dragon's previous host had been the best he'd had thus far, and Ddraig could possibly be with the worst now. And Chris had met a few of Ddraig's hosts and even Albion's hosts, so to say that Issei Hyoudou was the worst was an insult to the Welsh Dragon who Chris had befriended long ago.

As if agreeing with Chris's thoughts on Issei gaping like an idiotic pervert, Koneko who had sat down and was munching on some sweets, glared at Issei with unhidden disgust. "Pervert," the petite girl said before ignoring the boy.

Chris assumed that since he was escorted here and the air in the room wasn't one of fear or extreme worry, Zechs hadn't managed to contact this girl last night as hoped. Or possibly the she-devil hadn't listened to what Zechs had said to her which in the end was the same point. It would fall to Chris to give a warning to back off and for Zechs's sake, he would try to not scare the girl too badly if he could help it. However, where Chris may be a polite gentleman most of the time, he would put his foot down as he saw required without hesitation. He had a family consisting of a wife and kids, so being flirted with by force and seduced with and by other women was extremely unwelcome to him and was insulting. To irritated a dragon was a dangerous thing for others to do and insulting them was worse, especially one like Chris. It was the reason that Chris had called Zechs, to hopefully avoid this type of thing, but it was apparently done a little too late.

Akeno at seeing Chris enter the room approached him, "Ara, if it isn't Maxwell-kun," she said, "You know it wasn't nice to brush a lady off like you did this morning." But to her surprise and slight annoyance, the young man merely looked at her with a deadpanned expression for a moment then turned away. Chris then ignored Akeno and just sat down in a chair that was the furthest away from the others in the room. Chris said nothing to any even when he was addressed by those in the room, he simply ignored them. Yet, the one look Akeno got of his eyes had sent a serious shiver through her as they weren't the same that she saw this morning. Chris's eyes had been the same as a cold monster that saw nothing wrong with doing what they did.

The other occupants in the room took Chris's reaction of ignoring them in different ways. Akeno tried a few more times to engage Chris even with what she saw, but she stopped after he didn't respond to her. Koneko kept her silence wanting to not anger Maxwell as she was still wary of him. Kiba was much like Koneko, avoided interaction with the guy and didn't draw attention to himself. The two hadn't forgotten what they had seen and felt and it was clear to them that Akeno had just seen the same thing they had.

Issei was staring at Christopher Maxwell not sure what to think of him now that he saw him in-person. He had heard many of the rumors about the guy, how could he not since he was one of the hot topics around the school. Not only had Chris refused Akeno's advances but had refused to meet Rias yesterday. It was a point that the majority of the guys in the academy could agree was seriously odd as any of them would have jumped at the chance. Sure, Maxwell was supposed to have a girlfriend by what he had said to the girls that had inquired and Issei cursed that a pretty-boy like him did have one if he really did. But other than that, so little was known about Maxwell that most just couldn't help but wonder about him. He was such the gentleman and his manners attracted the ladies which Issei had noticed but he refused their advances, even if in a "nice way".

While he ignored the devils, Chris took out his phone and began texting Phina to let her know he would be slipping away from school early as the day was not going nice at all. He had mentioned to her this morning that there was the possibility that he would be home early. The devils were just making the day a horrid one and he wanted to be done with it and be with his family. It was what brought much of the good things into his life and he craved it with what he had experienced during his existence. And during the time when his patience was tried like it was being right now, he craved time with his family and friends.

Phina's reply to his message was quick in the form of an acknowledgment of what he said and that she would keep an eye on the children until he arrived. Chris was grateful to Phina for looking after his children, they were so precious to him. And they were innocent enough they could be tricked by others even with Chris going the lengths he did to protect them. He didn't trust these devils at all and they were only making their case worse with their actions, and so he wouldn't let them around his kids. Chris assumed as he did with most from the biblical factions, that they would take advantage of others like his family. It had happened before now and Chris had never forgotten the experiences, so he kept up his guard. To be honest, his kids were far better company than the devils that he was begin forced to be around right now.

A period of time later Rias finished her shower and got dressed. As she was drying herself off with a towel Akeno gave her, the redhead spoke, "Issei, Chris, I'm glad to see you both made it and I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club room."

Chris stopped his indifference momentarily to gaze at Rias with a bit of a frown, his eyes were almost devoid of feeling. Chris was being made to wait on devils which was something he rarely did since it was a waste of time in his view. Add to that, he was annoyed that this girl was insulting him actively whether she knew it or not. "If this is how you normally treat guests Miss, your practices in manners need some serious improvement," Chris commented flatly.

This earned different reactions from the other occupants, Rias's eyebrow twitched at the veiled insult. Akeno giggled at Rias's reaction as if her president's anger amused her. Kiba had an awkward smile on his face while Koneko paused for a moment in her eating before quickly resuming. And Issei was just staring at Chris as if he committed the worse crime ever as Miss Gremory was the most beautiful girl at Kouh Academy. But when Chris merely gazed at the kid Issei held his tongue as the gaze seriously unsettled him. Chris then looked out the window with a bored expression and resumed ignoring the devils overall.

Facing Christopher Maxwell was going differently than Rias had thought it would, but she would try again. Recomposing herself, Rias sat down on a nearby chair while folding her legs deliberately showing off her panties. She knew that Issei Hyoudou would do whatever she asked of him with her just showing off a little. However, with Maxwell, she didn't have any idea what his vise was so she was guessing with what she had figured out about him. He was a guy after all so flirting should have some sort of effect even if he was supposed to have a girlfriend according to rumor and what Akeno said.

Rias's actions earned an annoyed sigh from Chris as he was not amused or even the least bit interested in what she was doing. "If you are a proper lady in any way, shape, or form, then you will stop doing that this instant Miss Gremory. If however, you are a harlot, then don't mind me completely disregarding your action of selling yourself for a moment as I'm not interested in what you're offering before I take my leave from this room."

Chris folded his arms, thoroughly annoyed by how these devils were conducting themselves. Meeting them like this if they act like they were was pointless and he could be doing other things. Having to deal with Serafall was more tolerable and unfortunately agreeable than this group was and that was saying something coming from Chris. He didn't like the times that he had to be around Serafall Leviathan, she was nice but her childish attitude got on his nerves really fast. His kids loved her as she was like a big kid herself and Aria got along with her, so Chris ignored the annoyance he felt with her most of the time. Chris continued, "Not only are such actions immature but I find it fairly insulting for you trying to seduce someone who has a good relationship with another," Chris stated. "And I do have a girlfriend as Miss Himejima I would assume informed you of already today."

Rias gulped as it was clear flirting rubbed Maxwell the wrong way and she didn't want that to happen. If he had power as she suspected, then she wanted him as an ally and more if she could get it. So, she quickly repositioning herself and smoothing her skirt covering up the rest of her upper thighs. "My apologies for my immature action Maxwell-san," she stuttered before facing Issei. "Anyway Hyoudou-kun, may I call you Ise?" Issei nodded slowly in reply before Rias continued, "I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club," she paused, "as a devil."

To Issei's shock, everyone had bat-like wings popping out from their backs at that moment, including Issei. The only one who did not have wings coming out from their back was Chris. In fact, he did not look the least bit faze or paying much attention to the scene like he was still bored. Rias had expected this and so after folding her wings in, the redhead stared at the sandy-haired boy. "I see that you are not surprised by us being devils Maxwell-san," Rias commented.

Chris was wondering if he were to just tell this girl to shush and leave him alone if she would or just leave right now. He knew that leaving would do little rather get these devils to likely redouble their efforts and bug him more. So, he merely shrugged, "I've known about the supernatural world all my life. A bunch of devils like yourselves are pretty common from what I've seen on my travels," Chris said indifferently.

"I see," Rias said nodding. This could work in her favor for what she was going to ask next, so she continued, "In that case, I will get straight to the point. You are clearly not an ordinary human, and so hide your power and I would guess it is being done by a sacred gear. And that you hide your power would suggest that you have a great amount of it. As such, I would like to offer you an invitation to join my peerage and become a part of our family," Rias said as she stood up from her seat. She had a smile of confidence befitting one of her statuses of devil nobility since she was certain that Chris would agree to become a devil. Especially a devil under a Gremory like Rias, there was everything to gain and nothing to lose.

Chris expected her to offer or try to convince him to become a part of her peerage from one if not both the devils around the school. Little did she know that reincarnation was impossible for Chris to begin with since he was one of those that couldn't be reincarnated at all by the system devils had due to a few reasons. And even if it was possible, she would be a long way down the list of those that would be begging him to be on their "team", he would refuse. Chris wouldn't demean himself to be a weaker race than he was already, that would be idiotic. So, this girl was full of herself, a fact that Chris had already figured out from what she had done.

Her mentioning of "sacred gear" was irritating as it brought back memories from long ago that Chris didn't like to recall. It reminded him of the attempt made to seal him away like the Heavenly Dragons were. Memories from the past were not appreciated but, Chris took a moment to let them fade from his mind and return to the deep recesses of his mind. Once that was done he refocused on the she-devil in front of him and determined what to give as a response. And Rias was surprised when the response she got from Chris was him beginning to clap slowly yet the lack of expression didn't leave his face. "I'll give you high marks for the confidence you are showing Miss, misguide as it is," he started.

Chris took a breath and then continued, "But let's get some facts straight shall we?" He rose from the chair he was in and took a step forward, "From what you and your servants displayed yesterday and today, the lot of you have a great deal to learn about manners and integrity. And I'm not referring to the nice face you put up to make others think you're the most amazing and nicest people. Which, I must say is one of the more pathetic acts I've seen done and even sickens me to an extent. You and her," Chris said pointing at Akeno, "Have been flirting with me in the attempt to seduce me when I've clearly stated to both of you that I have a girlfriend and am not interested in other women. I assure you, not only is that rude in most cultures around the world, but it is demeaning for both of you. I would expect such displays from harlots and the like, not from one that has had a proper upbringing which I assume you have Gremory."

Chris didn't stop there, this girl had irked him and he would tell her exactly how foolish she had been. Perhaps that along with Zechs talking to her would get this girl to shape up and improve along with leaving him alone. "You also sent one of your servants to pretty much demand a meeting with me, not invite thinking only of your own interests and no one else's. Then if that wasn't rude enough, after my alternative offer you don't accept, you instead set a stalker on me and think nothing wrong with it, your actions are that of a manipulating fool." Chris paused to take a breath, "As for an answer to your 'invitation' to be a part of your motley crew you claim as family, the answer is no. I see no viable reason to be around those in this room more than I already am pressed to be."

Devils were a pain to deal with more than the other biblical factions from Chris's experience, so he didn't want to be around most of them. That in mind, Chris bowed and finished his train of thought, "Now that I've said my thoughts in this, please don't take offense to my opinion. However, I do ask you respect my wish to be left alone and not bother me unnecessarily. With that said, I bid you a good day," he said then headed toward the door. But before he could take more than a few steps, a blade appeared next to his neck. Not fazed in the slightest, Chris followed the blade towards Kiba who was standing right behind him holding the sword.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave," the blonde said firmly.

Chris wasn't impressed by the blonde's threat, his weapon could do nothing to him even if the blonde knew how to use it. And if the blonde boy wanted to play the intimidation game, then Chris was up for that. What the blonde didn't know was Chris had become a master of intimidating and just plain scaring the crap out of others when he felt inclined to. "You don't say blondie," Chris asked in a bored tone leaning a little closer to Kiba and glaring at the boy, "Then are you accepting you'll be taking a trip to a hospital with broken legs? Or will you need other limbs or bodily malfunctions to be added to the list of injuries you would incur to get the point across?"

Kiba stared into Chris's eyes which had no emotion and swallowed hard. He was pretty sure that Maxwell was being serious about the threat of breaking his legs. And what made it scarier was Maxwell's expression said he had no issue with doing the leg-breaking right here, right now. The other half was worse as Kiba didn't want to imagine what Maxwell had in mind for injuries. In fact, Kiba was unable to move and was having trouble holding his sword as Chris's gaze was on him as the blade was shaking. Chris's gaze then shifted to Rias, "Are you sure you want to push this issue Miss Gremory? You won't appreciate the results if you do so, of that, I can promise you."

Rias would not be intimidated by this young man even if he could somehow scare those in her peerage. "Indeed, if you will not join my peerage, then we must assume you are a threat to us unless you prove otherwise," Rias said with her arms crossed underneath her generous bust. She still wanted Chris in her peerage but clearly normal methods wouldn't have the desired result. So, she would have to use another means to convince him of joining her peerage, and then it came to her. Maxwell had said he had a girlfriend and he clearly cared about her whomever they were, so maybe if she offered to protect her too, then he would accept the invitation to join her peerage. "However, I am willing to compromise since you said that you have a girlfriend that you care about," Rias began.

Chris hadn't been pleased before that the redhead was pushing her luck, and she was ignorant of how foolish that action was with Chris. Nonetheless, now he was becoming ticked with this development since Rias was bringing his wife into this situation and that wasn't okay to him. No one regardless of what they were threatened Chris's family and got away with it, they were punished to his satisfaction as a matter of principle. Chris had even told Zechs he would try to be nice, but his sister had crossed the specific line that he had warned shouldn't be approached, let alone crossed. She was using his family to try having sway over him and Chris took that seriously no matter who was doing the said threatening.

Now Chris would teach this prissy and greedy girl a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. He would apologize to Zechs later if need be but with the warning he had given, Chris had made things clear. So, he reached up and took hold of the 'earring' that kept his power from affecting those around him. If Chris didn't have his seals then he could do harm to others without trying, even kill the weak. Rias was still going as he was removing his seal, "If you join my peerage then I can assure her protection along with-" Whatever else Rias was going to say was cut off when Chris took off the earring and the instant he did a strong energy pressure filled the room.

Every person in the room was flatten to the nearest surface as if a huge weight was pressing them down. Everyone then stared toward the source of this energy and saw it was coming to Chris who had what looked like a black aura surrounding him. Before anyone could muster the strength to question what was happening, they felt something touching them from below. When they looked down, all the devils gasped when the whole floor had shadows and black claws were coming out of the blackness. Each set of claws had differently colored pairs of colored eyes with them. But what really scared all of them were Chris's eyes when they looked at him for his eyes seemed to glow a bit. There was the feel of a predator gazing at them who was going to kill you in his eyes as well.

Chris had shadow puppets holding the devils in the room even if they didn't see them as he did. He saw them for how they truly were, how they were before the Throng absorbed them as his shadow puppets had been other races originally. A former fallen was holding Akeno, while an angel was restraining the blonde. The other three were held by former devils, Rias having two on her one being Katrina.

"I knew this one would be trouble and said as much," Katrina stated with tones of anger.

The other puppet holding Rias laughed, "Of course she is, just sad that this one came from the Pillar of Gremory," he said.

Katrina scoffed, "Coming from you Falgus, that is saying something for several reasons."

Falgus humphed, "As you said Leviathan, she is trouble, and it's a shame this one came from the clan I once led," he returned.

The other shadows were saying things about those they were holding, none of which were nice to those they held. Yet, Chris continued to get his point across and his voice gained a cold tone, "Since being nice and polite doesn't seem to settle the issue with you Gremory, let me just state a few things plainly before I'm on my way out," Chris said as he turned around to face the devils. Chris was completely unfazed from their terrified looks as the shadows held them in place. He was used to others looking at him with terror and horror, it was the normal response in the past. "My reasons for agreeing to come to this meeting was to state my intentions that I will not be joining either yours or the other devil's peerage. You can show all bravado you want but nothing any of you can do will even scratch me," he continued.

Chris then stepped on Kiba's sword and pressed down cracking then shattering the weapon to show his point that his weapon would do nothing. After the display, Chris kept going, "As for you Rias Gremory." Both Katrina and Falgus tightened their grips on the redhead and made sure she was looking at Chris growling as they did so. Chris heard the growling as cursing against the redhead, "My reasons for being here in 'your territory' is my business alone, so keep out of it, and while I am not your enemy, nor am I your ally. But if you ever, ever, threaten or harm my family, you will have an enemy in me and I will be the last one you have. I will wipe the floor with you and your peerage so thoroughly, then clean the mess so that not a single individual will question that you did something beyond stupid." Chris paused before continuing, "And while indeed it is true that I'm not normal, I'm not human either, so have no sacred gear. However, prodding me is akin to a death wish Missy."

Chris released his black dragon wings and the large wings spread out fully stretching from one side of the room to the other. The devils gasped at their appearance but were able to hear Chris's next sentence, "As it is wisely said, you don't poke or prod a dragon unless you are dumb or wish to die. I am Christopher Maxwell or the dragon Shadus, which is one of the names others have given to me," he said as he radiated his draconic aura.

The devils shuddered at the incredible waves of power and would've fainted if not for Chris holding back enough to prevent that. After what felt like an eternity to the devils, Chris put the earring back and his aura disappeared and his wings folded in. The shadow puppets released the devils and disappeared into the shadows letting the devils fall to the floor. Despite their restraints gone the young devils did not move from where they had fallen, still shell shocked by the revelations and the oppressive energy released by Chris. He on the other hand, left the room having stated what he wanted to say and saw no reason to stick around the devils.

**A/n**

**And I leave off for the first chapter there. So, let me point out a couple of things about this story I recently began writing. The first thing I wish to say is my main character Chris isn't Issei replacement or copy, nor is he a complaining idiot even when it may sound like it. In the chapters to come, Chris will prove to be different and it is the reason I am rating this story as M, violence will come into this tale. Second, for those of you that are fans of Rias Gremory, you may not like this story as much, for I bash on her and other canon characters. Finally, there will be characters from canon that won't be the same as they are in light novels or anime, state that for the record. Anyways, some of you write reviews to tell me what you think, thanks for reading.**


	2. The Nun

**A/n**

**And here is chapter two of this story, and so that you know, I normally don't write in third-person with stories, so this is my attempt. Do hope you readers enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 2: The Nun

Chris headed straight home from the "meeting" having had enough of devils being foolish to last him one day. He arrived back around lunchtime and Chris felt as if a weight was lifted being around his family. Chris also saw one of his friends also around his children by the name of Ayano Grace. Ayano appeared to be a woman in her min twenties physically with a tad above average proportions. She was one-hundred-seventy-three centimeters in height with waist-length silver hair. Her eyes were blue and gave a feel of kindness and comfort to others. And currently, Ayano was in a light blue dress with a darker blue shoulder cape watching the children as they ate.

None seemed to notice that Chris was back which was somewhat rare as his presence was hard to miss. However, it also gave the opportunity to Chris to have a bit of fun, so he decided to announce himself in his own way, "~If it ever be so humble, there's no place like home~" Chris sang.

There were cries of joy from Charles and Lily and shortly they raced into Chris's view before throwing themselves at their father. Chris greeted his children happy to see them as he preferred their company over those that he was around at the school. After greeting them, Ayano came and got the kids back to their meals before making her way back to where Chris was. "Chris," Ayano said with a bow, "I assume that you coming home early means that you have had enough of the devils today?"

Chris nodded, though he felt words wouldn't properly say his feelings about the devils, but he was doing his best to be patience as he had been asked to by Zechs. "Something like that Ayano," he answered. "I do hope that the barrier around the property had been strengthened as I asked it to be?"

Ayano inclined her head, "Indeed, Alternes and I have strengthened the spells around the area with the house as per your request," she replied.

Chris was glad as well as confident in both of his friends Ayano and Alternes were with him. They were both automatons made by his late father to be companions for him that looked human. As Chris would live for a long time longer than most due to his mother, his father built the automatons to be like that as well. Both could protect Chris and/or his family at a moment's notice and did so along with Phina. And Chris valued his family more than anything and so he took steps to protect them the best he could.

He had set up a few things to prevent others from coming upon his family as well as keep those that had become enemies away. Chris preferred to prepare and prevent issues coming up as that worked out better more often. Messes came otherwise and Chris wasn't the fondest of making or cleaning up messes, whether he started the issue or not it just tended to be a lot of work in the end. There were many instances in Chris's past of others sticking their interfere with his business and family. And just as many had ended in Chris killing the instigators in one way or another depending how much they had angered him.

In this case, Chris had called Zechs to attempt to get his sister off his back, but that hadn't gone as hoped thus far. And the devils at the school weren't the only issue in town as Chris had senses a few fallen angels in the area as well. To be honest, Fallen weren't much better if at all, they were troublesome like the devils were anyways. Chris focused back on Ayano, "The effort is appreciated, has there been any movement between either the and of the Devils or Fallen Angels around town," he asked.

Ayano shook her head, "Not that we have detected yet Chris even with the children playing outside, Phina and I keep an eye on them," she responded.

That was good to Chris at the moment, though he still didn't like there was potential for danger for his family at all. Truthfully, Chris wouldn't have an issue with leaving the town and if not for repaying a debt to Ddraig he would do just that. However, things were as they were, so Chris grunted instead, "Thanks, keep that up please," he returned but then muttered more. "And if the devils and fallen value their peace they fool themselves in having then they will stay away."

Ayano stared at Chris for a couple of seconds, knowing that he would have done what he could to prepare contingencies. That's how Chris was, do everything possible to protect his family no matter the cost to himself. True he didn't just resort to killing or slaughtering those who threatened his family like he did in the past. Nevertheless, he would still do such should things come to that point, Ayano knew that for a fact. "You did contact Sirzechs and requested him to get his sister to leave you alone, did you not? Or maybe you should contact your mother for some assistance."

Chris nodded, "I did reach out to Zechs," he said, "but I don't think he got to her before she tried approaching me. I guess we'll see if she got the message I gave to her today, I can't say just yet." Chris paused, knowing that Zechs would be doing what he could to protect his sister from him. Zechs knew what Chris could do when others crossed him since he had cleaned up the last devils that had been dumb enough to do that. "Still, I thank you for your concern Ayano, but for the moment, I think that Miss Gremory has been scared enough to back off for a time." Chris hesitated for a moment, "And I would prefer to not get my mother involved hence why I called Zechs, and I'd hoped that he will get the point over to the other devils concerned so they could do the same so things would work out."

Ayano gained a caring expression, "I wouldn't doubt she would be willing to assist you in your issues should you need. She does care and is concerned about you and your family," she began.

Chris exhaled, "I'm well aware that she would, but I rather prove that I can handle my issues myself." He paused, "You can call it draconic pride if you like, but that is a part of me for good or bad, whichever way you wish to see it. That doesn't mean that I or the others should be stupid and just sit by, we prepare accordingly."

Ayano nodded and then headed off to do what Chris had said while he joined his children. If there was one activity that could brighten his mood it was spending time with his children. They were his pride and joy that Aria had given him and he couldn't get enough time with them. So, Chris enjoyed the afternoon with his children instead of being in a classroom sitting and listening to information he already knew. It allowed time for Chris's mood to calm down and improved it from the blow that Rias Gremory had done. The redhead had certainly shown herself to be different from her brother Zechs and it was those differences that weren't good in Chris's opinion. But then, it was the nosiness that made devils as irritating as they could be at times.

Days went by without Chris having to have much contact with the devils which he didn't complain about. He hoped that it also gave time for Zechs to have a conversation with his sister and explain that she shouldn't bother him. Zechs was one of the devils that knew why messing with Chris and his family was a mistake for he had seen some of the results. Then there were the friends that Chris had who were a part of his "Team" who would fight alongside him at any time. Although, Chris hoped that he wouldn't have to call upon his friends to help in something like this, but it was an option in his mind.

In the days that went past, there were still minor crossings like Akeno most mornings and other instances like that. Chris did catch glimpses of Issei Hyoudou every now and then, but rarely alone as he would have preferred to talk to the kid. Even if Chris had confirmed that the kid was Ddraig's host, he hadn't figured out if the dragon had awakened yet. He doubted that Ddraig had with how ignorant the kid was, but Chris wanted to be sure. There was the debt that Chris had with the Welsh Dragon and he would see that repaid as much to honor his previous host than anything else. Ddraig's hose Markus had been as a brother to Chris and had never forgotten him even after his death.

However, with not being able to speak to the kid alone, things were more difficult for Chris to get to the Boosted Gear itself. The Welsh dragon's previous host had helped Chris and his wife Aria and had done more for Chris himself. However, Miss Gremory did keep one of her other servants within a fair distance of the kid most of the time which made approaching Hyoudou harder. The way the girl acted was foolish in different ways and Chris couldn't help but shake his head at it. She was a spoiled princess no question, but the girl showed some potential from time to time. And yet she contradicted those hints of potential just as often as she showed them, Chris couldn't say if that was a natural thing.

Yet, there was an opportunity to get a chat with the Hyoudou kid, and Chris had figured that out after observation. Hyoudou tended to be more left alone in the evenings that he would go and fulfill devil contracts. It was one of those contradicting points that Chris wanted to chasten Miss Gremory for with how flamboyant she was sending her servants with little thought. However, that would require effort that would likely be wasted as she would unlikely to listen to his wisdom. That made things sadder, the girl didn't even seem to be willing to take helpful advice when she really needed it.

Then there were the Fallen in the area to add to the complications that were hanging over the town. It was akin to a powder keg primed to go off as the Fallen's actions against the devils could create messes that would affect others, Chris and his family included. Chris was weighing the good it could do contacting the Grigori leaders he knew and talking to them about this situation. It was an internal discussion for Chris, but for a bare minimum while he argued as a contingency, he had one of his shadow puppets follow Hyoudou to keep an eye on him looking for an opportunity to get to him. Other puppets were watching other places around the city to report any change in the current circumstances.

The information that was sent back from the puppets over the next few days weren't encouraging to Chris. Even the puppets that had once been fallen angels couldn't explain why their former brethren were doing what they were other than causing trouble. Nonetheless, one former fallen did suggest that "someone" could be using the fallen around town to start a chain of events that would lead down a bad path. That idea was not a nice one to Chris and it wouldn't leave his mind as it would do potential harm to his family. And it was that point which settled the internal argument and had him contacting the leader of the Grigori, Azazel who was a "friend" to Chris.

"Yo Chris, didn't expect you to call me out of the blue like this, how goes your research," asked the voice of Azazel in greeting.

Chris sighed at the question as it wasn't the nicest subject for him since it served as a reminder of his wife's health. "It could be going better Azazel," Chris admitted, "but that isn't why I'm calling you."

"Sorry to hear the research isn't going the way you like," Azazel returned, "So then, to what do I owe the pleasure of a dragon like you calling me?"

Chris saw no reason to beat around the bush and got straight down to business, "The town named Kouh ring any bells with you Azazel," posed Chris.

There was a pause to Chris's question, "Yeah, I have a few subordinates around there doing a task for me," Azazel said evenly, "Why do you ask?"

Chris trusted Azazel to an extent knowing that he wasn't stupid even if he was a lazy bum a good portion of the time. And yet, the guy knew how to get business done and didn't fool around when the chips were down. But him sending fallen into territory that devils controlled was risky and Azazel would know that well enough. "Then should I even tell you that Kouh is claimed by devils Azazel," Chris questioned.

"I am well-aware that Lucifer's sister, as well as Leviathan's sister, are there yes," Azazel replied.

Chris had suspected that the other devil could be related to Serafall like the redhead was to Zechs, there was an amount of resemblance between them. However, the way she acted was completely the opposite of Serafall so Chris more thought they were cousins than sisters. "Azazel," Chris started, "the air around Kouh is feeling like a massive powder keg set to blow. Should I ask what your helpers are actually supposed to be doing? For I'm thinking they aren't following your instructions as my shadow puppets have been seeing things I don't like. So, what were your orders given to them Azazel?"

"They're supposed to be observing sacred gear wielders," Azazel said carefully.

Chris growled a bit as his puppets had been reporting much messier things that observation would do. The bloody messes that had been described to Chris had been unpleasant to listen to and it had angered him. "Then either those subordinates or the ones they have working with them are not doing what you assigned them Azazel. My puppets have been telling me about the bloody scenes of people murdered around here and that it was done by holy-based weapons."

Azazel held back the curses that came to him at Chris saying that murders had been happening. It was likely that one or more of his subordinates or more likely some of the stray exorcists that had done what Chris was speaking of. Raynare at the very least should be keeping the stray exorcists in line and not let them go out and cause trouble that would draw attention. And yet apparently, Azazel's advice and insistence of not attracting notice had been going unheeded. So, Azazel let out a groan, "The fools, I told them to not attract attention to themselves in that area specifically."

"With what you just said Azazel, I doubt I need to remind you," Chris stated. "That should any of your subordinates or those under them threaten my family, then their end will come. I will slaughter them outright without hesitation and leave little if anything left to find as I have done with other fallen that have angered me."

Azazel knew that Chris meant what he said and there was an amount that was left unsaid as well. With the reputation that Christopher Maxwell had being the "Shadow Dragon" you didn't argue with what he could do. He had killed many for many different reasons before now and he could still do the idea if he saw a reason to. "I know you could and would since the reputation that comes with a number of the titles you have are well-earned. However, in this I would rather you not Chris," Azazel said, "In fact, I would request that you capture them alive as I have questions for them I really want answers to. If you do that, then I will dedicate time and resources to help your research to help in finding a cure for your wife."

Chris's ears perked up at the offer as Azazel wasn't one to say that he would give time and resources without an extremely good reason. It was because the resources and time being offered would normally go towards Azazel's interest in sacred gear. Chris had seen enough of Azazel's fascination in sacred gear to know the man didn't divert those resources and time without serious motivation. It made Chris curious about what kind of information the fallen around here could have that would be so valuable to Azazel. "Fine, I'll do what I can to get them back to you alive, but out of curiosity, what info could they have that is so valuable," Chris asked.

Azazel pause at Chris's question as there could be seen implications from what Azazel wanted from those he had sent to Kouh. There was the rumor that the Boosted Gear's new wielder could be around there and Azazel wanted to size up the newbie. The last red dragon emperor had been the most fascination he had ever seen and they had nearly won against Albion's host at that time. So Azazel let out a sigh, "The Boosted Gear wielder," he stated simply.

Those four words explained some things to Chris about why Azazel would take the risk he was. Ddraig's previous wielder Markus Lune had been the best and strongest that the Welsh Dragon had before. That said, Markus had drawn an amount of attention because of how strong he was and the sense of honor he had. All of that really made the point of Issei Hyoudou being a pervert all the sadder for Ddraig. So Chris exhaled, "Ddraig's current wielder isn't like Markus Azazel, of that fact I can state with confidence. Whether he could become like him is different, but right now the kid is a perverted idiot who you would get along with real well as you two have the same kind of pathetic interest," he said.

"You've encountered the Boosted Gear wielder already," questioned Azazel in a bit of shock.

"Yep, earlier today in fact, and I feel sorry for Ddraig going from Markus to the kid he has now," Chris replied, "It is a serious downturn for him."

There was a moment of silence, "You would know better than I would, though I wouldn't say no to meeting the kid," began Azazel. "But back to the business, I'll get someone there as quick as I can. If things get worse before I get someone to help smooth things, please give me a call so that I can try to have this not blow up. The relationship between devils and fallen angels is not nice and I would rather the work done to improve it not be wasted."

Chris had nothing against doing as Azazel asked, it was a bit of a chore, but the payoff would make it worth it. Azazel's and through him the Grigori's resources would help in the search for a cure for Aria and that was a pressing goal for Chris. "Sure Azazel, for the help you ask of me, I'll hold you to your agreement to assist in my research," Chris answered.

Azazel knew that Chris wouldn't let him out of the promised help in the research for a cure, not with how determined he was. And he could understand the drive, it was similar in some ways to Azazel's interest in sacred gears. "I know you will," Azazel returned then ended the call.

Days passed after the chat Chris had with Azazel with things being somewhat quiet, but it didn't last long. There came a night which Chris's puppet alerted him to Hyoudou walking into a serious situation that could do him in. And it wouldn't due for the kid to die as then Chris would have to wait for however long it would take for Ddraig to get another wielder. Chris glanced over at Aria who was asleep before he got out of bed and headed for the door. As Chris headed towards the front door, he came across a friend of his whose name was Alternes Dim.

Alternes appeared as a young-looking man around the same age as Ayano though he was a tad taller than Ayano and Phina in height. His figure was average for males or appeared to be so overall. Alternes also had mid-length pale blond hair in a pompadour style and had light tan eyes, along with small silver stud earring in his ears. Currently, Alternes was in a black t-shirt and black pants, "Alternes, be on alert and stay here on standby in case it's needed, and tell Phina and Ayano to do the same," Chris ordered as he went by.

"Of course Chris," Alternes replied without missing a beat.

Chris flew out the door and just afterward had his wings come out and taking to the air heading towards where Hyoudou was. The night sky hid him as his wings blended into the dark backdrop as he went keeping those below from seeing Chris himself. He homed in on the house that his shadow puppet had followed Issei Hyoudou to. And as Chris approached the house his senses told him things weren't going well at all. Hyoudou is likely was fighting and against someone using something with the holy element. That implied that the boy's opponent could very well be an exorcist who may be working for the Fallen and if not them, the Church, which didn't make a difference in this situation.

Chris dove down at the house and as he went, draconic scales came over his skin as a defensive measure. His draconic scales would help in this situation as there were several unknowns since dragon scales were the best armor. There was a window that was large enough to let Chris inside without having to rip out the outer wall. So Chris retracted his wings and entered through the window shattering the glass though none of the shards doing anything to him with his scales. Chris came into land sliding a couple of feet along the floor before coming to a stop.

The scent of blood hit Chris's nose the moment he came through the window and so Chris took one quick look around the room. He found that he landed in what looked like a living room were Chris to guess from the layout and the scattered furniture. Hyoudou was in the room but looked to have been injured, yet in what way Chris couldn't say. But with the energy signature, it had been done with holy-imbued weapons which would match what Chris's senses had told him on the approach. There was also a body nailed to the walled with the man's feet together and his hands spread out. The positioning was that of crucifixion which brought very unpleasant memories and thoughts to Chris's mind. It was a horrible way to be killed and was just meant to desecrate in Chris's mind.

Yet, then Chris focused on the other person in the room who was a short distance from Issei. They were a girl that was slightly younger than Hyoudou with waist-length straight golden blonde hair. She had quite startling green eyes which somehow matched and complimented her blonde hair. The girl was wearing a European variation of the outfit that nuns wore, which was the 'habit' including a veil which was mostly white with a black outline all the way around the veil. She also had two belts, one on her waist and the other being from her right hip going diagonal up to her waist. Then at the crossing of the belts on her right hip was a medium-sized pouch. Chris also noticed there was a cross attached to a necklace around her neck.

Chris did feel the power of a Sacred Gear within the girl, but what really caught his attention was how pure this girl's heart is. Most dragons can sense the purity in other beings and pure hearts attracted dragons too. And from what Chris could sense, this girl before him had the purest heart he had ever felt before now aside from Aria. It was unreal to Chris how pure and innocent this girl was, especially with the world as it was currently. She also had strong compatibility with dragons as in what most dragon tamers possessed, which was getting much rarer these days, and those two points got Chris's attention more than anything.

After things settled following Chris's unusual arrival through the window, Issei was in complete shock at seeing Chris. "M-Maxwell-senpai," Issei stuttered in surprise. Issei did remember Chris Maxwell from the one face-to-face encounter he had. Although, Issei's information about Chris mostly came from the rumors that he had heard going around about him. What had happened in the ORC club room still came to Issei for that pressure he felt had been unlike anything he had felt before. And so, he was on guard as he could be with the injuries that he had taken already from the crazy guy he had bumped into.

Chris gazed at Issei, seeing that the kid had really been through the mill this evening and that was putting it mildly for the moment. It was another mark against the redhead being so careless and not thinking about the what-ifs. With fallen around, you couldn't take for granted that they wouldn't do anything, not with the relations between the devils and fallen. Rias Gremory should have known that and her sending out her servants like she was, it was downright reckless and foolish. Yet, in front of Chris was proof of the girl's blind ignorance and foolish confidence and if not for Chris being here, it would have cost her. "Don't worry Hyoudou. I'm not here to harm you, quite the opposite really," he replied causing Issei to sigh in slight relief.

Chris focused back on the dead man nailed to the wall and felt disgusted at seeing the sight. All people who did nothing truly wrong deserved a better end than being nailed or rather crucified to a wall just because of one mistake. Plus, it reminded him of what was done to his father and that was painful to have to remember. So, Chris raised a hand and tossed fire at the body setting it alight. The flames weren't normal since they were draconic and they quickly began consuming the body. "Um, w-what are you doing," the girl questioned in close to a squeak.

Chris glanced at the blonde girl, "I don't know this man, but he deserved a better death than to be crucified like this. So, I figured that burning his body is the least I can do to show some respect," Chris said. He then walked up towards the blonde, showing the difference in height with her being shorter with his shoulders reaching the level of her head. "And you are?"

Asia didn't know what to think of this boy that had appeared through the window moments ago. Having encountered Issei again had been surprising, he had been so nice to her the day before when she had been lost. To learn that Issei was a devil had brought many ideas into question in Asia's mind. She didn't believe that Issei was evil, even if he was a devil, which meant that other devils could have good in them too. And now there was this mysterious boy that had burned the man's body which Father Freed had said needed to be punished. "Um," the girl uttered, "I-I'm Asia Argento," she stuttered bowing her head slightly, "Are you a friend of Issei-san?"

Chris would have answered Asia by introducing himself, but was interrupted before he could, "Who the f**k has the balls to disrupt my festivities," demanded a male voice.

All in the room turned and to see a young man who wasn't all that much older than any of them appeared, likely in his early twenties at most. He was dressed in white pants and a white dress shirt and over that wore a black coat with a grey stripe in the center and gold buttons on the grey stripe. His hair was almost white, more like a dirty grey white mix by what Chris saw, yet in contrast to his hair color, his eyes were a dark red. Those eyes had clear blood lust and a lack of sanity in them from the one look that Chris happened to get. And the way he was dressed confirmed to Chris that he was likely the troublemaker that had caused the mess he was seeing.

The thought went through Chris's head that he and this young man wouldn't be getting along for a number of reasons. The scent of blood pouring off of him was one of the flags that screamed the fact at him as well as confirming him as the murder of the man Chris had burned. Those who murdered for the heck of it deserved to die in Chris's mind and he had done that to several blood crazed idiots that had crossed his path. And if the thought was some sort of signal for the man to show how right Chris was, he spoke, "Well well, another devil to kill, what luck I have tonight! And I'll shoot off your balls for interrupting me playing with this one and not waiting your f**king turn!"

Chris didn't appreciate being called a devil nor would he allow the mistake to slide without correction either. He was a dragon and would not be called something less than that, especially a race that was weaker than dragons themselves. "Okay whoever you are, listen and listen good," Chris stated in a flat voice, "I am not a devil, nor will I ever be you foolish idiot. And I don't appreciate being lumped in with them as it is for me demeaning and akin to calling me weak. If you could ask those who have called me weak in someway, they would tell you in pain-filled screams what a mistake it is to do . However, as they are all dead, you can't ask them for the wisdom they may have. That said, if you like the way you are right now, such as where your vital organs are positioned for instance, then don't call me a devil."

If the newcomer thought he could intimidate Freed Sellzen, then he would be taught the futility of that before his death. Freed would enjoy killing the devil slowly drawing out the screams that were as the sweetest music to his ears. "My name is Freed Sellzen devil," the man replied which irked Chris, "And it will be a pleasure to kill you along with the other one I was working on!"

This fool Freed Sellzen was showing to be a waste of space and a nut from the signs that Chris was seeing. He wasn't the fondest of dealing with murder crazed idiots as they tended to be tedious to take care of. And that the dumb idiot had just openly called him a devil again even after politely telling him not to, that was pushing things. Chris didn't like it when idiots pushed their luck, he normally punched them and then put them in their proper place. If they were lucky they would actually survive, they would be in more pain than they had known, or else just dead. And so, without hesitation, Chris rushed forward and inhuman speed and to embarrass the fool flicked his forehead which sent Freed crashing through the wall behind him.

Chris summoned a shadow puppet, the puppet appeared as a middle-aged man in the clothes of an exorcist. Which ironically, the puppet had been an exorcist before joining the Throng as it happens "Would you go make sure that dumb fool has been dealt with please," Chris whispered.

The puppet bowed, "It would be my honor master, consider it done," he said and then went off to do as Chris had asked.

With that done, Chris then made his way over to where Issei and Asia were to check on them before getting them moving away from this place. The sooner the three of them leave both this place and the nut was behind them, the better for all. It was tempting for Chris to break most of the bones in the guy's body one by one. It was one of the activities that he used to do to those that seriously irritated him and it got the point across to the vicim and those like them. Yet, Aria had been curbing his inclination to torture another to get a lesson across as Chris once did. It was one of the many wonderful things that his wife had done for him and helped him become a better individual. Aria's heart of pure gold had been and was healing his dark mutilated heart to be better than the monster which had struck fear into so many. So instead, he would have the shadow puppet he sent settle things probably in a nicer way than Chris himself would in the same situation.

However, just as Chris got to be in front of the two, the sound of a gun firing rang out from behind him. That sound was accompanied by growling and cursing from the other room which cursing was from Freed. The growling was from the puppet likely trying to take down the nutcase. "You foul disbeliever," shouted the puppet, "You shall be struck down for the safety of the righteous!"

Chris quickly grabbed Asia and got her out of the way while at the same time keeping Issei down and out of the line of fire. It came as a bit of a surprise to Chris that Freed was up already as the flick to his head hadn't been gentle. That he was conscious at all was impressive as most tended not to be after Chris hit them like he did Freed. Plus, it sounded like the shadow puppet wasn't slowing him down a great deal which was a tad odd. None of the shadow puppets were weak, they could do a great deal in a fight and so this Freed was being difficult.

Freed came into view wielding the type of pistol that exorcist normally used in his right hand and a light sword in his left. "Ha ha~, that f**king hurt devil. It's one of those rare times that I, the great Freed Sellzan has been hit by one of you before. Of course, that means I will have too," but Chris wasn't going to stand and take that and so he used a jet of fire to cut the idiot off. That forced Freed to jump out of the way to avoid the flames being sent at him or else get burned. The shadow puppet lunged a moment later attacking the fool and forcing him to defend himself. "Whatever crap this is, I won't let it f**king stop me from killing devils," Freed screeched.

Chris had very displeased at being called a devil several times already even after he had told this lunatic to knock it off or be beaten for it and Chris would move on from there. Then somehow the idiot was fending off the shadow puppet that was working to beat some sense into him. That puppet was a former exorcist which had the same skill set as the nut himself. Freed was turning out to be a pain in the rear and Chris didn't deal with that idea on a normal basis like this guy often any more. And his displeasure showed on his face, "I believe I told you that I am not a devil. So, get that point through your thick skull and stop calling me one before I bash your skull in instead," Chris said as he began walking towards Freed who had just recovered and forced the shadow puppet to back up.

"This fool will have sense and justice beaten into him master," the puppet stated as it got to its feet, "But he is unpredictable so it is taking longer than expected."

"You think that empty threats from devils would scare me," Freed replied mockingly. Then he aimed his gun at Chris, "Well then let's see if I can calm you down with some holy bullets you pathetic devil," he shouted before firing a barrage of light bullets at Chris while laughing gleefully.

However, Freed's glee turned to shock and minor anger when he saw the bullets merely bounced off of Chris's form. It was not only that, Chris didn't even flinch when fired at or the bullets striking him at all, he just stood there. Chris, on the other hand, knew that projectiles like these bullets could not even come close in penetrating his dragon scales. And it would be better in this case that Chris take care of the idiot causing trouble himself. "Your dedication is appreciated, but I think I should handle this personally Cortez," Chris said to the puppet.

The puppet turned and bowed, "As you wish master, may you bring justice upon this foul heretic," it replied and then disappeared.

Chris wasn't feeling inclined to be nice and gentle any longer with the nut that had called him a devil, not once, but a number of times. The nice thing that Chris had done was to tell him firmly to not do that and the idiot hadn't listened at all to that advice. So, Chris would give him a firm lesson on pushing luck and messing with those it is unwise to. Chris zoomed forward getting behind Freed and raise an arm and chopping Freed's head hard. The blow was enough to make Freed stumble away from Chris along with Issei and Asia wincing at seeing the attack. Nonetheless, to Chris's annoyance, Freed shook his head and then swung his sword at Chris himself.

Freed had quite the headache from the hit to the head he received, but he was determined to kill this devil, more so with the things he was doing. No devil had escaped him before now and Freed wasn't about to let one break that record which he had worked for. He caught Chris off-guard somewhat with a clear swing at his neck so Freed took the opportunity. "Got you now, sh**ty devil," he cackled as his blade struck.

Yet, the light sword came to a dead stop just before contacting Chris's neck as if it had hit a solid wall. That got Freed to cease laughing and gape a bit at the sight of his weapon not cutting through. It didn't make a lick of sense, Freed knew that there was not a single known devil that had immunity to light or holy weapons, it was their one common weakness they all had. That this interferer was not reacting to anything that Freed did was not right and it was frustrating him too. Then the stray priest noticed what appeared to be a shimmer of some sort on the skin of his opponent's neck which was barely visible. But he ignored that oddity and was trying to figure out how to kill this devil before him.

Chris did not even seem to pay attention to the blade at his neck since his scales blocked the attack. And he would admit being wrong somewhat when it did occur, rare as it had become over time. "I will begrudgingly admit that I'm surprised you are still up and going you idiotic nut. The chop I gave you earlier should have dropped you to the floor like a sack of potatoes and then some." Chris paused," Not that it really matters in the end," he finished before delivering a strong punch to Freed's gut.

The blow sent Freed backward but even with his feet keeping in touch with the floor, he skidded across the room to slam into the opposite wall. After Freed came to a stop was angry that somehow this devil was not dying like the others before him. Somehow, he was breaking the rules and cheating with how light wasn't harming him at all. And the cheater didn't even seem to be taking an expert like Freed seriously at all and that irked him even more. But Freed's anger was fueling him and that had never failed him yet and it wouldn't start now.

At the same time, Issei was gaping at the ease that Chris was handling the guy that had been having his way with him. Issei had been on the ropes and was wondering if he would make it home alive from this. Yet, it was unreal the way that Maxwell fought and yet kept completely calm, almost like he hadn't a care in the world. There had been times that emotion did show, but Chris didn't let that get the better of him. Also, none of the weapons that Freed had used against Issei himself had done anything to Chris. Issei couldn't explain that point, but he couldn't let it go either as it wouldn't leave his mind.

The fight or rather the lesson that Chris was giving Freed was interrupted as a glow of red drew everyone's attention. The Gremory seal appeared on the floor and glowed brighter red for a moment before a few seconds the light dying down revealing Rias and her three other servants, ready for battle. Chris didn't know whether to be irritated or give a lecture on the irresponsibility and stupidity that Rias Gremory was showing tonight or just keep his mouth shut so that he wouldn't have to deal with the girl. Honestly, the way the girl did things was so downright sloppy that it was embarrassing to watch. He hadn't encountered or observed many devils as foolish as Rias Gremory who lasted all that long before their ends came.

Kiba summoned a sword, "Issei we've come here to save-"

Chris's exhale cut over Kiba, "Yeah, you're late, so hush up before you embarrass yourselves further," he said in a deadpanned tone.

Rias blinked, shocked to see Chris there as their last encounter hadn't gone nicely at all to put it mildly. Chris had pretty much stated he wanted nothing to do with them, so that begged the question of why he was here. "Maxwell, w-why are you here," she asked.

There were many fitting retorts that Chris could say to get his point over to Rias, he just had to decide how much he wanted to humiliate her really. However, as he was friends with Zechs, he should resist the desire to embarrass his sister. That was one of the only reasons that Chris didn't thoroughly chew her out, he was leaving that to Zechs to do. For clearly, Gremory wouldn't listen to Chris himself for the wisdom he could give her, she was too full of herself. "Nothing for you to be concerned with," Chris started, but then his cellphone began to ring which drew his attention.

Freed was taking in that there were more devils he could kill now in the room and he certainly wouldn't complain about that. In fact, his mood improved at seeing more devils to kill as he was always happy to kill devils. He still intended to kill the cheating devil, but he wouldn't say no to more targets to play with. "Ah, more sh**ty devils have come to play," he announced with his maniac smile on his face, "This day just got so much better!"

Chris had begun ignoring the idiot and instead of taking out his phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" Everyone in the room other than Chris himself paused and were perturbed at how casual he was acting right now. It didn't fit the current set of circumstances and yet he didn't seem to care about that. "Ayano," Chris inquired, "Nope, I'm perfectly fine at the moment." There was a pause, "No, it's nothing serious, just some stray idiotic nut of an exorcist with mental problems by my observations, so handling some tedious stuff."

Freed didn't like being referred to as 'some stray idiotic nut of an exorcist with mental problems' that was more of an insult. "Oi, watch your mouth devil," Freed snapped, "Don't underestimate me, the great exorcist Freed!" However, Freed then was forced to dodge flames sent his way by Chris. Yet, flames caught him a moment later as he tried dodging and required him to stop drop and roll to get them out so they didn't burn him. Chris wouldn't refuse broiling the nut case, it wouldn't be the cleanest way to deal with him, but it would finish the issue.

"Anything happening right now over there since I assume that's the reason you're calling," Chris said as he continued talking to his phone, paying minor attention to Freed. "Oh, so then Lynes has arrived has he," Chris went on making the others wonder who he was talking to and about what. Yet then Chris paused again, "Hey listen Ayano, I really should finish up and go, feels like some Fallen are coming my way and I'm not really interested in dealing with them right now. See you soon," Chris finished before hanging up.

Akeno took a moment to see if Chris was right and a moment later, she found that he was. "He's right Rias, I can sense several Fallen Angels on their way here. So, we'd had best be going too," Akeno commented seriously as Rias had gone over and was checking Issei's wounds.

Rias would have liked to question Chris with the potential opportunity to quiz him. There were so many facts about him that were unknown even if he had proven he could be dangerous. Still, Rias wanted to learn more about him even after learning of the danger and being told to not get involved with him. If the power that she had felt before was anything to go by, he could help against Riser. But there wasn't the time for that and she knew it with things as they were. "Indeed," Rias admitted in agreement as she summoned the Gremory Seal to teleport, "It's time for us to go."

Issei glanced over at Asia with worry as he somehow knew that Rias wasn't including her. Asia didn't belong with those she was with, that much Issei knew for certain with how she was. The girl was far too nice and trusting to be left with those that would take advantage of her. Issei may be a pervert, but he wanted to help and protect Asia even if he couldn't explain why he felt that way. So, he had to try and convince Rias, "Wait Buchou, take Asia with us," he cried.

Rias could see Issei and a very good heart under the perverseness he showed much of the time. But what he was asking for wasn't possible since demonic power didn't work that way. And even if it was, the girl was a nun from the church, that made her one of the enemies of devils regardless of how nice she could be. "I'm sorry Issei but this only works on the members of the Gremory Family and their servants. There's no way we can take her with us," Rias replied sadly.

Issei felt despair at being told that Asia couldn't come, he wanted to help her in some way and yet he couldn't. Chris could see this and was a tad surprised that the perverted kid wanted to help another like this since most perverts didn't care enough about others. It showed that there was promise in him and perhaps he could improve to the point the kid could be a decent person. Issei's good qualities just seemed to need polishing and attention, and some a serious polishing at that. However, if that could be done, then who could say what kind of individual Issei could become. Issei wasn't Markus, but he could become of a similar kind of caliber given the opportunity by what Chris saw.

Plus, the Asia girl was pure and innocent along with having an extremely high affinity with dragons which was getting much rarer these days. It was a sad fact that the dragon race had been realizing and it wasn't nice at all. So, it was more an unspoken agreement among dragons to save those that were found to preserve the remaining individuals that were so good with dragons. With those points in mind, there was but one thing to do for Chris, "Actually, I'll take her with me," Chris said. The response was out of the blue and so the offer took all of them by surprise. Nevertheless, Chris focused on Asia and gave her a kind smile, "You don't mind staying at my place right," he asked, then jabbed a thumb at Freed, "I can guarantee you, it's a lot better than being around that nut and others like him."

Freed was getting back to his feet as the conversation was going on, and he wasn't happy. No, he was thoroughly angry now that this devil had been cheating and humiliating him. And now, he had the gall to think that he could leave here with the nun under his charge, Freed wouldn't have that. Asia however, was gazing at this young man that looked to be a bit older than herself. He was being so nice to her and that felt really good as it had been so long since another was nice to her, other than Issei. So, Asia nodded her head, "N-no I don't mind, thank you very much," she answered as confidently as she could.

"Like I'll let any of you devils escape," Freed declared as he was already swinging his sword. Nonetheless, Chris unfurled his wings allowing all to see them and the act caused a shift in the air that sent Freed flying backward. The air whipping around also nearly knocked the Devils off their feet, but Chris didn't seem to care about that. Without sparing them a glance, Chris scooped up Asia and after making sure she was secured, he then shot through the window he used to enter and took to the sky once more that night.

It did not take long for Chris to get to his home with Asia and none had noticed his flight. He gently landed on the front yard before retracting his wings knowing that he and Asia were safe for the moment. Asia was reeling from what she had just experienced as it was unlike anything she had even dreamed about. The idea of flying was more a fairy tale in her mind, but she had just done that through being carried by Chris. And seeing the world from the sky was amazing, words couldn't describe the experience for Asia. Now Asia was at a place she knew nothing about and she had no idea what would happen next to her.

After putting Asia down, Chris helped her regain her bearings since she had never traveled like that before. She was clearly confused and nervous about what would happen to her though she needn't worry. Chris was confident that his kids would like her and help her relearn what good things she could have had before. Chris directed the nun inside his home, and both Phina and Ayano were there greeting them, "Welcome home Chris," Ayano said as she bowed respectfully. "I assume all went well and the Boosted Gear bearer is unharmed."

Chris thought about the question as the answer was complicated since Issei wasn't unharmed. "The kid is alive, though a bit bruised up but alive still nonetheless," Chris responded before placing a hand on Asia's shoulder. "Moving on, this is Asia Argento, a former nun who will be staying here until stated otherwise." Chris then gazed at Asia and gestured at his two friends pointing to them as he introduced them, "Asia, that is Phina and she is Ayano, both are good friends of mine."

Asia looked at both women who looked beautiful in different ways. The dark-skinned one appeared to be in her early twenties and had a curvy and full figure by what Asia could see. At least, her proportion was fuller than Asia's were though not like the women that had appeared and Issei seemed to know. The woman also looked to be a foreigner like Asia herself was to Japan, but she wasn't from Europe, her skin color and hair made that rather clear. The other woman appeared the same age range and her female proportions were also pretty filled out. Asia couldn't say much more than that as she'd never seen a woman like the second one. Still, after a moment, Asia remembered her manners, "Oh um, please to meet you," she greeted politely, bowing her head.

Phina put her hands together, one flat and the other in a fist as would be expected of a monk or martial artist and returned the bow. "Please to meet you as well Asia, welcome," she responded kindly.

Ayano smiled a bit, "Yes, likewise to you as well Miss Argento," she remarked inclining her head slightly.

Phina then focused back on Chris, "The children are still in their beds as it is late. Also, Ophis-sama is here since she arrived with Lynes," she said.

Chris blinked at the news as he hadn't expected a visit from his mother of all people. His mother… didn't get out much to begin with, and that was putting it nicely to be honest. Chris's father had changed that somewhat, but Chris's mother Ophis wasn't socially inclined. Chris loved his mother of course, she was really a good individual when one took the time to get to know her, most didn't though. But she wasn't one that dropped by just to visit, she normally had a reason when she dropped by. "She wishes to speak with you and is awaiting you in the family room currently," Ayano added to Phina's news.

Chris sighed rubbing his head, which caused some of his hair to go up, revealing his pointy draconic ears that had become visible. He thought about what the best order to have things done in Asia was his guest and he would fulfill the role of a good host. However, it had been some time since his mother had come by, so he didn't want that to be delayed either. "Yeah, I supposed she would drop by now, " he muttered. "Very well, Phina, would you please take Asia upstairs to the bathroom so she can shower and get cleaned up? Also, if you could prepare a room for her as she will be spending tonight here and the following nights until otherwise stated, it would be appreciated."

"Understood Chris," Phina said before she led Asia upstairs.

Chris faced Ayano who was waiting for him, "Ayano, if you would secure and keep an eye on the parameter with Alternes, I would be ever-so-grateful," he said.

Ayano bowed, "Of course Chris, I would be glad to," she replied and then headed out the door.

After Ayano left, Chris headed towards the family room to meet with his mother before heading back to bed himself. He came into the room and found it lit by a single lamp rather than the lights in the ceiling. There were already two people present there, one on the sofa and the other in one of the chairs. Sitting on a chair was what appeared to be a young boy who looked like he was between the ages fourteen or fifteen. He had pale skin and tired-looking gold eyes, along with light blue hair that reached his neck and covered his ears. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark black hoodie with grey lines and black cargo pants with black gloves over his hands. The young boy was currently barefoot and was sitting cross leg on the chair. Resting beside the chair was a large black scythe with a skull mask hanging from the blade.

The other person in the room on the sofa was a young-looking girl with long black hair that reached her hips. Her gray eyes were similar to Aura's as they had an emotionless look in them as Aura's did. The girl's aura instantly said that she was a dragon and an extremely one. Her attire was what she normally had which consisted of a gothic-style dress plus black tape that covered her nipples crossing each other like an "X". It was one of the appearances that Chris's mother used while going out and about, though it wasn't the only one she had to work with.

Chris knew that his mother could look different for he had seen two other appearances. Plus, his dad had described what his mother looked like when they had met and she hadn't been a little girl. No, Chris's mother had back then looked like an adult woman and according to his dad an extremely beautiful one in his eyes. But for some reason, his mother liked appearing as a little girl, she never really explained why she preferred the form. His mother was currently eating a cookie which got Chris to smile as sweets were something his dad had introduced his mom to. And Chris's father had always loved surprising his mother with sweets, "I see your love of sweets hasn't changed much mom," he said drawing the girl's attention.

She paused from her eating to look up at Chris, "Cookies, taste delicious," she stated in her monotone voice.

Chris smirked knowing his mother was always like this and the quirk was fitting for her in several ways even if her appearance changed from time to time. He then turned to the boy, "As always, thanks for bringing her here Lynes," he greeted. Chris then hesitated for a moment, "Um, could you give us a bit of privacy?"

Lynes gazed at Chris silently for a few seconds, then shrugged, "Yeah sure, I don't mind, just try not to take too long." Lynes replied with a yawn and he began floating up into the air, "I do have a schedule to keep and a quota needing to be met you know, how the business goes," he commented before he picked up the large scythe that was twice his size and exited the room.

Chris came around the sofa and stood face-to-face with his mother, "Honestly, I wonder if all death's Reapers are like that," Chris muttered before sitting next to his mother. At the same time Ophis finished the cookie as he continued, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you mom, but why are you here?"

Ophis's gaze shifted to her son and stared at him for a moment, "I heard you had moved into devil territory and that got me worried, so I came to check on you," she replied.

Chris sighed, but was smiling slightly as his mother didn't show emotion as others did, "You don't need to do that, I can easily take care of myself and my family. You of all people know that," Chris replied though the look on his mother's face showed she was not convinced though she did not press.

"I still care about you, Aria, and my grandchildren," Ophis paused as she came to the conclusion of why her son came to the town. "You have made contact with the wielder of the Boosted Gear I assume to repay your debt to Ddraig and his last host?"

Chris nodded, "Ddraig and Markus did a real favor for me and Aria, I will not let that be viewed as some type of charity. I always repay my debts, dad gave me that lesson as you should know. And Markus was like a brother to me," Chris iterated.

Ophis inclined her head, knowing that her husband had taught their son a sense of honor which he had himself. It was one of the qualities that had attracted her to him and held her interest for so long even when he was a Nephilim rare as they were. Her daughter who was her son's bond-mate was an incredible match for him and it was easy to see it. Then Ophis did enjoy the time she got around her grandchildren that her son and daughter had given her. So, with how her son was determined to save his wife, Ophis couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in him rare as emotion was for her. "Then you are still set on finding a way to save Aria," she asked, the tone in her voice changing a bit.

The white of Chris's eyes darkened to black in a moment along with his the irises glowing gold at the question. His head went down a bit as he had given the answer to this and it had never changed, not even once. "You better believe I am dedicated to finding a way to help Aria," he growled in a deep voice. Chris stopped as thoughts of what Aria had done for him went through his mind, "She has changed my life in ways that words can't put into words mom. She brought me into the light and led me to find happiness with her. I can't let it end without trying to do more for her." Chris paused, "Dad did much the same for you, so you can understand my determination in helping her. Are you going to tell me I should give up on her?"

"No" Ophis replied shaking her head, "You, are too much like your father to accept such an outcome. He was also stubborn and determined, not stopping until he found a way to succeed at his goals." Thoughts of her mate came to Ophis as she did miss his presence, and she craved it more than silence at times. Chris's father had been a unique individual and he had helped Ophis see that obtaining silence wasn't the only reason for existence. Her son and his family were one of her reasons for existing now for they taught her joy of family.

Ophis placed a pale hand on top of her son's and he looked into her eyes. And Chris saw a rare hint of emotion that his mother showed in the form of a small smile on her face. Her grey eyes showing slightly hidden comfort and love in them she had for him and his family. "I believe you will succeed given the time and opportunities," Ophis stated, "You and your team are strong and won't accept things as they are now."

Chris smiled and his eyes reverted back to how they were regularly. He chuckled while gently squeezing her mother's hand with his own, "Well, if you say something like that then I better not fail mom," he returned.

Ophis nodded before she snuggled up against her son, and the two enjoyed a comfortable moment of silence with one another. Such moments were rarer now than they once were in the earlier days the two had since Ophis had rarely let Chris out of her sight when he was a young child. Eventually, the Infinite Dragon God left, but not before telling Chris to say hi to her grandchildren for her as they were sleeping.

Once she was gone Chris closed the door, he noticed both Ayano and Alternes standing in the foyer waiting. Chris faced his two oldest, dearest and closest friends he still had currently. Many of the rest from his earlier past had either died or were imprisoned in some way. "I assume the area around the house is secure for the time being," inquired Chris.

Both bowed as they had made sure the barrier around the house was as strong as it could be. Then they had set up other spells to deter uninvited individuals to bolster the defenses. ""Yes, Chris,"" they answered.

Ayano's gaze then met Chris's and he saw the serious expression she had. "However, I doubt that the defenses in place will hold off others for all that long," she stated.

Alternes picked up where Ayano left off, "A suggestion to consider Chris, calling the team for help," he remarked, "We do have ways of contacting them and they will want to help you, we know it."

Although Chris had been avoiding the idea, mostly as those that made up his team was doing other things as they had their own lives which he tried not to interrupt. However, Ayano had made a fair point that the defenses wouldn't hold forever. Chris suspected that either devils or another group would make the effort to break through what was set up for whatever reason they could come up with. He didn't like to admit that he still attracted attention even though it was unwanted. And his friends would always tell him to contact him should he need anything from them.

So, Chris knew it was time to suck it up and admit that he needed assistance, "That would be appreciated Alternes." Chris paused, "I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon. You can call or consider it paranoia, but my intuition is normally on the money. So, it will be good to have the others here too if or I think rather when things go badly," Chris replied. A thought crossed his mind then, "Also, I believe it would be wise to call the Grigori back. Azazel and I will be having another discussion about what is going on around here in more detail," Chris stated. "Whether that means I inform him how he is slacking in his job and that he may end out losing subordinates."

Chris woke up when morning came and found the familiar sight of Aria beside him was comforting. He brought her into an embrace and simply held her to himself happy to have her with him. If not for his wife, Chris's life would be far bleaker than it was and wouldn't be really worth living to him. It was the reason that he was doing everything that he could to help her condition improve. Chris wanted Aria to be in his life for a long time to come and if things didn't change, then she wouldn't be.

He got out of bed and dressed before heading for the kitchen to see how the rest of his family was doing along with his guest. And when he entered the dining room, it was interesting to see the scene therein. Sitting around the large oval table were his kids who were conversing excitedly with Asia. They all seemed to like the new face and were happy to meet someone new including Aura who wasn't much of a people person Chris knew. The other reason that Asia was getting along with his children was of course, the purity of Asia's heart and the high affinity with dragons she had. The said nun seemed happy to be speaking casually with others as it appeared to have been some time since she had done so was nice to see.

He knew that Phina would be busy preparing breakfast while Ayano and Alternes would be doing other tasks around the house. Lynes was on a chair at the table across from the others juggling some knives without seemingly a care in the world. The Reaper was different than other people Chris knew and Lynes wasn't unique in that respect either, other Reapers had quirks that stuck out in odd ways as well. So, Chris said nothing about juggling dangerous objects around his kids, he knew it would do little.

Phina noticed Chris first out of those awake, "Good morning Chris," she greeted as she walked out of the kitchen, which was connected to the dining area next to the Family Room.

"Morning Phina," Chris replied with a yawn.

"I thought that you should know that Lance and Lupus arrived earlier this morning, Lance is waiting for you outside," Phina iterated. "Minx is currently wandering around town, said something about exploring as I recall. Then Lupus is patrolling the woods around the house while waiting for tasks," she continued. Chris nodded in acknowledgment, but he was also pleased and heartened that so many of those he considered friends and family arriving so quickly. Most of Chris's "team" as his mother put it, had lives of their own, but the bonds they shared were strong as seen as a call would get them together regardless of the reasons.

Phina noted the small smile that came to Chris's face and kept going, "Also, Alternes did get ahold of Simon who contacted Frodo to get information on our guest. It was assumed that you would like to know more about her and her background," she said lowering her voice so the blonde nun couldn't hear her.

Chris felt an eyebrow raise at the tone, not because he didn't want to know more about Asia, but the implications that Phina's tone made. Alternes and Ayano had been with him for long enough to know they could do things to help without being asked and did so most of the time. So, one of them going to others for information wasn't new or unexpected really. It was one of the reasons why Chris set up a network to gather information in the first place, to help keep himself in form and up to date of any new developments in the world. "Did either of them have anything useful," Chris asked.

Phina nodded, "Indeed, apparently, Asia Argento was originally a nun for the church and was titled as the "Holy Maiden". It was because of her healing abilities which in truth come from her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing," Chris repeated, taking a quick glance at Asia who was laughing along with his kids. Chris had been around enough Sacred Gear users as well as the Fallen Azazel to have a fair knowledge base about them in general. And Twilight Healing was one that he had been told about and seen in action a few times though it had been a while since then. "A non-combatant Sacred Gear in the form of a pair of rings which allows the user to heal human, Angel, Fallen Angel, and even Devils. The same gear that Mira had as I recall," Chris mused but the last line was low in volume with pain in it. He shook his head to clear it of the memories of a friend that was dead and gone years ago. "I wonder why someone like her is all the way out here, and in devil territory at that? It seems rather odd to me and circumstances as I know them don't fit right."

"Frodo-san had the answer to that too," Phina replied. "According to him, Asia was caught by some healing a Devil who was fatally injured. Even though the possibility of not knowing it was a Devil and that being likely, she was deemed a heretic and a witch and she was exiled from the Church."

Hearing that angered Chris but there was more to his reaction than just anger. But then, it was one of the main reasons why he disliked the Church as a whole and in extension wasn't the fondest of any of the biblical factions. Anything any of them could not comprehend or normally control in some way they saw as a threat. Just because they were the largest mythological factions right now, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels thought they could do anything they wanted. And that was without caring about the consequences of their actions, nor how it would affect others. This was especially true with the bias idiots of the Church and the Old Satan Faction. It was because of them that his father was essentially crucified among other things that were done to him before his death.

Chris stopped knowing that the tangent wasn't healthy, nor would his father want him to dwell upon it. His family was what mattered to him, his father would tell him to focus on them and their happiness. The other nagging point with Asia's story was the 'devil' that she healed. Chris couldn't state exactly why at this point, but something in him said firmly that the devil popping up wasn't a coincidence. Too many devils had sick fetishes and hobbies for a sacred gear user being separated from what they knew and made vulnerable to not set such up. However, there was not enough information at the moment to come to a sensible conclusion.

Giving thanks to Phina for the info, he turned to the dining area while she returned to the kitchen, when Chris entered, he caught everyone's attention through Lynes just nodded his head in greeting. "Good morning everyone," Chris said to his kids. He got two cheerful greetings and one wave in return. Then he looked towards Asia, "Morning Asia, did you sleep well?"

Had Asia slept well her host had asked, she had difficulty remembering the last time she had slept as well as she had last night. This Chris Maxwell was so nice to her as were the rest in the house that she had met. It had come as a shock to find out that Chris had not one, but three children when he didn't look much older than herself. But the children brought back memories of happier times for Asia, back with others in the church. "Um yes, I did, thank you for having me," Asia replied with a bow of her head. "Your children are very friendly too though I still can't believe that you have children even though you look so young."

Chris chuckled as he moved over to ruffle Charles and Lilly's hair fondly earning giggles from his twins. "Yeah, them coming along was unexpected for me too, but I certainly don't regret their births happening," Chris answered tones of fondness coming into his voice. "They have certainly brightened my life with the joy they have brought me."

Asia nodded slowly, surprised with the tones of fondness that Chris used when talking about his children. It made sense why the children were so happy with someone like Chris as their father. Asia could only wish to have had parents like him, though the sisters that had raised her and others had been wonderful. But there was still one question in Asia's mind with these children, "So then, if it isn't too much to ask, where is their mother," she questioned. Chris's smile lessened a bit which got a feeling of shame to wash over Asia, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she started.

However, Chris raised a hand silencing Asia, "It's okay, I know that you didn't mean anything bad or mean by asking that. You are not the type of individual that has a mean bone in your body by what I've seen." Chris paused and took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, my wife's health isn't the best and as a result, she is confined to a bed most of the time. I would ask you to keep that fact to yourself though Asia," Chris implored. "Perhaps when her health improves, you can meet her, I wouldn't doubt you would get along with her very well."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Chris continued changing the subject, "I guess you also met Lynes too," Chris said gesturing towards the young Grim Reaper who was still juggling the knives, but he paused and gave a small smile before continued juggling. The expression on the guy's face was that of one who didn't have a care in the world with what they were doing. Chris stared for a moment and then shook his head, "He's not much of a talker but okay to be around," Chris commented dryly.

The conversation ended and breakfast started when Phina brought in the food and placed it on the table. After breakfast was over, Chris prepared to head out to school by saying farewell to Aria and then his kids. "Now you three behave for Phina, Ayano, and Alternes, and please don't give Asia a hard time okay," Chris said to them.

"Okay," the twins replied while Aura gave a silent nod.

Chris knew that Asia would be safer at his house from both the Fallen and devils as the fallen wanted her and he didn't trust devils. So, Chris turned his eyes towards Asia, "Just let Phina or Ayano know if you need anything okay?"

Asia processed what Chris said and the realization of Chris implying that she would be staying at his house sunk in. Her eyes widen as she understood what Chris was saying, "Wait, are you saying that I can stay," she questioned. Chris nodded in answer, which made Asia happy, "I will Chris-san." She paused a moment as she had a personal request, "Um, also I was wondering if you could do something for me, if-if it's not too much trouble," Asia asked shyly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Chris felt an eyebrow raised as a curiosity at what type of request Asia could have, but he gestured for Asia to go on in stating her request. Asia began in a quick muttering but thanks to Chris's good hearing, he heard what she was saying. The girl wanted to meet with Issei again who she saw as a friend and she didn't have many of those. Apparently, the kid had actually befriended the girl and hadn't acted the pervert which was different for Issei.

Chris didn't see Asia meeting Issei as a problem, the kid would unlikely hurt her from what he had shown thus far. It was the other devils that Hyoudou was around which concerned Chris when it came to Asia. Those devils either saw Asia as a threat with her having been a nun or a "piece" to acquire, neither of which Chris found acceptable. The girl would be tricked and charmed by devils without someone with a clear head and experience with how devils were like. Chris wasn't inclined to leave Asia to such a fate, but nor did he want to control her life either. Chris did say that he would ask Issei if he would be willing to meet with her when he saw him next with her request to him.

Chris headed off to school and thankfully in his view, he was left alone during the school day since Akeno didn't appear. Nonetheless, after school that changed as a member of the student council approached him saying that he was wanted for a meeting. Chris decided that he would humor the devils as then perhaps they would leave him alone. That was the hope though Chris didn't think the break if he got one would last long it would be better than nothing. The devils at the school had shown themselves as too nosy for their own good really. There would likely come a time where that persistence would bite them, whether that came from Chris or another individual.

He was also joined by his friend Lance along the way which Chris wouldn't complain about. Lance was one that he knew he could depend on no matter the situation. Lance appeared to be in his very early twenties to most. He had messy mid-length strawberry-blonde hair that didn't appear to be well-kept often if at all. His hair complimented his green eyes and fair face naturally. Lance's skin was pale, and he had what looked like tattoos of some kind around his neck though his current attire made it barely visible. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark blue dress shirt underneath a black military-style jacket which fastened by two leather straps over the chest and a zipper. Over his hands were fingerless black gloves with white stripes on the tops of the fingers. And to top off the outfit, Lance had black cargo pants with a pouch on the left thigh and holster containing a silver tool on the right along with his boots.

The two entered the student council room where the meeting Chris had been "asked" to attend would be. The student council member couldn't say anything to stop Lance coming in with Chris nor did Lance answer any questions posed to him by any of the devils present. He simply took a place behind Chris to stand and said nothing while Chris sat down in a chair. Lance still looked over the devils and didn't see why Chris was giving them the time other than being nice. Chris had always had incredible manners, better than most had on average and Lance wouldn't deny that.

After sitting down, Chris faced the devils that were around the town thinking to himself about the conundrum they created for himself and others. They had been stupid and hadn't shown any sign of that changing, though Gremory was worse than Sitri was, but not by a great deal. The instances that he had been forced to deal with their crap had been fairly annoying. Honestly, Chris was using patience to not teach the two head she-devils a lesson they clearly needed in his view. This meeting also showed that contacting Zechs hadn't helped as much as Chris had hoped it would since the redhead wasn't backing off. It was truly surprising after the "warning" Chris gave the she-devil a week ago.

Chris hadn't expected much with the Sitri girl, not if what Azazel said was correct with the student council president being the sister of Serafall. Talking to that leader of the devils was usually waste in Chris's eyes and that's before one took into account that he wasn't the fondest of Serafall to begin with. Plus, he had much better things that he could be doing with his time than sitting in this meeting. So, this was more to get the devils to get the point to leave him be and stop pestering him in a "nice way".

The air of tension was impossible to miss for any of the devils and most were fidgeting in response to it. Beside Sona was Rias also sitting in a chair and with them were their respective Queens. Near the window were Koneko and Kiba, but there was no sign of Issei but that was most likely because Rias did not want him to get involved with anything regarding Asia. The rest of the student council was around the room paying heed to Sona waiting for orders. And yet, Chris appeared almost bored with being here which wasn't out of place from what the devils had been forced to learn. Also, there was his "companion" who had not given any of them an answer to who he was or why he was there. Sona was the first in the room to speak, "Thank you for meeting with us Maxwell-san. Although, I must ask who the person behind you is and why is he here since he wasn't invited?"

Chris didn't answer Sona's question immediately sitting casually in a chair that he had pulled up for himself, his legs resting on a table. Lance after a minute of standing behind Chris had moved to lean up against a wall looking out a window. Lance's arms were crossed and a small frown had come to his face making him look like Chris almost bored. However, the devils could sense power coming the one that had been with Chris, and it felt like corrupted holy energy like what Fallen Angels possessed. That point had several possible implications that none could be proven or disproven without more information.

Yet, after a long moment, Chris took a breath and spoke, "Well, the guy with me is a friend of mine by the name of Lance Vega. He decided to tag along while I was making my way here at your request and I didn't see a reason to stop him." Chris took in that the devils in the room were apprehensive of Lance and with his holy power, it was fairly obvious why. Nonetheless, Chris knew without a doubt that Lance was reasonable and logical and wouldn't kill another just because of what they were. So Chris continued, "You don't need to worry about your safety as he won't kill any of you unless you give him a reason to."

Chris explained the point calmly though it did not really seem to satisfy the devils, he paid no heed to it as he didn't care. These devils could do nothing to force him or Lance to do anything they said. That in mind, Chris focused on Sona as she had been the one that had called for this meeting specifically. "Now, what is this meeting for Sitri,"' Chris asked flatly, "I can find other things to do with my time that I would prefer doing rather than being here."

The reasoning behind why Sona and Rias had called for and arranged this meeting was to hopefully get information from Chris. Recent events had brought up questions that they needed answer too. Not only had Chris appeared out of nowhere and "saved" Issei from the stray exorcist who shouldn't have been there, but he had taken the nun to somewhere else. There had been no explanation for either action and it made both Rias and Sona curious and worried about many things. They knew there were fallen around town, but that was about all they could figure thus far.

Then Chris had stated his intentions that he wanted nothing to do with devils to Rias and identified himself as a dragon a little more than a week ago. That encounter had been a harsh one for Rias and her peerage, one which they couldn't forget. Rias had explained what had happened with Maxwell to Sona and the two had become very worried. They were dealing with a dragon and they weren't to be taken lightly or death was the usual result. Sona had even suggested that they may need to contact their siblings as neither she or Rias were ready to deal with a dragon themselves. Rias had been against that as she didn't want to call upon her brother or Lady Serafall and show they couldn't deal with a situation. And so, the meeting had been the compromise they two had come to, hopefully obtaining information from Chris about events.

They couldn't come up with reasons why Chris would help Issei as they saw no benefit he may have to do so. However, there were so many unknowns with Chris Maxwell that they couldn't predict his behavior. Sona believed that honesty was better to go with when dealing with Chris Maxwell. Rias had shown what attempted charming and seduction got from him and Sona didn't want to receive anything like that. "The reason why Rias and I requested your presence here is because we were curious about some things and we're hoping for some answers." Sona took a breath, "Why did you saved Issei Hyoudou last night, and then what became of the ex-nun?" Sona pause and then continued, "From what Rias said to me, you took the nun with you."

Chris didn't see what happened to Asia as the business of these devils nor what she did going forward. Were they to find out if they didn't know already that Asia had a sacred gear and one that can heal any being, they would want to have her join their peerages. Chris had found Asia extremely trusting and devils saw absolutely nothing wrong with exploiting and taking advantage of that idea even though he certainly did. So, that in mind, Chris gave his reply, "Well, if you must know, then yes, I did help the young nun get away from those that were using and abusing her. And she's currently staying at my place though she is free to leave if and whenever she wishes to," Chris answered casually and said nothing else.

That was an answer, but not the information that Rias and Sona wanted from Chris. Yet, that wasn't odd with Maxwell, he didn't give them the answers they wanted regardless of the way they asked their questions to him. The girl may have told Chris things concerning the fallen angels she could be around and that was important information. The point that fallen angels were around here had been the case for a few months now, but little information had been acquired on them or what they were doing. "Did she tell you anything of why she was around here, or what the Fallen Angels are planning," Rias asked evenly.

Chris's expression shifted to be deadpanned as he had made it clear that devils didn't have sway over him. Apparently, he hadn't made it clear enough that these devils couldn't make him do anything. If they tried to force him into something, he would punish them and then explain to their older siblings what they had done that was stupid enough to earn the said punishment. That in mind, they could ask him questions, but it was up to Chris himself to decide whether he felt the need or urge to give an answer. "No, she didn't, and even if she did I really have no reason to tell any of you if I do not feel inclined," Chris responded flatly.

The answer wasn't the one that either Sona or Rias wanted from Chris, true or not as it could be. Rias was getting frustrated at the lack of information with Chris and it was hitting a breaking point for her. Yes, her brother had said it would be best for her to leave Maxwell alone, but he hadn't said why. When Rias had asked for details as her brother seemed to know about Chris, he had just said it's better she didn't know. Chris had been difficult from day one and she had enough of that getting on her nerves, "Maxwell-san, I remind you that this town is under my family's protection and as such-" Rias started.

Lance who had been simply listening to the conversation and not participating in it was tired of hearing the drivel from the Gremory devil. She nor the other had authority over Chris and they were acting as if they did and that wasn't acceptable. Plus, it was plain to Lance that the devils were just trying to cover for their own screwups with the fallen being in their territory. So Lance let out a laugh interrupting Rias, "If this town was truly under your protection Gremory, then you're doing one of the poorer jobs I've had to see devils do in a while. Allowing multiple Fallen Angels and dozens of stray exorcists to infiltrate the area proves the poor quality of the job you're doing," Lance commented harshly.

It was the first time that Lance had spoke for the devils to hear, not only what he said, but also his tone he delivered in that irked both Rias and Sona. Sona didn't let her emotions show as it wouldn't help the situation and she knew that. Rias on the hand, glared at Lance who just ignored her response which frustrated the redhead more. Lance wasn't intimidated by Rias Gremory nor would he be by any devil or any member from the biblical factions. He had said his view of the "one" that was supposed to be overseeing the area and if she didn't like what he said, then that was her problem.

Chris agreed with Lance's view on the type of job that Rias was doing if he were to be truthful. The girl had been lazy and botched things and she should be taking responsibility for the mistakes. However, it was not the time for arguing as it would only stretch this meeting out and Chris didn't want that. "Honestly Gremory, I couldn't care less about the validity of your claim to this town since it makes no difference to me." Chris paused for a moment to make sure that he had the devil's attention, "And I state again for both you and Sitri, I am not the servant of either of you. So as neither of you has any authority to tell me what to do, you are to stop acting as if you did," Chris explained coldly.

Chris took a couple of seconds to calm down and not resort to making things messy. He didn't like having others act in a way that made it seem like they ran things and could tell him what to do. "Anyway, as I was saying before Asia is staying at my place and she is allowed to leave whenever she wants to by her own free-will. Should any of you feel like taking her against her will, you're more than welcome to try," Chris said with a slight bow and then switched over to a cold tone "But I would strongly recommend that you have things in order and body bags ready to use as you'll need them. I won't be buying for any stupid enough to try their luck after I kill them for their foolishness."

Added to the challenge, Chris grinned menacingly showing his fangs that sent shivers up the devils' spines. Even with superior numbers on their side, Rias and Sona were not dumb enough to believe that they could best Chris with the power they had felt from him once. Besides him being a dragon which was a race well-known for being immensely powerful. Then they had little to zero idea of his full capabilities and that was always a dangerous factor in an opponent. Plus, there was no telling if he had anyone else with him other than his "companion" who was already putting off an extremely unsettling aura. If Chris did have others close by, then there was no hint of them which could mean that they were hiding their auras well enough to be undetected.

The awkward moment that had been building was broken when a grey cat with tan stripes along its sides appeared out of nowhere startling the Devils but not Chris or Lance. The cat let out a meow before jumping onto the table in the middle of the room and walking over towards Chris. He knew exactly who the "cat" was after all the kid enjoyed appearing as a cat to either prank or surprise others, it was a hobby of his. The kid was something else Chris had found since their first encounter years ago and Chris didn't take that for granted. So, Chris smirked before rubbing the cat's back gently earning a pleased purr in response. "Hey Minx, did you see anything interesting while on your little tour around the town," Chris asked.

In response, the cat showed what looked like a satisfied smirk before its body briefly glowed and when the light died down it revealed a teenage boy in the cat's place. The boy appeared to be around Koneko's age if not close to a year older. He had spiky grey hair with tan bangs that matched the colors of the cat from a moment ago. His skin was fair and his eyes were violet with cat-like pupils. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a lion's head on the front and camo pants ending with red and white sneakers. But what caught the devils' attention were the cat ears and two tails sticking out of his head and rear respectively.

"It was pretty good boss," the boy said to Chris, "I also nailed down where the location of the Fallen Angel's base is while I was out strolling, it's an old church on the outskirts of town, pretty run-down place really." Minx took a breath, "And by what I heard, they're looking for the nun girl you took in 'Asia' I believe they referred to her as. They're even sending out several stray exorcists on the prowl to search for her boss," Minx reported cheerfully before his eyes scanned the room and its occupants before stopping on Koneko.

Chris had quickly found out how good Minx was at recon after they had met. The kid could get into places that others couldn't and not be noticed by any. True, Minx had some quirks that were annoying at times, but all individuals do and Chris knew that. So, Chris nodded at the report Minx gave, "Good work Minx, you can head back to base until I need you again and get some rest."

"Got it Chris, but first," Minx said before slowly making his way over towards Koneko.

Said girl was staring at the boy with wide eyes as she was shocked to see another nekomata. She'd been told by many that she was one of two publicly known nekomata left after the purge. That wasn't to say there couldn't be a few unknown ones, but none had surfaced from hiding if there were any. Koneko's sister had vanished quickly after she had lost control and hadn't been seen in the open since. Those that had gone hunting for her had never come back, hence why Kuroka had been labeled as an "SS-class" Stray devil. Koneko's eye-level was at this Minx's chin was he standing next to her by what she could tell. He jumped off the table and came to be right in front of her and bent down to examine her face closely at the same time beginning to sniff her. She didn't know why this boy was doing what he was other than it being a Youkai thing.

Minx was quite fascinated by the neko-girl that the devils had with them. Granted, she was part devil meaning that one of the devils in the room reincarnated her, but that wasn't a deal-breaker to Minx. Nekomata were rare since the purge and most that Minx had met were scared and hid from the world. He wasn't the fondest of Kuroka or her attitude, so he was interested in seeing how this girl was. Chris and Lance watch with amused interest as Minx continued to inspect flustered first-year. The kid didn't get around members of his own race often so it was amusing to watch what he did.

The other girls in the room on the other hand, inwardly thought the interaction between the two was cute even if odd. Koneko was trying to figure out what this boy was doing when he suddenly leaned in and licked her cheek. The petite girl's face turned red as a tomato in response while Minx smacked his lips taking in the flavor. "Hmm, taste like," he paused inspecting the taste, "Vanilla, it's delicious," he said with a smile. Minx then teleported out of the room leaving behind several surprised devils.

"Ara, ara," Akeno who recovered first mused with a giggle as she stared at the blushing Koneko. "It looks like someone has taken a liking to our little rook."

Chris didn't know whether to laugh or chide Minx later for pulling that stunt, he could go either way. Although he had wreaked the mood and it was just because he could, Chris knew that as it was something Minx liked doing. However, Chris had to admit, it also allowed leaving for Lance and himself and he wasn't going to say no to that. "Well, I think that is our cue to be on our way," Chris said calmly, but it still drew everyone's focus back onto him as he got up.

Chris headed towards the door to leave, Lance falling in right behind him as naturally as a dance the two knew by heart. They had been friends for several years and knew how to read the other's actions without words. Lance was more surprised that Chris had sat as long as he had tolerated the devils. Nevertheless, he attributed that patience to Chris's wife Aria, she had helped him be much more tolerant and patient. The woman would make a saint look kind of bad from the times that Lance had been around her. She truly was quite the woman and he couldn't blame his friend going the distance he did for her.

Sona wasn't finished questioning Chris Maxwell, not with the threat of fallen in the area. The nekomata that had appeared didn't matter to her at the moment, even though by law among devils, the members of that race were to be captured. The stray devils Kuroka had proven that nekomata was too dangerous to leave alone and not have strict watch over. But that was beside the point right now, "Wait, I did not say you could go," Sona said sternly.

Lance had been tolerant of the devils' actions up to this point even when they had been pestering Chris. He had been tempted to whip the to she-devils a couple of times already while in this room, but he had held himself at bay. However, with one of them now giving his friend Chris an order, he wouldn't let that stand without a proper response. Lance formed a dagger made of holy energy in his right hand and from what he saw the devils didn't notice what he was doing. So without warning, Lance spun around fast and threw the dagger at Sona.

The dagger grazed Sona's cheek before impaling itself into the wall that was directly behind her. Sona winced as she could feel holy energy brushing against her skin where the cut was. She knew that had the dagger actually made more than a grazing contact, she would be in much worse straits if she lived at all which would be questionable. The other devils looked on in shock as they followed the direction the dagger came from to find Lance glaring at Sona.

Lance was gazing at the she-devil that had the gall to order Chris to do something. His expression was a serious one and the next blade he would throw with the intent to hit directly. "No one, I repeat, no one, especially not one from one of the biblical factions commands Chris to do something," Lance stated. "He already told you to be polite and mind your manners, you would do well to remember that fact if you wish to avoid annihilation." Lance turned on the spot and followed Chris out the door without another word.

The Student Council Room door slammed behind them leaving several still shocked devils. Dealing with Chris was one thing and they were still having issues with that which none could deny. However, this companion of Maxwell's had just threatened and attacked Sona with holy energy. Rias and Sona had to admit that the meeting was a failure in more ways than one. It had been hoped to be used to answer questions, yet the meeting had only produced more to be considered.

Chris and Lance were making their way down the hallway from the student council room not once looking back. Neither wanted to talk about the meeting as they both saw it as a waste of time in some way. However, along their way to the exit of the school, they happened to come across Issei who hadn't been with Rias. It had been something that Chris had noticed but not thought much about other than the presence of the oddity. He figured that the redhead was just keeping Hyoudou away from Chris himself for some reason.

Issei, on the other hand, was rather upset at the moment and was trying to figure out the best way to deal with his anger. He was angry with himself for not helping Asia last night as he knew in his heart he should have. He was irked that he hadn't stood up for her better when Rias had chastised him after leaving Asia behind. But he was also mad that he was so weak that he couldn't help Asia let alone fight for himself against another who had attacked him. Issei had decided to find Rias and get his feelings off his chest to her to help her understand. And Issei remembered Kiba saying something about a meeting with the student council today, so he headed to the student council room. Yet, at hearing approaching footsteps, Issei looked up and saw Chris Maxwell and someone else he didn't know walking towards himself.

Issei hadn't seen Chris in class today, which was odd as he always sat at his desk looking out the window. But when the teacher asked him a question, Chris always had the right answer to say he had been listening. And Chris was asked at least one question a day since their homeroom teacher was annoyed that he looked out the window all the time. "Eh, Maxwell-sempai? Why are you here at school so late and where have you been," Issei asked.

Chris chuckled a bit at the kid's questions, it just showed he was a regular boy going about his life. That would have likely continued if Gremory hadn't drawn him into the non-human world as Chris suspected she had. Granted, the kid would have been drawn in eventually with him being Ddraig's host, it was a given. "I could be asking you the same thing Hyoudou," Chris replied, "I take it you are here to see Miss Gremory?"

Issei nodded wondering how Chris had guessed that he was looking for Rias as he hadn't said anything about that. Then, there were other questions in Issei's mind about Chris Maxwell, both from what had happened last night and other things that Issei had seen. However, before he could say anything, Chris kept going, "Yet, finding you, I actually wanted to let you know that Asia wants to see you again as she is quite worried about you."

Issei was surprised that Asia wanted to meet him as he hadn't saved her when she needed him most. He had been close to useless against the crazy exorcist from last night and he had been forced to fight. Issei was glad she was okay of course, the poor girl had been through a lot which she didn't deserve. "W-wha, serious," Issei asked in shock.

"Yep," Chris returned bringing out his phone that had a map, "here is the location that she can meet you at if you're interested. And please try not to do anything stupid before that, I would say you've done enough of that kind of thing to last you for a time," Chris summed up before continuing to walk toward the exit, Lance still behind him. The two had to make preparations while the pervert was deciding on what to do.

Issei wanted to see Asia again even after the lecture he had received from Rias. He had been worrying about her more so after seeing the scared expression on Asia's face. And though Rias had told him specifically to stay away from her as she was a nun and so "an enemy", he couldn't say no to the opportunity. So, instead of talking to Rias as he had been meaning to a moment ago, he turned around and headed home. And when Saturday afternoon came, Issei headed to the park that Chris had indicated he could meet Asia at.

When Issei arrived, he noticed the place was where he had been killed by Yuma and brought back to life by Rias. The park looked so normal and ordinary but didn't feel so exactly anymore and the feeling was hard to shake. His life had changed so much in the last few weeks that it was still hard to get his head around. But the sight of Asia did help Issei as he had been worried about her after the previous night. Asia was also happy to see Issei as he had been hurt the last time she had seen him. She had believed Chris would do what he could arrange a meeting with Issei as she had asked for. Chris didn't give any impression of lying to anyone that she had seen and he had been so nice to her. The two sat down on a bench and began talking to one another about many things like any other two individuals would.

At the same time, Chris and Lance were hiding in a tree standing on branches watching the two from their perches. The two had concealed their auras so they would not be detected with the leaves hiding them physically. Down below Asia and Issei were sitting at a bench in the park, which ironically was in the same place where Raynare killed Issei. "So, how long are we going to be staying here," Lance asked Chris.

While Chris set up the meeting for the two, he also did it to lure out the fallen ones as Azazel had asked to take alive. And while Chris didn't much appreciate the way the idiot ran things with the Grigori, the guy did pay back the favors he owed. With what Azazel had promised to repay Chris with on this task, he would do what he could to get what the guy wanted. Plus, the call to him before coming here had gotten the point across that Azazel was to get someone here asap before things got messy. "We wait for the Fallen Angels to show up," Chris replied. "We have to capture them alive so they can be sent back to the Grigori. We do that, Azazel will owe us for stopping any possible conflict between his subordinates and Gremory. And I already have his word on what he will do as repayment and I won't say no to what he will provide. Plus, he is kind of a friend as he's helped me out in the research I've been doing so, since he asked, we'll do what we can."

It made sense that Chris wanted a favor from Azazel to Lance, and it likely had something to relate to his wife. Lance had the good fortune to have met the lady that was his friend's wife a few times and he understood his determination to help her. The repayment that Lance suspected Chris was promised from the head of the fallen angels was the resource for research. Azazel and his resources he normally used to research sacred gear would give a chance for Chris to find a cure for his wife. So Lance just asked the other point of this situation, "What about the stray exorcists if they bring any with them, are they part of the bargain?"

"Nope, they are not so feel free to dispose of them as you like," Chris replied flatly. Lance nodded in return before the two picked up Fallen Angel auras approaching the park. Sure enough, the four fallen that Minx reported about appeared, three females and one male making up the group. The lead female was named Raynare and she was at the front wearing a revealing dominatrix outfit. The tall woman had a full figure with long navy-blue colored hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a maroon trench coat-like top with a wide collar and a matching mini skirt. The short female had blonde hair styled in twin tails and had blue eyes to match. She was in a gothic style outfit that gave the feel of a spoiled girl off. The male fallen appeared to be middle-aged with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale trench coat over a white dress shirt with an ascot and black pants.

Issei immediately got up and gestured Asia to get behind him while activating his Sacred Gear. Chris frowned when he noticed that Issei's Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear had not fully evolved and still looked like a Twice Critical. Truly, the kid really needed a lot of help and training, and the redhead was doing none of that. Ddraig's previous host Markus had been one of the Boosted Gear's best users thus far and he had only been in his late twenties when he died. Chris knew that Markus who had been as a brother had done the best by far at giving Albion and his host a run for their money. They had gotten close to beating Albion in fact, if not for a low and dirty stunt pulled by Albion's host back then, Chris believed that Markus would have won against the White Dragon Empress at the time. However, it was in the past so whether that belief was true or not was up for debate.

"Well, I suppose we better get started with this," Chris said as he jumped down from the tree branch, Lance joining him.

The two were soon spotted by Issei, Asia, and the Fallen Angels and focus shifted to them momentarily. One of the two approaching did match the one from Freed's report which got Raynare to frown. The young man didn't look like much out of the ordinary, nor did his companion. The way Freed had put it, the guy was 'cheating' as holy-based weapons didn't seem to affect him at all. Raynare jabbed a finger at Chris, "So, you're the one who defeated Freed and took Asia," she demanded, "I admit it's impressive but do not think scum like you can defeat elites like us."

The fallen formed light spears they intended to use against the two newcomers. Chris raised an eyebrow at them with their banter and reference to themselves, but he merely turned his attention towards Asia ignoring the fallen. "Hey there Asia, did you enjoy your time with Issei," Chris asked the former nun kindly.

Asia was a little surprised by Chris's lack of care towards the Fallen Angels. Yet he had beaten Father Freed and made it look easy a few nights ago, so she nodded. "Ah, yes, thank you very much for arranging this time with Issei-san, Chris-san," she replied.

The four fallen weren't appreciating being ignored by this young man who there was no power coming from him. He felt like a regular human, so who did he think he was to ignore those that were superior to him? "Hey, don't ignore us you inferior being," Raynare snarled only to flinch as Chris sent her a glare with emotionless gold eyes.

Chris wasn't in the mood to take crap, not with the month he had been having with the devils trying to nose into his business and causing issues. And if Azazel hadn't specifically asked that the four be kept alive, well they wouldn't be in the air right now nor silent as they would have been screaming in pain as they suffered. It used to be a matter of principle for Chris to punish those that irritated him. But then that's why he earned some of the titles and the reputations that were attached to them that he had. Before Aria, Chris had been cold and one of the "meanest" dragons one could encounter. Chris didn't take crap and even those seen as evil dragons were careful to not tick him off and avoid him as best they could.

And in this, Chris hadn't made any promises of capturing them without harm to Azazel. However, were he to do things to them, he would have to come up with a viable excuse if the four would be in horrible condition upon delivery and he didn't want to take the time to do that. "If I had not been asked by a friend to capture you four alive, you would be on the horrible road to your deaths the moment I laid my eyes on you," Chris said menacingly. A small bit of his draconic aura began to leak out slowly as he glared at the four fallen.

Either it was the aura he was emitting, the look in his eyes, or Chris's words affected the four in some way. But something, a primal fear perhaps that caused the Fallen Angels to feel real terror run through them. They threw their spears at Chris at the same time in an instinctual measure, "Die," Raynare cried.

Chris prepared to deflect the projectiles which would be trivial as the holy energy would not harm him. But before the spears could even hit him, they were all swiftly deflected by Lance with ease. The Fallen Angels plus Issei and Asia looked on in shock as Lance stood in front of Chris. Lance had a sword made of light in his left hand and a bigger blade in his right projected from the silver hilt he had taken out. The man had a serious look on his eyes as he glared at the Fallen Angels as they had tried to assault his friend and captain. Chris knew all his friends would defend one another as he would them without hesitation, but he could defend himself just fine. So he let out a sigh, "Lance, not that I don't appreciate it, yet you do know attacks such as those wouldn't have done anything," Chris commented.

Lance was well aware that his friend was strong and conventional magic which holy energy would fall into would do little to nothing. However, his honor and pride would not allow another to attack his captain and he do nothing to stop them. "Indeed, I understand that Chris, however, you cannot expect me to stand idly by while these scumbags claim to be superior to you. Then they are stupid enough to attack you when they are pathetic fools that are not worthy to kiss the ground you tread upon with their last ounce of strength," Lance replied firmly.

Chris smirked at the loyalty that his friend was showing as it was flattering, but it wasn't meant to be. He knew Lance's honor and pride were having him do what he was and Chris couldn't fault him for it. Honestly, Lance could whip all four of these fallen by himself and Chris was tempted to let Lance do just that for the heck of it. It would be rather entertaining and Chris knew Lance would be more than happy to do the task. Chris looked up at the still shocked fallen with his smirk as the situation was getting amusing which made it harder not to let Lance beat them.

Raynare quickly snapped out of her stupor that had come from their attacks being deflected. "You! How the hell did you summon either of those swords, you shouldn't be able to use holy energy," Raynare demanded.

"Wait Raynare," the sole male of the group said, "The scent coming off that young man, it's both Fallen Angel and human, which would make him a hybrid."

"What? Are you serious Dohnaseek," the small blonde female exclaimed.

"The light sword in his hand is a clear indication of him having angel blood Mittelt," the third woman commented.

"But to produce a sword like that Kalawarner, that's kind of impressive for a hybrid," Mittelt said. Dohnaseek nodded in agreement yet Raynare did not pay any attention as Lance's comment angered her. "You traitor! Even if you're a hybrid, how dare you call your own kind scum! Where is your pride as a Fallen Angel," Raynare shouted as she already formed another light spear.

Lance would teach these four a lesson in respect before this was said and done, he would vow that if necessary. None insulted Chris in his presence and walk away without chastisement of some form and punishment for the majority. Chris was Lance's friend, his captain, and brother since he had helped him at his times of weakness, Chris had stood by him when he needed the support most. It was why Lance would do anything for Chris and his family for they were his family as well. It was his honor and privilege to serve and defend them with everything he had. So, he just narrowed his eyes as he stared at the four fallen, "I have no ties to the Grigori or the Fallen Angel faction. My loyalty has and always will be with Chris," he declared proudly.

Raynare made an annoyed sound before snapping her fingers. In seconds, dozens of stray exorcists appeared, all of them armed with light swords and pistols, most likely loaded with holy bullets. "No matter," she stated, "You two will make no difference in this, our goal is Asia. The rest of you are expendable, so get rid of them."

"Yes Raynare-sama," The stray priests cried as one before charging forward towards Chris, Lance, Issei, and Asia.

Lance did not look the least bit concern at the oncoming swarm of priests, they were as dead men walking. He soon began walking casually towards them, not even giving the Fallen a glance. Issei looked on in shock as Lance kept getting closer to the charging stray priests. Chris knew what was coming and had no issue with the future mess, but he felt that the two with them might. "Hey Issei," Chris said, catching the brunette's attention, "You might want to stay in front of Asia as this is going to get messy."

"What-" Issei was about to ask but his sentence was quickly cut off by a loud swooshing noise.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Three stray priests were suddenly slashed apart immediately, their severed limbs flying in the air with blood splattering across the ground. Lance had his left hand raised and coming out from his fingertips was what looked like threads made out of light. The silver hilt he held in his right hand had changed from having a light blade to having a whip made of light that was modeled after a cat-a-nine-tails. This caused the remaining stray priests to halt in their charge as they stared at an approaching Lance. "While you're all still peeing yourselves, let me properly introduce myself," Lance began as he pulled on some of the light threads that he had sent outback. "My name is Lance Vega, friend and loyal follower of Christopher Maxwell and your executioner," he stated as he swung the threads forward along with swinging his whip towards his targets.

Immediately the priests were ripped apart and nothing they did could save them from being slaughtered. Some tried to fire bullets at Lance, but he would either dodge them or use his threads as shields. Lance was wielding his light whip slicing the priests into pieces with it just as much as the light threads. The real difference was the whip had a longer reach than the threads did so the priests couldn't avoid the weapons.

"Whoa," Issei murmured as he watched the brutal display as it was horrific. And yet, Issei couldn't tear his gaze away from Lance killing the men with ease.

The Fallen Angels looked on in disbelief as their army was being decimated. However, because the latter was so focused on that, they did not see Chris who had gotten above them. Chris used his power as he thrust his fist downward sending a power shockwave towards his targets. The Fallen Angels could only look up before they were struck by a powerful force of air pressure. The force sent them crashing into the ground below hard leaving large cracks in the aftermath. "I'm going to need you four to stay there for right now, it will be in your best interest," Chris stated.

The blonde fallen glared at Chris, "And what would you know," she started but her voice caught in her throat as Chris looked at her.

His eyes were hollow lacking emotion much like his mother would have regularly. "Let me tell you four that for the record, I can kill you all with a single finger and it would still be a waste of time and effort." Mittelt shivered as ice-cold fear filled her at the guy's cold voice.

Kalawarner gaped at this guy, not entirely believing what he was saying, but she also felt fear that wouldn't go away. "You," she began, "You can't mean that."

Chris's gaze shifted over to Kalawarner and she stopped talking when it came onto her. "To tell the truth, I've ended lives for less than what you four have done," Chris shrugged, "That's what happens when you mess with a dragon, we take it rather seriously, it's why it happens so rarely. Even other dragons take care not to mess with me in particular as they know I would whip them, but you four are certainly pushing it."

Meanwhile, as Lance was still fighting against the stray priests, and Chris was dealing with the Fallen Angels, Issei was still in front of Asia just watching the event. Yet, a certain insane human had managed to separate himself from his colleagues. Having captured Issei and Asia in his sights, Freed charged towards them catching the former's attention. Issei caught sight of Freed and readied himself to defend Asia, "You," Issei cried as he raised his Sacred Gear.

"Haha," cackled Freed, "We meet again sh**ty devil, could this be destiny? You know, until now I never met the same Devil a second time, that just shows how good I am! Yet, then you and the other meddling cheating devil broke that record, but now I can paint the park with your shitty blood along with that other one," Freed exclaimed as he began to ruthlessly swing his sword at Issei.

Issei dodged out of the way of the swings and got further away from Asia in the process without notice. Unfortunately, Issei was so focus on the sword he did not pay attention to the gun in Freed's other hand, which cost him as said person fired it. The light bullets pierced both of Issei's legs causing him to cry out in pain from the burning the holy energy caused. "Issei-san," Asia cried moving towards him, only to earn a smack to the cheek courtesy of the butt of Freed's gun.

"Back off bi**h," snapped Freed, "Once I'm done with this shitty devil, I'll punish you before we rip your Sacred Gear out!"

**[Boost!]**

"You bas***d," shouted Issei.

Freed turned his head back to Issei after hearing the two voices. His eyes widened as the reincarnated Devil charged towards him with renewed strength and most of all, his left arm glowing a bright red. The last thing Freed saw was a red gauntlet making its way towards his face. Issei felt some satisfaction when his fist made solid contact with the nut's face.

Back with the fallen and Chris, Dohnaseek swallowed hard as what Chris said had brought a thought to mind that he hoped was incorrect. There were stories about dragons and how dangerous they were among the factions. However, there were a few specific ones that killed those that angered or even irritated them just because they could. Of course, the mythical dragon gods and all assumed they would kill those that would go against them if they really existed. But there was one dragon that the biblical factions feared and most others did too as they had wiped out those that had messed with them in most instances. That dragon was known as the "Dragon of Shadow" or more commonly the "Shadow Dragon".

They were unofficially considered the third Heavenly Dragon alongside the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon to be equal in power with them. And, it was the Shadow Dragon that unlike the other Heavenly Dragons hadn't been sealed into a sacred gear. An attempt had been made and many angels, fallen and devils had died in that failure as a result. The description that the guy had given fit what others said about the Shadow Dragon, normally in whispers. However, those that had seen the monster and survived never had said anything of the dragon possibly having a human form. "You can't be," he whispered, "You can't be the Shadow Dragon."

The mention of the feared dragon's name got the other three fallen to shiver visibly. All had heard the stories of the "meanest" and feared dragon and what they had done and what they supposedly did. It was the stuff of nightmares and that was usually being nice to say it that way. All records about encounters with the dragon had been clear with how bad things tended to end with them. "Don't be silly Dohnaseek," Raynare said evenly though the tone of terror were clearly heard, "There is no way that this guy…"

Chris sniffed, "So, you've heard the name," he said flatly, "Yeah, some call me the Shadow Dragon. I also know that there has been a number that have claimed that title and use the fear that comes with the reputation I've earned. Heck, I've slaughtered an amount of them to get them to shut up and stop posing as me to fulfill their greedy ambitions." Chris let out his wings to add to his point before he continued, "Yet rest assured, I'm the true Shadow Dragon which many compare to Ddraig and Albion." The four fallen shook with terror as the fact that the one before them was the monster they had heard about in stories sunk in. "And you four have been annoying lately, which isn't a good position to be in when it comes to me."

Chris wasn't in the mood to do more work to get these fallen to stay where they were and the fear from his reputation was doing a great deal for him. So instead, Chris had some shadow puppets hold down the four fallen to keep them alive. When his shadow puppets had the fallen where he figured they wouldn't be damaged further, Chris turned from them towards the battle going on. Chris joined Lance even when he didn't need the help, it would be faster if Chris helped deal with the stray priests.

The battle continued, Lance slaughtering the priests with Chris pitching in here and there, but mostly just moving the fight along to its conclusion. Issei was fighting Freed and was doing okay, but his strength was waning from his injuries. Chris finally just stepped in and knocked out the insane priest before he managed to really harm Issei. It was within the time of five minutes that things were wrapping up when the Gremory crest glowed a bright red on the ground. When the glow died down revealing Rias and her peerage, all of them were ready for a battle. Rias had her arms crossed across her chest making her breast rise a bit, standing at the front of her group, a determined look on her face. "I've just about had it with you Fallen-" she started.

Chris appeared right behind the redhead and chopped her head without hesitation. He'd had enough crap from the fallen and their stupid followers already, he wasn't interested in tolerating the devil heiress's antics. She was coming in at the end of this whole situation when the fight was done and that was very annoying. Chris was pretty much doing a job that the redhead should be doing which Zechs would hear about later, Chris would make sure of that. If not for Chris and Lance, Issei would likely be dead or hurt really bad and Asia taken. And this was seeming to be an ongoing theme with Rias by what Chris had been seeing and it wasn't appreciated at all. Heck, right now Asia was doing the work that Rias should be doing for her peerage member. "Ouch," Rias cried, her sentence cut off as Chris chopped her on the head.

Rias grabbed her head before looking up at the perpetrator who was gazing deadpanned at her. "Are you devils usually this late to things these days, or is it just you Gremory," Chris asked in an annoyed tone. "It's amazing that you haven't lost a servant or two considering how careless you are with what you tell them."

Chris walked forward and sat down on a park bench completely unharmed from what had happened. The scene around him was the opposite as it was the remains of a bloody battlefield by what the devils saw. Besides the bench Chris was sitting on were four bruised Fallen Angels bounded by some kind of magical rope. The four were trembling and weren't looking at Chris and appeared to be whispering things to themselves. The entire field was littered with the dismembered parts of stray priests and blood with Lance standing over them while smoking a cigarette. And finally, Issei was sitting on the ground while Asia was busy healing his legs from the bullets he had taken. Near them was a row of fallen trees in a domino fashion that looked like something or someone had crash through them.

"Um, I guess we are a bit late," Rias said sheepishly to which Chris shook his head but said nothing. Trying to save face Rias managed to regain her confident posture and made her way over to Issei, whose legs were now close to fully healed by the time she got to him. Kiba was keeping a wary eye on Chris, Koneko was covering her nose trying to block the scent of blood, while Akeno was looking at the scene with an interested gaze.

"Ara, ara. You really have been busy here Maxwell-san," Akeno said as she gazed at Chris. The said person just rolled his eyes as the queen continued, "Though I am surprised that no human has noticed this yet."

"Minx set up a barrier around the area to ward off humans as I asked him to beforehand. He is pretty much a master in Senjutsu, and a very skilled one which I doubt many could outdo were they to try when he gets serious," Chris commented. He did notice Koneko's eyes shift towards him briefly at the mention of how Minx was a Senjutsu master. Supposedly, the girl was related to Kuroka who Chris knew since she was a friend of his. Then Chris's attention shifted to Rias as she was staring at Issei's left arm where the Boosted Gear was.

"Issei, that is-" Rias's voice of amazement caught everyone's attention. The cause was on Issei's left arm for instead of covering just the back of his hand, his Sacred Gear had grown into a larger, more draconic, red gauntlet with a green gem and yellow claws on the arm.

"It's the Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet and one of the thirteen Longinus. One of the Sacred Gears capable of killing Gods and sealed within is Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragons that even God fears. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds," Chris explained in a monotone voice. He was a bit surprised to see it had evolved at that stage in one battle, but he merely assumed that it was due to Issei's overflowing emotions to protect Asia that triggered it. Either way, it still worked in his favor as he wanted to talk to Ddraig after the years that had passed. Ddraig was one of the few he knew over the years of existence Chris had lived through. He and Albion were friends hard as it could be to believe for some, even with the contest that went on between them.

Issei gaped as he heard what incredible power his sacred gear the Boosted Gear possessed, especially since it had the potential to kill Gods. Asia also stared at the red gauntlet in awe too along with Chris knowing so much about it. The Fallen Angels came out of their fear somewhat at the revelation that Issei's so-called 'useless' Sacred Gear wasn't so useless. Rias and the other Devils stared at Chris, impressed with his knowledge in the matter. He certainly sounded like he knew what he was talking about in the subject at least.

However, she knew there was still business to be done, so Rias soon approached the Fallen Angels. "So, you four are the ones causing trouble in my territory, and you even had the nerve to attack one of my cute servants several times. For that I'll have to erase you," the redhead said with steel in her voice as a ball of red energy began to form in her hand.

Chris watched as Rias was acting as she was which didn't really fit her in his opinion from what he had to see. Zechs would not like the things Chris would tell him, but hopefully, it would help him tell her what needed to be said to get her to improve. Plus, he really couldn't let her do what she had in mind as he had said he would try to get the four fallen back to their leader alive. So, Chris sent a gust of wind to disperse Rias's attack and caused the girl to nearly lose her footing and stumble backwards a bit. Chris was staring at her in boredom while wind circulated around his arm and up to his fingertips. "Unfortunately, Gremory, I cannot let you kill these four," he said.

Everyone except Lance looked at Chris in surprise while the four Fallen Angels looked at Chris with sheer terror in their eyes. To them, Chris stopping Rias from doing things to them inferred that he intended to kill them personally. If story and rumor were correct with the Shadow Dragon, they preferred to have devils kill them as it would be far quicker. The Shadow Dragon supposedly would torture their target before killing them and it was a process according to rumor.

Rias, after regaining her balance, glared at the sand-haired young man, "Oh, does that mean you wish to spare these four," she asked heatedly. Rias was getting irritated with Chris due to him not cooperating and seemingly waving her off.

Chris continued to gaze at the redhead, "First off, don't get that tone with me Missy as you're the one who allowed them into this town along with their army of expendable grunts they had," Chris retorted. That caused Rias to flinch as she knew he was right about letting the fallen into town and she couldn't deny that without lying. Chris continued feeling a presence he knew, "And second, it is neither for you nor me to decides what become of these four, that's his job," he said as pointed upwards for emphasis.

Following his finger, everyone looked up and gasped at the arrival of a new figure. Said person was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He had fair skin and short silver hair on his head without a single strand covering his face, along with violet eyes. The man wore a casual suit with no tie, but what got everyone's attention were the five pairs of black feathery wings coming out of the man's back.

"One of the Cadres of the Grigori," Rias muttered, some fear showing on her face as she knew that the person before her was not an opponent she and her peerage could beat. Before them was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, beings who fought and survived the Great War and whose powers were Satan-class. Rias only hoped that they would not give much if any attention to her or her servants right now.

"Shemhazai-sama," Raynare whispered with a faint tone of hope. The slight show of disappointment on the man's face when he glanced at the four got them to hang their heads.

Shemhazai gazed at the four that had caused the issue that was reported to Azazel by Chris Maxwell. It was good that Chris had said something before the situation had gone too far and from what he had seen it could have been really bad by the end should nothing had changed. Not only had the four disobeyed orders they were given, but they could have caused real issues with devils and there were enough issues already with current relations. And it was nice of Chris to capture the four instead of killing them though it would have solved the issue as well if in a messier way. Chris did have a history of exterminating those that got on his bad side, though thankfully, his family had helped him change that mentality.

Shemhazai landed gracefully on the ground before folding in his wings. His arms were crossed, and a small frown marred his face as he stared at the four bound Fallen Angels. However, his mood seemed to brighten a bit as his eyes shifted towards Chris. "Chris, it's good to see you are doing well," he said politely.

Chris nodded getting up from his seat just as Minx appeared standing on another bench. "Good to see you too Shemhazai, I figured Azazel would send you to get things in order when I called him. I'm glad you were able to respond so quickly to this," Chris replied.

The Fallen Angels and Devils blinked at the way that Chris addressed the second-in-command of the Grigori. How could he know not one but by what he said, two at least of the leaders of the Grigori? And by the sound of it, he was on friendly terms with both of them to some degree.

Shemhazai let out a sigh knowing to what Chris was really referring to, "Well, given the possibilities of a war breaking out because of this situation, it was decided that I should get here as fast as I could. That plus, Azazel and I know you wouldn't joke about something like this," he said before looking around, "And I see you are as efficient as you have proven to be with dealing with fools that cause problems." Shemhazai then turned towards Lance and smiled, "Ah Lance, are you doing well?"

The Human-Fallen Angel hybrid bowed a bit in response, "I am Shemhazai, thank you asking. And no, I still won't join the Grigori sir," Lance said with a small smile, with the last part having a bit of humor in it.

Shemhazai couldn't help the chuckle that came at the comment as Lance had known the next question. There had been offers for Lance to join the Grigori for some time now and from several leaders, but he had refused each one extended. Azazel and Baraqiel were some of the others aside from Shemhazai himself that had made offers. "Stopped me before I could even ask," he muttered as he shook his head in amusement. His face hardened though when turned his attention towards Raynare and her colleagues. "And as for you four, I hope you know how much trouble you're in for doing a stunt like this along with how lucky that you're dealing with me instead of the one that was asked to apprehend you."

The four captured Fallen were going to say what they had been told and the change in the orders that had come weeks ago. However, Shemhazai cut them off before they could, "And don't try to talk your way out of this. Azazel's orders were to observe the Sacred Gear wielder, not kill him and you know that regardless of what others may have told you. Furthermore, you had the nerve to try to extract a Sacred Gear with a machine that has been clearly banned. Fortunately, I destroyed it before I got here so it will cause no more issue than you lot have already."

Once that was said Shemhazai opened a portal and began pushing the four Fallen Angels into it. He gave one last nod of gratitude towards Chris who nodded back in return. Chris still couldn't figure out how Shemhazai wasn't the one doing the governing of the Grigori rather than Azazel. Shemhazai and his friend Baraqiel pretty much kept things running within the Fallen Angels faction if truth be told overall. Azazel was more a figurehead though Chris couldn't say that he was completely useless. The guy was improving the relations between the Fallen and the other biblical factions which weren't easy Chris would imagine.

All there watched as the Cadre walked into the portal, which closed behind him and ended the point about the fallen. Chris gazed at Rias, "Well then Miss Gremory since you were late to this, I think that it is only fair you clean up the mess made. After all, it's because of your carelessness that it occurred, so have fun with cleaning up," he stated. Then Chris shifted his attention to Asia, "Well now that's done, time to head home finally, it has been a long day, come on Asia let's go."

The former nun blinked several times processing what Chris had said to her. Yes, Chris had told her that she could stay at his place as long as she wanted to. Nonetheless, it sounded like he was saying something different with this and Asia couldn't figure out what it was. So, she stuttered a bit, "Chris-san, w-w-why-" she began and even the devils looked a bit confused by Chris telling Asia to come with him.

Rias wasn't happy about Chris telling her or really handing her a mess to clean up which he had made. Granted, Rias and her peerage were a tad late to this to help Issei, but Chris was being rude. Added to that, Chris wasn't even giving Rias the chance to argue with what he was saying. Nor was she even getting the chance to thank this nun for helping Issei with his injuries. The girl was a nun who was normally enemies, but she had helped a member of Rias's family and she would be grateful for that.

Chris stared at the blonde before replying, "Well, the kids have taken a shine to you pretty quickly and I did say that you can stay as long as you want. Plus, I feel kind of bad of leaving a kind girl like you with nowhere to go in a country that you know little to nothing about," he explained before placing his hand on Asia's head rubbing it gently. "So basically, what I am saying is," Chris hesitated and then continued, "welcome to the family, Asia Argento Maxwell."

Asia could feel tears brimming in her eyes as all her life she ever wanted one thing: a friend, a place where she could belong. For so long people had only seen her as a mere object, a "Holy Maiden" and not a person. And after her mistake of healing a person that was hurt which had turned out to be a devil, she was immediately cast out from the only place she called home. Thus, she was labeled as a witch and heretic and she was all alone without knowing what she had done was wrong. But now, not only had she made friends through Issei, Chris and others, now she had a family too. At last, she finally found the place she longed for as she had found family and home.

Chris and his friend guided Asia even as the devils just stared as there had been some information said which they hadn't known. Chris had kids, which brought into question how old he actually was as it couldn't match his physical appearance. Plus, that also implied that his "girlfriend" was more than that which hadn't been mentioned specifically. And now that Asia was a part of that family, there was a chance that she could get information from him. However, that had to be done with caution to not get Chris mad as he had shown he had more power than they did.

Rias definitely wanted to have another talk with her brother as he clearly knew about Chris. Yes, he had said to leave Maxwell alone, but only said that there would be consequences if she didn't and nothing more. Rias needed more information on Chris before she did anything else around or to him. Admittedly, Sona had been right in prodding a dangerous individual though Rias wouldn't tell her that. But that didn't explain why the four fallen had been terrified of Chris as they had. True, Chris was a dragon, yet that couldn't be all there was to the reaction, could it?

**A/n**

**Okay, I leave off here for this chapter. Now on to the ending comments as there are a few of them. So first, Chris in this chapter shows that he is willing to get his hands dirty and that's entirely true. Plus, you readers get a view into Chris's past and found out he has rather a stark picture others see him as. And Chris earned the reputation as the Shadow Dragon and the fear that comes with it as he was much meaner in the past. The reaction of the fallen angels is a good example of how many see the Shadow Dragon.**

**Next, yes I said in the last chapter that I would "not be the nicest" to Rias and that will be something that comes off and on throughout until I state otherwise. Granted in canon later on, she improves to a degree, but in the beginning, perhaps it's just me, but Rias comes off as a pampered princess and so that's how I'm portraying her for the time being. And other canon characters are much the same in the respect that they come off as I'm portraying them to an extent. So, Chris doesn't like them all that much but it isn't them as individuals, though he is annoyed by Rias's nosing. That's it for this chapter, please some of you take the time to write a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Familiars

**A/n**

**Here is chapter three of this story, and this is chapter will be less action packed than the last one but will advance the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Familiars

Days went by after the incident and following cleanup with the fallen angels and things had gone back to being a fair routine. Rias was still rather miffed with the mess that Chris had handed her to clean up as it had been extensive. And then the boy had said nothing to her nor any of the devils in the school since that event. To get more information, she had gotten in touch with her brother Sirzechs the current Lucifer and one of the leaders of the devils during the passing days. Really, she had talked to Grayfia as her brother was "busy with stuff" by what his queen and wife said.

They had told her to stay away and not to bother Christopher Maxwell when she asked about him before. It had frustrated her as they clearly knew of the guy but just hadn't given much if any detail about him or as to why they said to leave him alone. As annoying as that had been, she didn't have much to argue that with before now. However, with the incident with the fallen, Rias felt that she needed more information about Maxwell. If he could take on and beat four Fallen with the results she had seen, then there was danger with him. Her brother seemed the best source she knew of right now and even if it was kind of admittance of needing help, Rias couldn't think of anything else she could do. "Grayfia, the question is a simple one, do you know Christopher Maxwell or not," Rias inquired.

The sound of Grayfia sighing was heard by Rias at her question, "Lady Rias, as you were told before by Sirzechs already, it is in your best interest to not involve yourself with Mr. Maxwell. Sirzechs and I do know him, but that isn't a subject that you need to be concerned with nor need any details upon. So, your question as to Christopher Maxwell has been answered enough," Grayfia replied calmly.

Grayfia wasn't answering Rias's question as she wanted, instead, she was evading it. It annoyed her more than usual as Chris had been doing the same thing since the beginning and it had gotten to irk her. And from the things Rias had seen in the last few weeks, she wouldn't take that as an answer. "No, all you have said is that it would be best for me to leave him alone and you keep repeating that. Neither you nor my brother has said any reason or point as to why you are so insistent upon that, nor how you even know Maxwell," she returned.

Grayfia applauded that Lady Rias was persistent, but this subject was not one she should dabble in. "And again, I tell you that such is none of your concern Lady Rias," Grayfia replied firmly. Both Grayfia and Sirzechs understood Chris's situation as it was which he went to great lengths to not let others know about, but it had taken years of friendship to learn of it to a major extent.

Chris was slow to trust others and rightfully so with the history that he had which most saw incorrectly. The Shadow Dragon was known as the meanest dragon historically and Chris had earned that reputation even if he wasn't like that so much now. However, most of the time he did horrible things, it was to defend one or more of those that he cared about. That was a fact that the stories about him seldom mentioned as those stories were told by his attackers more often than not. Then a portion of his attackers had gotten close to Chris and then betrayed him and the trust they had earned for one reason or another. Then, most that learned of who Chris really was feared him for what he used to do to those that were foolish enough to cross him.

And though, Grayfia doubted Lady Rias would do anything to harm Chris's family were she to find out about them, it was a risk. Chris didn't like those he didn't trust getting involved with his family and he would scare them or sometimes just kill them. The last group of devils were a testament to how far Chris would go to defend his family. He had slaughtered them all and truthfully, they had brought their ends for trying to use Chris's family to control him. Sirzechs had stepped in, but by that time, the amount of dead had climbed rather high even if few in the Devil Faction knew that.

And yet, Grayfia's reply only irritated Rias for several reasons other than not answering her question. The first reason was it said she knew more about Chris Maxwell, but she wasn't telling her for some reason. Second, Rias had no real luck getting information from Maxwell and her pushing had only gotten him to ignore her or show some of his power. And then, Rias couldn't come up with a reason that information about Chris would be bad to know. True, with what power she had seen thus far, he could be dangerous. But she still wanted to get his help with her issue with Riser, yet that was on the back burner right now. However, Rias didn't have enough to go on to try and convince Maxwell to help her with much of anything without getting into trouble with him. And that was the reason she had come to her brother for information, yet there was no help from him.

While Rias was attempting to get more information about Chris himself, he was having the least amount of contact with devils as possible. He had enough trouble from them for a bit and wanted time away from them. So, he took extra steps to avoid them during the school day and would quickly slip away when school was done. The other event that was happening during the time was more of Chris's friends and teammates appeared to which he was very grateful for. His intuition was telling him that Gremory would try to pull something soon enough, and it could involve Asia, or something else could also occur.

Now the reason Chris suspected and was even betting that Rias would do something that would involve Asia was an event that came to him the day before. The newest member of Chris's family had asked/begged to be "allowed" to become a part of Gremory's peerage yesterday. When Asia had come to him with the request, Chris had been hesitant at first though he really couldn't refuse as it was her choice and he didn't want to be controlling of her any more than any other member of his family. That was one of the big differences between him and members from other races, he didn't control or manipulate others for his benefit. Plus, Asia did have the makings of a dragon tamer and those were rare which was another reason that Chris was hesitant to agree to Asia's request.

He believed that Asia's choice had more to do with her having a crush on Issei Hyoudou and so wanting to be near him than anything else. Asia didn't hide the point of her crush very well, but with her innocence, it wasn't much of a surprise. The perverted kid honestly didn't know how lucky he was with the circumstance he was in currently. And Chris wondered if Ddraig was cursing what his host did or laughed at what occurred to him. The Welsh Dragon did have an odd sense of humor at times, Chris had seen that himself enough times. He could appreciate the humor most of the time, but there were instances that Ddraig went over a line or two.

As for the offer that Rias could have given to Asia to tempt her, it wouldn't be shocking to him if it had been spun in a way that would imply that Asia would get more time around Issei. It was like devils to do whatever it took to get what they want nice or not. It was a quality that Chris had never liked as it clashed with his sense of honor which his dad had developed in him. And each time that he saw the idea done, it irked him an amount and devils weren't the only ones that did such. In this instance, Rias taking advantage of a trusting person like Asia as she was extremely trusting wasn't unheard of. However, Asia's pleading had been something that Chris couldn't refuse much like how Aria could get him to do things by just asking.

On the current Saturday, Chris was sitting in his living room chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. He cursed his sweet tooth at times, but he had gotten it from his mother who had a bigger sweet tooth than him. Sweets were just a temptation he had a hard time refusing for Chris and that his kids were the same in that didn't help, so it was an ongoing addiction he dealt with. While currently, his kids were outside playing with Phina and Asia as it was a beautiful day Chris was sitting on a sofa in the living room.

Across from Chris in one of the recliners was a young woman of Asian descent with a voluptuous figure, fair skin, and amber eyes. Her green hair was tied into a ponytail that hung down to her hips behind herself. The woman's attire consisted of a plain short-sleeve neutral blue dress, along with leather shorts, and brown high-heel boots. She also had fingerless black gloves and earrings which complimented her overall appearance. Around her waist was a red wrap with a green rope belt that looked to synch her waist well. And at the moment, she had her arms crossed under her bosom as she sent Chris a curious look with the facts he had given her. Her name was Lynn Nana, and she was what was called a psychic which could do more than just reading minds and telling fortunes. She possessed no holy energy as some mistaken psychics did though she was capable of wielding holy weapons.

Chris had found her when she was six years old when she had been brutally experimented by rogue elements of the Church who wanted to utilize her psychic gifts. After killing her oppressors, Chris had brought Lynn to be nursed back to health and on her feet. He then gave Lynn the choice of either joining his group or living her own life, as he did with anyone he saved. Obviously, Lynn chose the former rather than the latter, feeling grateful for what Chris had done in saving her life and dedicated her efforts to hone her abilities so she could serve Chris better. "So, let me see if I understand what you are saying right," Lynn stated, "During the first few weeks you moved here, you became known to the devils and met the current Sekiryuutei."

Chris nodded, "Yep," he said simply.

Lynn continued, "Then you came across and later adopted a former nun that wields a rare Sacred Gear that can heal anybody into the family. Not to mention she also has a high affinity as a Dragon Tamer which is extremely rare, and then, you let her become a devil," questioned Lynn, "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope, I believe you covered it all, " Chris replied as he took a bite of a cookie. "Why? Do you have a problem with a former nun joining the family?"

Lynn sighed thinking about some of the other members of Chris's team/family as many of them were different and stuck out in some ways. She was no exception, but some of those that rallied around Chris were odder than others were. In particular, an exorcist who like the nun had come from less than pleasant circumstances. "I didn't mind a former exorcist like Frodo joining with what he has been through, so I have no trouble with this Argento girl," Lynn replied. It wasn't the nun joining the family that was bugging Lynn, it was who the nun would be around regularly. "I'm more curious why you let her become a devil since you aren't the fondest of them and for good reason with the crap they have caused you out of the factions."

Lynn wasn't exactly wrong as devils, in general, had been a pain in the rear to deal with in the past to Chris. It wasn't until recently that it had become easier to tolerate and it was because of getting to know some of the leaders. They had curtailed issues that Chris didn't want to handle as he would have just killed those involved and be done. That said, it was a good exchange for the devils and himself, they left him overall and he didn't hunt and kill them. So, Chris exhaled, "Well, to be honest, I wasn't so keen on the idea myself, but I didn't have the heart to try and control her life. Asia has a crush on Issei, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, so this is the best way for them to get close to one another," he explained.

Lynn knew that Chris didn't want and really wouldn't control others' lives, he wasn't that kind of individual despite what others would claim about him. But there were risks in letting the Argento girl become a devil, more to Chris than to her by what Lynn figured. "The Gremory devil may try to use her to get to you," Lynn brought up as she took a cookie for herself.

Chris had thought of that, but from what he had seen Rias would unlikely do that, she was too much like her brother when it came to "niceties" which was a good and bad thing for her. It wasn't out of the question though and Chris had been preparing for such and putting measures in place to curtail things. That in mind, he snorted, "Gremory doesn't have it in her. Plus, she knows that if she tries something like that, she'll lose the trust of Asia and Issei, she's trying to avoid that for whatever reason. Besides I can easily overwhelm anything she tries through either force or other means. And I'm working with her brother to get her to be smart and not cross lines, and I believe that is working to an extent."

Noticing Lynn's curious gaze at his reply, Chris elaborated on the point he had on Rias Gremory. "Simon dug up info on the girl as I asked him to, and he just sent me some interesting stuff. From what was obtained, the Gremory girl is engaged to the third son of the Phenex Clan, something she has openly spoken against. And from what I've heard and read on the guy, I can't really blame her for not wanting to be around him. Riser Phenex is supposed to be a real piece of work and that's putting it mildly." Chris paused for a moment, "Although I have to admit, I do miss messing with those types like I used to, most reactions were amusing."

Lynn blinked for a few seconds not at the last line as she didn't doubt Chris had enjoyed terrorizing pompous fools. It was the surprise that Chris would care enough of what trouble the Gremory girl was in as it would be more a hassle for him. Not to say that one couldn't feel for the Gremory girl in not having much of a choice in who you "married" especially with the scum she was being set up with. Yet, Lynn knew Chris stayed out of what other races did among themselves as long as they didn't bother Chris or his family. That in mind, it made sense not to get involved in the affairs of others especially with how long Chris had been around. So, it was odd that he was taking any interest in this, but then the realization hit her, "You're planning on getting yourself involved so you can acquire Phenex tears," she murmured.

Chris was certain that Lynn would figure out why he was going out of his way with devils. The young woman had a keen mind even among psychics from the signs that Chris had seen with her. The man that was working on a means to help Aria said he needed Phenex tears so Chris had told him to give him a bit to obtain an amount. The predicament with Rias just served as a way to acquire the stuff which Chris wouldn't pass up. "A large abundance of Phenex tears if I can manage it," Chris rephrased with a smile. "Finius believes that if he could get at least fifty Phenex tears, it could help him develop a serum to help Aria's condition even if not curing it and I'll take that for the moment."

Lynn nodded at Chris's reasoning, figuring that his intentions would relate to his wife Aria. She'd never met the lady in person, but she was willing to help Chris in any way to repay him back for all he'd done for her. Although, the others that had met Aria had all said she was nice and Chris's drive to help her was justified. If the lady was able to change the one seen as the meanest dragon to be as Chris was now, Lynn didn't doubt what she had heard about Aria. However, to get involved with devil aristocracy came with lots of issues and hassle, which Lynn was certain Chris knew better than most. Which begged the question that Lynn asked, "Wouldn't it just be easier to take the stuff rather than just do it the way you are, it seems easier?"

Chris saw where Lynn was coming from and there was a time that Chris would have fully agreed with the woman. However, over the years Chris had learned some consequences were worse than others. He was accounting for what would come his way were he to steal the tears which he honestly didn't want to deal with. Chris had made the foolish mistake a select few times, and he had learned that it wasn't worth it in the end. Stealing from the devil faction was worse than other factions as they dogmatically pursued the thief even when it got them killed. Even when stealing wasn't involved, dealing with devils was horrible as it had taken more than a year to get the last bunch of devils to mind their own business and leave his family alone. Really it had taken work and "silencing" a couple of devils to get them to back off with some help from Zechs as well.

With the past experience Chris had, this time around with handling devils he had decided to be smarter and not so impatient to obtain his goal. "The way I see it, I can avoid having to deal with devils possibly trying to track me down for theft by not doing that since it's happened before. Plus, I can humiliate some devils at the same time and do something nice for Zechs by getting his sister out of the engagement," Chris said with a small smirk while Lynn let out a sigh in response.

The conversation was interrupted when the sound of footsteps came to their ears which got Chris and Lynn to turn to see two individuals approaching them. One of them appeared to be a large man who was taller than an average human by a notable margin with tan skin, red markings over his body along with white spiky hair and yellow eyes. He wore baggy tan pants, a brown belt with a golden buckle, and a sleeveless brown shirt. The "man's" name was Sunen who despite his appearance was an Asura. However, as he was born without the usual four additional arms and two extra heads as Asura have, he was cast out by his race.

Chris had come across Sunen while traveling the world before he had met Aria and felt pity for Sunen along with his lot in life. And so out of the rare kindness he would show, Chris had taken him in and helped him even having special armor build for him to use. Chris had felt a connection with Sunen and taught him some of what he knew of the world. Since the act of kindness Chris had done taking him in, Sunen had been absolutely loyal to Chris.

Then perched on the left shoulder of Sunen was a small child-sized individual who was a gremlin with dark purple scaly skin. They had large yellow eyes, bat-like ears, claws on hands and feet, and sharp canine teeth. His only attire was a pair of blue overalls that had a hole in the rear for a tail to stick out and a bandana around his neck. The gremlin's name was Zecrom who had nearly been eaten by a pair of Undines when Chris had encountered him. It had been while Chris had been visiting his "aunt" Tiamat and he had saved Zecrom from the Undines attacking him. While nursing Zecrom back to fair health, Chris took a liking to him and so took in the gremlin as a part of his family. And like most gremlins, Zecrom had skills in building, infiltrating and sabotaging were greatly useful things.

"Hey Chris, we got a message from Frodo as he was with us for half of the trip here," Zecrom greeted. "He got word that there was trouble in an area we were passing, something about a human operation he said. So he wanted us to tell you that once he finishes up eradicating the illegal human operation he will be coming here."

"And by what information he received, he mentioned it will likely be a time before he gets here," Sunen added in his deep voice.

"That does sound like the Frodo I know, the guy was never one that could ignore wrongdoing, not with his sense of justice," Chris replied with a soft smile. Frodo was not someone who ignored any crimes, supernatural or not. It came with his sense of justice which was beyond question even more than when he was an exorcist, it was a part of his character and Chris respected that of him. He doubted Frodo would be in any trouble as the man was something else in a fight. The church didn't have a clue what a good fighter they lost with Frodo, at least the leadership didn't understand.

And by what Sunen and Zecrom said, Chris figured it would be a while until he arrived. Before more could be said, Chris spotted Alternes coming up to where they were, "Alternes, what's the status on the others?"

"From what I facts I have currently, most of them should be here within the next five days or so," Alternes returned. "Lance went to pick up Dr. Cole from the airport right as we speak since he had been working in India. However, Genji won't be able to make it right now as apparently something was going on in Kyoto and his sister Yasaka needed his assistance to settle the issue," he iterated. "Then Athena is assisting Tannin with collecting Dragon Apples and might stop by the Familiar Forest to meet with you along with Cyrus along your way to see Tiamat."

Alternes paused and that got Chris's attention as his friend didn't pause without a reason. "What is it Alternes," he asked. "When you pause like that it usually means that something has gone differently than expected. Enough issues are going on that I would rather not have more added to them."

Alternes inclined his head, "Indeed, you are correct as we have a potential problem concerning Minx," he replied.

Minx was one that could get into trouble if not given something to do and Chris had learned that the hard way. But around here, there wasn't really much if anything that Minx could get into by what Chris could think of. So, Chris's face took on a confused look, "Okay, the kid can get into trouble sometimes as some of us know, so then what did he go and do this time?"

Alternes began telling what Minx did or rather was likely setting up from what Ayano had managed to find out thus far. And as he did, Chris gained an expression of shock which then morphed into irritation. The kid was going off on his own and pulling a stunt that would bring trouble for Chris himself. And as Alternes finished, Chris wasn't pleased as he let loose a shout, "HE'S GONE AND DONE WHAT?!"

Chris was up and out the front door a moment later and Ayano raced after him with the irritation that was coming from him due to the stunt Minx had pulled. The two raced to the school to confront the Nekomata that had gone and been foolish. However, Chris and Ayano couldn't find Minx who had hidden after "transferring" into Kouh Academy. So, when Monday rolled around and the students came back to school, Chris sulked as he knew there would be repercussions with what Minx did. The kid was letting his instincts tell him what to do and it was very annoying to Chris as he as to an extent responsible for the kid and what he did.

Koneko was in her homeroom and was lost in her own thoughts after meeting the boy Minx a few days ago. The revelation of there being other Nekomatas let alone Nekoushous alive besides herself and her sister was something she had not expected. And while the chances of some surviving were possible, she never would have guessed she would meet one. The laws devils had for nekomata were clear, they were to be captured and dealt with since they were so dangerous. And with the brief meeting with Minx, Koneko could tell that he was a powerful individual that wasn't all that surprising.

From what Koneko could surmise, Minx's power was at least the same as an Ultimate-class devil. That possibly made him as strong or stronger than Koneko's sister who had consumed two Bishop pieces and was now a wanted SS stray devil. That Chris stated Minx was even a great Senjutsu user and that had also piqued Koneko's interest in both good and bad ways. Her youkai side was still something she was afraid of as what happened to Kuroka could just as easily happen to her. Unfortunately, as her thoughts continued to stew, they soon shifted to that little scene of Minx licking her cheek, essentially flirting with her which made the cute first year blush a little.

Yet as the teacher finished the attendance but before the lesson started, there came an unexpected surprise. And that said surprise tore Koneko from her thoughts with the teacher made an announcement, "Attention students," the teacher began. Once all eyes were on her, she continued, "We have a new student today so I would like you all to welcome him kindly and make him feel welcome."

The students began whispering amongst themselves wondering who the new person was, along with some groans from the males about having more competition at hearing "him" being mentioned. However, they all went quiet as another person entered the room and focus settled on the boy. He wore the standard Kuoh male student uniform except his was opened to reveal a black shirt with a white lion symbol on it. Koneko's golden eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the newcomer instantly.

Minx had to wonder to himself why he hadn't thought of this idea of becoming a student earlier. This plan came with more benefits than costs and at least one bonus of getting to be around the cute kitten. Granted, Minx knew that Chris would unlikely be the most pleased that he went and did this without saying anything, but Minx could think of an apology later. He could convince Chris eventually that this was okay and not be in too much trouble. So, with a wide smile, Minx introduced himself. "Hello all! My name is Minx Naratani and I shall be your new classmate starting today and I hope we can get along, please take care of me."

The school day came to an end and when it did, Rias had come to the ORC like she usually did. However, to her surprise, Chris had come shortly after she had gotten to the clubroom. She tried asking him what he needed, yet he didn't give an answer to her questions. Even when Rias racked her brain, she couldn't come up with anything she or her peerage had done to get Maxwell's attention. Still, Rias didn't really press when she saw the irritated expression on Chris's face, and she became glad it wasn't directed at her. Nonetheless, that certainly didn't stop her curiosity about the woman that was with Chris.

The woman looked like a normal human, nothing out of the ordinary from a glance at all. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had fair proportions though Rias's were fuller. The woman had silver waist-length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a neutral blue dress and wore half-rimmed glasses. Aside from that, Rias could sense nothing from her at all much like Maxwell himself, which was unsettling. Added to that, she had been silent the entire time and had shown many of the same mannerisms as Maxwell from what Rias saw.

It wasn't long before the other members of Rias's peerage began showing up after school had ended one by one. Akeno had been first, followed by Kiba a short bit later, and both had been curious as to what Maxwell and the woman were doing there, but said nothing. It was shortly after Asia arrived that she identified the woman as a "friend" of Chris's by the name of Ayano when she greeted her and Ayano returned it. The woman "Ayano" didn't give off a bad vibe or anything, in fact, it was that she was polite and yet said nothing else which just was similar to Maxwell that it was putting off the others in the room other than Asia. Issei, when he got to the ORC, did stare for a moment at Ayano to which Ayano didn't really respond.

Then around ten minutes after the rest had arrived in the ORC, came the last member of Rias's peerage accompanied by another. Minx found out that he was in more trouble than he had originally surmised at seeing Chris waiting in the ORC when he had followed Koneko there. He had originally thought to have some more fun with the kitten before moving forward. Minx hadn't missed the reactions of the other students, especially the murmuring to one another as he and Koneko had been walking by. He hadn't minded it, he was quite pleased to be with the kitten and play with her for the moment. Honestly, the rest of Gremory's peerage had been surprised to see the male Nekomata appearing in their clubroom with Koneko. Although, that didn't stop Akeno from making some lewd comments that left Koneko blushing harder and Issei having a bit of a nosebleed.

Chris being in the club room had Minx a tad nervous as he didn't want his friend mad at him though he knew it would likely happen with enrolling in the academy. He'd seen what Chris could be like when he got mad once and that had been enough to tell Minx not to have Chris mad with him. Plus, he knew who Chris was and the stories about him, his titles weren't for show and that's all he needed to know it was stupid to tick him off. So most of the time, Minx did his best to not go too far and make Chris more than frustrated with him.

If it was just Chris being here, Minx believed he might be able to calm down his friend enough to smooth things over. However, with Ayano here that may not go so well as she would back Chris regardless of what Minx said. She could whip other members of the supernatural and make it look easy for most and Minx had seen proof of that. Heck, he had experienced what Ayano could do in a fight and Minx knew he couldn't beat her in a fair fight. Senjutsu didn't work against Ayano or the other like her at all, it was a given with them being what they were, though that didn't make it any nicer.

Minx turned his attention back to Chris and the moment he saw his face, it was clear he was ticked off. That said there was a lecture was coming his way, "What in the ancestors' names were you thinking, you idiot," Chris growled at Minx.

"But boss~, I was so bored just waiting," Minx groaned as he then nuzzled Koneko's cheek with a smile. He was finding teasing the kitten enjoyable along with nuzzling and being around her. She was much more interesting than Kuroka had ever been, and with the white-haired girl being the little sister Kuroka would talk about, she wasn't what Minx expected. Perhaps it was her innocence that made her more attractive than Kuroka, but then the older nekomata was a serious flirt, and Minx wasn't as fond of that personality type.

Koneko blushed again at what Minx was doing, but she made no action to stop him as something within her wouldn't allow that. Secretly, Koneko liked what Minx was doing, yet she couldn't voice the feelings that were coming to her. In fact, Koneko let out a small purr that was barely noticeable at the nuzzling that Minx did. She hoped that no one else in the room heard the purr she had attempted to hold back that escaped her. The noise was embarrassing more so that she couldn't help that it came out of her from the nuzzling.

Chris just watched the two before shaking his head and sighing at Minx's actions since it was clear that the boy was attracted to the girl. He knew that Minx and likely the girl he was teasing were at the age where mating could happen. It was a tad odd as he had quite a different reaction with Kuroka, he hadn't wanted much if anything to do with her. Chris could only guess that something about Kuroka's personality rubbed Minx the wrong way. Chris himself had made it clear to Kuroka that he wouldn't flirt or mate with her as he had Aria. The girl had taken a few times to understand Chris's statement of not doing sensual things with her.

Ayano remained indifferent to Minx's response, though he had proven he could be flippant on occasion and it could cause issues as it was right now. Minx was among those of Chris's friends/family that could be troublemakers and one of the younger ones. She was really waiting for an order to drag Minx back to the house for some punishment from Chris. With what he had gone and done, it was the logical outcome and Minx should have known that. Minx wouldn't be able to get away from her, Senjutsu would never work against herself or Alternes.

Rias and her peerage members just remained on the sidelines, not really sure what to make of this situation playing out in front of them. It was clear that Chris had an issue with this Minx and him enrolling in the school, but none could figure out why. And this boy looked to have a thing for Koneko, though what that interest could be, none could say. Akeno would have normally made a teasing comment to Koneko, but a quick yet stern look from Ayano surprisingly kept her quiet. The woman with Chris just gave off a strange feeling that kept the devils quiet and to not interfere.

Whereas Ayano felt it would be best that the devils stay out of this business and not make it worse. It was an expectation of devils that they would complicate things they got into and history was a shining proof of that fact. Sometimes they didn't mean to interfere, but more often than not, devils stuck their noses into business that didn't concern them. And those the redhead was related to specifically Sirzechs made the issue with her a more delicate one. It was because Chris was friends with Sirzechs himself, and Chris didn't want to compromise his friendship with the man if at all possible.

Chris was about to continue chastising Minx, yet a magic seal appeared on the clubroom's floor which stopped the conversation and caused the devils to react by taking a step back. The seal gave off an orangish-red glow and when it faded revealed Phina. Her red-orange eyes swept around the room for a moment taking in the devils' present. Phina wasn't the fondest of devils much like Chris was though she had a few reasons of her own. Devils were among some of those that hunted unusual creatures for sport, which Phina could technically be considered as one. Her race was close to wiped out because of hunting and though devils weren't the only ones that did such, they did the idea as often as humans used to if not more so.

Phina took in the reactions of the devils to her appearance but kept her face blank of expression. Yet, she didn't miss the perverted look that the brown-haired boy gave her as she was scanning the room. The boy was supposed to be the Welsh Dragon's current wielder by what Chris said. Now that she saw him in person, Phina agreed with Chris that Ddraig had gotten a bad exchange from Markus Lune. However, she ignored the look that Issei gave her, instead turning back to face her friend. "Chris, everything has been packed and the children are ready to go," she stated.

Chris's entire mood changed at Phina's message, he smiled as he planned to be absent for a few days from school to see family and had been looking forward to it. He missed spending time with his children like he had been able to before moving around here, so he was going to enjoy the time. He would deal with the crap Minx had brought after he got back as the kid needed some discipline or else he would keep doing things like this. "Thanks for informing me Phina, I've been looking forward to the vacation," Chris returned before he turned his head towards Asia, "Come on Asia, time to go."

Asia blinked in surprise at being address along with the subject matter Chris was talking about. She hadn't heard anything about a vacation, though Chris's children had been excited about something recently. Honestly, his kids were very cute and Asia liked being around them. "Um, where are we going Nii-san," she asked having started calling Chris that since he took her in.

All the devils in the room were listening in as they were still curious about Chris as an individual. Truthfully, they still had little credible information on or about Maxwell after the time he had been around here. Rias especially wanted to know more as she hadn't gotten anything out of Sirzechs or Grayfia. All they kept saying to her was that "it was best that she didn't get involved with Christopher Maxwell". Rias's parents when she asked said they didn't even know the name and were kind of surprised that her brother did. From all that, the only thing that Rias had been able to determine was that either Chris or someone he knew had gone through the trouble to hide facts about him. However, she couldn't figure out any reason as to why any would go to those lengths.

Then, by what Chris just said, he was planning to disappear for a while from school. There had been nothing to suggest that he intended to disappear for a few days at all. And by the sound of it, he was intending to take Asia with him which would mean that she would be absent too. Chris didn't pay attention to the devils in the room as he continued, "We're going to visit my aunt. Plus, I promised I would take the kids to see her too and so, I figure that I would introduce the newest member of the family."

Rias was of two minds about what she had just heard, which were that Asia would be away if nothing changed. The other thought was this could be an opportunity for her to get more information on Chris should she play her cards right. By this point, it had become obvious to her that she wouldn't get Chris to join her peerage. That wasn't nice especially with the arrangement with Riser looming, but she had accepted the point. However, it certainly didn't mean that Chris couldn't help her in the issue she had with Riser and she would take that if she could get it. Rias believed that Chris could win against the idiot that she was arranged to marry even if she didn't know his full power.

Chris was a dragon and they were considered powerful monsters in a few ways that made fighting them much more complicated. Nor was Rias a fool, she could tell that Chris was a powerful being beyond herself, possibly on par with her brother. In conjuncture, those that were Chris's friends could be powerful individuals in their own right if Lance and Minx were good examples to go by. And even after just seeing them for a short amount of time, the Gremory heiress guessed that Ayano and Phina were also quite strong. Thus, gaining favor or something like that with Chris would do great for Rias in terms of her current predicament. Granted, some could call it cruel and devious, but Rias was a devil and she was naturally attracted to power and want it to help her.

The potential problem in this was if Rias didn't tread carefully, then she would risk Chris lashing out at her. She had almost made that mistake once and the power he had put off had been unlike any she had felt. Plus, little was known about dragons in general other than the stories about them, so Rias hadn't much to go on. The danger in dealing with one was real and Rias couldn't deny that any longer. Still, she had that one favor Chris owed her for turning Asia into a devil though she would have to be careful when she called that in.

After all, the addition of Asia had come with some perks as the girl's healing abilities were great. Yet the other part of Asia becoming family was she still had a connection to Chris himself which Rias didn't have before. And ever since Chris allowed Asia to join Rias's peerage, the redhead has been trying to find ways to get closer to Chris. Nevertheless, she'd not had much luck in getting closer or getting any good info on the guy. Chris rarely talked to them and when he did, he called them by their last names, minus Asia and Issei sometimes which made dealing with him more difficult. The former because she was now a part of Chris's family and likely other reasons that Rias didn't know.

Then Issei surprisingly had begun looking up to Chris admiring the second year's strength. He had also told Rias that he was grateful that Chris had taken in Asia and helped her. Rias couldn't blame Issei for looking up to Chris a bit, he was polite and to most nice. Although, when out of sight of the other students and around devils, he tended to ignore them. It frustrated Rias, but she could do little to change how he behaved around her and her peerage.

Besides those facts, all Rias knew about Chris was he also had kids but no details about them. From that, Rias assumed that his girlfriend was likely the mother of those said children, however many Chris had which Rias had never found out. She nor any in her peerage knew where Chris lived, and Akeno saying that it was "somewhere" near the shrine wasn't enough. So, there was no way for them to catch Chris outside of school on terms they could control and dictate somewhat. Rias suspected that he planned for that which was admittedly was not only smart but also quite impressive even if annoying.

None of that stopped Rias from speaking her mind to Chris, "While I do not want to sound rude Maxwell-san," she started. Rias had planned to take Issei and Asia to the Familiar Forest today and get them familiars of their own. "I actually intended to bring Asia-chan and Issei to the Familiar Forest to find them familiars."

Chris gave Rias an almost bored look in response to her statements which was one of the two normal responses he spared her. He didn't care if she had planned to take Asia and Issei over to the Familiar Forest even if he was going that way himself. The redheaded she-devil had become an annoyance that Chris wanted a break from which the vacation was supposed to provide. He was going to tell Gremory that she could shush as Asia would be going with him, but the door to the clubroom opened before he could. "Excuse me, are we interrupting something," Sona asked in greeting.

Chris had sensed them approaching, so he wasn't surprised when Sona entered along with the rest of the Student Council behind her. Sona on the other hand, paused when she noticed Chris, two women she didn't know and the new transfer student present. The new student was sitting beside Koneko appearing to be happy being next to her as he was very close and "cuddling" her. Then the two women Sona didn't know caught her attention like Chris nothing was coming from them. Sona assumed that the women were acquaintances of Maxwell, but that was just a guess.

Rias looked over at Sona wondering what she was doing here at this time. They had agreed that Rias would go to the Familiar Forest first and Sona would go later. "Not really, what are you doing here Sona," Rias asked curiously.

Sona scanned over the woman, wondering why Chris would have either of them here if indeed they were with him. Maxwell was still a mystery even with the time that had passed thus far and nothing learned yet had changed that. Still, after a moment, Sona answered Rias's question, "We both have new servants, so we should introduce everyone properly."

After a brief explanation from Akeno to Issei and Asia about Sona's identity, the Gremory Heiress introduced her newest servants. Chris rolled his eyes and forced himself to show patience with these devils, more for their siblings than the two she-devils themselves. He wanted to leave and be done with this, but he didn't want to leave Asia here as he would like her to meet his aunt. So, for Asia, Chris would be quiet and wait for these devils to go through their "manners" routine. It was a formality that was amusing at times but boring at others in Chris's view.

The meeting between the two peerages went fine with most, overall both knew each other if not in person, by reputation. However, the first meeting between Sona's new pawn Saji and Issei started off on the wrong foot. Issei was kind of happy to meet another pawn as Rias had told him he was her only one. "Wow, so you're a pawn like me? We're so similar," Issei said with a smile and a friendly air.

Chris had to give some acknowledgment to Issei on being friendly as he was since he had a bad reputation around the school that was well-earned. The guy was a pervert and the whole school took it as fact along with his two cohorts being the same. It was kind of sad in a way to Chris as he had seen signs of good character within Issei that most didn't take the time to look for. Nonetheless, the kid let his perverseness be on top most of the time, hence why it was hard to see the good qualities he had. Chris figured that the kid's habits had formed due to no one being firm and telling him no and hadn't stopped him with the development.

So, most with good morals would see those like Issei are not looked at nicely and normally shunned to an extent. And as Chris expected, the only guy with the Student Council glanced at Issei with disgust. His name was Saji and he was Sona's newest pawn that she had made. "Hmph, to be called 'similar' to one of the three most perverted students in this school," he paused, "my pride has been deeply wounded," Saji replied arrogantly.

Issei was instantly irked at the reply when he had been being nice to the guy. Granted, many in the school would give disgusted looks to Issei and his two friends, but Issei had been showing good manners. "What was that punk," Issei snapped.

Chris was trying to decide whether to laugh or tell the two to stop being such idiots and embarrassing themselves. Their argument was pointless and the judgment they had of each other was ridiculous in truth. This also made the wait for Chris somewhat better as he was getting bored with the current situation. Ayano observed Chris watching the scene and was somewhat surprised that her friend was just sitting and tolerating the devils. He wasn't involved and clearly didn't want to be since he had been looking forward to the vacation he planned. And yet, Chris was tolerating this when he normally wouldn't, and Ayano attributed it to being nice to Asia.

Saji smirked a bit at Issei snapping back at him for telling the truth. The guy was one of the perverted trio and they had earned the name and reputation it came with. The whole school knew they were degenerates, they had pretty much peeked in on most if not all clubs already. The beatings and chastising they had gotten hadn't helped as they kept doing what they did. That Issei Hyoudou believed that he could challenge Saji was laughable. Saji had taken four of his king's pawns which showed his potential and Saji was proud of that. "Oh, you want to fight? I might be a beginner, but I took up four pawn pieces under my belt," Saji said with a smirk.

Chris let out a yawn catching everyone's attention as he'd had enough of the stupid show that was playing out amusing as it was. The vacation for his family was planned and arranged, his aunt had said she was looking forward to seeing the kids. Chris would give time if he felt like it later when he got back from vacation which was unlikely. "Well, this has gotten fairly boring," Chris said then looked towards Asia, "Come on Asia, let's get ready to go."

After Chris had spoken, Saji faced him and saw it was the "student" that was troublesome since he didn't follow school rules all the time. Some teachers had complained about Mr. Maxwell as he appeared to not pay attention to the lessons and yet could answer any question posed to him. Yet, Sona hadn't done much about him saying it was not worth the effort that would be put in. The explanation hadn't made much sense to Saji, he couldn't figure out what was different about the guy from others. Granted, the other that had been with him in the meeting before had used holy energy, but he wasn't here now. So, as Chris rose Saji took a step forward, "Hey, don't think you can just leave when you want! You're the one who disrespected Kaichou before and your friend isn't here to get you out of this. So, you'd better apologize or else-"

Chris was going to tell the kid off before he got into the position to do himself harm as he was unknowingly going down a road that wouldn't end well. First, he didn't need Lance or any of his other friends to "get him out of" anything, he was capable of doing that himself. Second, if he said something that another didn't like, that was their problem and they would keep it to themselves if they knew what's good for them. However, Chris wasn't fast enough to make the kid aware of what he was getting into.

With the things that Saji had said to and about Chris, Ayano wouldn't let that slide without proper consequences. Chris was her friend, her master and creator gave her and Alternes explicit instructions to defend him when necessary. And defending Chris's honor was no different than protecting him or his family to Ayano and Alternes. So, Ayano vanished in an instant and reappeared in front of Saji with an expressionless face. This devil would be an example to the rest, she would make sure of that, "Or else what," she posed coldly.

The sudden movement of the woman seriously startled Saji and the other devils in the room. None had seen, let alone had been able to follow the incredible speed the woman had just displayed, it had been like she teleported. Saji's head reached to just above where Ayano's chin was now that they were so close to one another. The deadpanned expression was very similar to what Chris gave them when he was annoyed with them. "Any attempts to harm or insult Chris shall be dealt with proficiently and with the necessary force immediately," Ayano explained flatly.

Ayano's eyes gained a dim glow which was blue while there were also sounds of humming heard from under her dress. Ayano had brought her systems off of standby and readied them for use as was part of the combat protocol her creator had given her to employ when needed. None of the devils in this room would be a match for her, Ayano knew even all of them attacking at once wouldn't be enough to overwhelm her. It was now up to the devils how things would go from where they were.

Chris was aware Ayano could whip the devils in the room without breaking a sweat, even if she couldn't sweat technically. And he appreciated that his friend would do this for him even when his father had created her this way. He knew that Ayano and Alternes would choose to defend him by their own will which had developed and not just due to programming his father had given them. But there were other things to do and a vacation to start and so a lesson being taught about foolishness wasn't worth it right now. That in mind, Chris spoke up to deescalate the situation, "Hey kid, before you go and get yourself hurt while you try to boast about taking four pawn pieces, you should know the perverted idiot here has eight pieces in him," he commented as he pointed his thumb towards Issei.

Issei sent a small glare towards Chris for the 'idiot' part as he may admit to being a pervert, but he wasn't dumb. Saji wanted to say that Chris was lying about Issei, but with the lady in front of him, he couldn't do that. The lady truthfully scared Saji as she had moved crazy fast and she was just odd in a way that set off alarm bells in his head. Chris continued, "Second unless you want to spend some serious time in a hospital, I would highly recommend you close your mouth. My friend can put you in the condition you would need a hospital faster than you would be able to say 'what the heck is going on'," Chris warned shrugging his shoulders, "It's your choice."

There was an uncomfortable awkward silence for a minute after Chris had finished. Saji was left to think of what to do in this as something in him said that Maxwell was not joking at all. Eventually, after a few moments, he stepped back a bit, intimidated by Ayano's gazing at him. Fortunately, Sona moved in to save her foolish pawn, "Maxwell-san, please do forgive Saji and his actions. He is rather," Sona hesitated, "impulsive sometimes about things."

Chris was aware that Ayano could be intimidating even when she was nice most of the time. Although, it wasn't as bad as when Chris intimidated another as most were more scared and that caused other issues. It was due to her and Alternes being protective of and loyal to him and didn't hesitate to show that. Chris's father made them that way and even after they had developed their own will and personality they remained so. Yet, all in the room were relieved when Chris sent Ayano a look that made her stand down and take a few steps back towards him.

Sona was glad that Chris's acquaintance wouldn't hurt her pawn as she had been growing kind of fond of him. Saji had shown promise and she wanted to see where that would go which required him to be alive. Dragons weren't known for showing kindness or generosity to others often if stories were to be believed. However, Maxwell was the first dragon that Sona had met and dealt with fact-to-face personally, so she couldn't say how true the stories were. Also, Saji had been rude to Rias's newest peerage members and that needed to be corrected. So, Sona looked towards Issei and Asia. "I apologize for my pawn's behavior Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. I do hope you don't judge him harshly as he does have good manners I assure you. " Sona sent a cold expression towards her pawn, "Right Saji?"

Saji got the message that Sona was sending him, apologize and be nice, including to the perverted idiot. "Yes Kaichou," Saji grumbled swallowing his pride for his king and put his hand out for Issei to shake. However, his gaze suddenly shifted towards Asia and a sweet smile came to his face. The blonde girl was the talk of the school lately, she was beautiful and innocent, what more could a guy ask for? So, he clasped Asia's hands with both of his. "Ah, the pleasure and honor is all mine to meet such a beautiful golden-haired maiden. I've heard about you from classmates and am pleased to meet you," Saji said cheerfully.

Issei didn't like the way that this guy was acting with Asia, not one bit. He couldn't explain what exactly irked him the most, but Issei didn't want Saji to be so friendly with Asia. So, he moved forward and ripped Saji's hands from Asia's and squeezed them with his own. There was a fake smile was on Issei's face making it obvious that the two would unlikely get along, but would put up a show of doing so. "I am pleased to meet you too Saji-san, I hope we get along well! But if you don't want to die, I suggest you stay away from Asia," Issei said.

Saji had a hard time not laughing at the threat that the pervert was making to him. "Is that a threat I hear," Saji asked while adjusting his grip and squeezing Issei's hand just as hard, "Though I expect nothing less from a horny beast like yourself!"

Chris had enough of the two boys threatening one another over something they had no business with. Asia was a member of Chris's family and he would defend her as he saw necessary, from the two devil pawns included. That in mind, he summoned two shadow puppets to come from below the two boys along with a chilling air exuding from Chris. The cold air covered the room in a moment and was felt by all which snapped attention to Chris.

The ironic thing that Chris saw in this, the puppets holding the boys were both former knights that had fought during King Arthur's Crusades. They like many crusaders, felt honor and justice were to be put before all else and that was not as common in current times. The two puppets grabbed the boys' legs with one hand and grasped the hilt of long-swords in the other. "Master, give us the command and we will teach these fools a much-needed lesson by relieving them of their dignity," said one in an Irish accent.

"Indeed," remarked the other in a similar accent, "Their lack of honor and lechery towards women should be justly punished. Let us circumcise them and then perhaps they can be humbled and still be saved from the evil that has crept into their hearts."

Of course, the others in the room heard nothing but growling from the shadow puppets so were unaware of the exchange for all they heard was growling from them. Yet, the devils were focused on Chris whose eyes had turned dull and emotionless along with emitting a dangerous aura around him. The only people who were unaffected by Chris's aura were Minx, Ayano, and Phina. But that was how Chris was when it came to family, they came first period, no exceptions. "Both you will watch how you behave around Asia," Chris began coldly.

Issei and Saji paled at Chris's statement, then shivered at seeing his eyes. However, they were terrified more as the puppets shifted their claws towards their groins and their claws lengthen. "Your kindness is that of a saint master, but it is wasted on these curs," said the first puppet setting his sword right below Saji's groin.

"Nay brother, let these fools tremble with the fear of the wicked, tis a magnificent motivator," snickered the second puppet positioning his sword above Issei's crotch.

If Chris wasn't trying to get a serious message across to Issei and Saji, then he would be laughing with the threats that his two shadow puppets were made. However, Chris wanted to get this business done and not have to deal with it again. And the message that was delivered was to not do anything uncomfortable to Asia or they would lose their male dignity. If that meant that Chris removed them from the boy personally, then he would in a most painful way. He had learned the art of torture over the time of his existence, just didn't practice it as often as he once did since meeting Aria. "Otherwise, you will lose something important to yourself and futures and that isn't a threat, but a promise," Chris stated, "am I clear?"

Both Issei and Saji were scared as they fully believed that Chris meant what he said about taking something important to them. What specific part neither were going to say, but each had what was important to them in mind. So, they were quick to respond, "U-understood sempai," Saji and Issei replied immediately at the same time.

The second puppet chuckled at the boys' fear-filled answer, "Like I said brother, the fear of the wicked does wonders," it said before dispersing into wisps of energy as it vanished.

The first puppet scoffed at the others remark, "Aye brother, but tis not only that, they are lucky fools that our master is as kind as a saint," it remarked before disappearing in the same way as the other.

Chris nodded as his puppets dispersed agreeing with their comments and knowing that he had gotten his point across to the two boys. There was but one thing left to deal with before he and Asia could leave and that was the troublemaker he had come here for. So, Chris snapped his fingers forming a magic seal in the center of the room while glaring at Minx, "You are to be on standby until I say otherwise Minx," Chris stated. Phina and Ayano grabbed Minx before starting to drag him towards the circle after Chris said that. Minx struggled against the women, but he couldn't get free of their hold on him saying things that others didn't catch. "Anyway Asia, we need to get ready to go," Chris told the blonde Bishop.

Rias doubted that Chris was forgetting what she already said about taking Asia and Issei to the Familiar Forest. She wasn't fond of those shadow creatures that Chris could summon, whatever they actually were, they weren't what irked her. Nor was it that he had threatened to do harm to Issei even when she certainly didn't appreciate it. No, it was Chris who was, as usual, ignoring her and there was nothing that she could do to change that that she had found effective yet. "Maxwell-san I already told you I was going to bring Asia and Issei to get Familiars," Rias began.

However, Chris cut her off, "My aunt happens to live around the Familiar Forest seeing how she is a dragon herself," Chris said. "So, you lot can just come with us and get your familiars while my family goes to visit her, so quit your whining." Chris hadn't liked the idea all that much as it would put them around his children, but it would get the devils to shush and moving. Plus, if they tried anything then he would make them regret it and then apologize to their siblings afterward. Serafall would be simple as if he promised time with his kids, she would be happy as could be and forgive him. Zechs would be more difficult to convince to forgive Chris for what he might do to Rias should she cross a line.

The Rias and Sona blinked at what Chris said, not expecting to be offered that as the dragon had been rather particular about not letting them near those close to him. Of course, that had Sona and Rias coincidentally thinking the same thing in this situation. As stated before, the two devil heiresses had little to no information on Chris besides what they already had on him which was little. This could be a good chance of acquiring new information on Chris as well as possibly learn of what some of his comrades could do. "I suppose we could both go," Rias said as she looked at Sona.

"Yes, I'm sure that the Familiar Master can help both our servants in finding familiars," Sona added as she adjusted glasses.

Chris shook his head slightly, not for a moment fooled by the devils' attempt to get info on him. Honestly, Chris knew their siblings were better at hiding their intentions including Serafall and that woman wore her intentions on her sleeves displaying them proudly. But it really wasn't worth pointing out the girls were not helping themselves, so Chris decided to play along and merely nodded. Then he turned his attention to Phina, "Could you head back to the house and get the kids after dropping Minx off to think about what he's done? We'll meet you in the forest."

"As you wish Chris," Phina said bowing before taking Minx from Ayano. The devils had been glancing intermittently at the magic circle trying to figure it out as it was not like any they had seen before. There as what looked like an 8 or maybe it was the symbol for infinity, it was hard to tell. Nor could Rias or Sona figure out whom the circle could point to possibly besides Chris himself. It was yet another mystery with Chris Maxwell that they had no answers to.

Chris paid them no heed as he looked at Minx as he was the reason that Chris was there in the first place. The kid had crossed a line that he should have known better than to do. "And you will take the time to consider what you were thinking pulling the stunt you did," Chris iterated.

Minx didn't want to go and wait for a lecture from Chris later on. Not only would the lecture be a horrible one that Minx didn't want to get, but he would be separated from the kitten. Yet, Minx didn't want Chris to be mad at him either as he was Minx's friend and he didn't want that to change. So, Minx struggled against Phina who was holding him and made his desperate cry. "Chris please, don't do this to me, I didn't mean anything bad by this, I swear," he exclaimed.

Chris sighed since he had a general guess as to why Minx had gone and did what he had. The way he was around the white-haired girl said rather loudly he was interested in her as a mate. They were both around the age that such an idea came in for youkai from what Chris recalled. Plus, Minx was still his friend and he liked the kid and didn't want to be mean to him or make him afraid. And so, he just said what he knew would get Minx to do what he was asked, "You can mate with Toujou later if you reflect properly, let that be motivation for you."

The one line from Chris caused Koneko's cheeks to flush deep red in response. Sure, she was just coming into the age that mating could take place, but she had never considered it. Granted, the gestures the boy had been doing had been pleasant she admitted though not out loud to anyone. But she hadn't thought of mating with the boy at all yet and it was a large step from the small gestures he had been showing. However, Koneko hadn't really been around other youkai much and she suppressed that side of herself. After what Kuroka had done, Koneko's nekomata side scared her since that could happen if she lost control.

Chris did not even look at the blushing face of Koneko, nor the surprise/amused ones of most of the she-devils in the room or the jealous look from Issei. How they reacted or responded to things was no concern of his right now. What Minx had been doing reflected on Chris as he kept an eye on him since they had met. The kid needed someone keeping an eye on him to keep him out of trouble that would be more harmful. After a moment, Minx seemed to accept the point, "Aw, alright fine," he said in defeat.

Phina and Minx vanished thought the magic circle leaving the devils and Chris in the room. With what Chris saw as distractions taken care of, he waited for the devils to gather themselves which took a bit. And just as they seemed to be getting close to ready, Chris simply took Asia and went ahead instead of waiting any longer. The two appeared in the area in the Underworld known as the Familiar Forest where many unusual creatures lived. The area had many different areas that had completely different environments for those that lived in it. And it was inside a cave that Chris's aunt lived which was in one of the mountains in the forest.

The next to arrive at the edge of the forest was Phina and Chris's children. Charles dressed in a short-sleeve shirt and shorts while both Aura and Lily were in dresses. A moment after arrival, the twins ran over to their father and hugged him while Aura was next to them. Ayano appeared a moment later and informed Chris that Aria was not going to be coming as Dr. Cole was doing his examination and treating her condition as he could right now. The man was pretty much a miracle worker in the healing art out of all those that Chris had met. Chris accepted that though he would have liked Aria to be able to come and see his aunt, they had gotten along well the last time.

However, this time Ayano was not in a dress as she had been previously while around the school. Now she was wearing what appeared to be some kind of ninja outfit around her torso along with thigh-high boots. She also had a blue scarf around her neck and shoulders which complimented the rest of the outfit. To top off the ensemble, she also had a long Japanese style blade in a sheath which sat at her right side. The outfit was what she wore for battle and combat, but not for everyday things.

A few minutes later, the two sets of devils arrived at the entrance of the Familiar Forest. Their eyes locked onto Chris's group and they could only stare for a moment as it was such an unexpected sight. Neither Rias nor Sona had seen Chris look as happy as he was right now with the children around him. Every time Chris had been around them, he had always either been indifferent, showed annoyance, or irritation towards both Sona and Rias and their peerages. And it was shocking to see proof that he had not one, but three children showing that his appearance didn't reflect his true age. It certainly brought forth the question of just how old Chris was with those that were around him.

Looking at the three children, the devils saw that two of them appeared to be around six years old. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, one with longer hair than the other going down to their shoulders while the other only had it to their neck. The one with long blonde hair was also in a dress which made the devils believe that the child was a girl. The way the other was dressed gave the impression that they were a boy, but the two did look a lot alike, implying they were likely twins.

The third child was older than the other two looking to be around eleven or so. However, she looked more like Chris himself than the other two children did. She had the same sand-colored hair that went to the base of her neck. Her eyes were grey and were rather unsettling in a similar way that Chris's could be at times. Perhaps it was the lack of emotion that they had which put the devils, but they couldn't say exactly. The older girl was in a navy blue dress that fit her well along with black boots on her feet.

All three of the children were incredibly cute to the devils as they stared at them. The female devils had the urge to hug the children when they saw them. Nonetheless, when the devils began approaching Chris and his kids, he gave them a glare which said in no uncertain terms to not get too close. At the same time, Chris hugged his kids to himself protectively as he wasn't interested or comfortable letting these devils around his kids or family. Heck, there were only four devils thus far that Chris would even consider letting close to his family. Those were Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and Grayfia, they had been the few that had shown themselves close to trustworthy enough in Chris's eyes.

So, Chris intended to have Rias, Sona, and their peerages keep a minimum distance from those that were precious to him. His children were innocent and could be taken advantage of and he wouldn't let that happen. And Chris believed that the best way to protect his family was to keep potential bad influences a distance from them. Yet, Chris was brought out of his thoughts when his twins pulled away and spoke up in unison, "Daddy, how much longer do we have to stand here! We want to see auntie, we miss her!"

Chris's gaze shifted to his twins and saw them stamping their feet while they pouted, and he found it very cute. He knew that Aria would be laughing before she embraced and then snuggle them, which the twins always enjoyed. Chris looked over at his eldest and saw that even Aura was showing that she was impatient like her younger siblings and wanted to get going. A smile came to Chris as he patted the twins on their heads, "Calm down you two, we're just waiting for Athena and then we'll get moving to see auntie," he assured his kids.

All the she-devils couldn't help but find the children cute and felt the strong urge to rush forward hug them. Some even took a few steps before stopping as Chris's gaze snapped back to them and it was the same kind of glare as it was a moment ago. It made it clear that should they touch Chris's kids, it would not end well for them. Plus, the feeling of stares came from two other directions and the devils realized they were from the two women they had just met back at school. There was the one that Asia had called Ayano differently dressed than before and had a blade with her now. Then there was the dark-skinned woman who was also nearby both keeping eyes on the devils as well.

Truthfully, the only devil that was near the three children was Asia herself which as Chris called her family made sense. Also, Asia was holding the hand of the oldest child as well which implied that she had met the three before now. It still left many unanswered questions about Chris and how he was acting around them. They had done nothing that would deserve this kind of cold treatment. Granted, Rias had done somethings that she shouldn't have, but she had apologized. Suddenly Ayano spoke up breaking the silence, "Chris, three individuals are heading this way, two of them are Athena-san and Cyrus. However, I am unable to identify the third individual."

"Get dazed," shouted a male-sounding voice.

The shout took most by surprise, Issei, Saji, Asia, and Sona's second pawn Ruruko all cried in surprise while the females hid behind the males. Chris put himself between his children and the direction of the shout. Ayano homed in on the intruder and used the magic she could use and set off a flash of light accompanied by a pressure wave ahead with a hand. That was followed by her left forearm detaching and flying forward and hitting the figure that had appeared to the ground hard before her arm zoomed back and reconnecting to her.

All the devils gaped at Ayano and had been observing her action overall and it had them shocked. The woman couldn't be human with what she had just done and all the devils including Rias and Sona were staring at Ayano as her left arm reattached itself. "Unknown threat has been neutralized," she stated in a near monotone voice.

Chris's gaze flicked over to the devils and had to work not to laugh at seeing their expressions. Honestly, they were taken by surprise more easily than many Chris had encountered before now. His kids were clapping at Ayano's actions as if it had been a rehearsed show of some sort. Ayano even turned and bowed to the children with a soft smile to their cheering. She had come to love the children and whenever they were happy, she couldn't help but smile.

Chris didn't blame the devils for being surprised and shocked as those like Ayano and Alternes were pretty much the only two of their kind. Chris's two friends were what some would call automatons extremely intricate and beyond state-of-the-art compared to modern robotics. So Chris just decided to give a short explanation, "Ayano is an automaton which my father created for me quite some time ago. The man was something else when it came to creating things, can't deny that. And Ayano may not look like it, but she can hold her own against some of the stronger beings out there."

The explanation just brought up more questions for the devils and fewer answers about Chris or those around him. That seemed to be the case whenever the did get anything close to an answer from him, it produced more questions than it answered. The other problem that there was now currently, the one that Chris's friend had disabled was the individual they had been waiting for. "I see," Rias commented before going to check on the downed person. "Unfortunately, she seems to have knocked out Satooji-san, the Familiar Master," she added as she looked down at an unconscious middle-aged man.

Chris blinked before gazing at the man that Ayano had nailed wondering many things about how devils did things. Granted, he wondered that about many of the factions and their policies, the Biblical Factions being at the top of that list. However, the guy Ayano knocked out looked like an idiot and his actions didn't improve the image of an idiot. Yet it was Ayano that spoke before Chris could speak his mind, "The man appeared in a manner one would expect from an attacker," she iterated. "My response was the wisest and the best logical course of action to take."

Before Rias or Sona could respond, they were interrupted by a loud female voice, "Yo Master!"

The voice was heard just as a large object popped out of the forest and then landed right in front of the group causing dust to rise up as a result. The Devils got into defensive stances while Chris's group remained calm at the situation. The dust eventually dispersed to reveal someone standing before them. It was large, it was fluffy, it was, "A rabbit," Issei uttered not sure he was seeing correctly.

Indeed, in front of the group was a large rabbit that was about the same size of a horse if not slightly taller. It had a rich golden fur with a white underbelly with a white fluffy tail and little pink nose along with rabbit ears. It also wore a sleeveless blue haori with red trims and in the center of the haori was a round red dot that had the black kanji for 'lucky'. The rabbit put down a large mallet next to it and looked down on the devils and Chris.

"Hey Cyrus, you're looking as energetic as ever," Chris said before his twins ran up towards rabbit snuggling into his fur gleefully. In fact, the she-devils were trying to resist the urge to squeal and cuddle with the large, yet oddly cute rabbit too. Plus, the rabbit 'Cyrus' as Chris had just called him didn't seem to mind the kids hugging him like they were.

"Hold it, you have a giant rabbit?! Where did you even get it," Issei asked honestly dumbfounded at understanding that Chris had a giant bunny. Internally, he was also jealous of the attention it got from the girls and Saji having similar thoughts.

However, it was the rabbit who answered, "Now listen ya punk, mah name is Cyrus, and ah'm a he, not an 'it', and don'tcha forget that," Cyrus said in a drawl as he glared at Issei.

"And don't forget about me," the female voice from before called. The owner of the voice then jumped off Cyrus's back before landing on the ground. The girl appeared to be around her late teens or early twenties, and she had a well-developed figure for her age including a large bust. Her pale skin went rather well with her long light-blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were cerulean blue which only added to the mysterious beauty that the girl had. She wore a black tank top with a red shoulder-armor piece that covered her left shoulder and left breast. Around her hips was a belt with a red armor plate on her left hip and a red shawl with a black skirt underneath. To top off the ensemble, she had brown trench boots and fingerless gloves on her hands. When she grinned at the devils, she revealed fanged teeth that made it obvious she wasn't human.

All in all, the girl gave off a tomboy aura, which went well with her physical appearance. At least, Issei and Saji couldn't help but ogle her body as her figure was fuller than average for the age-range she was in as far as they knew. Although, they were snapped out of it when their respective Kings pinched their cheeks in annoyance. Chris ignored them the devils and focused on his friends, "You seem to be in high spirits Athena," he said to the girl.

Athena laughed, "You got that right! Tannin-sama and I managed to harvest a large load of dragon apples this season," Athena said as she revealed a bag of apples. She took one for herself, then gave one to Chris, Aura, Charles, and Lilly.

The kids happily bit into and then munched their apples while Chris took a small bite of his. Chris smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that this season was good and the crop tastes great," he replied savoring the apple.

Asia had come to find out that Chris had a number that he considered family and friends. Those she had met thus far had all been different in one way or multiple ways from one another. They had been nice even with them being unlike any she had met, but the two in front of her stood out from the others to her. So, as before she decided to ask, "Um, excuse me Nii-san," Asia said catching his attention, "Who are they?"

Chris blinked, realizing that he hadn't introduced his two friends that had just shown up. Granted, Chris didn't get to see all his friends and family regularly as he once did, but that didn't make them any less valued to him. "Oh yeah, sorry I haven't introduced them yet," Chris commented before facing Asia and the other young devils. "This here is Cyrus." He began pointing at the large rabbit who appeared to bow somewhat as Chris continued, "He's one of the direct and might I add the strongest offspring of the Easter Bunny."

There was a moment of silence at Chris stating the rabbit was related to the Easter Bunny. Most of the devils had heard of the mythical figure, but just the stories and hadn't put a great deal of stock into them. Yes, they knew some figures outside of the factions stood apart, such as Santa Clause, but there weren't that many. Issei was the one that broke the silence, "Wait, you're telling me that the Easter Bunny is real?!"

That question from the brown-haired kid irked Cyrus in a few ways that he wouldn't keep quiet about. It was an insult to his father and he was one of the great figures not affiliated with a faction. With the good and happiness that his father as the current Easter Bunny and his ancestors the previous Easter Bunnies brought the world, Cyrus would correct the ignorance of the kid. Cyrus picked up his hammer and then without further hesitation slammed it down hard to get attention onto him, "Course he's real ya dumb idiot," Cyrus barked as he picked up his weapon. "Pa is just as real as Santa Clause!"

Chris smirked knowing that Cyrus was just defending his father who truthfully was a very good individual as Chris had met him. The Easter Bunny was quite an intellectual individual and made a heck of a cup of tea and hot chocolate. Then, Chris was more annoyed that Issei was showing himself as ignorant as he was of the world he was apart of. It reflected badly not only on him but also on the one who was supposed to be educating him on the non-human world. Rias Gremory was clearly shirking in her duties to her servant and the Hyoudou kid had enough of a handicap to work against. That in mind, Chris exhaled heavily which shifted the active attention to Chris himself. "Issei, rest assured, Santa Clause is a very real person and not just a story told to children. And quite the jolly man he is," Chris said sagely earning nods of agreement from the rest of his group.

In the non-human world, it was accepted the fact that Santa was real and was respected for what he did. The man had been a mediator a few times to help with problems that would be much harder to solve without one. Chris himself recalled the many times he and his mother would visit Santa at his workshop in the North Pole. Chris's mother was good friends with the jolly old man, who if it were not for his pacifist nature would probably be one of the top ten with the magic he had within him.

The devils stared at Chris as by the way he talked he had met Santa Claus in person which is rather rare for any to do. The defenses the North Pole had were nothing to joke or scoff at and none of the biblical factions could deny that. And Santa Clause didn't leave the North Pole all that often so the opportunity to meet the man was a rare privilege. Yet, Chris answered the question before any could ask, "Yes, I've met Santa and Cyrus's father the Easter Bunny face-to-face more than once if you must know," Chris added.

What Chris didn't elaborate upon was that his visits with his mother to Santa were because his mother loved Mrs. Clause's cookies. The lady made amazing cookies and Chris had to admit that outright. With his mother's sweet tooth, she was often on the hunt for the tastiest sweets she could find. And Chris's first meeting with the Easter Bunny who had been Cyrus's ancestor back at the time had been because of his mother's sweet tooth. The relationship with the Easter Bunnies the followed had been made by the efforts of Chris himself though.

And at saying that he had met both mythological figures there were looks of surprise from the devils. It was yet another fact that inspired many questions about Chris and what he had done in his life. However, before any could ask any questions about what he had said, Chris continued with introductions. "And this girl here is Athena Sine and she happens to be a dragon tamer and one of my best students as well."

Chris remembered how he had met Athena which had been a fairly tragic story at first. Chris had found Athena during a spurt of travel around Europe and she hadn't been in the best situation. He had literally found her in a structure that was crumbling and she had been dressed in rags. The girl had been terrified of others, which Chris had found out later came from others abusing her often. It had taken time, but Chris had managed to get Athena to open up and even gave her the name she had now. The training that Athena had gone through to become a dragon tamer helped her to get to where she was now. "Yo all," Athena exclaimed as she did a double peace sign to the devils appearing to have not a care in the world.

Chris couldn't help the smile that came to his face at seeing how carefree Athena was as it made what he had done for her more than worth it. Athena had done such a complete turn around it was amazing to see the difference. Then Athena turned her attention towards Asia looking at her curiously, "Say Master, is this the girl you mention to me," she asked pointing at the former nun.

"Yep, this is Asia Argento, the newest member of the family," Chris said as he patted Asia's head. The girl had fitted in his family more than Chris could have ever predicted, aside from having an affinity with dragons.

Rias having listened to the conversation, didn't want it passed over that Asia was a member of her family. She was her bishop and she wouldn't let that be ignored, not even by the dragon Chris Maxwell. So she coughed loud enough to remind Chris of the fact in the hope he would mention it. When Chris heard the cough from Rias, he instantly knew what she was saying and he rolled his eyes, "And she is also the Bishop of Rias Gremory here."

"N-nice to meet you, please take care of me," Asia said politely while bowing.

Athena kept staring at the girl and began to see some of the reasons that Chris would have taken her in. It was some of the same reasons that Athena was glad that Chris had come into her life. He had given her a chance at living after she had been abused and used by others when she had been younger. Plus, the dragon blood in her was reacting to this girl showing that like Athena herself had an affinity with dragons. So, she gained a toothy grin and waved at Asia, "Nice to meet you too Asia-chan. I get the feeling you'll fit in with the rest of the family just fine."

"Darn tootin, welcome to the family Asia," Cyrus replied enthusiastically while Asia just smiled, happy to be accepted.

Chris turned his thoughts back to the present as the "guy" that Ayano took out that was supposed to be the so-called Familiar Master. With him out for the count, that would then have the devils complaining and he, in turn, would be forced to listen and waste time that he could be spending with family. The solution to that issue was fairly clear to Chris, "Anyway, since the failed cosplaying idiot you call a Familiar Master is still out cold and can't do his so-called job," he commented as he stared at the older man who was dressed oddly as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. Then Chris turned to his friend, "Ayano, would you go find these fours familiars please," he asked, indicating to Asia, Issei, Ruruko, and Saji.

Ayano had no issue with the task Chris was asking of her, it was a simple one in the end. With the knowledge that her creator had given her and what she had learned during the years of her existence, she knew about most creatures. Matching one with each devil would be more a matter of time than anything else. Ayano didn't expect any of them to be the same challenge Chris had been to find a companion for. Nonetheless, searching for Phina had been interesting and enjoyable to Ayano and Alternes had found it so too. "Of course, Chris," Ayano replied with a bow before beckoning Asia and the rest to follow.

Both Rias and Sona were surprised and kind of annoyed that Chris seemed to ignore what others said or did a portion of the time. He was also going around the tradition that had been established by devils and didn't look to care at all about that. "I don't mean to be rude, but I believe we should wait for Satooji-san to awaken. It is his job as Familiar Master to help young devils find familiars," Sona began.

Chris didn't know whether he should just shut up and leave the devils to their own devices or be polite and help. Were they to wait for the idiot out cold on the ground, then Chris felt he would be expected to do the same. He didn't intend to wait for devils to do things their way as it would be slow and he had better things to do with his time. So, he spoke over Sona, "Ayano is more than capable for that task and can do better than the fool on the ground. She has the information of all creatures in existence and has a good analysis of people's characteristics and what familiar would work for them," Chris said with a wave of his hand, much to Sona's ire. "And should you need proof of what I say, she and another were the ones who helped me meet Phina and she become my familiar."

Phina smiled remembering the day that she had met Chris and knowing how things had changed for the better since then. The feelings she had experienced back then when she had met Chris were carved into her heart and mind. The best way she could describe what had happened when she saw Chris was that she had found her path to happiness. So, Phina bowed to Ayano, "And for that kindness which you and Alternes did in bringing Chris and me together, you have my eternal thanks Ayano," she remarked which got a smile to appear on Chris's face.

Phina and Chris were a wonderful match, and both knew that for a fact, more so now than at the beginning of their friendship. It had seemed so trivial at first their meeting, but it had become so much more than paths crossing. They had so much in common so Phina had helped Chris in times of hardship and misery. She had also helped him through his rough patches after meeting Aria and becoming close to her. He had been so new to feeling and experiencing the first emotions that love brings back then.

Issei gaped at hearing that the dark-skinned babe that was with Chris was his familiar. It meant that maybe he could find a babe to be his and then tell her what to do which he wouldn't say no to. "Wait," Issei said pointing at Phina, "That dark-skinned chick is your familiar," he asked with tones of slight jealousy.

Phina frowned slightly at being referred to as a "dark-skinned chick" as it was demeaning to be called something like an object. She knew that Chris didn't see her as an object but as a trusted friend and confidant. If that were not so, she would have never accepted being his familiar in any way, shape, or form. Phina also knew that Chris would do anything for her should she need.

Chris blinked at Issei's remark not liking the way he referred to Phina as she was his friend first and foremost. Then an idea came to Chris and he looked at Phina and nodding with his smile morphing into a smirk. The young woman nodded understanding what Chris was telling her before her form began to shift by appearing to be engulfed by flames. All the Devils watched in surprise which changed into shock as Phina began to grow larger reaching the same height as the trees and then pass most of them. Suddenly her arms morphed into wings and a tail appeared behind her and when the flames died down, a giant bird stood in front of the gaping devils.

The devils were absolutely speechless by this change in the woman that had been with Chris. And they couldn't help but take a few steps back when the bird that looked to have fire on its body looking down at them. The transformation was so out of the blue and unexpected that for a long moment none of the devils could find the use of their voices. "Y-y-you're familiar Phina is a giant flaming bird," Rias just about screamed.

Chris shrugged his shoulders keeping himself from laughing while Phina lowered her head to his level looking at him. Chris got the message she was giving and scratched the back of her head as he knew that she liked it. All his kids rushed forward and hugged what parts of Phina's body they could. None of their clothes were affected as there was magic on them to prevent burning. "Technically, Phina would be a phoenix which aren't just any giant bird I assure you," Chris countered, "And she's pretty darn good at cooking and looking after the kids too."

None of the devils said anything to Chris's statement as most of them were more in shock. Genuine phoenixes were beyond endangered as a species and they were thought to be just about extinct if not fully gone by this point. So, actually seeing one was a once in a lifetime opportunity that most didn't get at all. Then where Phenex tears from the devil clan were powerful healing items, genuine phoenix tears were said to be far more potent and powerful than those. And for Chris to have a phoenix for a familiar, it was unheard of by what Rias and Sona knew.

Before the devils could get over their shock fully, the downed Familiar Master began to stir groaning as he regained consciousness. "W-what hit me," Satooji asked rubbing his head. However, the first thing he saw was Phina in her phoenix form, "A real phoenix," Satooji screamed and fainted again.

Chris stared at the man for a moment before looking back at Rias and Sona, "It's not my business and I wouldn't normally care, but as a piece of advice, you guys really need a better Familiar Master. Because, this guy is a real idiot," he commented while the two heiresses facepalmed knowing that Chris was right.

Chris left the devils to wait for the idiot that Ayano had knocked out as they had been so insistent. Phina turned back into her human form and kept the kid in an organized group. Instead, Chris had Ayano help Asia as it would speed things along for her to get a familiar. Ayano helped Asia find a familiar within ten minutes which turned out to be a baby spirit dragon. Chris wasn't surprised that Asia found a dragon be a small one for a partner with her affinity with dragons.

Once Asia had her familiar, which he was very happy with as the dragon was very affectionate with her. The baby dragon took one look at Chris and simply bowed its head in respect and sign that it wouldn't cross him knowingly. Chris had returned the gesture to the baby dragon, pleased that the little dragon had recognized higher power. It was common among dragons, you respected power and you acknowledged those that had more than you.

Chris's group then began the trek deeper into the forest leaving the devils to their own devices. They traveled to the mountains specifically to a cave that went into them and walked right on in. It was but a moment after entering the cave that rumbling came from in front of the group. "Who dares enter my home so boldly," demanded a feminine voice. The rumbling turned into pounding of paws and out of the darkness came a giant dragon. The dragon was a western dragon with celestial blue scales and dark blue eyes sweeping around in front. "I will make you answer for your intrusion to my satisfaction," the dragon snapped.

Chris smiled, "Well, that's quite the greeting Tiamat," Chris answered, "I told you I would be coming by today."

The dragon looked at Chris who just stood where he was slightly apart from the rest in his group. Then the dragon's body glowed and changed its shape and when the light died down in the dragon's place stood a woman. She appeared as a beautiful woman with straight and long pale blue hair, dark blue eyes. She still possessed an extremely powerful dragon aura within her body even in her human form. She was wearing a navy blue skirt and a violet skirt. The woman leaped forward and hugged Chris, "Chris," Tiamat exclaimed, "It's so good to see you!"

Chris hugged Tiamat back, "It's good to see you too, it had been a while," he replied.

Tiamat pulled back slightly, "Too long," she remarked then grinned a bit wider, "Now where are my nieces and nephew?"

Chris's kids shouted happily and rushed forwards towards Tiamat. Chris moved away while Tiamat knelt down with her arms spread out which the children came into. Tiamat hugged the three with joy in her heart as she loved these children which her 'nephew' had with his wife. They were so cute and adorable that Tiamat couldn't help but snuggle them when they were around her. The twins were chattering away about how they had missed Tiamat and wanted to play with her. Chris's oldest Aura said nothing, but Tiamat caught the soft smile she had which spoke for her.

After a few minutes of snuggling with the kids, Tiamat heard Chris clearing his throat to regain attention. When Tiamat looked back over to where Chris had moved to, she also noticed that there were a few others with him. One was a large rabbit which she assumed was a friend as Chris had met with some of the Easter Bunnies. The older girl was one of those Chris knew that Tiamat had met before and she was also a dragon tamer as Tiamat recalled. There was Ayano and then Phina but there was a girl that Tiamat had never met before.

The girl appeared to be in her mid-adolescence and was somewhat shorter than Chris's current human form. She had waist-length straight golden blonde hair which complimented her green eyes. The girl was wearing a kind of outfit that Tiamat hadn't seen for a while which European religious individuals tended to wear. She even had a cross attached to a necklace around her neck like others before she had. The thing that stuck out the most was the girl's clear affinity with dragons, for it was very strong.

Chris saw that Tiamat was studying Asia and he couldn't blame her as he had done the same thing when they had first met. The girl stuck out with her innocence with many, but she sure did stand out with dragons in general. So, Chris placed a gentle hand on Asia's shoulder, "This here is Asia Argento Maxwell, the newest member of my family who joined recently," Chris introduced.

Asia was nervous as this woman had been a dragon minutes ago and had been demanding things and that had scared her. She knew that Chris wouldn't let harm come to her, he had made that clear to her already. And the children also seemed to be okay around the woman, so Asia took a deep breath, "It's nice to meet you ma'am," she said in a quiet wavering voice.

Tiamat smile, "It is nice to meet you as well Asia Argento."

**A/n**

**And I'll leave off there for this chapter. So some of you readers might be wondering why I had rated this story M, it is because of what happens in the next two chapters, but that's all I'll say on that. From this chapter, I would like to point of a few things the first of which is that Sona and Rias along with their peerages and their knowledge base on Chris. They know that he is a dragon, and that he has kids, but that is about as specific as it gets for them right now. They don't know that he is a dragon the biblical factions have crossed and paid for. So, in essence, they are playing with fire unknowingly blissfully ignorant of the danger. **

**Second, the Shadow Puppets that Chris has to work with, I've shown that they can have been any race or from any point. I'll let that sink in and let your minds wonder what future shadow puppets there may be. Then third, Phina being not human, it should have been fairly clear she wasn't from the beginning. But I have a reason for her being a ****phoenix which become more clear as the story goes on. That's it for this chapter, please some take the time to write a review and tell me what you think. Peace out everyone!**


	4. Dragon vs Chicken

**A/n**

**Okay, this is one of the chapters that if you have issues with violence or the description thereof, sorry that kind of stuff is in this chapter. For the rest of you, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Dragon vs Chicken

A week went by after Chris returned from visiting his aunt Tiamat which had been a wonderful change in many ways. Plus, his kids had fun around her and Tiamat had very much enjoyed spending time with Chris's family like she always did. And it was nice to have caught up with her Chris would admit as he didn't see her as much as he wanted. Also, Asia had met her and after the shaky introductions, the two had gotten along quite well.

However, now Chris had to go back to school with his "vacation" done and be there during the day. It was a reminder that he disliked the idea of school since he had been through it multiple times. He more tolerated school as it just took up time but it did allow him to attract less attention to himself.

But in the time he had crossed paths with Issei Hyoudou, Chris still hadn't repaid the debt he owed Ddraig or even talked to him directly. The kid Issei still hadn't made enough progress to wake Ddraig up from what Chris could tell. True, he hadn't had the opportunity to do a more up-close inspection since Gremory wouldn't allow that. It still didn't bode well for Issei as most Red Dragon Emperors/Empresses ended out fighting Albion and his host in their early twenties or real early thirties at the latest. And as Issei was now, Chris knew he would be whipped and killed in the first fight if the White One didn't feel generous or want to torture him. And with the last one was, torture was a real possibility though Albion himself wasn't the fondest of the idea.

That in mind, Chris decided to swing by the Occult Research room to give her a hint to start training the kid. Chris may not like devils, but Issei deserved at least a chance to live, that much Chris had seen. Plus, Asia would be really sad were Issei to die and Chris didn't want her to be sad. Along his way, however, he sensed a different presence than normal which made him think Rias had a visitor. That didn't matter to Chris, it was more a minor annoyance and inconvenience than anything else currently. He would get in do the business he was there to get done and then leave and move on.

Chris knocked to be polite but got no answer in response to his knock, not even someone saying not to come in. So, Chris just "teleported" to the other side of the door or really used shadows to go from one side to the other. Once inside the club room, he was silent as he took in the scene he had come into. Rias was at her desk with an unhappy look on her face that he didn't see much for it went beyond irritation that he caused. Akeno was standing behind Rias with a mixed expression that was or worry and tension. In fact, all of Rias's peerage was on edge by what Chris saw and it was because of the others there. Asia appeared scared about the whole situation and Chris didn't like that as she was family.

On the other side of the room was the other group was made up of fifteen girls and one guy. The guy had fair looks but the feel coming from him made Chris irritated and disgusted. He appeared to be in his early twenties and had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The outfit the guy was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery with black dress pants and shoes. Beneath the blazer was a white dress shirt that was a button up to the second button from the collar so that the shirt was open to an extent.

Chris assumed this guy was the heir of the devil clan known as Phenex by the name of Riser if Chris recalled Simon saying, he fit the description given. The guy was a classic devil in Chris's view, arrogant, idiotic and full of himself like much of the devils Chris had come across. Meeting the guy in person only reinforced the point in both non-nice and disgusting ways. The girls behind him Chris guessed were members of his peerage and like their master, showed how disgusting he was. It was one of the standing reasons Chris kept contact with devils in general as low as possible.

There was also one other devil in the room which Chris knew as it was Grayfia. He assumed was there as a mediator between the two as they showed signs of contention directed at one another. And since none noticed his presence, Chris summoned a chair that formed from the blackness that none noticed and sat down without making a sound. He thought it better to observe what was going on for a bit and since none had noticed him, it's not like they would mind knowingly.

An argument between the redhead and the blonde continued as Chris watched and he could only shake his head. The two were conducting themselves horribly, which he expected but at the same time, it was sad and embarrassing too. To tell the truth, Chris's twins had better conversational manners along with skills than both teenaged devils were showing. It really was coming down to how would attack the other first by what Chris saw as civility was plummeting fast. He more felt sorry for Grayfia as she was the babysitter in this or what was akin to one having to manage the two. And Chris knew that she had better things she could be doing with her time than this.

Grayfia herself had grown tired with this situation not too long after it had started. She knew that this talk wouldn't work out well for either side of this arranged marriage agreement. The family heads should have known that from the previous interactions with Rias and Riser. The young Phenex was too arrogant to back down and wouldn't take no for something he wanted. And then Lady Rias was against the arranged marriage from the moment she had been told about it. Sirzechs couldn't step in though he wanted to as this was an arrangement between the Phenex clan and the Gremory clan. There was no political pint officially, so Grayfia's king couldn't interfere without consequences coming along with doing so and serious ones at that.

She had let the argument go on for a time without pitching in as that wouldn't do anything to deescalate or settle things. The only option there was left was the unofficial rating game that had been proposed by the family heads. And so, Grayfia was letting the two blow off some steam before getting into that idea as it would likely be messy. However, as she waited, she glanced around the room from time to time to make sure the others here wouldn't be hurt by this argument. And after several minutes, there came an oddity which got Grayfia to pause. In a chair by the door was none other than Chris Maxwell watching the display.

Grayfia hadn't felt his presence enter the room, but that was normal with him as he could hide his aura from any he chose. But that he was here at all was puzzling to Grayfia since Chris didn't usually stick his nose into other's business if he didn't have to. She certainly hoped that Lady Rias hadn't done something to frustrate or cross Chris. Not even Sirzechs would be able to do much for her if she had as Chris could overpower her king in a fight. Even Grayfia wouldn't be able to win against Chris in a straight fight and she knew that with him being the Shadow Dragon.

"I told you Riser, I will not marry you, so back off," snapped Rias in a raised voice.

That drew attention back to the argument as Riser chuckled to Rias's statement, "My dear Rias, you have no choice in this matter. If you refuse, then you would bring dishonor to your family and they can't afford that and nor can you. There are so few pure-blooded devils left, we need to preserve what there still is. So, accept that you will be Riser's and cease this pointless argument."

Grayfia knew that she would need to step in at this point before things got worse than they already were and others got hurt. So, she took a step forward, "I must ask that you both cease your actions right now," Grayfia stated. All in the room turned to face Grayfia as she continued, "Or I will make this argument stop."

Rias's peerage backed up and moved to be behind her, though Rias herself said nothing in reply to Grayfia. While Riser and his peerage did much the same as Rias, yet Riser didn't stay silent, "If the strongest Queen says to, then Riser will do so."

Grayfia sighed before she spoke again, "This situation was expected to come up and so, both clan heads have agreed on an alternative solution, which is in the form of a rating game."

Chris shook his head a bit at the idea of the devil's rating game competition they had come up with. It was stupid to Chris and was simply a means to strut egos and preen pride more than anything else regardless of what they claimed. It wasn't true battle, it was a mockery of the point and that was a form of an insult in Chris's mind and he knew that he wasn't the only one that thought so. The devil's rating games lacked honor, drive, and purpose to Chris so he thought them a waste of time for all involved. Still, Chris kept quiet and said nothing to draw attention to himself yet, keeping Grayfia being the only one that knew he was here in the room.

Rias sighed in frustration as she had been doing what she could to get out of this arrangement the moment she was told about it. Riser was arrogant and she didn't get along with him in any way, shape, or form. True, a rating game did give her a chance to get out of this, but she didn't like her chances of winning. Rias didn't just suspect Riser cheated in the rating games that he had been in, she was certain that it happened more often than not. "How much will my father and brother insist on interfering with my life," Rias questioned.

"Does that mean you will not accept the rating game," Riser posed, "Riser understands, you have no chance against Riser and Riser's peerage."

Rias took umbrage to Riser's statement, "I will defeat you Riser, I accept the rating game!"

The two teenaged devils were getting more foolish by the second and Chris felt that he had stayed silent long enough. Plus, the Phenex devil referring to himself in the third-person was irritating. "Honestly, I would say both of you are acting like childish idiots, and I wouldn't doubt a number would agree with my assessment," Chris said calmly.

Chris's voice made some jump and all looked to see him sitting in a chair completely relaxed. Rias was shocked to see Chris here as she wasn't aware of anything standing with him right now that would have her in trouble. Plus, Riser could tick off Chris and make all in the room pay the price for his stupidity. "Who are you and what are you doing here," demanded Riser.

Chris didn't answer immediately, he simply stretched which wound up Riser as Chris kind of hoped it would. Yet before things could escalate, Grayfia spoke. "I apologize for this display Maxwell-san," she stated, "They have been taught manners I assure you even if they don't always use them."

Rias was irritated that Grayfia spoke so familiarly to Chris as it just once again said she knew information about him that she had kept back. Then Grayfia was essentially saying that Riser and Rias herself were showing bad manners. Rias wouldn't disagree that Riser was being rude, but Rias was showing civility to him where he wasn't doing the same. Chris waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, I've come to expect an absence of manners from the majority of the younger generation of devils, they can be a bunch of spoiled brats sometimes," Chris paused for a moment then continued, "Some more than others unfortunately. It isn't your fault they are being childish Grayfia, I more feel sorry that you have to spend the time and be their babysitter essentially."

Rias held her tongue at Chris's reply, knowing that he was showing the lack of respect he did. It was annoying, no denying that, but she was guessing it was his way to be blunt or wind another up. And the other thing was that Maxwell had proven was he did what he did for a reason even if it wasn't apparent. Riser, on the other hand, didn't stay silent, "How dare you speak of Riser in that way," he snarled.

Chris's face remained calm even with this devil snapping at him and that only incensed Riser. It was amusing to Chris that this idiot was spouting hot air when he could do little to nothing to Chris himself and hadn't the faintest clue about it. This Riser was, in reality, a kid compared to Chris like most when it came to chronological age. And the kid was akin to a chicken clucking angrily at a lion towering over it and even that didn't say the actual comparison well. "You're only proving my point you know, you are acting like a spoiled brat with snapping at others like you are," Chris remarked.

Then Chris had an idea that would do quite nicely as it would give him the chance to both teach this brat a lesson and get the Phenex tears Cole requested. All that Chris would need to do would be goad this guy enough to get him to agree to a fight. Most that knew Chris wouldn't fight him knowing they would lose, so few challenged Chris these days. Yet, with the ego that Riser Phenex had, Chris didn't see getting him to fight being an issue. Getting another to do what you wanted was an art that Chris had learned over the years of his life. Chris's gaze shifted over to Grayfia, "So Grayfia, let me see if I got the situation right. These two," he said pointing at Rias and Riser, "Are in an arranged marriage and there is disagreement with the terms as they currently stand."

Grayfia nodded, "That is correct," she acknowledged.

"And so, to settle the matter, a competition is going to be set up between the two and the winner gets their way," Chris posed.

Grayfia nodded again, wondering what Chris was up to asking what he was. He would have an end goal, it was the way he was after all, but Grayfia couldn't say what that was yet. Chris shrugged in response to Grayfia, "Sounds like a waste if you ask me, but to each their own I suppose. I mean," Chris stated pointing at Riser, "I would imagine by the way he's been acting, fair play isn't something he does unless strictly forced to. So, I would expect him to cheat as much as he can get away with, whether through bribes, blackmail or what have you, no difference in the end really."

Riser's peerage began to be noisy with retorts of how Chris was wrong about Riser after what Chris had said. Nonetheless, Chris ignored the outcry from those shackled to the chicken as they were saying nothing but nonsense. Instead, he kept going, "And I wouldn't doubt Miss Gremory would give him a run even with him cheating, still quite boring in the end. But that's what you get when you pit a cheater against an inexperienced fighter, not shocking to those that know an amount about fighting."

Both Rias and Riser were becoming angry with Chris going on as he was but for different reasons. Rias knew that Chris was doing this for a reason and she assumed it was to goad Riser into fighting. However, other than that, she couldn't figure out what Chris was doing with his actions. She did on the other hand, agree that Riser would "bend the rules" or cheat really and did that in previous rating games though she had no solid proof of her suspicions. Yet, Rias decided to keep her opinion to herself along with keeping her feelings in check and listened to see where this would go.

Unlike Rias, Riser had more than enough of this stranger and their ridiculous talk, so he made his voice heard. "A nobody like you has nothing to do with this," Riser snarled. "And Riser doesn't cheat, he is superior to all his opponents!"

Chris gained a thoughtful expression internally amusing that the fool was taking the bait just as Chris knew he would, "Is that so," he asked. Chris had Riser right where he wanted him to be and all that was left was to prod him just a bit more. "If you are as strong as you claim, then Miss Gremory wouldn't be a real measure of your skills, would she?"

Riser laughed in response to the question, "Of course she isn't, Riser is untouchable and undefeatable," he returned. The question was ridiculous as the answer was obvious, none could stand against Riser.

"Really," Chris said with a small smile coming to him, "then how about having an actual challenge?"

Grayfia was in shock though she didn't let it show on her face at what was being suggested. Chris was challenging Riser Phenex to a fight in the form of a rating game. And the truth was Chris would wipe the floor with him and his peerage by himself at a bare minimum, Grayfia knew that as fact. The real question was would Riser survive as most didn't go against the most feared dragon history knew. Riser stared at Chris for a moment, "Riser does not follow what you suggest," he said.

"Well," Chris started, "Instead of Miss Gremory being your opponent, I would be and I would provide a real fight for you to prove yourself to be as powerful as you say. The prize for victory stays the same for you, should you beat me, Miss Gremory is your bride without further argument. However, should I win, then I get a prize of my choosing along with Miss Gremory being released from the engagement."

Riser scoffed at this boy that dared challenge him, "Riser accepts this challenge of yours, you can even bring others even when it won't help your chances against Riser," he returned.

Grayfia wasn't looking forward to the explanation she would be giving for this turn. Yet she knew that her king and husband would be over the moon the moment she told him Chris would be fighting Riser as a substitute for Rias. It was akin to a guaranteed victory for Rias, not that Grayfia would tell Riser what he had just gotten himself into. She knew that Riser would be taught a serious lesson by Chris and she wasn't against that being done. Plus, he was making a deal with a dragon, and that was a serious thing to do even if most didn't see it that way in present times. "Very well," Grayfia said, "If both of you agree to this, then Mr. Maxwell will stand-in for Lady Rias. The match will take place two days from now in the evening here at the school at the hour of nine."

Grayfia vanished into a magic circle after that to tell the families about the change in the rating game. Just after Grayfia left, Riser looked at Chris and then scoffed, "Riser will make you regret your words," he said before he and his peerage vanished.

Once it was only Rias, her peerage, and Chris in the room she rounded on the guy that only seemed to complicate her life lately. She was not pleased as he now had her future in his hands and she didn't trust him with it. Nor would she be silent about this now that others weren't watching, "What do you think you're doing," she demanded.

Chris gazed at the redhead a tad annoyed that the girl was attempting to accuse him of something. She should be thanking him as he was helping her out of a situation she had little way of changing herself. Granted, Chris didn't expect much in the show of gratitude from some factions which devils were one of those, but still. Chris had done a serious favor for Rias Gremory while he would be getting what he was after and he wasn't requiring her to pay him back in someway. "You're being a brat again Gremory, and you were being so nice and quiet before. And here I thought you might had learned the benefit of being quiet and listening, but alas, you are still insist on being noisy," Chris replied.

Rias let out a cry of frustration and threw up her hands, "Why must you be so difficult," she shouted. Chris had to admit that messing with Rias was a tad amusing as her reactions were different than what he normally got from devils in general when he gave them the time. She glared back at him to which he smiled slightly which only made her more angry, "Why won't you ever give a straight answer, and stop smiling like that," she snapped.

This was really becoming entertaining for Chris as the redhead was giving such amusing reactions. So, he chuckled, "have you been told that you can be funny when you're mad," he asked simply.

Rias was at a loss for words, she couldn't come up with words to say to him to get across her fury so instead, she screeched. While she was fuming, Asia came over to Chris, "Nii-san, please don't make Rias angrier," she pled.

Chris stared at Asia and then sighed, "What sets her off is her decision Asia," Chris replied. "Truthfully, she should be thanking me on bended knee for what I'm doing for her and am not asking for something in exchange. I assure you her older brother will be thanking me, likely later tonight were I to guess."

Rias gritted her teeth, "And why is that Christopher Maxwell," she demanded.

It was once again amazing and kind of sad to see just how ignorant this redheaded devil and her lot were. It wasn't just the lack of gratitude that was waring, it was they got angry when another did something they couldn't do well themselves if at all. Plus, they still hadn't an idea who Chris was or what he could do. Chris assumed Zechs wasn't telling his little sister about his own identity as most became scared or just plain terrified of him then. So, Chris merely shrugged, "Because I pretty much have gotten you out of the engagement you are in. And then, Zechs happens to be a friend of mine so in helping you, I'm doing him a favor."

Rias's anger vanished and her eyes went wide at hearing that Chris was friends with her brother. "But if he is your friend, then why didn't he say that," she questioned irritably.

Chris knew that the girl was a spoiled princess, but he hadn't figured it would be to this extent. "Likely because he doesn't want you to get involved with me were I to guess," Chris said simply. The leaders of a number of the factions of the non-human world didn't get the recognition they deserved, Chris had to admit that. The work they did to keep things from blowing up or an outright war starting was not small. "Zechs really is a nice guy, devils don't know how good their leaders are and take them for granted honestly."

What Maxwell said didn't make sense to Rias, whether that came from facts missing or other reasons wasn't the point right now. Her brother hadn't said anything to the effect of Christopher Maxwell being a friend, just implied that he knew him. And though the compliment to her brother's leadership along with the other Satans was nice, that didn't explain what could be so dangerous about Chris himself. "What do you mean not get involved," Rias asked, not understanding what he meant. Granted, those shadows he could summon were odd and she didn't know much about them. But Chris hadn't done real harm to any of them, so why even bring that point up?

Chris exhaled and all signs of expression disappeared from him before he looked back at the she-devil. It apparent fell to Chris to educate this she-devil somewhat on why she shouldn't shove her nose into his business. "You really are clueless," Chris began, "Guess that's a perk of the pampered life where everything is given to you on a gold platter along with the blissful ignorance you seem to have." Chris took a breath, "You may think that you're smart and have everything figured out, but you don't. Take me for example, you know little to nothing about me honestly, heck you don't even have a clue about my history. I could have been telling you lies and you wouldn't know the difference at all."

All in the room were confused and curious about what Chris was talking about but said nothing as he continued. "Let me tell you, being 'involved' with me isn't what most would call a safe idea. You think I have what I do because it was given to me like you Gremory," Chris posed. "I can assure you that I've worked for what life I have now and done lots of things that don't get mentioned nicely if at all." Chris paused for a moment, "As for Zechs, he is my friend because he has earned my trust and that took him years of work on his part." Chris stopped for a moment and gaze straight at Rias who froze, "Trust isn't just given for free Gremory, nor is it an expectation, genuine trust is earned. Devils have proved to me along with others that they are not trustworthy by nature, rather they will take advantage of those that give them the opportunity and get away with whatever they fancy."

Chris looked away from Rias and the moment he did, she was gulping down large breaths of air. "Allow me to set the record straight," Chris stated, "You have already been stupid once and tried to use those who are family to me as a means to attempt to have authority over me and that is a mistake. Those who threaten my family don't do so for long since I make sure of that personally. When someone is that foolish, they learn I can be an individual that isn't nice and others fear, but then taking from a dragon is asking to die anyways."

Chris took a deep breath and returned back to the matter at hand, "Back to the present, you should be thanking me for being willing to take the time to whip that blonde idiot. Since honestly, you have little chance of winning against him, whether you want to admit that or not. And the idiot has no chance of winning with me and really, I'm wasting time and effort that will go into whipping him, you can take that as you like."

Rias didn't want to admit it, but Chris was right, she knew that winning against Riser was very low. And she was inclined to believe that Chris was serious when he said Riser wouldn't win against him. But that didn't explain what he got out of this all, thankful as Rias was that he was getting her out, it didn't make sense. Yet, she realized that she didn't even know why Chris came here in the first place. "What is your reason from coming here Chris," Rias asked.

Chris shrugged, "I came to give a suggestion to you to be nice and make an attempt to extend advice which you seem to need. My advice is to whip Hyoudou into shape both physically and with the power that he has and do so soon. He not only needs the training to make it in the non-human world, but it will give him a chance at living longer."

Rias blinked at the statement as it didn't make sense to her at all for a couple of reasons. What would Chris care about what happened to Issei, he hadn't shown any more interest than any other devil when it came to Issei. Then what did he know that she didn't? "And why do you say that," she questioned.

Chris sighed as this just displayed to him that Rias knew little about history that the biblical factions should know. The tale that was Albion's and Ddraig's fight was well-established by most factions even if the biblical factions interference had put it on the path it was on which was rarely if ever mentioned. And because of the unneeded intercession, the fight between the two dragons hadn't been settled with Ddraig and Albion being sealed in sacred gears. Thus, the fight/competition still played out through their hosts and the stats didn't favor Ddraig at all lately. The Welsh Dragon had been on a losing streak for a time now, and his last host Markus had almost broken it. "What do you even know about the Heavenly Dragons Gremory," posed Chris.

Rias was taken aback at the question, but took a moment to think about what Chris had just asked. The Welsh and Vanishing dragons began fighting for some unknown reason towards the end of the Great War and the Biblical Factions had put a stop to it. There were rumors that the wielders of the Divine Divide and the Boosted Gear would fight one another some times. Yet, those rumors couldn't really be proven or disproven as there was little evidence about many of the previous wielders of the two sacred gears. Then there were also the stories of the unofficial "Third Heavenly Dragon" the Shadow Dragon. Although, there was little more than stories which Rias had heard about the third dragon. And the stories told of the Shadow Dragon portrayed the dragon as a cold merciless monster and so they were feared by many. However, other than those points, Rias couldn't say she knew much else about the three dragons that were supposed to hold the titles of "Heavenly Dragon". And so, she told Chris those facts as she knew them, not understanding how any of it related to Issei.

Chris, after hearing the little that Rias knew of Albion and Ddraig shook his head for a number of reasons. They were some of his first 'friends' as they acknowledged the strengths of one another and so were equals. So to hear the stories others had come up with about them were unpleasant as well as demeaning. "You have a lot to learn Missy," Chris remarked. "I won't get into the reason the fight started for apparently, it would be too complicated for you to comprehend. However, the fight between Ddraig and Albion never ended, it continues through their hosts. And for your information, Ddraig has been losing lately which ends out with his host getting killed."

Rias's eyes widened at realizing what that translated into as she was being told that Issei was in a fight that he would likely die in. Yet it was Issei spoke first, "What do you mean I'm going to fight someone else, I haven't done anything yet," he asked.

Chris's shoulders slumped at the kid's ignorance, he really didn't have a clue what he was apart of just because he was Ddraig's host. Then Chris got an idea that could help in this better than a vocal explanation, so instead of speaking, he got up and moved over to Issei. He took the kid's left arm put his hand above it and began feeding energy to it which got the Boosted Gear to appear on Issei's arm. The green gem began to glow and got brighter the longer Chris had his hand above it. After a minute, Chris let go having sense Ddraig's presence now meaning he was awake thanks to Chris supplying energy. And it was immediately clear that Ddraig wasn't pleased with his current situation which Chris didn't blame him for. But he waited for Ddraig to voice is displeasure and that happened a moment later.

**[Why am I surrounded by devils?! If someone doesn't answer me, then I will begin destroying this place before I burn it to ashes until I find answers myself!]**

Issei jumped as the red gauntlet had just spoken since it had only announced "boost" before now. The voice that had just spoken like a person and it sounded angry, "What the, my sacred gear just spoke more than one word," exclaimed Issei.

Chris smiled at hearing Ddraig's voice again after the years that had passed since Markus had been killed. "You should calm down Ddraig, you're scaring everyone else spit-less, which is amusing I admit," Chris said.

Although Ddraig was trapped in the Boosted Gear like he had been since "God" had sealed him in it, the voice that had spoken was one he could never forget. How could Ddraig forget the one that was an equal to his brother and himself along with fighting along side them during the biblical factions' sealing escapade. Ddraig pause after Chris spoke then asked the question, **[Is that you Shadus?]**

"Indeed it is Ddraig though I go by the name of Christopher Maxwell these days," Chris replied, "It is good to hear your voice again after the years that have gone by."

Ddraig wasn't in disagreement with Chris, his last host Markus had been close to Chris and it had felt almost like the old days. **[The feeling is mutual, I would hope your family is doing well.]**

Chris smiled at the comment as it was a nice reminder of how Markus had been a part of Chris's family. Like many of his friends, Markus had been as close as family and yet, Markus had become like a brother which was rather rare. And for that reason, Chris kept in touch with Markus's wife and kids even after Markus had been killed. "They are, thanks for asking Ddraig," Chris returned, "Also, Sarah and the kids are doing good too, they moved to America about a decade ago. They sound like they're moving forward, though they miss Markus a great deal."

Ddraig felt some pain at hearing about his last host's family missed him, for Ddraig had like the woman that Markus had married. Ddraig had learned many things from his last host and regretted that he didn't get to learn more. **[Markus would have wanted them to live their lives even after he was gone, but I'm glad they are doing okay.]**Ddraig paused, his thoughts returning to the point that he was surrounded by devil and he wasn't happy with that fact. Through Markus, Ddraig had seen just how horrible some devils could be and it had been sickening to witness. Granted, not all were like that, but what the scum had been doing was just wrong. Those devils had proven there were monsters among them that kept themselves hidden from the rest. **[So, can you tell me why I am surrounded by devils? For I am not pleased at all to be, not after what those devil scum did to Sarah and others.]**

Chris sighed understanding the reasons Ddraig had to dislike devils and he didn't disagree either. What was done by a group that Markus had discovered was just sick and wrong, said devils just hid their activities from their peers. "Well, your current host is a reincarnated devil," he began, "And to tell the truth, he's a weak pansy at this point and that's being nice. Albion and his host I wouldn't doubt would whip him good as he is right now." Chris looked at Issei who was glaring at Chris, "However, I think there may be time to get him into shape before Albion and his host find him."

"How do you even know a Heavenly Dragon Chris," Rias inquired.

Chris wasn't going to tell the girl the truth, Zechs wouldn't want him to, the fear from his reputation and everything. So, he shrugged, "I've met a number of both Albion's and Ddraig's hosts from time to time, and I was good friends with Ddraig's last host. And to answer your unasked question, there is a story to why Ddraig isn't fond of devils which has to do with his previous host," Chris said. He exhaled and kept going, "The name won't mean a thing to you Hyoudou, but the redhead will probably have heard it, which is Zanith."

Rias was shocked to hear that clan name for it was a pillar name that belonged to one that recently went extinct. The reason she remembered the name was the odd circumstances that surrounded the clan's extinction. One day the clan had been fine and the next they were all found dead, appearing to have been ripped apart. No party had claimed responsibility for the event and there had been no evidence to point to who was responsible. Yet by what Chris said, he may have a clue as to what happened to the clan when investigations had found nothing. "Then do you know who it was that killed them all," questioned Rias.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, and that devil clan deserved the end they got if you ask me," he replied a tad coldly. Thoughts of what Chris had witnessed which were the work of the very devil clan he mentioned angered him. Those devils had been among the worst that he had the displeasure of encountering. They had been unseen monsters that dressed up as upstanding individuals for other devils to see. Markus had done a serious service to the world when he slaughtered the majority of the clan. The stragglers had been handled by Chris and his team even though the devil faction had no idea about any of it.

Rias didn't understand what Chris was implying since the Zanith clan was known for their honor and integrity. "What are you talking about," Rias asked, "The Zanith clan was one of honor and integrity."

Chris shook his head covering his mouth at the disgusting lie that Rias Gremory had unknowingly said. "What a lie that is, but then devils are all about appearances with one another I suppose," he remarked.

Ddraig couldn't agree more with what Chris said with what the devils of the Zanith clan would do. **[Just hearing honor and integrity used in the same sentence that includes Zanith is beyond sickening.]**

Chris gazed at Rias, "Let me tell you Gremory, you couldn't be more wrong about the Zanith clan. They did things that others don't know about that few if any would condone." Chris paused for a moment, "They were doing experimentation on others, humans, youkai, you name it and said experiments were forms of torture in some form. Lots of dirty secrets with the Zanith pillar that the devil faction never knew as the clan hid their dirty work. The one that killed them all did the world a favor and is remembered as a hero by many because of that."

Rias didn't know what to think about what Chris said as it contradicted much of what was said about the Zanith Clan. Chris continued, "But back to the point of my visit here, I highly recommend you have Issei seriously trained as soon as possible. Or else I pretty much guarantee that he will be dead soon enough and there is nothing you'll be able to do about it Gremory."

Issei was irked that Chris was looking down on him so much and thought he would die as he was right now. "You think I'll go down that easily," he challenged. "I'll fight and win against whoever it is that comes, and I will become a harem king!"

A hand smacked Chris's forehead at Issei's statement as the dream he just spouted was one only a fool would have. Chris knew the kid was a pervert and a serious one, but for that to be his main driving force was disgusting. It was as if the boy was a horny dog hunting for his next target and thinking of nothing else. Those that had such a personality, Chris had found they didn't last long and truthfully, it was better their seed was removed from the gene pool in his opinion. "Ddraig, words can't say how sorry I am for how your host is this time around. It is truly a downturn from many of your previous hosts and even several of Albion's and especially Markus," Chris said.

**[Unfortunately, you are more right than you know.]**

Issei didn't like how he was being referred to by either Chris or the voice that belong to "Ddraig" as Maxwell referred to it as. "And who is this Markus you keep referring to anyways," demanded Issei, "I doubt he was that much better than me."

Rias wanted the conversation to be done and move on from this. Chris could say what he wanted, but that was it, he didn't run her peerage. "Issei, it doesn't matter," Rias chided.

"Markus Lune was Ddraig's last host before you Hyoudou and the best that Ddraig had," Chris stated. "He was the one that got the closest to breaking the losing streak that Ddraig has been in. If not for a certain bi**h, then he would have won against Albion."

"Why don't you train Issei Maxwell-kun," suggested Akeno.

Chris froze for a moment considering the question as he hadn't really thought about it. Sure, he could give the kid some pointers, but in doing so he could just easily end out killing him in the process. Issei didn't have the endurance he would need for Chris to teach him much if anything. But if it could be used as an excuse to get time away from school then Chris wasn't against that. Plus, talking with Ddraig would be nice which would be a bonus. Chris would have an eye constantly kept on the kid as his perverted tendencies would be kept in check. And so a plan began forming in Chris's mind that could be of interest to him. "I suppose I could, but on one condition," Chris said.

Rias sighed not liking the tone in Chris's voice, but with how strong he was, an offer to train even one of her peerage was hard to say no to. "And that condition is," Rias asked.

Chris smiled as he would have her cover for him instead of doing the point himself, "You get to give a reason why I will be away from school while I whip Hyoudou into shape to the student council and the academy administration," he returned.

Rias thought about the offer which was truthfully really good, but she didn't want to explain things to Sona or the school administration. But after some thought, Rias's head fell, "Fine, you have a deal."

Chris clapped his hands together, "Great, I'll start the day after I take care of that chicken," Chris said.

Chris left the ORC in a moderately better mood than when he had gone to talk to Gremory. Not only had he gotten a chance to talk to his friend Ddraig, but he had set up something that could be entertaining and kind of fun. Whipping arrogant individuals gave Chris a kick of satisfaction that was somewhat hard to say no to. And it had been some time since the last one that had provided an opportunity to do the idea.

It was due to the reputation Chris had as a dragon, most were cautious and didn't tick him off, nor challenged him. Even the "evil dragons" were smart enough to not draw Chris's attention to the point that Chris would hunt them down to teach them a lesson. Grendel had shown what could happen to the fools that crosses Chris since he was sealed away after being beaten badly. So, the ego-inflated devil Riser being stupid to the point of challenging Chris himself to a fight was kind of amusing. Plus, Chris would be helping Zechs and he would repay him for what he had done by whipping Riser off the books and out of sight of other devils.

The offer that Riser foolishly gave for a "handicap" wasn't needed as Chris could beat the young devil by himself. Granted, the kid had regeneration from his clan, but that wouldn't stop Chris, just delay the outcome momentarily. However, Chris was already planning to have some fun and use that handicap to humiliate the devil well. After all, it would be hysterical as well as ironic if a phoenix beat a Phenex devil. There were others that Chris could choose to join him against Riser, and he would think about if he would have others join him other than Phina.

He arrived home a short time later and was greeted by his kids which he appreciated. Chris was giving his twins some attention when another spoke up, "What lively children you have Chris."

Chris looked up and the speaker and smiled at the man who was his friend. The man's name was Finius Cole or Doctor Cole by some as he was a practicing doctor and healer. He had a height of six feet and a somewhat lean figure overall which came from him keeping fit. Finius had shoulder-length hair which he had tied up in a pony-tail that went down his back. His eyes were hazel and were normally behind half-rimmed glasses that he wore. He had facial hair as well in the form of a goatee which that and his sideburns were the same gray his hair was. Finius was dressed in a kimono which was white with a green robe over it tied together with a gold sash.

"Finius," Chris greeted, "How was your flight here from India?"

Finius chuckled, "Oh uneventful as flights tend to be, going around India was fun though, helped a lot of people around there."

Then Finius gave Chris a look to say he needed to talk to him in private, to which Chris nodded. "Phina, why don't you take the kids outside to play as it's a sunny day," Chris suggested.

Phina looked at Chris and Dr. Cole for a moment, then she nodded and began guiding the kids outside. After they left the room Chris faced Finius again, "So, since you have likely had the time to examine Aria already, do I want to know what the status of her condition is, or should I just assume it's getting worse?"

The two headed for the family room and sat down before Finius replied, "Unfortunately, your wife's health is still waning. I have slowed it down the best I can with what I can access and work with currently." Finius paused, "Should you be able to procure those undiluted Phenex tears I have requested, I think I would be able to do more to perhaps improve her condition somewhat. Curing her condition is still something I can't do yet, but I believe I'm on a path that could do so give some more time and research."

Chris frowned but said nothing to what Finius stated about Aria's condition. Chris was doing all he could to help her and all he managed to do was slow the failing of her health thus far. Chris had tried many things to help Aria, he wanted her to be in his life for long into the future. And that wasn't just for him and his heart, it was the wish for his children he had as well. So to be able to do little to nothing but watch as Aria's life got weaker was sheer torture to Chris. He believed and hoped that Cole and others would find a way to reverse her condition given enough time, but time was not their ally.

The time when by and the date of the rating game came, Chris headed to Kouh Academy as the sun was setting looking forward to humiliating Riser in the fight. Phina was with him having agreed instantly to helping Chris teach the arrogant devil a lesson. Ayano was also there along with Alternes, Ayano in a business suit-like getup as was Alternes. Chris had thought it would ruffle Riser to have to see him and his companions look more professional compared to him and his peerage. The more that Riser was ticked off and thrown off balance, the more entertaining the fight would be in Chris's eyes.

The four arrived at the ORC and Chris saw no sign of Riser Phenex there, which meant the kid was getting close to being late. The lack of punctuality was a spotty thing with devils in general from Chris's experience, it still was a tad annoying though. Grayfia was present though Rias and her Peerage was not, as this no longer actively involved them, they didn't need to be. Chris inclined his head towards Grayfia, "Good evening, hope Zechs is doing well," Chris paused and smiled softly, "Though I bet has been quite happy outside the public eye."

Grayfia nodded, "Indeed, had to go to another room after I delivered the news that you would be fighting Riser instead of Rias," she replied. Grayfia glanced over those with Chris, and she knew all three of them as they had met. And where Grayfia knew that Chris could beat Riser and his peerage by himself, she could guess that those with him were accompanying him for a reason. "I assume that the three with you will be participating in the contest against Riser?"

"Yes," Chris answered, "The kid and others need a serious lesson in humility, so I thought I might as well make it ironic and an unforgettable experience for the kid."

The conversation came to an abrupt end as there was a flash of orange before Riser Phenex and his peerage appeared. Riser looked over Chris and his three companions before he laughed, "Riser offers a handicap to you and you only bring three to help your chances," he posed. "This rating game is a joke, the outcome is obvious!"

Chris kept perfectly calm at the boasting of the devil for he would be educated soon enough. Riser would learn not to tease or cross a dragon, least of all Chris himself and there would be through consequences paid for doing so. Yet, for the moment, Chris let Riser think he was in control of the situation even when he was not. Although Riser did have one point correct, the outcome of this fight was clear already, just not in the way he thought it was. Chris waved a hand to Riser, "If you say so, shall we get the fight started then," he asked nicely.

With the "pleasantries" exchanged, Grayfia chimed in and gave everyone in the room a short rundown of the rules. In the back of her mind, she was wondering if the safe-guards in place with rating games would be enough to protect those in the game. The power and abilities that Chris had were in a league of their own. Riser Phenex was in truth about to face off against the very dragon that all the biblical factions fear and had lost many of their own against and was doing so blindly. Past altercations with him had proven that other magic couldn't compete with the Shadow Dragon's power much. Granted, Chris didn't kill another because he could and he had done in earlier times. That was due to his wife Aria and a few others changing that mentality which most didn't know about. But that didn't mean that Chris couldn't do serious harm and damage to another if given a reason and the opportunity.

The field for the rating game would be a replica of Kouh Academy which would prevent damage in the real world. And in this instance, collateral damage was an expectation more than an assumption. The rules would be the standard ones that rating games had, the first king/leader to be beaten or give up would lose. Grayfia knew that the few that would be watching this would be either asking questions or trembling in fear by its conclusion, she was fairly certain of it. That was the power of the reputation Chris Maxwell had as the Shadow Dragon even in modern times. Still, after explaining the "rule" waste of time though it was, she sent in the participants.

Chris found himself in a copy of the Occult Research Clubroom which meant it would serve as his "base" in this fight. He didn't watch the devil's rating game as they were boring to him and stupid. However, he had seen enough and told them to know that the base was a valuable place. Devil pawns could promote and gain strength by entering an enemy base. It wouldn't make a difference in this, no power increases would be sufficient for the devils to beat Chris or those with him. Chris sighed at seeing the room, "So, the academy will be the battlefield," he remarked.

"So it would seem," Phina replied, then she had an idea that she believed would change Chris's view, "but in this instance, you can destroy things without worry."

Chris paused taking in what Phina said and as the realization sunk into him, a smile grew on his face. School and been akin to prison for Chris and Kouh Academy hadn't been an exception. So, like most, Chris felt a feeling of pleasure coming at thoughts of destroying a place he wasn't fond of at all. "Thank you Phina for bringing up that wonderful fact, it makes this fight somewhat worth the wasted effort and time that will be put in," Chris returned before he gained a serious expression. "Nevertheless, onto business, we have thirty minutes to make a loose plan to whip and humiliate the devil that is our opponent along with his servants."

Chris got down to explaining what he had in mind now knowing the field the fight would take place on. The facts as they stood were that Chris and his team were outnumbered yet they out-powered their enemies by a ludicrous margin. Chris could take Riser and his peerage alone, in fact, Phina, Ayano, and Alternes could too. So, the real point of the battle was as Chris stated was to humiliate Riser Phenex thoroughly.

The plan Chris had was outlined as follows, there would be three approach paths to Riser, center, west, and east. Ayano would take the west path which would go through the gym and deal with any devils she came across along the way. Alternes would take the eastern approach cutting across the sport's field doing the same as Ayano on the west. Phina would say with Chris going a bit ahead of him keeping an eye out for devils as they went. Riser's queen was a bit of an unknown to Chris though Simon had told him the woman was called the "bomb queen" for some reason. Phina should be capable of handling her without much of an issue even if she could fly and Chris was counting on that.

Chris would take Riser himself while his peerage would be dealt with by his companions. Chris was guessing the Student Council room was Riser's base, it made the most logical sense to him. He wanted to teach the kid a lesson and at the same time, perhaps scare the pants off the devil. Scaring the "proud and invincible" had always been amusing and fun to Chris. Plus, it had been a long while since one claimed that in his presence and didn't use caution with Chris.

It had been only fifteen minutes by the time the plan was set and Chris's team changed their outfits for the fight. Ayano donned the ninja outfit she had around the Familiar Forest including her Japanese sword and other weapons this time. Gold armor also covered much of her body shielding her appearance leaving only the lower half of her face visible. Phina kept her Kenpo-GI but a gleaming silver chest-plate was added along with hip armor plates, all made out of an unknown metal. Alternes summoned black armor that fully encased him from head to toe that had yellow accents at the joints along with crown-shaped fins at the top of the helm. Alternes had a dual-sword sitting on the back of his hips in a sheath which made it look like a single-bladed weapon.

As the thirty minute non-aggression time ticked down, those watching the rating game waited. Rias and her peerage were in the real Student Council room watching the game play out along with Sona's group. The first thing that was apparent to the observers was that while they could watch Riser during the planning time, they couldn't do the same with Chris's group. Something blocked any viewing the ORC as all they got to see was blackness.

Sona actually felt a bit of respect at seeing this as to her, it showed that Maxwell wouldn't give his opponent an edge through spying. She didn't believe that would help Riser with Maxwell being a dragon. History made it crystal clear, dragons weren't to be taken lightly or messed with unless you had more strength than them. Neither Rias nor Sona herself knew what strength Chris Maxwell had other than an amount he had shown once. However, with how Rias described Sirzech's queen Grayfia acting around him, it said a lot. Add that to what Chris had told Rias following that, Sona was starting to not want to know more about Maxwell.

Rias, on the other hand, wasn't as calm as Sona was with watching this game. Her future was literally going to be decided by this and it was out of her hands. Yes, her brother had said firmly that she didn't need to worry about the arranged marriage anymore with things as they were. Nonetheless, he hadn't said why he was as confident in Chris as he was, nor had Grayfia. Of course, Rias wouldn't be against seeing Riser get beaten as the arrogant fool had flaunted and strutted that he couldn't be defeated many times. But she still wasn't sure of Christopher Maxwell and the things he had said didn't change that point.

Once the thirty minutes ran out, Grayfia made the announcement that fighting was allowed. Riser didn't hesitate just sent out his peerage to defeat this fool and be done with this nonsense. Rias would be his wife and he would enjoy making her into his pet to amuse himself with. With his whole peerage and his skills, how could he lose to a nobody and the three he dragged along?

Chris's group headed out when the announcement was made and when the ways the plan dictated. Ayano headed in the direction of the Gym that Chris had pointed out during his planning meeting. She and Alternes were to divide the enemy's forces and dispatch them and she would do just that. This fight may be a game to some, but to her friend and master, it was the means he would use to gain the needed material to help his wife. That was enough of a reason for Ayano to do as Chris asked as Aria had helped Chris in ways others had not been able to.

Ayano had already activated her combat protocols by the time she entered the gym itself. The large room was dark and no lights were lit, though that wasn't an issue for Ayano. Being an automaton, her optic sensors didn't need light to show her what space looked like even without her visor assisting. And one scan around the room showed her that she had gotten to this place first, but the voices approaching said not by much. Ayano came to a stop in the center of the room and her right-hand move to be on the hilt of her sword. "We know that you're there, come out and face your defeat," said a female voice.

The lights suddenly came on and the gym became light brown and white as the light reflected the colors for all to see. On the opposite side of the gym from Ayano were four girls from Riser's peerage she guessed. On the left of the group were two little girls that looked younger than the others in this group and appeared to be identical twins. They both had turquoise hair and had it tied with yellow ribbons on one side of their heads on the opposite side than the other. Both were wearing the standard templet of school gym uniforms consisting of a white t-shirt with blue accents, black leggings and finished off with blue sneakers over knee-high socks.

Ayano's gaze shifted to the next of the four who looked to be of Asian descent, likely Chinese by what she saw. The girl had shoulder-length black hair and had some of it in two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head. Then the front of her hair was in the form of a slight V-shape across her forehead which framed her blue-green eyes. The girl was in a traditional Chinese outfit that was a sleeve-type dress called a qipao that was navy blue with gold embroidery. There was a white sash around her stomach and also low-heeled black shoes on her feet. Lastly, she had black armguards sitting over her forearms that appeared to be made of tough leather and not metal.

Then the fourth young woman which was the farthest on the right, had blue hair styled into have four ponytails. Two ponytails were pointing upward and the other two pointed down, the front of her hair was in the form of split bangs going across her forehead with the bangs framing her face and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a white haori with a red obi, all of that under a red happi coat. There were bandages around her forearms and shins like some martial arts fighters would have along with blackguards over her hands. For footwear, she was wearing a pair of sandals that were tight on her feet by what Ayano could see.

The black-haired girl stepped forward identifying her as the leader of this group to Ayano. "It's commendable that you have come out here even when you have no chance of winning. I'm Xuelan, master Riser's Rook," she said.

Xuelan rushed forward at Ayano who to her sight surprise didn't move to evade her attack. Xuelan focused on taking down this woman and not on the why she was doing what she was. However, Ayano merely stood where she was adjusting the position of her feet to make sure she wouldn't slide and intercepted the strike with her left hand. The four girls were in varying states of shock at seeing Xuelan's attack stopped dead seemingly so easily. For Xuelan, it was as if she had just hit a solid unmovable wall though she didn't give the pain attention as she was too surprised. Ayano simply gazed at Xuelan, "Your king is a blind fool and no true leader," she stated. "He is more a bird making noise to get the attention of others and would give jesters a bad name. You are little more than objects to play with to him, having less standing than even what abused slaves have."

What their enemy said hit the she-devils as it was an insult directed at their king who they served. However, the things that Riser did sometimes did make him appear like he was demanding attention for himself, but he had given them a place and a purpose. It was the blue-haired girl that found the use of her voice first, "You're wrong," she snapped, "You know nothing of our master!"

Ayano forced Xuelan back causing her to stumble a few steps before regaining her balance. Then, Ayano calmly turned her head to look at the girl who had just spoken, "And who are you?"

The blue-haired girl didn't like the way that this woman had been talking about Riser, but there was something about her that was unsettling. Perhaps it was that the only visible part of her was the lower half of her face while the rest of her was covered by cloth or armor. Yet, the girl swallowed her fear and answered, "My name is Mira."

Ayano gained a soft smile, "You are young and still have a life ahead of you so you look for the good. I have seen those like your master and I assure you they care nothing but for themselves," Ayano said. "They see those that are less powerful than them as beneath themselves, as less than living beings to toy with as they will. Until another denies them in their wants, their appetites are insatiable and so they keep demanding more while tossing aside what they lose interest in."

It was a harsh truth that Ayano had witnessed many times in the past, those that thought themselves above the rest. They used and abused those that cared about them to some degree and then cast them aside when they thought they didn't need them. And in the end, most of those that were proud and ego-driven ended out being completely alone. It was a path that Chris had gone down a bit, but then turned away from it and then began ripping others down from it.

None of the girls appreciated what Ayano said, nor did they really believe her in their hearts. Instead, all four surged forward to attack Ayano and silence and stop her insults about their master Riser. Nevertheless, Ayano weaved away from their strikes as if it were an elegant dance of some sort. She still smiled as she did so which irritated the girls, "It is in your best interests to give up and get out of this game, then you won't get hurt," she iterated.

The four girls kept up their assault, but the flow didn't change at all, they still missed with each attack. But less than a minute later, Ayano zoomed forward at the lightning-like speed at the blue-haired girl and shoved her backward. She then followed that up with throwing three dagger-sized blades formed of white-blue light at Mira which buried in her body after they hit. Mira hit the floor leaving a streak of blood before bouncing once before landing and rolling a short distance making splotches of crimson as she went and then disappearing in a flash of light.

**Riser, one Pawn retired**

The announcement caused the remaining three girls to pause momentarily at what had just happened. Their opponent had just dispatched one of them in one attack and did it at ridiculous speeds along with cause potentially serious injury. For the twins, the sudden shift in the battle that was supposed to be easy scared them as they had never seen anything like this. Out of panic, they rushed forward with their chainsaws in hand to try and cut Ayano in half. In response, Ayano seemed to vanish a split-second before the twins got to her. She appeared right behind them took two steps and then drew her sword and began the arc forward that would sweep through the twin girls. Yet before her sword could contact them, Ayano flipped the blade to have the blunt side forward. The sword sweep caught both of the twins and sent them flying into the west wall of the gym hard. The results of the technique came a moment later in the form of crash and leaving traces of blood where they smacked into, then a flash, followed by an announcement.

**Riser, two pawns retired**

Xuelan spun around and saw the woman with a Japanese sword in hand a short distance away. She was now the only one of her group left standing as the others had already been taken down, and the twins had been dispatched in a single attack. Xuelan couldn't even fathom how the woman was moving as she was any more than she could follow her. Clearly, they had underestimated their enemy and their capabilities, but it was too late to take that back. Xuelan knew that she was going to be beaten and there was nothing she could do to prevent that now.

Ayano vanished from Xuelan's sight again and reappeared behind her less than a second later. She then slashed across the girl's back her blade using magic to knock the girl out and only cut a shallow gash not wanting to really hurt the girl badly if it could be helped. The strike disabled Xuelan and burned but also she felt her consciousness slipping away from her even as she tried to grip onto it. The girl sunk to the wood floor as Ayano sheathed her blade and used magic to dismiss the light daggers she had used on the first girl.

**Riser, one Rook retired**

Ayano began making her way towards the opposite side of the gym to exit and keep moving forward. Yet she felt magic being cast above herself and so Ayano projected a barrier made of light energy. The whole area around Ayano turned orange and flames surrounded her. But the shield that she cast was keeping the fire and heat at bay though none of it would do bodily damage to her. The flames would burn her clothes off and she had developed a sense of modesty from her creator and what he had given her. And so she didn't want to be naked for others to see, it would be improper.

A long moment later the flames died down and the building that Ayano had been in was blasted away or burned. Ayano glanced around for the caster of the spell that she had blocked with her shield. "Oh my, it's surprising that you weren't retired from that blast," said a feminine voice from above.

Ayano gazed upward and there floating in the air was a woman looking down upon her. The woman had a full figure with wavy purple hair that went down to her waist and the same color of purple in her eyes. Her style of hair was slightly different from the right side of her hair fell over her chest and covers her right eye in the front, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire consisted of a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. The top piece of clothing was held up with a gold choker with blue and red jewels inlaid. She had a pair of black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Over the tunic, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. She also had a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. In her right hand was a staff-like scepter.

"I assume that you were the one that cast the fire spell," Ayano stated, "What if your comrades were still inside, you could have harmed them?"

The woman scoffed, "That would be their own fault if they got caught up in my attack," she replied.

Ayano was a tad irked at hearing such disregard for comrades as such was a horrible thing. Chris would never put his friends or comrades in danger of being harmed by his efforts. Even when Chris had been meaner and less caring in the earlier days, he wouldn't sink so low. But this showed that some of the slaves that Riser Phenex had acquired some of his horrible and disgusting qualities. So, Ayano stared deadpanned at the woman and a bit of the light energy flowed through her began coming off. "Clearly you have learned some of the disgusting qualities and habits that your king has whoever you are." She exhaled heavily, "And you wonder why he is avoided and disliked by others, the way he treats others repels them."

Yubelluna had been put off by the energy that came off this strange woman as it felt extremely similar to holy energy. But what she had said angered Yubelluna and it showed on her face, "How dare you," she snarled, "Riser is far better than the one that you follow!"

Ayano shook her head, "So you claim, yet when was the last time he did something for you that you liked and wasn't meant to satisfy his desires? When was the last time you received a kind word from him? And you still haven't given your name, it is good manners to do so," she questioned.

Yubelluna was forced to pause for a moment, "My name is Yubelluna," she replied without thinking. Yet, she was also let to think about what Ayano had asked and the questions wouldn't leave her mind. Riser touched her, but it was more to show off the majority of the time rather that to display care. And she couldn't really remember the last time that he had complimented her or said something nice about her to her.

Ayano could see the internal argument going on, "So, the answer to both questions is you can't say when the last time was. If that doesn't show how he cares or rather how little he does, I doubt there is much else that can state it better," she stated with slight tones of pity.

Yubelluna shook her head violently not wanting to believe what this woman was saying. Riser had told Yubelluna she had value and she held on to that point, "No, you're wrong, Riser does care," she exclaimed.

"You are blinding yourself to the truth that your heart is telling you," said another. Ayano and Yubelluna twisted in the direction the voice came from and they found Phina floating in the air a short distance from Yubelluna. "Clinging to clear lies," Phina stated, "Has that narcissistical fool broken you enough to have you be his obedient slave that sings nothing but false praises of him," Phina asked. Yubelluna took in the woman that was flying like she was, but wasn't using magic she could sense and the way she stared produced uncomfortable feelings. Phina on the other hand, looked to Ayano, "Go on Ayano, I'll handle things here, clear a path ahead."

Ayano nodded to Phina though said nothing in reply simply moving forward to do as Phina had suggested. That left Phina facing Yubelluna and Riser's queen didn't know what to think of this woman. She couldn't sense magic being used to have her floating as Yubelluna was doing. The woman that had just left had blocked her attack and defeated four of Riser's peerage by herself. It was becoming clear that their opponents weren't normal to Yubelluna even if Riser didn't see that.

Meanwhile, Alternes had made his way to the sports fields while Ayano had gone the gym route. He like her had activated his combat protocols as a cautionary measure for whatever he may come across. The likelihood of needing to use those to their fullest was extremely low, but better to be prepared than not. This battle would be simple as was the outcome, and Chris's plan made it even more straight forward.

He was forced to a stop when four girls had blocked his path and waited for them to make the first move. Three girls were on the ground and the fourth was floating in the air slightly behind the others. The first woman was around the same height as Alternes and had light brown hair along with green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between the European style of knight's armor with a chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves. Her hip plates and shoulder guards look more Japanese in style than her other armor. She had a white headband that went across her hair and forehead. The girl had what appeared to be a broadsword that featured a red jewel on its pommel and had bandages across the handle for better grip.

The other two girls on the ground appeared to be related as there was a good deal of resemblance between them. The one on the right had red eyes and blue hair while the other on the left had blue eyes and red hair. The redhead on the right had her hair in the back tied in a ponytail while the blue-haired one had hers in a braid with a pink bow on the end. Then on both their heads were light brown cat ears with black stripes and each pair had a piercing in one of the ears appear to be opposite each other. Both girls had a fang sticking out of their mouths also opposite each other, with the blue hair on the left while redhead had hers on the right. Both girls were wearing short skimpy white sailor school uniforms which were revealing, specifically their abdomen, shoulders, and lower chests. The girls also were wearing black skirts that went to above their mid-thighs making the skirts, miniskirts. They were also wearing some sort of ascots around their necks as part of the uniform. On their arms were red and blue fighter's glove and on their lower legs were leg guards, both matching their hair colors.

Alternes was left to ponder about the "Master" that these poor girls had. He had twisted them in different ways just looking at their appearances attested to. From the descriptions that Chris and Simon had given of Riser Phenex hadn't given a good picture of the devil. And Alternes's figuring was sinking lower the more he saw of those shackled by the devil. Even with the demonic energy flowing within him and the knowledge that Alternes received from his creator, it didn't explain the mentality several devils had.

Then the girl in the air looked to be mid-school age with average height and figure. She had long blonde hair tied into a twin tails style with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. The girl wore an outfit that consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. From the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress if Alternes were to guess.

After glancing over the four girls, Alternes took a small step forward, "Move aside, you are in the path that I am to make," he stated emotionlessly.

The simple statement didn't go over with the three on the ground, but the one in the air was studying their opponent. One of the catgirls bristled at Alternes's statement, "You think you can scare us into moving out of the way," she snapped.

Alternes didn't flinch nor react in any visible way to the retort, "Should you not remove yourselves, I will use the necessary force to do the task instead," he returned in the same emotionless tone as he gave his previous sentence.

The girl in the air whose name was Ravel Phenex was getting a tad unnerved by this guy in front of her. He wasn't reacting in any of the ways others had before that had challenged her brother. There was almost a lack of emotion in the voice which was what Ravel had to go off of as the guy's armor covered his whole body. And that the one who had challenged her brother had only brought three others with him said one of two things. The first possibility was that they were seriously underestimating Riser which was possible. However, with the guy knowing the Underworld's strongest queen on a familiar basis, that was unlikely. The second possibility was they were much stronger than their appearances suggested.

Ravel decided that perhaps talking could reveal more about their enemy and the more information the better. "Wait," Ravel ordered the girls below her who looked back at her with confusion. Ravel focused on the guy ahead, "Who are you?"

Alternes bowed slightly, "I am known as Alternes Dim, friend and companion of Christopher Maxwell," he replied.

The names meant nothing to Ravel for she had never heard of either of them herself. It had not sat well with her that she could find no information on her brother's opponent even if her brother didn't care. Ravel was his unofficial tactician and knowing your enemy was a key to victory. So, not finding anything was worrisome to her and she couldn't help her curiosity. "Then why even do this fight," she asked.

"My friend extended a challenge and a deal was made with your king, that is all that needs to be said in this," Alternes answered.

A moment after Alternes had given his answer, the twins shot forward fist moving to attack him. Alternes nimbly evaded the strikes which surprised Ravel as the armor on the guy didn't look light. The attacks kept coming Alternes's way but with him being able to read his opponents, dodging was simple. He didn't draw his blade as he didn't see a need for it yet since he could deal with the two girls without it.

After a minute had gone by and the girls hadn't made solid contact once, Alternes sidestepped after evading a strike. Then he grabbed the arm the blue-haired girl had thrown her punch with and smacked his other fist into her mid-section. Alternes followed the counter up with pulling the girl into a spin that lasted three rotations during which there was an audible crack of bones breaking and a cry of the girl as she kept spinning. Then Alternes let go and the girl flew into a wall fifteen feet away and slammed into and through a brick wall. The sound of the girl crashing through the wall was unpleasant to hear for Ravel and the other girls.

**Riser, one Pawn retired**

Alternes turned and faced the other twin waiting for her to attack him as he assumed she would. He didn't have to wait long as the girl zoomed forward letting out an angry cry as she came. Alternes didn't move but intercepted the girl by tripping then grabbing her by the neck firmly but not enough to prevent her from breathing. He then slammed the girl into the ground hard and made a moderately-sized crater. He then hit the girl with his other palm using the demonic-like energy in the form of black arcs of energy. Those ran over the cat-eared girl and she screamed for a moment as blood came spraying out of cuts and gashes before going limp. Alternes released the girl and rose to a standing position just as the girl disappeared in a flash of light.

**Riser, one Pawn retired**

Alternes moved forward towards the two remaining girls in his path with a measured pace, almost a leisurely one. Ravel was getting more than worried as this guy had just taken down two of Riser's pawns in less than a minute between dispatches. He hadn't been struck once and he had used what felt like demonic energy like what devils have. Her brother's knight with her would be hard-pressed to do much better than the two pawns had and Ravel didn't kid herself. This was proving to Ravel the lesson of knowing nothing about your enemy was an extremely unwise decision.

Riser's knight Karlamine was a tad shaken at seeing Ni and Li beaten so easily by this man in black armor. He had made it look simple and that was kind of scary in Karlamine's mind were she honest. He had a sword sitting on the back of his hips in a sheath but he hadn't drawn it once or even touched the hilt. She was left to wonder what kind of opponent he was or if he was some kind of monster that just looked somewhat human. The things he had done were not normal even by usual supernatural standards.

Nonetheless, Karlamine swallowed her growing fear before she took out her sword and gripped it tightly in her hands. Whether this "man" before her was indeed human or some sort of monster, she would fight to prove to her king that she was worthy. Karlamine charged forward yet the guy didn't change his stride or pace he was walking at. When she got close enough she swung her sword but her enemy merely leaned out of the path of the sword. But what irked Karlamine was the guy was still moving forward uninterrupted as nothing had attacked him. She tried again but the result was the exact same as her first swing. The following attacks fell into a pattern of either missing or the guy using his gauntlet to deflect the strike.

Alternes's attacker was not worth the time of drawing his weapon, so he merely evaded or deflected the strikes while moving forward. The girl's strength was lacking and her skills with the sword were sup-par at best in Alternes's view. Just another fact that proved that the fool who challenged Chris didn't have any idea what they were getting into. But then, a growing number these days had forgotten what challenging or dealing with a dragon came with. In days past, most wouldn't have challenged dragons least of all Chris. However, the girl after a little while of her trying to hit him let out a frustrated cry, "Take me seriously and draw your sword you jerk," she shouted.

Alternes came to a halt at that demand and he used his left hand to catch the broadsword that had been swung at him. He held the sword to stop it from being drawn back and gazed at the girl, "You know not what you ask for," he stated with a tone of firmness. "I only draw my blade to fight a battle that I see a need to finish with the utter defeat of my opponent. There is no need for me to bring out my weapon for one that merely swings a tool they haven't mastered to even a competent novice level."

Karlamine was insulted and ignored the fear that shot through her at the guy's statement. That he was refusing to draw his weapon against her was infuriating and she would have him use the sword he carried. "Bring out your weapon and fight me, I will have satisfaction," she screeched.

Alternes sighed quietly to himself as this girl was demanding to be beaten even if she didn't see that. He let go of the broadsword and took a step back from the girl before grabbing the sheath of his sword. "If you are insistent, then so be it," Alternes returned, "Do not whine upon your defeat."

Alternes drew his sword which was around a meter long from the base of the hilt to the tip of the blade. One side was sharp while the other was blunt and the last six inches of the blade was curved. The hilt and main blade were separated by a small crimson orb which took place of a cross-guard. His dual-sword currently was together as one weapon and Alternes saw no reason he would need to split it into two. The angry girl charged him against while Alternes maneuvered his weapon into where he wanted to strike.

Karlamine swung her blade but the guy ducked under it and moved his sword in an arc that made contact with her left side. The demonic energy flowing around the sword transferred to the girl as the blade sliced into her side. And the cut of the blade hurt and burned in a way that Karlamine had never known along with blade spraying outward. She didn't even have time to scream before light engulfed her and she disappeared.

**Riser, one Knight Retired**

Ravel had been very worried before, she was scared now at what she had seen this guy do. He had defeated the three with her each in one movement and little effort looking to have been expended and blood of her comrades now soaked the ground as proof. He could use what felt like demonic energy, but he wasn't a devil from what Ravel figured. She didn't believe her chances were good or even close to marginal at beating this guy. So, Ravel did the sensible thing that came to her mind, she moved out of the way and didn't mess with Alternes. At seeing this, Alternes dismissed the demonic energy his sword used and sheathed his sword. He inclined his head to the girl and continued forward and entered the building in front of him.

At the same time, Phina faced off against Riser's queen after sending Ayano to go on ahead. She knew that Chris was waiting a short distance away watching but waiting for the opportunity to get at Riser. He didn't need to waste the time on these devils, it was something that Ayano, Alternes, and Phina herself agreed upon. However, as manners would dictate, Phina bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Phina, I am the friend and familiar of Christoper Maxwell."

Yubelluna felt surprised at hearing that this woman was a familiar of the one that had challenged Riser. Familiars that could take a regular human form were fairly uncommon, they usually took the forms of pets. That didn't change the point that Yubelluna would have to deal with this woman before returning to her king. So Yubelluna didn't waste any more time and charged up a fire spells before throwing them at Phina.

Phina didn't move, she merely watched as the spells shot towards her. The fire spells did nothing when they hit, Phina was essentially immune to fire being a phoenix. And if this woman only had fire spells to work with and that's what Simon's info implied, then this battle would be tedious. The magic that Phina felt was more pathetic than she had expected and she hadn't expected much. This woman like her master was all bark and no real bite to what she could do.

So, to not let this draw out longer than it had to be, Phina rushed forward letting her phoenix flames cover her hands and forearms. Yubelluna had been lobbing spells at her, yet Phina suddenly appeared right in front of her and grabbed her face with a hand. The hold that Yubelluna found herself in was firm as a vise and she couldn't escape it. That the woman hadn't been affected or even slowed down by her spells didn't bode well for Yubelluna.

As a near-last resort, Yubelluna charged a bomb spell and then shoved it against her attacker and had it go off. The site of some blood flying gave a moment of hope to Yubelluna, but the next moment that feeling vanished. She caught sight of the area her bomb spell had hit regenerating rapidly, returning to its former state though the cloth that had been there didn't return. "As you can see," said Phina, "Your master isn't the only one that has the ability to regenerate. But his is a joke compared to mine, just as is his clan's name is a mockery to my race which his ancestors were among those that hunted us."

Yubelluna's eyes widened as she processed what Phina said as it identified what she was. "That isn't possible, phoenixes are gone, they were all hunted down long ago," she whispered.

Phina squeezed a bit with the hold that she had Yubelluna in, not liking the reminder of what had been done to her species. "Phoenixes aren't gone, I am one of the few that still exist even after devils and others tried to wipe us out and steal from us," Phina stated flatly, "And you are done."

Phina allowed the fire within herself to come out and engulf her and Yubelluna. The flames were more intense than any that Yubelluna had felt, even Riser's hellfire. They were more than she could stand for long and she could tell that from just a moment of exposure. She attempted to retrieve the Phenex tear she had in hopes of it giving her enough time and energy to break the hold she was in. But as she got the vial out, it burned from the intense flames and vanished from her hand. And half a minute later, Yubelluna found herself engulfed by light and she knew that she had lost.

**Riser, queen retired**

Phina let her flames dissipate before she slowly lowered to the ground. Footsteps came from behind her, "Nicely done Phina, I'm impressed with how you handled that one," Chris said.

Phina turned and smiled at her friend, "We both know that none of our opponents can stand against any of us in this," she replied. "But thank you for the compliment, it is very nice of you to give."

Chris came up to Phina and brought her into an embrace, "I'll give you as many compliments as you want Phina, you need only say you want to hear them, I've got plenty," Chris said.

Phina leaned into Chris a bit as she did like the gestures of affection that he showed to her. She knew he would never show what he did to Aria, and Phina was fine with that as she knew Chris cared about her a great deal. Phina let out a soft laugh, "The flattery is nice, more so since I know you mean what you say, but we have a fight to win and a deal to seal I believe."

Chris nuzzled Phina's cheek, "Right you are Phina, and by what I can tell, Ayano and Alternes are working on making the path and dealing with the fool's foot-soldiers," Chris replied. "Plus, I haven't made that chicken learn the lesson of being careful of who he picks a fight with."

**Riser, one knight, one rook retired**

Phina chuckled a bit, "Sounds like Alternes and Ayano are wrapping up by what I figure. There are just the two bishops and three pawns other than Riser Phenex himself," she remarked.

**Riser, three pawns retired**

Chris laughed, "And there went the remaining pawns," he commented then gestured with an are ahead. "Shall we go? Don't doubt that Alternes and Ayano will be done shortly and I can finish up the chicken. We can be home in time to get the kids tucked into bed."

Chris and Phina walked forward towards the Student Council room's location. Along the way, Chris had fun destroying some rooms like the classroom he had to attend most days. It was great stress relief without causing serious damage that he would then be blamed for and forced to clean up. Should Sitri be watching she wouldn't appreciate what Chris was doing, but he didn't care. When Chris and Phina came into the hallway that would lead to the courtyard in front of the Student Council room, they found that Ayano and Alternes waiting for them. Chris smiled, "Ayano, Alternes, been hearing the announcements of the efficient work you've been doing, very pleasing to hear," he greeted.

Alternes and Ayano bowed, "It was nothing," Ayano stated.

"And watching you finish the foolish chicken off will make this worth it to an extent," Alternes added.

Phina giggled at the truth of what her friends were saying and Chris joined her. "Well then," Chris said, "Time for me to get to whipping a turkey."

The four continued forward towards the enemy base to finish the fight. Unbeknownst to them, Ravel was watching from a distance and she was worried about her brother. All his peerage other than her and the other bishop had been taken down by two of their enemies in this game and hadn't taken any damage. His most powerful piece was defeated by the third individual that came with the challenger. And the said challenger hadn't fought at all yet, but if the other three were a bar to judge by, her brother would be in for a fight he probably wouldn't win. It left Ravel to wonder just who and what her brother had picked a fight with because they couldn't be normal at all.

Chris and his group came into the courtyard looking to have not a care in the world as they strode. However, Chris put up a hand to stop his companions at a fourth of the way across the open area. He continued forward and came to a halt at the center, "Hey chicken, come out, come out, your slaves have failed to slow my companions down," Chris called out, "And I do have plans for tonight, so I want to finish this up soon."

A moment later that there was an explosion which was the doors to the Student Council building being blasted off their hinges. Phina, Ayano, and Alternes positioned themselves behind Chris. Phina stood a short distance away from where Chris stood straight behind him. Ayano was to Chris's right while Alternes was to his left all three standing and looking forward to the looming fight.

Riser came out of the Student Council building flames coming off of him at random, showing his fury. This game was supposed to be easy, nothing to sweat over, but all of his peerage had failed to deal with this poser that had challenged him. He wouldn't be denied what was rightfully his just because some guy was getting lucky. Rias Gremory would be his and he would enjoy making her his plaything along with her peerage. Riser wouldn't accept defeat from any, he couldn't be beaten by anyone and that was fact, he was a Phenex after all. So, Riser growled at Chris, "Riser will not lose to a nobody like you," he snarled.

Chris smirked at the whining coming from this devil, it was an empty claim and Chris would leave no doubt about that by the end of this. In fact, Chris chuckled a bit, "That's funny you say that, I've heard similar claims from others and none of them have been able to back it up," he replied. Ravel stared at the face-off that was set but couldn't help but wonder what the guy meant. Chris continued, "In truth, I can beat you and your peerage by myself and not even be warmed up properly."

Riser wouldn't accept that statement, "You lie," he screeched, "You are nothing compared to Riser and Riser will make you eat your words!"

Chris began laughing at that since the evil dragon Grendel had said almost the same line to him. That was followed by Chris whipping the dragon and teaching him a lesson in one of the more embarrassing ways. And the laughter gave one of the two devils very uncomfortable feelings. Chris then snapped his fingers casting magic to make those viewing this unable to view or hear what was about to go down. In essence, the "rating game" was now under his control rather than devils. Then Chris's whole persona changed to being dark, "That's amusing, Grendel said almost the same thing before I whipped that idiot to his embarrassment and sealed him in an object chosen to be his prison," Chris shot back in a lower toned voice.

Ravel's mind was racing at the name Grendel and the only individual that came to her mind with that name was one of the evil dragons. That brought into question who was the one that her brother was fighting. If they truly fought and beaten an evil dragon, then Ravel was scared to know who they were. Yet Riser snarled at Chris, "Just who do you think you are challenging Riser?!"

Chris chuckled, "Why, I surprised you didn't ask earlier," Chris returned. Then he bowed slightly, "I may go by the name Christopher Maxwell these days, but most used to call me the Shadow Dragon in the past."

Ravel froze at here the title of the most feared dragon history had ever known thus far. And as she looked at the guy, black shadows seemed to be whipping around him which did add potential validity to his claim. The stories Ravel had heard that involved the Shadow Dragon were terrifying. They were supposed to have slaughtered many just for crossing them regardless of which faction they belonged to. There was the spotty story that the biblical faction had tried to seal the Shadow Dragon as they had the two Heavenly Dragons but had failed and paid a high price for the attempt. The only reason the Shadow Dragon wasn't seen as an evil dragon was they didn't go on a rampage like the others supposedly did. Ravel couldn't help the scared whispers that escaped her, "You can't be them."

Chris twisted his head to look at Ravel and his eyes glowing dully as he gazed at her, "I am the one others call the Shadow Dragon. That title was given to me by devils, fallen, and angels authored from their terror of what I can do against them. I am the monster that the biblical factions attempted to seal away and failed utterly. The heavens tremble at what I'm capable of and call me a merciless monster. The fallen quake at what would come should they anger me, referring to me as the worst ancient terror that still walked in this world. And devils shutter at the mention of me saying I'm the spawn of the deepest and darkest abyssal," Chris stated coldly.

"That's garbage, such a being doesn't exist, they are a character from stories told to children, and Riser will prove that here and now," Riser shouted.

Riser rushed forward and began throwing fireballs at Chris, who didn't move from where he stood. Ravel had sunk to her knees trembling uncontrollably with this guy saying he was the feared Shadow Dragon as it would explain much of what she had seen. Powerful beings always attracted others that would follow them, and arguably the most powerful dragon wouldn't be an exception to that expectation. And that they could appear human meant they could change their appearance so one wouldn't know it was them until it was too late.

Riser's fireballs struck Chris but disbursed an instant later and Chris was unharmed. Chris sniffed, "I've seen and felt Ddraig snuff out weak flames that are warmer and would put me to sleep better than yours chicken. Heck, every dragon I've come across can make more powerful attacks against me even the dragonets."

Riser kept attacking, screeching denials as he did, but Chris remained unmoved by anything Riser did. After two minutes, Chris began pacing forward towards Riser calmly yet with an expressionless face. The shadows and darkness flowed around Chris as he went, unaffected by Riser's attacks. The shadows blocked or absorbed most of the attacks sent at Chris and even those that go through did nothing. Not that such stopped Riser attacking his opponent, he just kept up his efforts.

Once Chris got within spitting distance of Riser, he waited for the chicken to make a strike. He didn't have to wait long, a moment later Riser appeared and threw a punch at Chris. Nevertheless, Chris caught the fist and jerked on the arm and it was ripped off from Riser's body. Riser backed up a bit realizing his arm had been ripped off with blood flowing out of the stump. He looked to the arm which Chris was still holding, then it looked to be crushed with blood spraying in a flood from it. The first trickles of fear came to Riser at seeing how simple it had looked for his arm to be destroyed. "What's wrong Chicken, you can just regenerate another arm in place of the one I ripped off, so you can afford to lose one," Chris said.

Riser had his arm regenerate, still seething with fury at his opponent. He wouldn't believe what had been said, the Shadow Dragon was a myth created to scare children. So, Riser sent a flurry of strikes at Chris who stopped them with his hands with seemingly the great ease. That his enemy was making this appear easy for them was only added to Risers growing fury. And the calm to expressionless face that his opponent didn't help at all either.

Chris was kind of disappointed that the devil he was fighting wasn't losing it yet, but anger was a rare response to finding out who Chris really was. The attacks being sent against him were pathetic and wouldn't harm him even if he didn't block the punches. And after a minute, Chris decided to bring this fight to a close and get the needed lesson across. He moved forward and sent a palm into Riser's chest sending him back but also doing something else unseen. Chris had used a power that was unique to him which was one of the reasons that he was seen as equal to Albion and Ddraig. That power was to negate or cancel out another's special power or magic. Yes, there were some limitations to the idea, but they didn't tend to come up often.

In this case, Chris made it so Riser's regeneration ability wouldn't work until Chris himself allowed it. The kid had boasted loudly of his clan's regeneration by what Simon reported. It was time to see what he did without that ability and see the real pansy he was when unable to hide behind his clan's capability. Most tended to become really scared when they figured out that the powers they relied on wouldn't work. So to get Riser's attention, Chris caught one of his fists and squeezed down hearing the cracking of some bones.

Riser ignored the pain of some of the finger bones breaking in his left hand, they would regenerate in a moment anyway. So, Riser kept attacking while his opponent frustratingly did little to block, mocking Riser in a way. However, Ravel took notice that the injury that her brother had taken to his left hand remained and didn't regenerate at all. That was more than odd and appeared to have started after his enemy made a single contact. There was the though in Ravel's mind that perhaps somehow Riser's opponent disabled his regenerate, which should be impossible. Yet, if the one fighting Riser was truly the Shadow Dragon as he claimed, nothing was off the table of possibilities.

After another minute, Chris and Riser came to face each other around ten feet away. Chris looked no different other than the shadows that appeared around him and then disappearing a moment later. Riser, on the other hand, was breathing a tad more heavily than he was at the start of the battle. Chris folded his arms, "You're foolishly stubborn kid, I'll give you that even when it won't help you," he stated.

Riser snarled, "Riser will not be defeated by anyone, Riser is immortal," he exclaimed.

Chris snorted, "Immortality is such an overly misused and misunderstood idea," he said waving a hand. "I've dealt with and even killed several immortals in the past, so your claim doesn't mean a thing to me." Riser snarled again as Chris continued, "Besides, apparently you haven't noticed, but your left hand hasn't healed or regenerated or maybe you should take a look."

Riser glanced down not believing his enemy as this was probably a tactic to trick him into letting down his guard. Yet, Riser was forced to pause as he saw his hand was indeed still injured and there was no sign of regeneration. However, that didn't make any sense, regardless of the attack, Riser's regeneration should work. But Riser didn't have much time to think about this as Chris spoke again, "How does it feel to have the power you depend upon the most not work for you?"

Riser's head snapped up, "You lie," he shouted, "Nothing can do that!"

It was amusing that the kid denied what was right in front of him, but many did that with what they couldn't explain. So, Chris shrugged, "Then explain why your injured hand is not healing with your powerful regeneration," he posed in a slightly condescending tone. Then Chris smirked menacingly, "I assure you it is as I say, your power of regeneration will not work until I choose to allow it." Riser was silent as he couldn't think of any reason that his regeneration to not work like it was right now. "This is one of the reasons why I'm so dangerous, I can negate or cancel another's ability or special power." Chris let out a laugh, "It's amazing how many become weak and scared little pansies when the power they boast about and depend so much upon is made unusable."

It was the truth, Chris had seen the idea many times before now. Those that would hunt him or try and kill him would come on boasting of their power and ability they would use to defeat him. Yet, after Chris nullified the said power, they would fold and Chris would toy with them before sending them on their way or killing them. Honestly, humans were more collected and calm when fighting those stronger than them than those from the non-human world. Humans normally had enough dignity to admit when they were outmatched even if they still fought on. Riser ground his teeth, "Riser is not weak," he growled.

"Really," Chris posed, then grinned with a bit of battle lust, "Then prove it."

As the two were about to resume their fight, Ravel could only watch unable to move from where she was. The fear of the dragon below was still gripping her, but then Ravel felt something hit the back of her neck. She had just enough time to turn and see the silver-haired woman behind her before the world around her faded. Ayano caught the blonde-haired girl before she fell to the ground and carried her back to where Phina was. Phina looked at the girl for a moment, and then returned her gaze to the fight.

Ayano had done a kindness for the girl with knocking her out, she wouldn't have to see what was going to happen and it was better that way. Her brother was going to learn firsthand the price of going against a dragon was. And that Chris who was seen as one of the strongest and unfortunately meanest dragon, just said the lesson would be drilled in well. That the girl hadn't be ejected from the fight showed that she was smarter than the others. So it was better she not witness what Chris would do as it would likely scar her for life.

Riser let out a cry before rushing forward at Chris, his right arm cocked back to strike the guy. Chris caught the hand with ease then shoved the arm upward which produced a audible crack of bone breaking, to which Riser cried out in pain. Chris then moved to be in front of Riser and grabbed his opponent by the face and lifted him up a bit. Shadows flowed around the two partly obscuring them though the three observers could still see them. Riser couldn't help but stare at Chris with how he held him as he hung off his feet, "Now you know what it is like to be weak like the majority are." Chris wanted this lesson to be delivered in such a way to never be forgotten, "Never forget this feeling Riser Phenex, may it haunt you and be a reminder forevermore."

Shadows began swirling around Chris and Riser, not doing anything to Chris but cutting the devil. The thin paper cut-like lines began appearing everywhere on Riser's body as the shadows zoomed around him. Riser struggled against the hold he was in, striking at Chris, but nothing he did had an effect. "Riser will never give in," Riser growled, "Riser is superior to all."

Chris smirked showing his dragon fangs before he let out his wings, "What your words tell me is you're a glutton for punishment, or a masochist, perhaps both." Chris shook Riser a bit but didn't loosen his hold, "And though I may be out of practice from earlier days, there are still no masochist or pain glutton that can survive what I can put them through. None have before and you won't be the first that does, that would provide a mistakable impression with me and I won't have that."

Over the next five minutes, Riser underwent the most painful experience he had ever been through. The darkness or shadows had started just with shallow cuts but then shortly moved onto deeper injuries. And then at seemingly at random, Chris would rip of a part of Riser's body, and he would do the job slowly. With Riser not able to regenerate any of his injuries, he was bleeding from each one he was given. Blood dripped and flowed out of Riser falling to the ground and pooling below him. Spatters would hit Chris occasionally, but he didn't react to the blood hitting him at all. All the while, Chris had a small smirk on his face and yet his eyes were devoid of emotion making him look much like his mother.

Chris quickly became bored with torturing this devil by ripping him apart piece by piece. The activity at one time gave Chris some real kicks of satisfaction as horrible as that was, it was the truth. It was why Chris had been and was seen as a merciless monster by many. But having lost many that he had cared about and those that were responsible thinking nothing of it, the activity was a way to get back at them. Aria had changed that mentality to being less amusing and Chris less inclined to resort to it.

Granted, demeaning the kid had been interesting at first as ripping down prideful individuals was always fun to Chris. But now the task was tiresome as it was losing the luster it had at first and had morphed into being tedious. However, there was one more point that Chris saw a need to get across to this blonde devil. So, Chris had the shadows ripping into Riser stop momentarily, "Listen and listen well Riser Phenex," Chris began. "You agreed to this fight, whether you knew it or not your opponent was a dragon. That in mind, the outcome was obvious from the beginning and it was you would lose. You have been the one that has dragged this 'game' out to what it has been and to where it is now. Take this as a lesson to take care of making a deal with a dragon or mess with one of us, for it's a serious thing."

Chris then released his hold on Riser's face and let him drop to the ground in a heap splashing into the pool of his own blood. And a moment later, Riser began struggling to his knees his blood staining his clothes and wetting his skin, still in pain but also furious at his enemy. This whole rating game Riser and his peerage had been toyed with and Riser wouldn't allow another to jerk him around. He didn't care if the guy was a dragon in reality or if he was just boasting about being one. Riser would do whatever it took to make this guy beg for mercy.

Chris had turned away from Riser as he was getting to his knees, but Chris was waiting to see what Riser would do. The guy's pride wouldn't let this guy be smart, Chris was sure of that and so he expected Riser to do something stupid. And he hadn't taken more than three steps before fire was coming Chris's way. Chris didn't move out of the way of the projectile, merely let it hit him and had draconic claws form on his left hand in place of fingertips. He assumed that Riser would move forward to strike directly and so prepared for that possibility.

Riser got to his feet, focused completely on getting his enemy, his mind demanding him to get as close as possible to killing his opponent no matter the cost. As Riser closed the distance, Chris spun around and readied himself to receive his opponent. With Chris not moving, Riser believed he would get him at close range with the most intense hell flame he could summon. Riser slammed into his enemy sending his flames at Chris but also felt a cold pain on his right side. Upon looking down, Riser found his opponent had a hand covered in blood going into his body.

Chris snapped his fingers which lifted his disruption of Riser's regeneration somewhat yet not completely. The devil's power would only save him from life-threatening injuries now, and nothing else. Chris wouldn't kill the devil, but he would punish him and make Riser Phenex understand that there was a price when you challenged or dared a dragon. Riser was gasping from breath and Chris threw him back to the ground. Chris watched as flames appeared around the hole that Chris made in Riser a moment ago and they slowly began healing the injury.

Riser's gasping died down as the hole was closed by his regeneration which had suddenly started working again. However, the regeneration only healed that wound and nothing else for reasons Riser couldn't explain. Looking forward, Riser saw Chris standing where he had been, yet his appearance had changed slightly. Chris was a foot taller and had pointy tapered ears along with his pupils becoming draconic slits. Curved horns were coming out of Chris's hair which was white in color while the horns were black and a foot and a half in length. His left hand looked less human other than the palm, as his fingers had gained scales and claw/talons had formed after the second knuckle of each finger. And the talons on the left hand were now dripping Riser's own blood from them to the ground. His right hand looked much the same as the left, just didn't have blood running off it.

It wasn't just Chris's physical appearance that had changed, his aura was visible now around him. It looked similar to the shadows whipping around him which he had before, but they were darker than the shadows. Chris was no longer smirking at Riser, he had an expressionless face as he gazed at the devil. None of that change to the fact that Riser was still bound and determined to beat his enemy. "I admit, you are the first in a long while to see the appearance I used to have when I wasn't in a draconic form," Chris stated, "You can feel honor or just start quaking in fear, whichever you prefer."

Riser growled in response, "Riser doesn't fear you, for you cannot kill Riser as my regeneration will prevent that. Riser will stand over you in triumph," he spat.

Chris chuckled darkly as the devil before him still somehow believe they were in control when they were not in the slightest. "Your regeneration only works partially because I'm allowing it to heal life-threatening injuries, but nothing else." Chris paused, "Apparently, you've never heard of the idea of proving a point through punishment. Killing one's opponent has no sensible outcome, it is a waste of time when things are said and done. However, beating them to show an example to others, now there's a valid reason to take the time to teach something."

Riser was trying to figure out what his enemy was getting at and Chris saw the confused expression. Apparently, the chicken hadn't figured out that this fight was not about him at all, "Did you seriously think this was ever about you chicken," Chris posed. Then after a moment, he shook his head and sighed, "I supposed that's ego-driven arrogance for you. Well news flash kid, this fight was never about you," Chris stated, "You're merely the platform upon which a message will be delivered. That message is a reminder to back off and leave dragons alone, or else there will be a price to pay." Chris began walking slowly towards Riser as he continued, "If it is needed, then the blood of fools that don't do such will flow like rivers until it runs dry."

"Riser doesn't believe you," Riser shot back.

Chris snorted as he stopped a few feet away from Riser, "Funny, two Satans said something similar to that before I ended them. You think that one who has faced the Lord of Heaven along with Fallen Angels and Devils has any issue with doing what they say? I slaughtered many when they tried to seal me into a sacred gear, it was the price of their failure." Chris raised his hands, talons ready to use, "And I assure you, the pain you're going to be in will have you begging for this to stop. But the decision of when this ends is mine now and mine alone, no one else can change that to save you from what I'll do to you."

Meanwhile, those that had been watching the rating game were asking questions of what was happening. The view of the game had suddenly just stopped for no apparent reason and none could explain it. Sirzechs and Grayfia were worried as they suspected that Chris had done something. If that was the case and it was likely, the rating game was under his control and he now made the rules it would work by and there was nothing that could change that. There had been the chance that such could happen, Chris's powers were capable of the idea, but they had hoped it wouldn't go that far. However, it had occurred as the fight between Riser and Chris was about to start which didn't bode well for the Young Phenex.

The progression of the game had all but Zechs and Grayfia had been in varying states of shock. Riser's peerage had been slaughtered in truth and Chris had taken no losses at all nor had he done any of the work to disable Riser's peerage. Questions were being asked about Riser's opponent by those from the Phenex clan but none were answered. The efficiency of those that had beaten or really whipped Riser's peerage was scary. But now nothing was coming in from the arena so none had any idea what was going on. And the longer that such went on the more worrisome things became.

Rias had been getting hopeful as she had watched along with worried about what she had been seeing. She wasn't the only one that had been concerned to see the friends of Chris whip Riser's peerage as they had. Yes, she had suspected that those around Chris Maxwell were strong, but not like she had been seeing. Even the best at the rating games would have trouble against those Riser was going against, that was made clear. Yet now, she was waiting to see what was going on since the feed had gone dark and the tension was mounting.

Grayfia was doing what she could to get the feed to the arena back, but nothing she did change how things stood. It made her surer that Chris was blocking whatever he was doing on the field of the rating game. Her only guess as to why he was doing it was he was saying or doing things to Riser that would show him as the Shadow Dragon. He didn't often identify himself by the title as he wasn't the fondest of what the biblical factions called him. If it was words Chris was saying, then there would be less chance of issues in the long-run. However, if it was actions, then Grayfia wasn't sure she would want to see what Riser would look like afterward.

The minutes ticked by and it felt much longer than the time it really was for those waiting. "Done," announced Chris and Grayfia spun to her left to see the said individual appearing out of the shadows. "Well, that was dull and rather a waste, but I expected that from the beginning." Grayfia was having difficulty using her voice, so Chris continued, "Ayano, would you set the girl on the sofa, doubt Gremory will mind." Ayano did as Chris asked just as she appeared along with Alternes and Phina. Chris focused back on Grayfia, "Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers as he pointed them forward which had Riser appear and roll a short distance on the floor. "Here's the idiot, tell the redhead that she can send me the bill for the carpet cleaning to get the stains out he's making."

Grayfia could only stare in horror at Riser as he was not in a good state at all. The young devils had cuts and gashes all over his body and those were bleeding slowly. Riser was breathing, but clearly, he wasn't awake from whatever beating Chris had put him through. It more looked like Chris had shredded Riser to a degree which was quite possible. There were also clear signs that many bones had been broken and some looked to be shattered. To say that Riser was a mess was an understatement and Grayfia knew that his family would not like the condition he was in. Also, Riser's power of regeneration wasn't doing anything from what Grayfia could tell, which Chris would be responsible for.

Chris walked past Riser towards the door, "While he may be more flexible due to the bones I've broken and shattered in him while teaching a lesson, he's alive. You can inform those that would care that the idiot's regeneration will be resorted when I receive the agreed-upon prize as I beat him. That prize is to be fifty undiluted Phenex tears, no more no less and I expect those to be ready within the next week or less. If there is a genuine issue with the shortness of the deadline, I'm willing to negotiate, but that doesn't include stalling or refusal of the production and delivery. The Phenex clan can contact you or Zechs when they are ready to discuss where the exchange can take place. I doubt I need to elaborate on what will occur should the tears not be readied and delivered in a timely manner Grayfia. You can even tell the Phenex Clan about what I'll do to them to serve as motivation for them to keep up their side of the deal made."

Chris turned to the left and walked into the shadows and disappeared along with the three that had been with him following. Grayfia looked to the sofa and saw Ravel laying there and she appeared unharmed, unlike her brother. Grayfia sighed a moment later at the situation she had on her hands now. Chris had won, which her king and she knew he would, but Riser had obviously resisted and had paid for that. Now, his family would be expected to deliver fifty undiluted Phenex tears, which would normally cost an really high amount. However, should they not produce and deliver them, the clan would be decimated at a bare minimum by the Shadow Dragon when he came to claim what he had won.

**A/n**

**And I'll leave off there for this chapter. Now, I think that this chapter proves that my main character Christopher Maxwell can whip another when he wants. However, I don't want any to cry that my MC is overpowered for his is as stated an equal to Ddraig and Albion, so not invincible. As to the nature of his power, it is what I would call "negation" or that he can make another's power not work. The limitation is that he doesn't effect the what come from the effects from a power. For example, let's say Albion's divides power, Chris can stop the divided from working but can't affect the power gained from it.**

**The other things I would like to point out from this chapter is about Ayano and Alternes. They were created by Chris's father who was a ****Nephilim**** and so has knowledge of both angelic and demonic energies. And hence "Spoiler Alert" Ayano has angelic energy flowing within her while Alternes has Demonic running in him. Then as learned from chapter three, Phina is a Phoenix so her power isn't surprising. That is all for this ending note on this chapter, some of you readers please take the time to write a review and tell me what you think. See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Repercussions

**A/n**

**Okay, this chapter will be fairly dark and violent, hence why this story is rated as it is, just to warn you readers ahead of time. With that out of the way, hope you enjoy this chapter, gruesome as it is.**

Chapter 5: Repercussions

The rating game was announced to be officially over but there was little other detail given after that. The ORC was closed and locked even to Rias and her peerage for a time and no answer as to why was given by Sirzechs. Lord and Lady Phenex had come to the school wanting to know what had happened to their son and daughter. Ajuka had appeared and worked to calm the two clan heads down while they waited as the lord and lady were not showing patience. It wasn't completely surprising as the feed to the game had vanished and none had seen how things ended.

Inside the ORC, Sirzechs was looking over Riser, knowing the young devil was lucky to be alive with what he had been through. However, he was clear that Chris hadn't intended to kill him, no Riser would be used as an example Zechs knew. Zechs had been worried that such an outcome would come from this but hoped Chris would go easy on the fool. Chris tended to tolerate more now than he used to, and that was thanks to his wife Aria who had helped him be nicer. Thankfully, Ravel was unharmed and that was a show of mercy from Chris as she likely didn't have to see what was done to her brother. And Zechs had only heard a few of the preliminary assessments on the injuries with Riser's peerage and none have been good.

Then there was what Grayfia had told him about what Chris expected to receive as his prize. Chris had stated that he expected a prize when he won, and it was what Grayfia and Zechs assumed was the real reason he was doing the rating game. What Chris wanted undiluted Phenex tears for, Zechs guess it had something to do with Aria for that was one of the main motivations he had for what he did. That he wanted fifty of them was a tad unexpected, but that wasn't the issue in Zechs's mind. It was the Phenex clan would unlikely agree to give them over and they would have a price to pay for such a refusal. Chris even warned that if they didn't deliver the tears, he would come to get them, and he would leave ruin and death in his wake. There wasn't a doubt in either Zechs's or Grayfia's mind that Chris would slaughter the Phenex Clan if they didn't deliver what he expected.

Zechs had Grayfia take Ravel out of the room and to her parents while he tried to come up with a way to explain what happened. When Grayfia came out of the ORC with Ravel unconscious in her arms, the girl's parents rushed forward. Grayfia assured them that Ravel was okay even if they weren't listening to her much. Rias walked up to Grayfia while Ravel's parents were trying to wake her up, "Grayfia, what happened in the rating game," she questioned firmly.

Grayfia turned and face the young Gremory, "Lady Rias, what happened is not relevant right now, the results are that Mr. Maxwell won against Riser," she replied.

Rias wouldn't accept that answer, the feed had suddenly gone out and hadn't come back. That was not a natural occurrence and with the spells that went into a rating game, it shouldn't have been able to happen at all. She already knew the results of the game and she was glad they were what they were as it meant she was out of the engagement to Riser. However, that didn't explain what happened in the game either in the parts she saw or the part she didn't. "With the feed to the arena going out that answer isn't enough Grayfia," Rias argued.

Grayfia shook her head in pity, knowing that Rias didn't understand it was better that she not know what could have happened. And with the condition that Riser had been brought back in, Grayfia was not interested in knowing what had gone on. Others might wish to know, but that the most feared dragon did it was enough to say bad things occurred. Yet, before she could reply, her king came out of the ORC, "Simply put, Riser lost," he stated.

"What does that even mean Lord Lucifer," questioned Lord Phenex.

Zechs sighed in response, "You wouldn't like the answer, but if you want one, then come inside," Zechs paused, "the sight speaks for itself."

Those that had been waiting didn't understand what Sirzechs was saying, but they followed him a moment later into the ORC. Lord and Lady Phenex stopped at seeing their son in the middle in the horrible state he was in. Rias and her peerage could only stare at Riser with all the cuts and gashes all over his body and those were bleeding slowly. Riser was breathing raggedly, though he wasn't awake from whatever beating Chris or whoever had done this had put him through. It more looked like someone had somehow shredded Riser to a degree and Rias didn't understand how that could have happened. There were also clear signs that many bones had been broken and some looked to be shattered. And there was no evidence of regeneration for Riser at all which was more than odd, and she couldn't figure out how that was possible.

There was silence in the room for what felt like a long moment, as most just stared at Riser. Most wondering what had occurred in the time that the feeds had gone out to put Riser in the state he was in. Nonetheless, the silence was broken shortly after it started, "My my, looks like this devil certainly was taught a lesson," said a male voice.

All in the room were looking around for the source of the voice, but then there was a purple flash followed by a bang and the air being filled with confetti. In front of the large window now stood a young-looking man who stood at five foot ten. He had silver hair that went to his mid-back and was tied in a ponytail style. His eyes were magenta in color which looked odd with the eyeliner make-up he had around them. His outfit was made up of what looked similar to a business suit which was white in color, then a white and gold embroidered trench coat went over the top of it. The vest he had was back and purple while the tie was black with gold stripes. He wore white gloves on his hands which matched the white dress shoes. He truthfully appeared like a well-dressed gambler or performer overall and gave off that feel too.

The guy walked up in something near a strut like he hadn't a care in the world even with a room full of devils. None in the room spoke as this strange young man moved, but then a moment later Issei spoke, "Uh, who are you?"

The stranger looked at Issei and gave a smile, then seemed to disappear then reappear to the left of Issei. "The name's Felix Jacquine, entertainer extraordinaire and master magician," Felix greeted before a card appeared in his right hand, "Here's my card boy." Issei took the card and looked at it, and it said that this guy was Felix Jacquine and that he was a performer and entertainer. The card was flashy to Issei and didn't really give a clue as to where this guy had come from or why he was here, it was more like a business card.

Zechs was studying the stranger that had identified themselves as Felix Jacquine. He gave off an odd feel, definitely a magic-user but with what he had seen thus far, Jacquine couldn't be ordinary. And with what he had done already, there was a possibility that the young man could be a user of chaos magic. Chaos magicians could potentially dangerous and tended to be in extremely unpredictable ways. So Zechs just asked the question, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be a user of chaos magic sir?"

Felix spun around to face Zechs and took a bow, "I would expect no less from one of the leaders of devils, indeed I am a chaos magician. But fear not, I have a sound enough mind so don't just bring and cause chaos wherever I go," Felix replied then raised his arms and from his hands came streamers. "Bringing smiles and laughter to audiences is my game even when it doesn't give me fame, that's what gives me much joy."

"Then what are you doing here," Zechs asked.

"Well," Felix started, then vanished again and popped back up next to where Riser was lying, "I heard a rumor that a devil had been foolish enough to pick a fight with a dragon, such a rare thing these days. So, I just had to pop in and see if it was true," he answered before leaning down to get a better look at Riser. "And by what I see, this guy certainly got to learn firsthand that dragons don't fight for showing off or performing for others but to prove their power." Felix paused and then smirked, "Not only that, he was given an active curse of sorts to stand as an example to others by what I see." Felix laughed, "Oh boy, the Chief sure whipped this one."

Lord Phenex didn't appreciate what this strange young man was saying about his son Riser, no he was miffed about it. "You speak nonsense stranger," Lord Riser stated before turning to Sirzechs, "Lord Lucifer, while our son lost to ridiculous circumstances, we will stand by what deal was struck and drop the engagement." Lord Phenex paused, "However, I want to know how this even happened, rating games' safety measures should prevent such injuries."

Nonetheless, before Sirzechs could answer, Felix laughed again, "You devils are a hoot," he said. "Your 'games' are supposed to be fights without risk of lasting injury and even death. That's like demanding a fish to survive out of the water, it's so ridiculous that it's hysterical." Felix even began spinning his right hand and paper fish began appearing out of thin air and sailing behind him. The fish vanished moments later but they were floating with seemingly nothing holding them up while they were there.

Ajuka stared at the young chaos mage, kind of impressed at the display of unusual magic he was doing. Chaos mages weren't known for good things, they normally only caused trouble until put down. Their magic could disregard the common rules of magic and make it look easy and bend reality like it was nothing out of the ordinary. So, to see a chaos mage that was not causing hardship and trouble was rare as well as interesting. "What do you mean by your statement," Ajuka asked.

Felix took a moment to calm down from his laughing spell and then glanced at Ajuka, "Your rating games are pointless," Felix returned. "One can compare it to handing another a book that has nothing but blank pages, there is no viable purpose to it. It is but a drama acted out on a stage to entertain those that are unwilling to participate in the idea themselves."

While Zechs may agree to an extent on what this Felix Jacquine was saying, there were more pressing matters to see to. So, Zechs cleared his throat to bring attention back to himself, "Back to the matter at hand," he started, "Lord Phenex, Mr. Maxwell and your son have an agreement that the winner would receive a prize."

Grayfia bowed knowing that it was true that Riser agreed to provide a prize should Chris win. And Chris would see the deal made with Riser as the Phenex Clan making the deal with him essentially. "Indeed, Riser did agree to Mr. Maxwell standing in for Miss Gremory as an opponent in the unofficial rating game. Riser also agreed that the prize for the victor would be that should he win, Miss Gremory would go through with the engagement without further argument. However, should Mr. Maxwell win, then he would receive a prize of his choosing along with Lady Rias being released from the engagement."

Both Lord and Lady Phenex were looking at Grayfia and Sirzechs in shock at what they were saying as there had been no mention of any of this to them before now. Granted, Riser had done things that went beyond what he should from time to time, but it had never gotten him hurt like he was now. "You aren't serious," uttered Lord Phenex in disbelief.

Zechs nodded, "We are, Riser agreed to the terms and so, the Phenex Clan is expected to uphold them. And Mr. Maxwell has stated that his prize is to be fifty undiluted Phenex tears to be readied within a week or less. If there are genuine circumstances that make that timeframe problematic, Mr. Maxwell is willing to negotiate the timeframe. You are to contact me or Grayfia when they are prepared to arrange a meeting place for the exchange," he stated clearly.

Lady Phenex gaped, as undiluted Phenex tears were more powerful than regular Phenex tears. Normally, an undiluted tear would cost five times what a regular tear, if not more at times. So, the number of tears that was being stated was outrageous in itself. "Fifty undiluted tears?! Do you have any idea how much that would cost or the work that goes into producing them," she exclaimed.

Zechs knew that there would be resistance to this when Chris's stated prize was said to Lord and Lady Phenex. But what they didn't understand was they would either provide the tears or lives would be paid in exchange. It wasn't an assumption, it was really an expectation that blood would flow and there was no debate upon that point as history made the fact crystal clear. Yet, Lord Phenex's face morphed into anger, "You expect us to give valuable Phenex tears to some nobody that doubtless cheated to beat our son," he snarled.

A sigh escaped Zechs at the response as it was what he figured would come, but it was not and would not help in the end. The tension in the room was climbing until Felix's voice broke it, "Say little lady, do you want to see how juggling is done?" All turned to see Felix by Asia juggling some ball he had made appear from somewhere with his same carefree attitude, "Or perhaps you would prefer flowers?" The balls suddenly vanished in puffs of smoke, and Felix had a bouquet of flowers appear out of thin air in his left hand.

Asia took the flowers and the second she held them she realized they were real, "Oh um, thank you very much." How this young man was doing what he was mystified her, but she kind of suspected that he was one of Chris's friends. Those that she had met thus far had all had quirks, this stranger just had stranger ones than those she had met already.

Felix smiled and bowed, "Think nothing of it dear lady," he said before turning to the adult devils arguing. "Pay no mind to the foolishness and gloom that the adults in this room are making," Felix continued making air quotes when saying adults. "With age it seems comes blind foolishness in abundance and this is a prime example. Many can only hope that the folly of such be learned even if it's in harsh ways, that's their loss."

Rias didn't know what to think about this stranger, but what he said had implications that she didn't like. She was still wondering how Chris could have done something that had Riser end up the way he was right now. And the fact that so little confirmable facts were known about dragons didn't help. "What do you mean 'even if it's in harsh ways'," Rias asked.

Felix vanished again in a shimmering flash, then reappeared lying on his side on top of Rias's desk. "Think it should be rather obvious," Felix said pointing at Riser. "What happened to this devil is an example of the outcome of messing with a dragon missy. It may be a more dramatic picture of the idea, but it is what it is." Felix paused for a moment and put a finger to his chin, "Now knowing this kind of result is what comes after a challenge, are you surprised that the other redhead is worried?" Felix chuckled, "Dragons aren't known for letting others back out when a deal is made with them, nope not at all." He shook his head still with a smile on his face, "Making a deal with a dragon is one of the most serious bargains you can be struck. Although you can't deny if a dragon agrees to do something, you can count on them doing what they say they will. However, try to double-cross one of them, they have the nasty habit of hunting you down and take what they were supposed to get leaving destruction in their wake, that's an expectation."

Sirzechs knew what this Felix said was absolutely true, dragons were obstinate with an agreement made with them, it was followed through regardless of what was done to do that. Chris was just more of a stickler about a deal made with him than the average dragon was by what he and Tannin said. And because of that, Lord Phenex refusing the giving the undiluted Phenex tears was a serious problem. Chris would come and get the tears and slaughter any that got in his way even if that meant the whole Phenex Clan was exterminated as a result.

"Well," Felix began before he disappeared again and popping back up by the window, "Think I have been around here long enough, I should be moving along as there are things to do." Then he smiled, bowed and snapped his fingers and vanished in a shimmering purple flash.

With Felix gone, the tension that had been present before it returned quickly to being heavy with Lord Phenex facing-off against Sirzechs. "The tears are off the table, the one that cheated needs to be brought to task for their actions," stated Lord Phenex.

Sirzechs would have replied but Ajuka spoke first, "I would recommend that you reconsider your intentions Lord Phenex. History is clear of what happens when dealing with and/or crossing a dragon, and your son did indeed fight against one, I assure you."

Sirzechs nodded at Ajuka's statement, "Yes, that is correct, and your son agreed to deliver a prize to his opponent should he lose," he added.

Lord Phenex's response was to begin ranting about how his clan wouldn't be providing any Phenex tears to the one that had done harm to his son. And with Riser's condition as it was, Lord Phenex was demanding that the one responsible be punished severely. Zechs tuned out rather quickly to what the man was saying as it was meaningless when all was said and done. Even all the current Satans together would be hard-pressed to fight against Chris and they all knew that. Then, Lord Phenex's refusal would come back soon enough to make him regret his decision, Zechs would guarantee that. He knew that the best that could be done was to keep others out of the issue the Phenex Clan was making for themselves.

Meanwhile, Chris had just put his children to bed and had headed to the kitchen when a purple flash occurred in the living room. Chris looked to where the flash occurred to see his friend Felix Jacquine, "Felix, good to see you, flashy entrance as usual I see," Chris greeted, "When did you get into town?"

Felix bowed, "Why not but a few hours ago chief," he answered. "However, before coming here, I had to see if the rumor of a devil challenging you was true along with getting a look at the newest addition to the fold."

Chris sighed at the memory of how dumb Riser Phenex had been and the consequences that had followed. "Oh, it's true, and the kid paid the price for that act of stupidity," he replied tiredly.

Felix chuckled at Chris's remark, "Indeed you certainly did a number on the devil chief, but that's his fault for not being smart. Nonetheless," Felix said, pausing for a moment that caught Chris's attention.

From what Felix said, he had been around the school and had seen Riser Phenex after the match. Also, Chris's friend may have seen some of the responses of those that had been watching which Chris was guessing at. "But what Felix," posed Chris leaving the question open.

Felix frowned slightly which was rare for him to do, "I don't believe the situation is over Chief," Felix commented. "The family of the devil you whipped wasn't happy about the results at all, and they said something to the effect that they didn't intend to provide the prize you are supposed to get."

Chris wasn't shocked that the Phenex Clan was against giving the Phenex tears to him. Truthfully, Chris didn't expect that Riser or his family would keep their word should or rather when he lost. Yet, that translated the situation into something that by its conclusion would very likely turn into a mess in many ways. Not that Chris had much of a personal issue with that, other than it made more work for him which in common wisdom shouldn't be produced. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that Chris would have to "thin a group out" for something they did or didn't do, though it wasn't as common as it was in the past. It was part of his reputation as the Shadow Dragon, Chris wouldn't take crap from others regardless of what faction they belonged to. He defined the terms that a deal would go by and then enforce them as necessary period and that was a mentality he had kept consistent over the years.

In this case, should the Phenex Clan not deliver the tears agreed upon, they would pay with the lives of their clansmen until they did or there were no more of them. Chris wouldn't let them refuse to hold up their side of the deal that had been made stand. And Riser making the agreement knowingly or unknowingly for his clan was equivalent to the clan head doing the idea and so was binding to Chris. According to the agreement, Riser had lost so Gremory got out of the engagement and Chris was to get a prize of his choosing. That didn't mean the Phenex clan could wave off the deal since Riser lost the game even when Chris suspected they would. It was also why he had told Grayfia that she could tell the Phenex Clan what he would do to them should they not deliver.

Chris let out a grumble, "Yeah, I figured they would try and worm out of the bargain." Chris's eyes began to glow dimly as he continued, "And they will pay the price for doing so, how high it ends out being will be up to them." Chris twisted around to look at Ayano that was in the doorway to the family room, "Ayano would you fetch Lupus, I could use his skills to help what will come be more contained?"

Ayano nodded, "I will go and get him right away Chris," she returned before she walked over and exited out the front door.

Chris turned back to Felix, "Felix, would you mind doing me a bit of a favor," he asked.

Felix bowed, "Name what you need Chief," he replied.

"I would like you and Lupus to make a barrier around the Phenex territory, it is to prevent others from leaving and any from interfering and making things messier," Chris stated.

Chris gave sparse details as to what he had in mind for curtailing the Phenex Clan worming their way out of handing over the Phenex tears. And in the middle of the explanation, Ayano returned from going and doing what Chris had asked her to. Following Ayano was a creature that was larger than her by a good two feet in height even with it hunched over somewhat. The individual was humanistic in the respect of being on two legs and having arms, along with torso shape to an extent. However, there were also canine features that stood out from the rest of the appearance. The legs had an extra joint between the knee and the ankle as canines would have. The head was more wolfish in shape and look which fit as the individual was a druid that could transform into a "werewolf". There was also armor plate over the chest, back, arms, thighs, and feet which were black with gold edging. Under the armor and over the wolfish body was a black robe that had a hood attached and black pants with a crimson sash around the waist.

Chris smiled at the werewolf, "Lupus, sorry to call you on short notice, but I need the use of your talents," Chris greeted.

A dull silver light engulfed the wolf for a moment and the hulking form shrank a margin in size. When the light died down, a well-built man that was slightly over six feet stood where the wolf had been. They were in the same outfit that the wolf had been in but fit the current human-size. The man had long gray hair and bronze eyes and he was named Lupus Tempus and he was a druid. Lupus inclined his head slightly, "It is fine, what is it I can do to assist you Chris," he said.

"As I suspected, those that I struck a bargain with don't want to follow through on their end since it would be work for them. I will not have that, so they will be encouraged to keep up their end of the deal by me. However, I feel some might try to worm their way out once I start the said encouragement. That would not be helpful as I want it seen that decisions made by their foolish leaders affect their whole clan," Chris iterated. "That said, I believe a barrier should prevent any from escaping the consequences and I would like it if you two could do that for me."

Both Felix and Lupus nodded and said they would have no issue with doing what Chris asked them to do. Then Chris began making preparations for the situation he figured would come with the Phenex Clan. The week's time that Chris had stated would be given was surprisingly quiet but tension-filled the hearts and minds of some. As for others, the week was business as usual and no worries that weren't normal came to them.

As the week's time period came to its close, Chris had his family moved to one of the safe areas he had ready for when complex or bad situations came up. He would be shocked if there wouldn't be backlash after him going and getting the Phenex Tears he had earned. So, he and several of his friends readied themselves for the many possibilities that could come after Chris taught the Phenex clan a lesson. The last day came and no message from Zechs or Grayfia reached Chris which he didn't expect would.

So, as the sun set on the last day of the week, Chris donned an outfit he hadn't worn in a while. The ensemble consisted of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt with a black trench coat over it all. Over the torso was a black breastplate that was made of dragon scales. Chris's arms were encased in scale-mail armor up to his wrists leaving his hands uncovered. His legs were much the same as his arms, all was covered in armor except his feet. Over his face was a mask that covered his face with gold covers over his eyes and raised parts over his mouth which were representative of fangs.

With the outfit change complete, Chris changed his appearance so that he had white hair and curved horns poked out of the hair. He was also a foot taller with pointy tapered ears along with his pupils becoming draconic slits as he had in the rating game against Riser. The ends of his fingers morphed into talons as did the end of Chris's toes. His appearance almost mirrored what he used to have when not a dragon since his young adult days before he met Aira.

Once ready, Chris headed out with Felix and Lupus accompanying him to the Underworld just outside of the Phenex clan's territory. Chris turned to his two friends, "If you could make the barrier over the whole territory it would be appreciated," he said his voice clear even with the face mask on. "There are to be none that escape this or interfere, the clan head's decision will be paid for by all of his clan."

The two nodded before Chris began moving forward into Phenex territory heading for the center where Lord Phenex would likely be. The barrier that Chris asked for began going up shortly after he entered the area, though none inside would notice it until they tried to leave. As Chris continued forward, shadows began flowing around him and he heard the whispers of his shadow puppets. They were hissing for vengeance should the devils not hand over what they had promised even from the former devils. It took Chris around ten minutes to reach the area where the Phenex Clan's main living accommodation area began. And as Chris was passing, an air of fear quickly built for those that lived on the outskirts of the territory. The closer that Chris came to the "castle" or mansion that the clan's head family lived in, the denser the flow of shadows around Chris became.

The guards at the gates of the castle spotted the individual approaching and the closer they got, the more frightening they became. The "thing" looked more and more like some sort of monster from an extremely dark nightmare. However, both guards raised their weapons be it shakily, "Halt," called one of them.

Chris came to a stop a couple of steps from the guards and gaze at them, which when the guards saw the glowing gold eyes they started trembling. The "face" was covered by what appeared to be a mask of some sort and where the eyes were just had gold coverings. "I have business with the head of the Phenex Clan, I'll only ask you nicely once to get out of my way," Chris said in a low and flat voice.

The guard that had spoken swallowed but didn't move, "Lord Phenex isn't expecting anyone and is busy with-" they began.

Chris cut off the guard by shooting forward and ripping his head cleanly off his body and tossing it aside. The body collapsed to the ground a moment later after the head was ripped off and blood quickly began pooling. "I did give you the chance to move since you didn't your life is forfeit," Chris stated coldly.

Then he glanced over at the other guard who dropped their weapon and ran away from Chris. He let the scared devils go and faced forward towards the gate, mulling over what method to use to remove the gate itself. After a moment, Chris decided to use fire to just seer away the sides before kicking in the door. And so, Chris sent two thin jets of flame at the sides of the gates which dug into the stonework. The extreme heat of the flames along with the concentrated focus carved deep crevasses on both sides of the gates. Molten stone trickled down to the ground as Chris continued carving the stonework.

A minute later, Chris stopped as he now had two nice straight cuts in the walls around the castle. He figured that he had gone deep enough to have cut through the hinges that the gates had, which would then mean a good push would have them tumbling in. So, Chris strode forward and when he was right in front of the gates, he drew back a leg and then kicked the gates hard. There was loud groaning that followed the kick before squealing and the two large gates fell inward crashing into the ground.

With the castle open, Chris waltzed in without hesitation, glancing around to take in the basic layout. His target was still the lord of the Phenex Clan, the devil would answer for not delivering what they agreed to through Riser. Refusing to hold up one's side of a bargain was something Chris didn't permit, and it didn't matter who the other was that had made a deal with him. For this, if that meant that Chris had to slaughter a number of the Phenex devils, then the clan head would have to watch as their kin was cut down until they delivered the tears. Chris counted on Zechs keeping others from interfering in this to keep this from getting messier than it would be already.

As Chris made his way toward the center of the castle, he had shadow puppets fan out and position themselves to assist in the dirty work should things go that way. However, he didn't get far into the castle when some "soldiers" stood in his way. "Halt whoever or whatever you are," shouted the devil in the lead, "You are trespassing in the Phenex Clan's territory!"

Chris wasn't feeling inclined to sit and listen to drivel right now, and that's what these devil guards were putting out. He had better things he could be doing than bringing a foolish devil and their clan to task, and yet that was what he got to do. So, Chris rushed forward and smacked the spear the lead guard had upward and then sent a hand through their abdomen. Then Chris caught the spear as it came down before impaling the same guard through their chest. Chris then looked at the rest of the devils, "I couldn't care less what any of you say," Chris growled, "Your lord will answer to me for not holding up his side of a deal made with me. Or else, I will make him, and his clan pays the price I decide is enough for trying to double-cross me." The guards stood their ground, though some of them were shaking after seeing what had happened to their leader. Since Chris saw they the foolish devils in front of him wouldn't move, he just shook his head. "If you are so willing to throw away your lives, then I won't deny you," Chris said.

The guards had no time as Chris seemed to vanish and then a guard had both arms severed from their body. Chris didn't stop there, within minutes, he mowed down the devils, leaving them in their blood and the pieces he had torn them into. Then Chris resumed his search for the head of the Phenex Clan, however, he had some of his shadow puppets go on ahead of him to dispatch guards and save him time. Random screams quickly began filling the air as Chris kept going as his puppets did the task he gave them.

As Chris searched for the head of Phenex clan, he didn't miss the few individuals that coward in fear as he passed nearby. However, he didn't care enough to even pause right now, his mind was set on making the one that dared double-cross him pay the consequences. The front doors to the castle that Chris came to were more decorative than anything, so he just kicked them in without thought. Much of the staff of the castle backed away when Chris entered, trying to figure out what creature had just come inside. "Where is the head of your clan," snarled Chris, "he is to deliver what his son agreed to!"

The castle servants trembled at the creature as it growled its demands to see the Lord of the Phenex Clan. Chris's aura radiated and shadows rose growling at the servants in the room as Chris's gaze swept the entry hall. The draconic aura froze those in the room unable to do anything other than breath. It was a moment later that a voice sounded from one of the levels above, "What is going on here?!"

Chris glared at the speaker who was Lord Phenex and the one who made the reason for Chris to be here. The shadows flow around Chris sped up a bit as his displeasure grew at seeing the foolish devil that was keeping this issue going. Chris's eyes glowed gold and that showed through the mask as he spoke up, "Lord Phenex," Chris snarled, "The week time frame you were given to produce the undiluted Phenex tears is up. You have not reached out to arrange a place to exchange as agreed upon, so I am here to collect what is mine."

Lord Phenex looked down about the one that had just spoken in a snarl no less to him, a high-class devil. Whatever this thing was, it was intruding into a place it had no business to be and that was the point. And a devil need not deal with an unruly creature that had wandered in from the wild. "Whoever or whatever you are, you are intruding and have no business here, be gone before I call my guards to throw you out," Lord Phenex replied.

Chris was getting thoroughly irritated with this devil who was flippantly waving him off and looking down on him. The son of this devil had made a deal with Chris which had the form of a challenge which was said and done, the brat lost, and Chris had won. The result of that according to the agreement made was that Gremory got out of the crapshoot she was in and Chris was to get a prize of his choosing. Heck, Chris had even gone out of his way to be nice and said if there had been issues with the deadline that he would be willing to negotiate which Chris didn't regularly do for any even less for devils. And with such niceties and understanding shown, what did Chris get from the devil clan that had made a deal with him? He got stinking crap and dismissal, that's what he was getting shoved in his face.

Granted, Chris expected that deals with devils would fallout, at least a good portion of the time, history made that clear enough. That wasn't the point that was irking Chris about this whole situation he was being forced to deal with. Nor was it them not wanting to uphold their part of the bargain made, for that was somewhat an expectation. No, it was these devils who had the stupidity to believe that they could treat him as a lesser being when he could wipe them out without a single regret.

Chris had told Grayfia and through her Zechs what would happen should the Phenex clan not provide the stated number of Phenex tears. Perhaps he hadn't detailed it outright when he should, but Zechs knew what Chris could do when put to it. So, in the end, just implying things would get the point across well enough normally. But apparently, the head of the Phenex Clan would need a personal lesson on what crossing a dragon entailed. And it had been more than a century, almost two since Chris had needed to give a personal lesson to anyone. So, Chris took a step forward to show he wouldn't be leaving, "Your guards are lying in the pieces I left them in and their blood paints the stone outside," Chris snapped. "And we do have business as your son made a deal with me and his end of it has yet to be fulfilled."

Lord Phenex frowned at this creature that had appeared, "What are you talking about," he demanded.

Chris growled, "Your son Riser accepted my challenge to him and lost to me as his wounded body is a testament of!"

Lord Phenex became angry at hearing that line, "You are the one who cheated and harmed my son?!"

Chris didn't let the devil interrupting him sway him from what he was saying, "Your son proved to be weak and unable to best me just as many before him. And as per the agreement made, the Phenex Clan is to deliver a prize of my choosing and I stated that fifty undiluted Phenex tears were to be procured for me. And so, I'm here to collect what I have earned through the deal made with me," Chris stated loudly, "Now where are the tears that are mine?!"

Lord Phenex hovered down to the main floor and glared at the one making demand when it had no right to. "You will pay for what you did to my son," he stated coldly, "And you will get no tears as you cheated in the rating game. However, that's the least of your worries as the suffering you will be put through as punishment will be worse than you can imagine."

Chris sneered at the devil, "That last line you took right out of my mouth Phenex," he returned. "But rest assured, you will learn what it means to cross a dragon before this is all said and done, I personally guarantee that." Chris paused for a moment, "For every thirty minutes that pass, and you do not procure the undiluted tears, ten of your clan die. Should that not be enough motivation, that number will increase until there is none left of your clan or I get the tears that I earned. Should you be stubborn about this, you will watch as your bloodline bleeds like a river until you give me what is mine or that crimson river runs bone dry."

The threat that was just given was horrid as it was clan extinction, but Lord Phenex didn't believe for a second that this creature could get close to that. Lord Phenex didn't back down as this creature would seal its own fate before doing what it said. "You wouldn't dare," he snarled, "You would be hunted till the end of time were you to do what you say."

Chris chuckled darkly, "Your threat doesn't scare me, it's been made countless times, and none have gone through with it and not due to a lack of trying. And should you believe that I won't do what I say, I state as the Shadow Dragon, you will give me the tears I've earned, or I'll see your clan end today. Your first thirty minutes has started, so I would recommend you get the tears or ten of your clan will be dead in the next half an hour."

Chris left the entry hall and began his search for the ten he would kill should the head of Phenex not produce the tears. And when the thirty minutes passed, Chris did exactly as he stated and killed ten members of the Phenex clan. It was to show the head of Phenex that he meant business and would not back down. It was when another hour passed by and Chris had still not seen any sign of his undiluted Phenex tears even with him having killed thirty members of the Phenex Clan. Chris had thought that perhaps that a half an hour or an hour's result would have encouraged the head of Phenex to get to work on making the tears, but there had been nothing. It was a frustrating point Chris had to admit, devils were by nature stubborn, but after seeing their brethren killed, a good amount tended to be more willing to do what they were told. However, the head of Phenex was turning out to be dogmatically stubborn and it was costing him and irritating Chris.

So, Chris was brooding as he was trolling the Phenex's castle when he came across a group of girls. Most coward at Chris scanning their group over but all were putting themselves in front of a specific girl. The girl the others were guarding looked to be mid-school age with average height and figure. She had long blonde hair tied into a twin tails style with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. The girl wore an outfit that consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. Chris was guessing by the resemblance, the girl was related to the head of the Phenex Clan, likely his daughter were he to guess. He also recalled seeing her in the rating game before he got down to whipping Riser.

Ravel instantly recognized the figure as the same individual that had gone against Riser and beaten him even with the mask over the face. And by what she was seeing now, she believed even more than they were the feared Shadow Dragon as they claimed they were. With the others of her brother's peerage defending her, they wouldn't be able to do much against this individual and Ravel knew that. But with the rating game over, the questioned remained what he would be doing around here. So, Ravel swallowed hard and drew on the courage she could muster, "What are you doing here," she asked Chris.

Chris focused on Ravel for a moment, "I'm here to collect that which was promised me upon the defeat of Riser Phenex," he stated. "And yet, the head of Phenex is being foolishly stubborn thinking he can deny me the tears that are mine by waiting me out."

Ravel blinked not understanding what was said by the Shadow Dragon. She did remember that Riser had agreed to fight him and if her brother lost, then Miss Gremory got out of the engagement and the dragon got "a prize". She had never heard what that prize was to be from any afterward, but by what the dragon was saying, it was supposed to be an amount of Phenex tears. Yet, if that was so, then why would Ravel's father deny what Riser agreed upon? Everything Ravel recalled reading on dragons was clear that when you had dealings with them, you followed through on your side. So, to start, Ravel bowed to Chris, "I know it may not be much, but I am sorry for what has happened," she apologized. "I may not know what you are supposed to receive, but if you can tell me I will do what I can to help in this."

Chris was made to pause at the action and offer of this girl as it was different from the rest of the members of the Phenex Clan that he'd encountered. This one girl showed that the devil clan had some good potential within it, little as it could be. And if she could somehow help curtail the bloodshed, Chris wouldn't say no to that as it would make things easier in the long run. As Chris thought, the flow of the shadow slowed down as he calmed down an amount, using thoughts of Aria to help that along. "I am supposed to have fifty undiluted Phenex tears as my prize for beating Riser," Chris said. "Once I get them, I'll leave and Riser's regeneration ability will be restored. However, the head of Phenex is being stubborn, stating that I cheated and that he has no intention of providing what was promised. And even losing clan members has not changed that mentality, those lost lives will be on his head of course."

At hearing that lives of members of the Phenex Clan had been lost already hurt Ravel and she really did want to stop it from happening more. So, she took out the one undiluted Phenex tear she had, moved forward and put it in front of Chris who stared. "This may only be one tear, but please take it and spare some of the Phenex Clan," she begged. "I admit we are doing you wrong, but not all of us mean to do such things."

This gesture was so unexpected by Chris that he was seriously taken aback by what this girl was doing. Yes, she was only offered one of the fifty required tears, but she was doing that of her own free will and that was the first he'd seen today. And he knew that Aria would want him to show that he had good in him by extending mercy even when it came with other consequences. Perhaps by sparing the young, the devil clan could improve, it was unlikely, but from the things his wife had done for him, he was willing to give that chance. Chris picked up the tear and inspected it and sensed it was an undiluted one, "As you have offered this to me, I will take your plea into consideration," Chris said evenly. Then he raised a hand, "And all of you will be spared because of the said offering."

Shadows surrounded the sixteen girls and they vanished as Chris sent them away from the Phenex territory. Specifically, Chris sent the group to Zechs's place so they wouldn't be involved any longer in the mess. Should Chris choose to listen to the plea the girl made, then any other spared would go the same direction. After the girls were gone, Chris resumed his hunt as he was still forty-nine tears short now.

Time kept moving on and Chris kept taking lives as the Phenex tears that were his were not being gathered. As he went, Chris did spare the children he came across and sent them Zechs's direction. That was the mercy he would show due to Ravel's actions in giving the tear she had. And by the way things were going, if things went unchanged, then the Phenex Clan would be starting with fresh roots with only the children surviving. Not that such was Chris's problem even if he was the means it was happening, in the end, it would fall onto the head of the Phenex Clan.

And it was hours later that Lady Phenex gathered the undiluted tears that Chris was around to collect. By the time Chris got the tears, more than half of the Phenex Clan had perished as a result of its head's stubbornness. Chris returned to his house after collecting the tears and gave them to Finius as they were for him to use. Then Chris returned to the preparations for the backlash he was sure would come after his altercation with the Phenex clan even when it was their fault it happened. His family was in the final part of the process of being moved to a different location, so they would be out of reach of those that wanted revenge against him. Members of his team were around and were ready to fight alongside Chris himself for those that would come.

One of those was a girl that arrived hours after Chris came back with the Phenex tears. The girl had a height of five foot three and she had a lean figure overall which was fitting for her. She had hair the color of dark-grey slate and would go to the level of her shoulder blades but was tied up in a knot in the back. Her eyes were crimson which were startling compared to her fair white skin. She was wearing a one-piece ninja-like outfit that covered from her neck to her thighs. She had plated-knee-length boots on her feet with belts on her thighs. On her arms were plated gauntlets and bracers that encased them to just below her shoulders. Over the whole outfit was a long trench coat that was pitch black. The girl's name was Leah Van Helsing and while a friend to Chris, she was also a half-vampire.

The next team member to arrive was a young-looking man who appeared to be in his early twenties, stood around the same height as Chris, though slightly less by a margin. His hair was black, went to the bottom of his face everywhere but in the front and was messy. His eyes were a brownish color with a tan tint to them, which complemented his hair color. He was in a dark green tunic with gold patterns on the torso side and neck areas. That was combined with a black shoulder cape that was shaped like a vest. Under the tunic was a white cotton shirt. There were bracers on his forearms that had a gold insignia on the wrist and two brown bands under them. The young man had a gold-plated belt and below that brown pants with matching boots. His name was Noctis Silvas and he was what the supernatural world called a Drakonis Mage with the things he could do with magic.

The third to get to the house the morning after Chris's altercation with the Phenex clan was a second young man. He looked to be in his late teens or very early twenties had a height of five foot nine. His hair was white and messy but short overall as it went to the same level as his ears. The man's eyes were aqua green and had a fire within them that could be seen by those that crossed him. His eyes and hair fit his regal-looking face that he had as did the air about himself. The young man was wearing what one would expect of high-class or nobility complete with a white dress shirt and pants. There was a blue overcoat with armor plates on the shoulders and forearms. He was also wearing knee-high black boots with gold armor at the knees. The young man's name was Skye McClaous and was a native of Great Britain, and he was a warrior and knight even in the modern days.

Lance, Lupus, and Felix were still hanging around as well, so Chris gathered them together and gave them the rundown of the current situation. The evening was falling on the second day since Chris got the tears and Chris knew it wouldn't be all that long before devils would come to break through the defenses set up and begin their "attack" for revenge they had in mind. However, the devils coming had no idea what they would face and it was probably better they didn't. The battle wouldn't be pretty or nice for them, it was a fact they would learn the hard way.

As Chris explained what had happened between himself and the Phenex clan and the mess that had turned out to be by the end. If the head of Phenex hadn't been so stubborn, then things would have gone smoother, but that was beside the point. The general story was known to those present as they had heard it in its bits and pieces, though Felix and Leah did chuckle and giggle at parts of it. Once Chris finished the iteration, Leah was the first to speak after she contained her giggles, "Wow, I must say Chris, you're outdoing me," she began. "I deal with stupid prey on the run, but you hunt them down and afterward, they stand thinking they have a chance of getting back at you when they don't, and you prove it to them."

Skye exhaled, "True though that is Leah, you hunt those that have a bounty on their heads, so they know their days are numbered," he reasoned in his British accent. Then Skye turned to Chris, "I'm more disgusted by the lack of honor the devils showed. Justice was and still is on your side sir, there is not even a question to that."

Chris cleared his throat, "Now now, no need to argue amongst ourselves about the efficacy of whose in the right and the wrong," he started. "Right as you are Skye, there are more pressing matters to deal with right now." Skye nodded at the sentence and bowed slightly before Chris faced Leah, "As for your comment Leah, the Phenex Clan started the issue while we'll just finish it. I am not either of your grandfathers thank you very much, nor do I have the same kind of hobbies."

Leah smiled, "Well, Gramps and Grandpa have had their hobbies that others don't, plus, they always tried to one-up the other whenever possible," she remarked.

Chris shook his head, "Yes, Van Helsing's and Dracula's rivalry is one of those that could seriously give Ddraig's and Albion's a run." Chris paused wondering with the grandfathers she had how her parents got together, "I know I've asked before Leah, but how did your parents even get together when your grandfathers torment one another as they do?"

Leah shrugged, "They just sort zinged and things developed from there," she replied.

Noctis sighed at Leah's comment, which was somewhat rare as he was the quiet type, "The monster version of 'love at first sight' never has made sense no matter how many times it's explained to me," he remarked dryly.

The conversation might have continued, but there came a flash of light and a gold outline drew itself on the flat way of the front hall. The inside of the gold outline which formed a doorway filled with blue sparkling light before it opened like a door. A woman came out of the door who stood at five foot six in height and had fair proportions. She had platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes which were traits shared with her siblings as Chris had seen with those he had met. She is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories and additionally, the woman carried a blue book, entitled "Le Grimoire". The woman's name was Luna Polaris and she was what a number called an Oracle or a "seer of fate". She was an old friend of Chris that he had helped out centuries ago along with her siblings. Luna spotted Chris and inclined her head, "Master Chris," she greeted.

Chris smiled and waved a hand, "No need for formalities Luna," he said, "What brings you around here?"

"I have come to inform you that your wife and children have been relocated to Kyoto," Luna returned. "Yasaka and her brother Genji assured me they would make sure no harm would come to them while they are there."

Chris exhaled in relief, "That is a load off of my mind, thank you Luna," Chris said, "I will thank Yasaka and Genji when I see them next." Then in the next moment, Chris's face lost most of the emotion it had, "But back to the business I was iterating, I expect a group of dumb devils bent on getting revenge to be dropping by around here soon enough. For us here, we are to shoo them away and/or wipe out those that don't take the hint to flee for their lives. Does anyone have qualms or issues with the work that will go into such a thing?"

Felix scoffed, "Chief, one would think you know the answer to that question," he said.

Lupus bowed, "Indeed, we will fight by your side come what may," he continued where Felix has started.

Skye appeared to straighten, "You would do the same for us when trouble comes our way, so we don't hesitate when you need help, we can provide," he proclaimed.

Noctis showed a rare smile, "I would agree, you stand with us through the calm and the storms as a brother and true leader would," he added.

"You have always been one that leads the way by example," Lance chimed in, "You do whatever it takes to protect those you care about no matter what."

"The devils coming are the ones that will be scared and will be squealing by the time we get done with them," Leah pipped up, then she smirked evilly, "The ones that survive that is."

Luna smiled, "It is why we choose to follow you wherever the journey leads," she summed up.

Chris knew that his friends and comrades were loyal and with the experiences they had been through together, it wasn't really a surprise. They may come from all sorts of different places and worlds, and yet, even with all the differences they had between each other, those didn't divide any of them. Chris let out a laugh, "Thanks for that, we may be misfits among the supernatural factions," Chris began, "But no matter what others may say, we are a family."

After receiving nods of agreement, Chris then got down to assigning tasks to those at the house to in his view "properly greet" those coming. He gave Leah the job of setting up traps thinking with her being a bounty hunter and all, she would be good for the idea. When Chris had asked, the girl was happy to set up surprises for those coming. Leah was even more enthusiastic when Chris told her to put her heart into the job and not to worry about damage to the surrounding area. After that, Leah simply vanished with glee on her face and got to work setting up traps. The girl's traps would do damaged and thin the oncoming herd down a margin and that would help in battle management.

To Lance and Skye, Chris had them erect spells and wards that would weaken/dampen demonic energy. The two were capable of using holy energy as lance was part fallen angel and Skye was a holy sword wielder. The logic was as the devils would be bringing the fight to them, then why fight fair and nice since they unlikely would be doing so anyway. Chris was certain there would be no help or niceties extended to Phenex and those he convinced to come along. This would be a lesson in the cold reality of how fighting really worked, no words like from a drama, just straight-up fighting for your life. And it had been a while since devils, in general, had to face that kind of fight with their "safe rating games". That was combined with the druid runic arts that Lupus cast and the dark spells that Noctis added to the field for their opponents.

All and all the developing battlefield was turning out to be extremely nasty by most standards and Chris felt it fitting. The battle between the supernatural factions had become dull and more a drama than a test of real strength for either side over the millennia that had gone by. In truth, humans were among the last that still understood battle in its proper form, and it was out of necessity for them. Humans were at the bottom of the food chain in the world, so they had to learn to fight for themselves and Chris could respect that. Plus, Chris felt no regret for what was going to occur to those stupid enough to come to attack him. They were targeting him and his family, that wasn't something that he let slide without punishment delivered in exchanged at a bare minimum.

While the preparations were being made, Luna was keeping an eye out for any that would approach. With her powers of foresight as an oracle, surprise and sneak attacks were nigh impossible to make. It was as midnight came on that Luna informed Chris the devils had appeared at the other end of the forest. The wards up made teleporting directly into the clearing impossible without Chris's permission. Chris gave acknowledgment to Luna and communicated to those with him that the fight was soon to begin. Chris then changed to the outfit he used while dealing with the Phenex clan and was more his combat outfit minus the mask. There was little point to putting on the mask as few would live through this and none would believe those that did. Chris then took to standing in front of the house and waited for the devils to come to him for their punishment.

The night was pierced by the sounds of metal clanging and explosions along with screams from within the forest. The sounds were from Leah's traps she put out going off and Chris hoped getting some of the devils and scaring the rest. It was the first sign they would see that this fight wouldn't be simple for them in any way. He knew Leah would be having fun as the "thrill of the hunt" since it was definitely in her genes. It came from one of the most well-known monster/bounty hunters being her grandfather.

Isaac Van Helsing who was Leah's grandfather Chris had met a few times in person was a good man at heart. The monster hunting had all started as a defensive and precautionary measure in the past generations of Van Helsing. But it was Isaac's father Abraham Van Helsing that had found the thrill of the hunt and had passed it on to his children including Isaac. Isaac couldn't say no in any way to a dangerous hunt, he loved the challenge too much, to which Chris could understand. So, Leah had obviously picked up the thrill of the hunt not just for her profession, but as a bit of a hobby too.

The field was set with Chris in front of the house and the others spread out ready to receive the enemy. Lance already had his silver hilt out and ready to ignite and use along with his other gloved hand with light threads coming out. Noctis was now in a black robe that had armor at the hips, shoulders, and knees down along with gauntlets on his hands. The robe had crimson patterns on them that looked like ancient magic symbols in which they were in truth. There was also a hood over his head and a visor mask over his eyes which visor was white with crimson edging and eye covers.

Lupus was in his giant wolf form with his armor and robes prepared to fight in whatever way he saw fit. Skye had added silver armor to his outfit covering his upper legs and torso along with gauntlets on his forearms and hands. He also had a western sword in a sheath on his left hip which was his weapon of choice. Felix was in his normal white business-suit like attire, but he had a deck of cards which glowed purple. And finally, a couple of feet to Chris's left was Luna with her book out showing her the movements of the devils as they came.

The sounds of the attackers came closer as the minutes dragged by, but that also was joined by a feminine giggle that belonged to Leah. "Whee, you lot are more entertaining than the usual creatures I hunt. But don't think that you'll get past me without serious work, wouldn't be an S-class hunter if I let that happen. Both Gramps and Grandpa would be so proud of me doing my thing and coming out on top like this!"

Chris couldn't help the smirk that came to him at hearing Leah having fun at what she was doing. The girl was quite the character and Chris had quickly become fond of her, even if he didn't so much like some of her quirks. One, in particular, he had to firmly tell her not to do around him or his family which was "pranking another" or really trying to spring a potentially lethal trap on those around her. Apparently, it was a "family tradition" with hers, and the rival families that she was a part of had only made it more problematic in Chris's view. Skye exhaled heavily, "Must she make this kind of thing look and sound like a game," he asked.

"I believe it comes from her family," replied Luna flatly.

"Yeah, it's part of an ongoing contest for them that the heads started as some sort of rivalry as I understand it," Chris returned.

"At least the girl's got a sense of fun and humor, it's a rare thing with adults even the young ones these days," commented Felix with a smile floating up a little into and hovering in the air.

The next moment, figures began pouring out of the forest into the clearing and the conversation ended there as the fight began. It was clear the devils were confused already, so the addition of more fighting them didn't help them be organized. Each of Chris's friends took a group of devils to fight on their own while Chris moved forward towards the ones barking out the orders to the rest. Once the leaders fell, chaos would take the others and this fight would become much simpler.

Meanwhile, Lady Phenex had gone and told Sirzechs what her husband was doing along with others. After hearing of what the head of the Phenex clan was going to do, Zechs had to decide whether to let the devils face the consequence of his choice or try and help him out of what they had gotten themselves into. In the end, Zechs figured it would be best to try and stop the bloodshed as best he was able. He didn't kid himself, Chris and any with him would slaughter an amount of those Lord Phenex dragged with him.

So, he and Grayfia headed to the human world to see what they could do to curtail things. However, along their way to where Chris had set up his house, they ran into Rias and her peerage. "Zechs," questioned Rias, "What are you doing here?"

Zechs didn't want Rias to see who Chris really was, the reputation he had wasn't deserved by him though he did earn it. He took a lot of flak for the lengths he went to protect those he cared about and then was portrayed as a monster instead of a defender. The issue was that Chris's reputation as the Shadow Dragon was so well-established that none questioned or argued it much anymore if at all. It was sad as Chris was really a good individual and was also quite reasonable in most things contrary to what most believed of him. The problems in the current situation, the battle that was likely in progress would show Chris as the monster others claimed he was rather than one defending himself and what he cared about. So, what could Zechs say to his sister that wouldn't reveal Chris's identity or put him in a bad light that he didn't deserve? After a moment, Zechs sighed, "In truth, we're here to try and stop a foolish decision from costing lives needlessly. Nonetheless, it isn't your concern Rias, so you should go home now," Zechs stated.

What her brother had said made no sense to Rias or any of her peerage, but the words "foolish," and "costing lives" had stuck out. Originally, Rias and the rest had been walking Asia home, it was to be nice yet also a chance to see where Maxwell lived. It may be seen as using Asia a bit to get to Maxwell, but none of them had any mean intent or harm to the point. Yet with what her brother had said, something had changed and that change somehow involved Maxwell. So, going home was the last thing Rias intended to do with an opportunity to learn information about Maxwell. "We are escorting Asia home right now, with it being dark we thought it best to accompany her," Rias replied.

Zechs nor Grayfia were fooled by Rias's excuse she was using, true as it may or may not be. With her insistence on information about Chris, it was obvious she hoped to come along and get info on the one she seemed to be becoming obsessed with for whatever reason. But right now, there wasn't the time to waste as the longer things didn't change, the more that would die. Still, Zechs tried one more time in the hopes that his sister would for once listen to him, "Rias, I say once again that getting involved with Christopher Maxwell isn't something you should do, it comes with serious consequences."

Rias wouldn't back down when she was so close to getting facts on the boy that had been so uncooperative. Zechs could say whatever he liked, but she would decide for herself whether Maxwell was worth the time. By what she saw thus far, he was very interesting and could help with many potential issues with how powerful he likely was. Him being a dragon made him dangerous, Rias didn't deny that, but her and her peerage had done just fine up to now.

Zechs saw that Rias wouldn't listen and he was disappointed that she hadn't heeded the wisdom he had tried to give her. He knew that she would see things that couldn't be erased from her mind should she go with Grayfia and him. Genuine battlefields were messy and horrible things and the majority of the upcoming generation of devils knew nothing of them. Rating games didn't accurately portray what fighting was about, what occurred out in the real world. Nonetheless, Zechs couldn't protect Rias in this with her refusing as she was as much as he wanted to. And Grayfia could see the internal conflict going on within her King, "Lady Rias," she began, "Your brother is trying to shield you from horrors words don't describe. Should you continue, you will not be able to take back the ignorance you have right now."

Rias wouldn't let Grayfia or her brother "scare" her away when she was so close to learning solid information on Maxwell. Whatever it was that Zechs and Grayfia were trying to 'protect' her from was needless, she was old enough to hand what came her way. So, when Zechs and Grayfia moved towards the shrine, Rias and her peerage followed.

However, to their surprise, they left the road and entered the forest at seemingly random before the shine. Silence surrounded the group as they continued forward and it was the eerie kind of silence. Yet that only lasted about a minute when crashes, bangs, and screams floated on the air ahead of them. The farther forward the group got, the louder the sounds became and the more diverse as well. And then there were flashes and explosions beyond the roof of trees but didn't give any idea to Rias or her peerage was going on. However, when they came out of the forest, their mouths fell open at the scene that was playing out in front of them.

There were several devils around the clearing along with bodies strewn sporadically on the ground. Overall, four fights were going on, or rather six individuals battling the devils in the clearing. Of those six, Rias and her peerage only recognized two, one of which was the strawberry blonde young man that had been with Chris before during the meeting with the Student Council. However, the addition of two pairs of black wings coming from his back showing he had fallen angel heritage. The other was the individual that had popped up after Riser Phenex's defeat, Felix Jacquine. But at this moment, he was using his "tricks" to do damage and send others running from him.

Of the other four, two were young men, one with a sword fighting those around him and the second was in black robes using what appeared to be dark magic. The third was what looked like a giant wolf on its hind-legs fighting devils that came to be in front of it. The wolf creature was a solid seven and a half feet in height, perhaps close to eight feet with it hunched over. The fur it had was thick even with is clothed with cloth and armor. There was also armor plate over the chest, back, arms, thighs, and feet which were black with gold edging. Under the armor and over the wolfish body was a black robe that had a hood attached and black pants with a crimson sash around the waist. Said wolf was taking down its opponents with claws, teeth, and what appeared to be unknown magic.

The first young man looked to be in his late teens or very early twenties had a height of five foot nine. His hair was white and messy but short overall as it went to the same level as his ears. The man's eyes were aqua green and had a fire within them. His eyes and hair fit his regal-looking face that he had as did the air about himself. The young man was wearing what one would expect of high-class or nobility complete with a white dress shirt and pants. There was a blue overcoat with armor plates on the shoulders and forearms. He was also wearing knee-high black boots with gold armor at the knees. Along with that, there was also silver armor to his outfit covering his upper legs and torso along with gauntlets on his forearms and hands.

For a weapon, the young man had a unique sword which was mid-length for the blade and it widened out at the guard. The blade was silver in color but had a neutral blue guard and hilt with jewels inlaid on the crossguard itself. But it was the energy that was coming from the blade that identified it to the devils as a real genuine holy sword. And by the way the guy was wielding the sword, he knew swordplay and how to use the holy sword itself quite well, which made the young man very likely a holy sword user.

The other young-looking man stood around the same height as Maxwell was though slightly shorter by a margin. He was in a black robe that had armor at the hips, shoulders, and knees down along with gauntlets on his hands. The robe had crimson patterns on them that looked like ancient magic symbols. There was also a hood over his head and a visor mask over his eyes which visor was white with crimson edging and eye covers.

The last individual that looked to be fighting the devils in the clearing was a woman that was quite different than any that Rias or any in her peerage had ever seen. She had a height of five foot six in height and had fair proportions. Her hair was platinum-blonde in color which complimented her pale skin and golden eyes. She is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories and additionally. The woman carried a blue book which she was using to do some kind of unusual magic against those fighting her.

The scene was not as bad as Zechs feared it would be by the time Grayfia and he arrived, but it wasn't good at all. He assumed that those fighting were friends and comrades of Chris's as he had met two of those he saw. The fallen angel was a friend of Chris's while the woman in blue was one of the oracles that he knew. It was no surprise that Chris had others helping him oust others, it was the majority of his friends did. If Chris went it alone there would be more destruction left and more bodies lying behind with what he could do. Yet there was no sign of Chris himself yet, which was a tad odd as he was the real target of the devils here.

However, as Zechs was about to jump in, there was an explosion and a section of the house's second floor blasted outward. A figure sailed through the debris falling towards the ground and bouncing once before connecting with the ground and sliding to a stop. Dark energy flowed around the figure, but Zechs quickly realized they were shadows meaning the figure was Chris. He did have horns coming from his head along with his hair being white instead of sand-colored. And by the flow and speed of the shadows, Chris wasn't in a good mood and one couldn't really blame him for being so. He was being attacked for something that shouldn't have occurred in the first place and he would be blamed for the deaths.

Rias and her peerage had shifted into defensive positions when the creature had come out of the house and landed a moderate distance away from them. The creature looked somewhat humanistic in shape but there were features barely visible that were clearly not human. Horns were coming from the head and claws from the hands for some examples. But before they could take in much more the creature let loose a growl, "Is that all you can muster," it challenged. Shock filled Rias and her peerage as the voice though lower was Chris Maxwell's, it was definitely his. "You truly believe that you could enslave and bring me low with such weak power?! You are more foolish then I pegged you for then, and you will pay the price for your attempt at stupid revenge against me!"

Chris zoomed forward and slashed two devils in front of him in half as he passed them leaving their bodies lying on the ground where they had fallen. Around half of the devils that had come to this "party" had been dealt with between him and his teammates. The head of Phenex and one other was all that remained out of the leaders that had started this crapshoot. Lance was using his holy power to rip down those in the air along with Felix using his chaos magic to help that along. Lupus and Skye were working on the ground to force the devils to back off and leave. Lupus in his wolf form and using the beast traits to great effect and Skye using his holy sword Galatine, the "twin" to Excalibur when it was whole. Noctis and Luna were using their magic to get those that the others were missing and sweeping up. Leah was picking off the devils trying to run and getting them before they got far enough to be able to teleport away.

But as work was going along smoothly, a presence came to Chris which was Zechs and Grayfia. He noticed them just after he had been blasted out of the second flow of his house and given his challenge. However, after slashing the two devils in half and turning, he found that the two weren't alone. Rias Gremory and her peerage were by Zechs and Grayfia which also included Asia. Now Chris didn't want Asia to see this part of what he attracted from the supernatural as it was the bad part when it shouldn't be. Chris didn't like the killing of others, though he did like the rush that came from a real fight that he felt. Yet, the blood splattered all over himself from those that he had dispatched already didn't make a good impression.

Granted, they didn't know that Chris hadn't started this fight, he was defending himself and his territory as he was forced to do from time to time. But like most situations he was involved in, the claim of self-defense wouldn't be believed by most. It was part of the reputation Chris had as the Shadow Dragon he was a cold merciless monster that killed because he could period. The stories painted the picture and nothing Chris had done, or others tried had changed the view of him even when it wasn't true. And unfortunately, Chris felt this situation would follow that pattern as others had and then Gremory would try and keep Asia from being around him going forward.

Chris focused on Zechs and the shadows flowing around him did slow down somewhat as he took a moment to calm down. "Zechs, your time is as impeccable as it usually is," Chris greeted.

Zechs frowned tiredly at what had been happening, it shouldn't have but nothing could change what had been done. "Indeed," Zechs replied, "I only wish I could have been here sooner or prevented this to begin with."

Chris shrugged, which let Rias and those with her get a clear view of the claws that came out of his fingers which was covered in blood. "The ones that came are stupid for their decision, so it isn't your fault Zechs," Chris reasoned.

However, Rias's horror was overcome by her anger of what was happening to the devils here, "You're wrong, it's your fault that these devils are dead," Rias shrieked, "How could you do that to them?!"

Zechs wished his sister would have just stayed quiet, she didn't understand the situation that was playing out. "Rias, please contain yourself, you don't know what is going on here," he stated.

Rias rounded on her brother, ticked that he was defending one that was killing devils for no reason. "What are you doing brother," she demanded, "he killed devils for no reason, and you are waving that off?!"

Chris shook his head at what Rias was accusing him of without all the facts, "Like usual Gremory, you are showing yourself to be ignorant and take things at face value and don't get all the facts," he said. "I didn't start this issue," Chris stated gesturing with an arm at the scene, "I was attacked and acted in self-defense."

Rias was furious at the reply, "Self-defense," she spat, "You call slaughtering devils for no reason self-defense?!"

The girl wasn't listening or looking at this situation as a whole and it was annoying to Chris. He shouldn't have to justify his actions, he protected those he cared about against those that would harm or use them period. "They came to me Gremory, that was their choice," Chris shot back, "They weren't willing to talk civilly which transitioned into what you see."

Rias didn't buy what Maxwell said, "You're lying, you killed them because you could!"

Chris's gaze flicked over to Zechs who was frowning, "You haven't told her then," Chris questioned. The reaction or the lack of one from Zechs told Chris he was right, Rias still didn't know that Chris was the Shadow Dragon. It was sad as there had been several hints she should have seen of Chris's identity and still didn't figure it out. "Honestly Gremory, I have seen you're ignorant, but I'm genuinely surprised that it's to the magnitude it is." Rias was taken aback a bit at Chris's statement, yet he continued, "It has really been a long time since I've seen such blissful ignorance in action without foolishness causing the blindness." Chris took a deep breath and looked directly at Rias Gremory, "The name Christopher Maxwell is one I came up with some time ago," he paused, "But most who know about me and my past call me the Shadow Dragon."

The admittance of Chris saying he was the most feared dragon in history caused Rias and her peerage to go silent. All but Issei and Asia had heard at least one story of the feared dragon and how violent and vicious they were supposed to be. But those descriptions didn't fit Maxwell in any stretch of the imagination from anything they had seen until now. But after a long moment, Rias found the use of her voice, "That isn't possible, you can't be that monster," she uttered.

Chris sighed even as the battle was finishing up around them since the reactions were kind of common for those who first met him. "Yeah, I get that reaction around half the time when others meet me face-to-face. One would think that would show that the stories others have told about me are not on the mark and are fallible," he said. "I will not deny that I've killed many during my existence, and so earned the reputation I have to an extent. But the majority of them brought that upon themselves, whether their comrades will say that or not. Yet each time that does happen, I fight and end those lives for a reason and not just senseless killing as so many say I do the idea for." Chris paused for a moment, "In this instance, the devils that came around here wanted to either kill me or use my family as hostages to control me which is, unfortunately, a common reason. I simply prepared ahead and made sure they wouldn't have their way and that results with their ends." Chris shrugged, "It was still their decision to come and face me, so the consequences are what they are."

Rias didn't want to believe what Chris was saying was true, devils wouldn't throw their lives away like he was iterating. However, Chris turned back to Zechs, "You can have the head of Phenex Zechs, that is all I guarantee in this before I leave and go elsewhere. I've had enough trouble with devils to last me for a time and so, I want some time away from them, no offense intended," he stated. After saying that Chris spun around and returned to handling the devils that had come and attacked.

Rias sunk to her knees, "What he says can't be true, they wouldn't just come to attack him as he says," she muttered to herself.

Zechs knew that his sister didn't know the whole story of how things ended out where they were now. Nonetheless, it was Grayfia that spoke first, "Lady Rias," she started, "This situation came about because Lord Phenex originally refused to uphold the agreement made by Riser to Mr. Maxwell with the rating game."

Rias thought back to when Chris challenged Riser, "He fought in my place and got me out of the engagement with him," she said trying to figure out how that could have led to the scene in front of her.

Grayfia nodded, but she saw that Rias was missing the other half of the agreement that had been made and that was important. "Yes, but he also said that should he win he would also receive a prize he would get to choose, which his choice was an amount of undiluted Phenex tears."

Rias thought back to the meeting after the rating game and recalled that Lord Phenex hadn't been happy about what had happened to Riser, but he had also said something about tears. However, Rias hadn't been listening very hard to that part of the conversation, she had been too horrified at what had happened to Riser at the time. Yet how that translated into the horror she was seeing, Rias couldn't fathom. "And what does that have anything to do with this scene," questioned Rias gesturing to the battle before them.

Zechs sighed, "Because as the young man that appeared during that meeting said, dragons aren't known for letting deals made with them be waved off or refused to be upheld. Lord Phenex refused to provide the tears that Chris said were to be his prize and so instead he went and retrieved them." Zechs paused in hesitation, "And during that retrieval, Lord Phenex had to watch as members of his clan were killed as a price while he held out and wouldn't give the tears. In the end, Lady Phenex did give the tears to Chris which then stopped the slaughtering of members of the Phenex clan."

The members of Rias's peerage just watched as Chris and those "on his side" were fighting off the devils and honestly beating them. At the same time, they wondered if this was something that came up for Maxwell often and if it did, it was a sad thing. Could the most feared dragon be more misunderstood rather than the cold murderer that stories portrayed him as?

The battle kept going for around ten minutes more before it died down as the number of devils that had been fighting fell to zero. None of those that had been fighting the devils had any visible injuries to speak of. Chris delivered Lord Phenex who appeared completely deflated by this point and wasn't resisting. Chris did glance over at Rias and her peerage as he was walking away, more with an expression of tiredness, but said nothing to them. As Chris went, his appearance shifted into his normal human form losing the horns and claws.

Those that had fighting with him quickly fell in behind and followed him showing there were seven individuals. The addition to the six they had seen fighting was a young woman that had a height of five foot three and she had a lean figure overall. She had hair the color of dark grey slate and would go to the level of her shoulder blades but was tied up in a knot in the back. Her eyes were crimson which were startling compared to her fair white skin. She was wearing a one-piece ninja-like outfit that covered from her neck to her thighs. She had plated-knee-length boots on her feet with belts on her thighs. On her arms were plated gauntlets and bracers that encased them to just below her shoulders. Over the whole outfit was a long trench coat that was pitch black.

Chris and those with them vanished into the shadows, leaving the clearing in a messy state. The "house" that had been here was in shambles and ruins, not a structure overall any longer even if it was somehow standing somewhat. It was a hard scene to swallow and take in for Rias and her peerage, especially Asia. The house had become home to her since Chris had taken her in as a member of his own family. She had felt welcome and comfortable around the house and Chris's family, both his children and the three friends he had. And now, that place was in ruins and Asia didn't even understand why it was.

The view of Chris fighting the devils around here didn't make sense to Asia, for it didn't fit Chris in her mind. He was a nice and kind individual, he cared about his family and showed that he did even herself. Everything she had seen said he wasn't inclined towards violence, so none of what she had seen made sense. Chris was gone and she didn't know where he had gone to, and with how things were now, Asia was lost as to what she should do and what would happen. Her world had literally been ripped out from under her without her even realizing it and it was worse than being excommunicated from the Church.

**A/n**

**All righty then, I'll be stopping there for this chapter and picking up from here in the next. So, like I warned at the beginning, not the prettiest chapter with the two major events in it. As I have stated and implied about Chris, he doesn't take crap from others often and this chapter provides two prime examples. Exhibit number one, Phenex clan through Riser made deal with Chris and they didn't intend to uphold their end. Chris went to their territory and slaughtered them until he got what they were supposed to give him. Exhibit number two, the fight around Chris's place with devils seeking revenge for what he did to the Phenex clan. Chris and others defended themselves and ousted those who came by what means they had to work with. However, one can see from these two events how Chris got the reputation as the Shadow Dragon that he has.**

**Some of the other points that I would like to highlight from this chapter have to do with some of the characters I introduced. Leah for example, she is the granddaughter of Dracula and Van Helsing which according to stories would never cross without trying to kill each other. As she mentions, her parents "zinged" which is a reference I took from "Hotel Transylvania 3" which is as Noctis says, "monster's version of love at first sight". So, from that one can extrapolate Leah is a half-vampire and half-human much like Gasper is. **

**Skye McClaous is the next character I would like to discuss as there are a few things I would like to say. Yes, he is a holy sword wielder and has Galatine which if you look up holy swords on the high school dxd wikia is listed as the twin of Excalibur. However, for those that are guessing that Skye is somehow related to Arthur Pendragon, he isn't, I stated that straight out. Skye is a swordmaster or close to one, and so isn't one to be messed with as Chris says he is as a knight. **

**Next up is Noctis Silvas, who is the quiet type as I stated in this chapter but is powerful in his own way. As you read, he is what is called a Drakonis Mage and I would like to expand a bit on that. A Drakonis Mage is one that deals with the element of darkness and the void but are not "evil" in how they use their power. So they can manipulate darkness better than other magic users and that isn't argued. But there is the stigma of them being evil by nature as there have been a few that have abused their powers.**

**Last but not least, Luna Polaris who is a character that I have been debating bringing in for a while. From the descriptions, some of you may recognize her from none other than the game "Persona 4" as Margret from the Velvet Room, she was the original inspiration. However, this character developed from there into a lady that I have to admit I do like and like many of my characters take on a life of their own. Luna is an Oracle so as I said has the gift of foresight which lets her see possible futures and the closer the future the more accurate she is. She and her siblings she has are loyal to Chris as he saved them from their deaths and there will be more information about that later on. **

**That is all the things I wanted to highlight from this chapter, so like always, some of you take the time to write reviews and tell me what you think. I do value the input that is given to me as it helps me improve my writing skills and that is a constant work in progress. Thank you to those that read this story, it's nice to know that I'm not just writing for my own sanity. Also, I will be updating my profile with the Character descriptions, so check back from time to time. See you all in the next chapter, peace out until then. **


End file.
